Kuro and the Ghost hunters
by Little Sunflower1
Summary: Kuro a third-year student who has almost finished her High school Journey gets called to the principal's office only to find that she was forced to help a couple of Ghost hunters she was told to aid them in their quest to find a ghost in the old school building. will this sprout an oncoming love story or will it crumble like a black rose
1. A life changing event

**A life Changing Event **

Kurobara was at her desk sighing in her seat, she was jaded. It was mundane to her this school this class, it was bad enough that she had to go through school again; more like she was dragged to go to school. Kuro felt like banging her head against the wooden desk, I mean how did she, Kuro let her friends drag her into this mess.

Kuro was frustrated, having to redo every single subject again. Kuro was no by far stupid, it was the opposite, she was the top student in the whole entire school; Meaning she was practically a genius. Looking at the clock, Hoping desperately for the class to end, she hated school but... she was doing it for ... Him. He was significant to her, someone very special. Kuro inhaled a breath, slowly shaking her head in a tender fashion.

The environment deviates only to some extent as the door was knocked on; it reverberated during the course of the classroom walls. The noise interjected the Professor, He sighed as he loathed being interrupted when teaching. Mr Hirokashi looked at the door before trudging to it, the door was opened forcefully evidently showing his anger.

once the door was opened, a young boy who Kuro assumed a first year looked onwards to the teacher, holding a small note in his shaking hands. Mr Hirokashi gruff voice echoes slightly " What is the meaning of this? " he says while glancing at the undeveloped student, The student shakes taking his time to compose himself to talk " umm, Mr Hirokashi the pr-principle has given me a note, he... wanted me to pass it to you "

The teacher rose his eyebrow cocking it up in a right angle " A note? I hope it's important!" he states in a distasteful tone, Kurobara stared at the lecture with a fleeting look of dissatisfactory, she resented teachers like him; Mr Hirokashi was the type of person who thought they owned the place.

The first year squeaks in fear at his look, he shook as he held out his arm "Here... sir" The teacher Hirokashi glared slightly and jerks the note out of the student's hand; he jaggery opens it almost tearing the note apart. The classroom atmosphere was transformed radically, everyone seemed to be curious about the note wondering what it could possibly say.

Kurobara did not care for what the note had to say, she really didn't bother with things like that; the thing she cared about was going home, Kuro looked downwards to her lap. right now she could use a nice relaxing bath or ultimately having time to herself, which she never gets due to wasting time at school.

After waiting awhile, The instructor. Mr Hirokashi opened his mouth as he was reading the note "Akamia Kurobara, you are to report to the principles office immediately". Kuro eyes narrowed slightly in hate ' are you fucking serious' she thought as she grunted, Kuro then stood up in an unenthusiastic way.

Kurobara was really displeased, mainly because she was put on the spot in front of everyone. She watched as everyone looked at her in distaste and happiness? she wonders what they are so happy about but she knew that for whatever reason they despise her existence. Now that the teacher had said her name it caused an epidemic of gossip.

whispers were heard as she walked to the door whilst clutching her bag, the whispers... weren't good at all, negative things being said about her she could faintly hear someone saying that "The freak is getting expelled"

Kuro was used to it...

Somewhat anyway. throughout the entirety of her being, there were comments about her; it hurt her having to sit through their judgemental eyes and words nonetheless she was able to overlook those comments and glares that were produced behind her back, as she said before she was reasonably used to them that's why she was able to... ignore them.

Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less, her self-esteem was lowered all the time she came to the school she couldn't help however when those thoughts of 'Humans were fickle' would come in her head. It was true, Humans can be so fickle and dangerous unfourtently she couldn't do anything about it after all she was human too.

Kuro wobbled her medium size head softly trying to get her cynical thoughts out of her mind, she then went ahead speedingly walking out as to not wanting to hear more negative comments about her. Kuro's heavy feet drag across the floor revealing that she was undeniably scared...'okay you got this they can't expel you...' she says this to herself in her mind.

it didn't help, however, Kuro's anxiety was plaguing her mind seeping in all of her cracks left in her brain; it was scary to think that her future could easily be destroyed by someone with the power and the ability to do it. Kuro deep down knew that she wouldn't get expelled, her overthinking mind was just trying to scare her into submission.

what or why was she thinking the apostle worse as of right now, there is no way he could expel her but her mind... said otherwise. thoughts were swarming her giving her a slight headache, trying to think logically she mutters to self " you're just being paranoid... stop panicking"self-reassuring herself that nothing bad would happen and it's just her mind playing tricks on her.

Kuro was by far the most intelligent student in this school, logically speaking they wouldn't kick her out; sure she has caused trouble in the past with other students but she was technically boosting their school grade. Meaning more money to be acquired.

Kurobara inhaled a sharp breath as she saw the door to the principal's office. Her shaky legs trudged forward to the door, after mustering all her courage she softly taps the door. Before long she grips the handle and slowly opens it, she was quiet about it she did not want to make any unnecessary noise as she didn't want to disturb the old man.

"Pardon the disturbance, Sir, Akamia Kurobara is here," She says softly. Her voice hits the wall very gently causing a pleasant effect on the surrounding people, slowly she advances more to the centre of the room as to make her presence more known.

After she declared her arrival she continued "You wanted to see me, sir?" she says in a very questioning manner, that's when she noticed two other individuals in the room with her. Of course, the principle was in with them as well, but she could not help to cock her eyebrow upwards as to why they were here.

"Ah exemplary timing Akamia-San," The old man says while flashing her a small smile, his eyes darted towards her figure while the two individuals shifted wondering who he was talking to. Both of them now fully noticed the young female that was standing in the centre.

The women of question had long black hair with Baby blue streaks cascading downwards to the tips of her hair. They were astonished at how long her hair was as it was so long that it was kissing the floor, when she turned slightly they notice her eyes.

They were aboustly gorgeous and unique. The young women who were presented to them had heterochromia Eyes, It is a rare condition. It is when people have two different coloured eyes. The colours of her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and red, it suited her well.

The reason why it matched so well with her was because of her porcelain skin. They could not help but to remark at how her eyes seemed to glow with Intelligence and well… determination. Kuro was mildly confused as to why they were studying her so closely it was almost creepy, she could even say that they were 'checking her out'

Kuro gave them a small smile, as to be friendly to them, suddenly her eyes begun to focus on the principle, his gaze was unnerving to her. "Akamia-san come in closer I want you to meet these young gentlemen," He says calmly to her. Her eyebrow drew upwards questioning why she had to meet them, she was honestly confused.

She could not help but to wonder why she had to meet two men, obviously speaking she would not need to meet them unless it was important otherwise the principle wouldn't have asked her to greet them. Kurobara took a closer look at the two young men and well she could not help but to acknowledge how attractive they were.

Before she could study them even more like they did to her the Aged men began speaking "This is Shibuya Kazuya and his assistant Lin Koujo" He told her introducing them. Kuro could not help but wince at the butchered pronunciation of the L in his name.

Her eyes slightly narrow in recognition of the name 'Lin' it was well Chinese, normally speaking it would be Rin in Japanese but instead it was Lin a Chinese name, by that thought process alone she concluded that he might be Chinese. Her speculations were erupted however by the principle.

The man in charge stated in a very calm voice "Akamia-San will guide you around the school and will do her finest to aid you with your demands" Kurobara eyes could not help but to jerk sideways, showing she was in fact peeved at this new revelation. Kuro had no idea why she had to do this why could it not be someone else.

Kurobara straightens her back, when she does this she can clearly hear small pops coming from her advocate. Opening her mouth she states "Um Sir not to sound rude or anything but why do I have to do this? I am sure you could find someone else to manage this"

She says this, discreetly hiding her protesting mind. They stood there awkwardly, it took a couple of moments to stop the lingering awkwardness between the two of them "hmm well my initial conclusion was for you to do it since you need not to do any extra studying. I considered that it would be better to seek out you for help instead... I am convinced that you have nothing better to do Akamia-san, am I wrong?"

Kuro bites her cheek in exasperation and displeasure. She always had to do the dirty work, the things people did not want to do was passed onto her; It seemed she was some sort of dog to them. A dog being fed with scraps of food. She felt very annoyed as it was just dumped onto her, like water being poured onto her already soaking skin.

Her lips open up softly letting out a small sigh, she knew full well that Kuro had to do what she was told. Kuro full well knew what the Principle was like. He didn't like people challenging his jurisdiction, if you did well there will be hell to pay. Kurobara inhales a short breath and responds in her sickly sweet tone "No sir I will go ahead and begin sir"

Despite her tone sounding nice her expression was anything but nice, it was forced and well it was unnerving to the two-man.

(Timeskip)

The silence was bothering Kuro a small bit. She was currently showing the two young males around as told by the principle of her school. It was unbearable to her, it was so silent you could even here a small pin drop that's how quiet it became. Kurobara snatched her courage up and chose to cut the hushed environment they were currently in. "So Lin are you from China your name is moderately different compared to the people here I can only assume that your name is Chinese,"

She could not help but to notice Lin's eyes expanding slightly at her observation. Lin was just surprised that she noticed, not only that but the pronunciation of his name was flawless. Not many Japanese people would be able to say his name with such accuracy, you would think that she would have an accent but there was none he could not distinguish any flaw.

Lin wavered only for a short amount of time and announced "I am from China" his tone was straightforward as he observed the young girl that was in front of them, he also knew that he was not the only one that was studying her as Naru was doing the same.

Naru eyes were skimming along her face, showing he was interested in her. He obviously noticed the same thing that Lin noticed.

Kurobara gave them both a tenuous smile and opened her soft perky lips to speak "Your wondering how I figured it out am I right?" she says chuckling ever so slightly. "Well, it is relatively obvious. Your name clearly told me, both your surname and first name are typical Chinese names. Lin is actually an exceedingly popular name among the Chinese population"

Naru was taken aback by this, so was Lin. She figured it out in record time. It was not just that however, it was the fact that she was so well versed about China which is a surprise considering the fact that she was a Japanese citizen. Lin was even more interested in her and felt his eyes look more closely at her face.

There were markings of some kinds on her face, Scars. They were mostly faded into her skin meaning that they were very old scars, Lin felt compelled to ask why she had such markings but he kept it to himself. Maybe just maybe she went through something traumatic.

Instead of asking her he says "you seem to know some information about China, not many people recognise that my name is not around here" she tenderly laughs at this. "nǐ méi yǒu cuò 。 wǒ duì nǐ men de wén huà fēi cháng gǎn xìng qù , zhè jiù shì wèi shén me wǒ zhī dào zhè me duō 。 wǒ shèn zhì xué huì le nǐ de yǔ yán wǒ duì wǒ de kǒu yīn gǎn dào fēi cháng bào qiàn , dàn wǒ xī wàng tā bù shì huài de"

Lin's eyes widen once again, he was surprised once again as he heard her in perfect Chinese. Well, it wasn't as perfect as her English pronunciation as she did in fact have an accent. But still he never considered that he would meet someone who knew the language, and what's more he didn't just surprise him but Naru too.

Naru was even more perplexed then Lin. However he decided to keep that suppressed nonetheless, Lin's face was well certainly new and it did amuse him so to speak. He hardly sees such expression on him, he's not a man with many expressions.

Lin gave her a small smile before he replied in his native language." wǒ hěn jīng yà wǒ hěn gāo xìng zhǎo dào yí gè huì shuō tóng yàng yǔ yán de rén 。 wǒ chéng rèn , yǒu yí gè xiāng dāng nóng zhòng de kǒu yīn , dàn tā bìng bú xiàng nǐ xiǎng xiàng de nà me zāo gāo"

Naru sighed as words were exchanged to each other. He has a lot of work to do and well this conversation was going nowhere and was not needed, before any more could be said in between them he decided to stop his hush appearance "Yes this is a compelling conversation but we have a responsibility to do when are you going to accompany us to the old schoolhouse"

Kuro conceals a grin. She could easily tell what type of person Shibuya was, she could not help but to stereotype him as someone very arrogant; it was clear as day. His body language, facial expressions were showing her what type of person he was.

She knows stereotyping is wrong, as it causes a lot of discrimination but she knew from experience (as she went psychology classes a lot) so she was almost certain he was that. Kuro could not help her little smug smile forming. It may seem kind of mean but she loved teasing cocky people.

Kuro takes a steady breath and began to retort right back at him. "I was just about to get the old school articles Shibuya-san, our school prefers to keep a record of newspaper articles and reports especially about the building. It is an old architecture after all since it was built and produced in World War 2 it made it much more valuable to keep the reports..."

Pausing mid-sentence as she sighed dramatically "Man, I thought for sure you would want to get some information," she continues with a fake innocent face. Her voice came out very sly by the end of her speech. Meanwhile, Lin was trying not to laugh at Naru's priceless face, his body shook silently as forced the laughter down to his stomach.

Liking the young Chinese man's reaction she decided to tease him a little more "well I mean if you don't want to… we could always turn around, right Shibuya-san?" when she told him that she swiftly turns around on the balls of her feet. After turning around she finally saw the expression of the man that was being teased, and well Shibuya was not happy in the slightest. His frown was prominent on his face showing his clear displeasure.

Kurobara chuckled knowing full well that she had taken him off his guard, it made her feel even more pleased. Kuro was not scared at his attitude at all, she kind of enjoyed it.

Lin tried not to beam at Naru's expression, he also knew that she took him off his guard. She caught him red-handed. Not many people could do that, it was very hard to get past his barrier. Kurobara's cocky smile seemed to make the Raven haired male even angrier but she did not care.

It did not scare her at all, she loved the danger…

Naru tried not to show his impatience with the young girl. "We could look at that afterwards we don't have time for that yet," he told her in a very grumpy voice, despite trying to hide his annoyance his tone of voice came out wrong. This causes Kuro to chortle at his grumpy voice.

It was cute. Like a kid, being scolded.

Naru almost looked like he was pouting and this caused bot Lin and Kuro amusement. Kazuya felt extremely miffed and displeased but also exposed as no girl or man has made him falter in his tracks before nevertheless he won't let it happen again and he will make sure of it.

"I have to set up the equipment in the old school building so we won't miss any activity that could take place yet you are wasting space here chatting about something that isn't significant," Naru says in his frosty cold attitude.

"nǐ tīng qǐ lái xiàng ge xiǎo hái , nǐ zhī dào de , nǐ de xíng wéi jiù xiàng yí gè 6 suì de hái zi" Kurobara says with her slightly thick accent. Lin snorted at that comment causing Naru to frown even more. Kazuya had no idea what she had just said he did not know Chinese, this only caused him more aggravation.

Lin reacted to her, by this Naru could figure out that she was talking about him. Naru suppressed a long drawn-out sigh as he didn't want to let her know that she was affecting him.

(Timeskip)

Kurobara now by the former schoolhouse declares to her companions "well this is the former schoolhouse please watch your step it is remarkably old it was supposedly built in the world war 2 so it is pretty ancient, as with anything that's been neglected it isn't very stable to wander around I recognize this from some incidents,"

Lin and Naru glanced at her in surprise. She knew quite a lot about the building. Before anymore can be said she interrupted with a sharp tone "a couple of third years from my class decided to do a quote on quote test of courage and got injured badly her foot went through the floorboards" Kuro told them as she tried to hide her obvious amusement.

They were idiots, they shouldn't have gone in there in the first place.

Kurobara saunters through the school building avoiding the unsafe parts of the school. She did not want any more incidents to happen, she wanted everyone to be safe. Despite her amusement with the students getting hurt she actually cared about the safety of others, they should have listened when the teacher told them it was unsafe to enter.

She was obviously nice about it, she did not say anything; you would think that she would be a bitch about it but no. Kurobara may look slightly like a rebel but that does not mean she is one, unlike most people she actually has the decency of being sympathetic.

Naru cuts the awkward tension "Test of courage aside from those students getting injured did anything out of the ordinary occur?" she just sighed at that. There were no ghosts here… even when hearing the rumours, Kuro still believed that there were no Spirits here.

Even though there were Ghost hunters here, she knew that there was nothing her to find. They will soon see this, the reason she was so sure of this is that she was… a Psychic. If there were ghosts here she would have sensed them. Kuro was actually perfectly tuned to spirits. She could even sense Demons… okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch.

Despite being a Psychic/Medium she did nor want to proclaim it out loud. Mediums psychic and paranormal researches were a laughing stock. It was a fact, people with connections of the Paranormal are assumed as people who demand attention.

Which was not true. Not all are like that.

Kuro hated attention, that's why she keeps very hush. If people found out that she was indeed a psychic well… it will damage her image, even more, she already had unwanted rumour around her, she had enough of bullying. Kuro already had enough of it.

Kuro stretched her lips open to speak. (Not giving an indication that she was a Psychic) "No, not really honestly there's not much in terms of activity the only things I can voice, is that it's a creepy building honestly I doubt there are ghosts in there," she says rather stiffly.

Kazuya eyes narrow at her comment. Did she not believe in the existence of ghosts? With the way she worded it, she seemed almost certain that there were no ghosts. What made her so confident? He had no idea. He then articulates his concerns in a very straightforward tone "You don't believe the presence of ghosts?"

Kurobara chuckled at this, she found what he said amused her. He had an adorable expression on his face. He was extremely cute. Kuro shook her head at that thought and told herself to get her mind out of the gutter, Naru seemed confused at that and was about to say something but Kuro beat him to it.

"well, I wouldn't say that I just suspect that this building isn't haunted despite all the rumour's going about this building.

The fact that people saying they hear noises can be debunked as that could have simply been creaky floorboards or wind whistling through the cracks not only that the cold could easily seep through the building as there is a massive hole in the building so I can't see why the temperature won't drop," Kuro told them this in a vague manner.

Shrugging it off softly, making it seem like it was something she was used in saying. Kuro always had a scientific view on things, suggesting it was a ghost right off the bat was plain stupid. Even though she could communicate with ghosts she knew the best way to get anything done is looking at everything objectively.

Naru's interested piqued even higher. Akamia Kurobara was a very interesting individual. Both Lin and Naru shared a small glance at each other thinking that she sounded like a professional paranormal researcher or investigator. She had a scientific view on things which was a good thing for an investigator.

Kuro not wanting to sound cocky at all, states softly yet sternly "still I might be wrong a student did report that they saw a ghostly figure maybe there is something haunting this building though I doubt it, it's just a rumour so you chose what to believe,"

She could not help roll her eyes however, she knew full well that there were no ghosts here. She was curious. Who started the rumour in the first place, no matter who started it she knew. It was bullshit.

Kuro was brought out of her thoughts as the bell rang. Suggesting it was the ending of the day, she sighed at this. She had to do some business after school meaning no break for her. It was forced onto her like always…

Calming herself down she spoke to the young gentlemen in front of her "well Shibuya-san and Lin-san I have to go I have something to attend too ill have to finish our conversation but if you need me, I will be in class 3-A"

After saying that she calmly walks out slowly, the floor bored were creaking each step she took. It caused her some anxiety, this place could collapse anytime. It was dangerous here. Back with Lin who was chuckling silently when he looked over to Naru his eyes seemed to glow.

He was clearly interested in her, Lin could not help but smirk at this discovery as it's not every day that he sees Naru taking an interest in anyone let alone a female.

 **Edited 06 December 2018**

 **Hello, author here, I had to re-edit this chapter as I noticed many more mistakes, I hope I made the grammar better, Thank you for continuing to read my story, soon all my chapters will be edited and changed as I have a hard time to pick mistakes up in my work.**

 **Thank you so much, I love you guys**

 **Edited again-06 March 2019**

 **I Remade this chapter finally. I have been putting this off because well I had a lot to write. I had to start from scratch and rewrite everything, I hope that this is better than the oringnal.**

 **It took me so many hours to rewrite this…**

 **Also, I have changed some things, it has been tweaked a little.**

 **Translations**

 **Chinese**

 **"nǐ méi yǒu cuò** **。** **wǒ duì nǐ men de wén huà fēi cháng gǎn xìng qù , zhè jiù shì wèi shén me wǒ zhī dào zhè me duō** **。** **wǒ shèn zhì xué huì le nǐ de yǔ yán wǒ duì wǒ de kǒu yīn gǎn dào fēi cháng bào qiàn , dàn wǒ xī wàng tā bù shì huài de** **。** **"**

 **English**

 **"You're not wrong. I was very interested in your culture that's why I know so much. I even picked up your language I am very sorry for my accent however I hope it isn't too bad."**

 **Chinese**

 **wǒ hěn jīng yà** **。** **wǒ hěn gāo xìng zhǎo dào yí gè huì shuō tóng yàng yǔ yán de rén** **。** **wǒ chéng rèn , yǒu yí gè xiāng dāng nóng zhòng de kǒu yīn , dàn tā bìng bú xiàng nǐ xiǎng xiàng de nà me zāo gāo**

 **English**

 **I am very surprised. I am glad to find someone who could talk and speak the same language. I do admit that have a quite strong accent but its not as bad as you think**

 **Chinese**

 **nǐ tīng qǐ lái xiàng ge xiǎo hái , nǐ zhī dào de , nǐ de xíng wéi jiù xiàng yí gè 6 suì de hái zi**

 **English**

 **"You sound like a little kid, you do know that you act just like a 6-year-old"**


	2. Mishap with Mai

**Mishaps with Mai**

Once Lin exited the antique building he felt himself sigh as he glanced at the sky. The clouds were grey. It was evidently going to rain, this caused Lin to let out another sigh. He doubted that he could finish up setting up the equipment by the time the rain starts, the equipment wasn't exactly waterproof you see.

It was a problem, but he knew that he won't be able to stop it from happening. Kazuya was going to be in such a mood when he finds out… Lin really didn't want to deal with another tantrum of his. Meanwhile, with Naru, he was at the newspaper club, he was seeking for the newspaper articles that Kuro had mentioned.

Now thinking about Kuro, he could not help but to think that she was quite a character. He hasn't met someone so different before, and the fact that she isn't fawning over Naru was a big surprise. Lin could not help but to chuckle aimlessly, despite her being Japanese he actually enjoyed her company.

She even knew Chinese which was outstanding, sure she had a little bit of a thick accent but it is to be expected from a foreigner. He hated the Japanese. That was a problem for him coming here, but now that he met Kuro he could not fault her for it. Yes, she was Japanese but was very respectable to his culture.

Kuro even stated to him in his own language that she enjoyed his countries culture, which made him feel thrilled at her respectful words. "Oh my god, it's the Freak what's she doing here." Lin heard this faintly, his eyebrows cock upwards at this. Who were they talking about? Lin looked over to where the ladies were looking.

He was surprised to find that they were talking about Kurobara.

Why was she labelled as a freak, he had no idea. Kuro did not seem that unusual when talking to her, she seemed different but a good different. Nothing that would label her as a freak in his terms. That's when he overheard the young ladies speak "didn't you hear back in her former school she shattered all the schools light bulbs without doing anything. Creepy~"

Lin found this very interesting. It was a new discovery. If what they said is true then that would mean Kuro possesses Pk or some uncanny ability, perhaps he should tell Naru his find about their tour guide. It will definitely pique Kazuya's interest even more that's for sure. Lin could not help to chuckle, she had more secrecy than Naru.

Kuro looked sad, her eyes were almost vacant with only but sadness in them. She was suffering inside it was obvious to him, Lin has been around Naru for a long time. Naru and Kuro were similar he could see that so in a way he could look past her emotionless behaviour and be able to look at her as a whole.

She was not a robot. She had emotions just like everyone else, the same could be said about Naru.

(Meanwhile with Naru the Narcissist)

Sadly, to Naru's chagrin, Kurobara had been correct when she predicted there wouldn't be anybody to help him at the newspaper club. Naru let out a faint groan. It was so annoying. Kuro already humiliated him today now he had to deal with her told you face, Kurobara was being quite a problem.

Kazuya then overheard something. "— Nooo!" He received a couple of noises, it was two girls screaming from within the AV classroom just ahead of him. Naru let a smirk slip on his face, Maybe this won't be a waste of time.

(Timeskip)

Kuro sighed heavily, struggling to locate one of her best friends. Her best friend was extremely directionless, this always caused her to worry. She could get lost or worse kidnapped, knowing her friend's habits of getting in danger it isn't such a stretch. Kurobara took a moment to look around only to see someone she recognises.

It was her friend that she was looking for.

Kuro's good-friend was a petite young girl, younger than herself. Her friend was actually a first year, Kuro was obviously much more mature than the coconut brown hair girl that she knew so well. The age difference between them was nothing compared to their friendship cliché I know. She let out a small giggle at her friend.

Mai hasn't even noticed her presence. Good.

Kuro being very careful not to make noise creeps behind her. "boo" Kuro whispered only to blow air on the shell of her friend's ear, Mai jumped up and squealed loudly not before throwing her fist at Kuro. It almost struck her but Kuro to Mai's surprise captured her hand before it hit her. "Kuro-san!" Mai screeched.

Everyone was now staring at them.

Kurobara ignored them and began to chuckle aimlessly, Mai never failed to amuse her. She's always been fun to mess with. "You almost hit me? Now that is mean Mai-Chan… I thought we were best friends?" Kuro questions faking an expression of hurt, Mai almost panicked when she saw her face." What no… of course we are friends. Wait you're the one who scared me!"

Mai proclaimed this loudly while pointing at her childishly. Kuro rolled her eyes at her childish behaviour. Mai's facial expression radically changed into a tremendous grin, it stretched across her face. "Kuro-san I missed you so much! But seriously don't scare me again! You almost caused me to have a Heart Attack"

Kuro just snorted at that, and curved her eyes at her friend. Mai, however, waited for her to say something back. Kuro knew full well what she wanted, but deciding to be a tease she chose to make her wait. Mai's shoulders began to slump down, she was sulking that much was clear. "Kuro-san aren't you forgetting something. You know, something you should say back."

Kuro purposely pretended to think, her hand was on her chin. It was to establish a thinking pose. Kurobara swayed her head "No, I don't think I forgot anything. Not that I can think of" Mai's eye began to twitch, she then softly punched her on her shoulder. "How could you forget to say you miss me! I am your best friend"

Kuro began to cackle. Mai's expressions were always the best to see. "Yeah I know, Mai-Chan. I was merely teasing you, I missed you too. I always miss your bright and boisterous temperament." Kuro affirms tenderly. Mai blushed at first but it dramatically changed to a frown, then to a playful glare. "Did you just insult me while you were complimenting me"

Kurobara sniggered at this. She decided not to say anything else, this caused Mai to pout even more childishly. Kuro exhaled a sigh. "I was joking Mai-Chan but you have to admit that you are a very obnoxious person. Everyone could hear you miles away that's how loud you are." Kuro told her. Mai wasn't happy, it was clearly shown on her face. Mai took off running, chasing after her friend. Mai was shouting while she was chasing after Kurobara.

While running, without realizing it Mai reached into the decrepit building this, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Kuro. She became concerned, even more so when hearing a crash inside the building. Kuro quickly jumped inside of the building, being careful not getting hurt in the process. She found Mai about to be crushed by a shelf.

Kuro was about to use her abilities to pause the rack, however, before Kuro could react Lin stopped it tumbling over her injuring Lin in the process. Kurobara murmured in relief but she was further concerned about Lin, The camera was… well broken. Kuro could not help herself wincing, she knew that type of equipment was expensive.

Mai shrieked "Oh my god are you okay! umm, I should help you" Kuro sighed emphatically at her ears as Mai just yelled right into them. That's when she hears a sound she recognises, more like a voice. "What transpired?" Naru demanded as he fled into the Old school building only to find Two students with Lin.

Naru then noticed Kurobara out of the two of the students, the raven-haired girl looked at him in worry. Meanwhile Mai's eyes were widened, she knew those cold eyes from yesterday. Naru ignored them both proceeding to Lin's care. Kazuya lowered himself to Lin's view purely to inquire again to Lin "Lin what happened."

Naru then aided him to sit down only to demand if he could stand up, Lin of course responded and expressed a quite yes despite being in a lot of pain. "I don't need an explanation. Do you know if there's a hospital nearby?" Naru asked coolly, taking charge of the situation. "Yeah. There's one right by the school's front entrance…" Mai started to explain as she reached out to try to help Lin.

"—!?" She responded, startled when he slapped her palm aside. "No thank you. I do not desire your support." Lin stated coldly, scowling at her. Kurobara sighed noisily trying to hold back a scowl at Lin's frosty response to her best friend, Kuro then patted Mai's back "Hey Mai-Chan you should go to your class the bell rang quite a while ago I doubt your instructors would like you to be any later."

Kuro told her with a soft smile. "I will look after this situation while you're gone so don't worry your pretty little head okay?" she added to her friend, making sure to clean up the mess. Mai eyes could not help but to water at Kuro's generosity, she nodded to her friend while profusely apologizing to the two fellows behind her.

Mai raced off to class leaving Kurobara with the two men she met yesterday's morning. Kuro gave them both a smile, one with sympathy. "I am very sorry for my Friends Mishap she didn't mean it she's a little clumsy, Lin-san I can drive you to the Hospital that's close here," she told them softly.

Naru was about to bite back at her, but before Naru could have said anything she eased them out of the building, she made sure to be extra careful as there was an injured man. Kurobara then noticed their van and she helped them both to the van. Kuro told Kazuya that she would drive them both to the hospital, however Naru being the narcissist he is, refused.

Naru told her that it was unnecessary but Kurobara could not help herself to say "Shibuya-san… correct me if I'm mistaken, but you're under 18, right?" She asked as Naru started to open the driver's door. Kazuya paused at her words before looking at her, telling Kurobara straight out that he was in fact 17 years old.

Sighing out in a huff, Kuro gave him a semi-amused smile. "So, you recognize that it's unlawful for you to drive that van without a proper license, right? You know, the kind you have to be at least 18 years-old to get…" She continued pointedly, causing Naru, to freeze in his tracks. Naru eyes widen in frustration and grumbled loudly, Kuro could see that he was dismayed.

Dismayed at himself for overlooking an essential law, she gave him a casual chuckle and responds sympathetically "You're lucky, you know? Do not worry you're pretty little head Shibuya-san, after all I do have a license. So let me handle this… Okay? Shibuya-san" while telling him this she showed her license off with a small smirk.

Naru glared at her, she, of course, ignored this. Kuro had met and experienced people like him in the past, she knew for a fact that Naru was the type of person to take everything on himself, she could empathise with him. He was most probably upset with himself, what intrigued her was the fact that he overlooked a law that was quite known.

So how does he not know such a basic principle here, she had no idea. Okay that might be a lie, she had a vague idea. An assumption. She needed more evidence if she wanted to prove her theory however.

Naru and Lin got in the Van whilst Kuro got in the operator's seat and began to drive to the Hospital. Kurobara was being very careful not to move the Van to much while driving, she didn't want to hurt Lin even more than he already was. After a couple of minutes, Kuro saw the institution and began to part at the front of the hospital.

Kuro did this to restrict anymore movement for Lin.

Lin gave her a small grateful smile "xiè xiè Akamia-San" Kuro eyes widen just a fraction and nods at him, only to respond to him in the same dialect "huān yíng lín-san." Naru gave a bitter sigh out showing his impatience to both of them despite Lin being injured. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour and promptly directed Lin to the reception.

Kuro walks to the reception and gave her a small smile. "Excuse me miss, can we get a doctor here. My associate has gotten hurt pretty badly" She told the young women, with a piercing tone but also with a very polite tone. The receptionist begins to ask Kuro a question "What's your associate's Name Miss." Kuro gave her Lin's name softly.

The receptionist started to call the doctor here, to evaluate him of course.

While waiting for the doctor to come down she hears her phone go off, Kuro noticed who was calling her and accepted right away. "Ah Mai-Chan what's up" Mai on the other side reacts to her in an anguished voice "I couldn't find you at all. I searched everywhere on the school premises, I'm worried Kuro-san. Where are you?"

Kurobara could not help but let a chuckle slip from her mouth. It amused her on how much of a worry wart Mai could be, not wanting to cause her anymore worry she firmly states "Ah I am at the hospital taking care of the man that was crippled because of your Misfortune" Mai then shouted at her in the speaker "Oh… hey!? I didn't mean it Kuro-san stop being mean to me" Kuro could tell that Mai was pouting it was obvious to her.

Rolling her eyes at her friend behaviour, and gave her a small playful snicker "I was only joking Mai-Chan jeez… your that stupid that you can't even take a joke" Kuro says playfully. Mai only quietly muttered in the phone "I hate you" Kuro being the troll she is made her repeat it. "I am sorry I think the phone is breaking up I can't hear you…"

Mai suddenly roared down into the dial "I said I Hate you! Kuro-san" this caused Kuro to chuckle, she knew that she didn't mean it. "No, you don't you absolutely adore me" Mai groaned at this "ahhh your impossible" Kurobara just smirked at this when she hung up on her. After Mai had hung up on her the doctor came down and took them to an examination room.

Kuro quickly explained that a shelf had hurt his leg, she did not say anything about Mai though. Yes it was kind of her fault but it was an accident, so of course, Mai did not mean to cause any injuries. Kazuya was about to say something but she interrupted him "I will go get Lin some water I'll be right back huí tóu jiàn"

Kurobara then went outside of the room, breathing heavily. Doctor's always caused her unnecessary anxiety. She went to a water fountain and began to fill up a plastic cup, after filling it up she placed the cup onto a table and grabbed her phone. Kuro started to drop a text to her friend Mai "Hey I'll be home late you can let yourself in, I did give you that key for a reason though please give me a warning if you're staying mine tonight-Black Rose."

After sending it to her she gave a tender smile to the phone, slowly she began to walk back to where Lin was. Kuro could not help but to think about her friend Mai, she was glad to have a friend like her. Despite Kuro being known as a rebel or a Robot to other people, Mai was the only one who saw through her cold exterior and looked inside to see her real self.

Kuro always had a soft spot for Mai. They have known each other for years, so it wasn't surprising that she would become attached to Mai Taniyama.

 **This chapter has been reviewed and Remade by KiraLawliet.**

 **Remade on the 23** **rd** **of March 2019**

 **Hey guys thank you for following me and reading my story it means a lot, I decided to remake this chapter to make sound better, I hope that I won't have to do it again but I probably have to later on. I apologize for any mistakes made in this chapter and will assess it again soon.**

 **Thank you KiraLawliet.**

 **Translations**

 **Chinese-xiè xiè Akamia-San**

 **English-Thank you Akamia-san**

 **Chinese-** **huān yíng lín-san.**

 **English-you're welcome Lin-san**

 **Chinese-huí tóu jiàn**

 **English-See you later.**


	3. Kuro's Temper

**Kuro's Temper.**

Kurobara last night got a message from Mai, Saying that's she going to spend the night at her home. Boy was it fun, Kuro could not help but muse at last night's activities. It was currently morning and she was making Tea and breakfast for Mai and herself. Mai woke up with a start, there was a loud thud. It caused Kuro to chuckle. Mai had probably fallen off the bed.

Mai was having a moment of Panic. She was late for school and this caused her to go haywire. Kuro shook her head and giggled finding Mai loss of composure hilarious. "Good morning Mai-Chan. I see you are having a good start to the day. Before you panic anymore I called the school and told them that you were going to be late. So do not worry your small brain about it"

Mai blinked at this before giving her a small glare "Why didn't you say anything about it earlier. Moe, I fell out of bed for nothing…" she says with a pout. Kurobara chuckled at her expression before getting back to her the job at hand. "Stop laughing at me. It is not funny… why are you so mean to me"

Kurobara snorted at her words and shook her medium sized head. "Keep calling me mean and I won't make my special Tea. I swear you falling out of bed made you dumber, you probably lost some brain cells from your fall." She said while snickering at her own joke. Mai paused at her friend's words.

Once again Mai softly glared at her but said nothing. Kuro noticed this and rolled her eyes "I am just joking Mai." Kuro softly told her while making her tea. It was a known fact that Kurobara was a massive Tea fanatic. She even had her own way of making her tea and she was proud of it. After taking a couple of minutes making her tea, she had placed two cups of tea on her coffee table.

Mai Gasped and grinned like a small child "Thank you so much Kuro-san! You always make the best tea." After saying this Kuro blushed softly. It made her happy to hear that she had made her friend happy. It was normally hard to make her blush but Mai always seemed to have that effect on her. Kuro gave a tiny smile to her friend "Ah Thank you, Mai… But I have an important question that could cause a life and death situation."

After Mai's friend told her this she began to sweat wondering what the question could be… after waiting for Kuro to say something, her face pulled out a semi-scared expression on Mai's face. Kurobara found this so amusing that she let out a snort "Jeez why are you scared? I was just going to ask what you wanted for your breakfast…"

Mai pouted at her friends teasing "Don't do that, you scared me…" Mai told her. She chuckled at Mai's expression "Good that's what I wanted~" Kuro told her with a smug smile, Mai did not find this funny at all "Urh, you always do this to me." Mai muttered this with a playful glare on her face. "Anyways… what do you want to eat? You can ask me to make you anything and I'll do it" she told Mai.

Mai felt herself smile, she felt giddy and excited as Kurobara was an amazing cook. Honestly, Mai wasn't surprised since Kuro lived alone, she had no parents with her so everything was done by herself. It worried Mai. Kuro constantly did everything herself and never asked for help, she had wondered where her parents were and why they were not here.

Even though Mai had known her for a long time, she still had no idea about her family nor anything about her old life. Mai glanced at her friend and smiled softly "Anything? Surprise me Kuro-san! Anything you cook is tasty so it doesn't matter what you cook because I'll love it anyways." Kuro eyes widened slightly at her friend's words.

Kurobara gave her a soft smile before turning to her kitchen cabinets. She had an idea on what to cook, something that she had enjoyed when she was a child. It was an English recipe, not Japanese. If Mai asked her to she would have done a Traditional Japanese recipe but… Kuro had a strong dislike for Japanese cuisine.

Not that she hated all the food here, but most of it she did. Kuro could not help a small smile slip on her perky lips. She got to create something that she had when she young. Kuro began to grab some ingredients and placed them on the kitchen table. Despite its simple name (Baked egg and beans), It had a lot of ingredients.

After she placed everything down, she grabbed her lidded frying pan and glazed it with oil. Placing it on a low heat she added things like Onions and Capsicums. To Mai, it looked like Kuro was dancing it was quite beautiful to her. Kuro continued to cook her dish and waited for a couple of minutes before adding any spices and other things.

After waiting so long she placed crushed tomatoes in the frying pan while adding Chilli beans. Kuro stirred it softly while swayed herself across the kitchen "So… Mai-chan. Did you know that you had sprained Lin's leg? Quite badly in fact. "Kuro told Mai who huffed at her. Mai couldn't help her face going red from embarrassment. Yesterday was quite a day.

"Do we have to talk about that? It's embarrassing" Kuro rolled her eyes before adding the eggs and covering it with the lid. She reduced the heat and gazed at her brunette friend. "Of course we should. You could have been seriously hurt. Please be more careful Mai, if Lin or I weren't there you would have had a serious injury on your hands. You're really lucky we were there. Sadly your recklessness caused an injury to someone else"

Kuro said while rubbing her hands with a cloth. Mai when hearing this sulked, she knew Kuro mentioned it because she was worried about her but still… she could not help but feel hurt. Kuro smirked slightly "Mai you should really take a shower or a bath because you really are starting to stink."

She bluntly stated, Slightly joking around. Her friends face had a big scowl morphed onto it. She let out a big scream, causing herself to wince "KYA YOUR SO MEAN KURO-SAN" Shortly after that, she laughed. She couldn't help It. Mai headed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Kuro shook her head still laughing to herself.

Mai's Reactions are always the best.

Kurobara shook her head and went back to what she was doing. She let out small chuckles along the way. She began to set up the table, adding cluttery and plates. The dining table was nicely decorated.

Hearing a sizzling sound Kuro grabbed the frying pan and lifted the lid. Once it came off a nice aroma came from the food. As though it was a wakeup call, Mai came out dressed up in her school uniform. She took a gaping gulp of the air and sighed in relief. Hungry for the food her friend made. Watching Mai, caused Kuro to let out a breathy chuckle.

She headed to the table, where Mai was now sat at. Her hands holding a piping hot frying pan, she placed it down softly. _Thump._ They added some crusty bread in the mix, silently watching her friends face drooling at the welcoming food. Mai's eyes were gaping in glee, mouth parted open "Oh my god Kuro-san this is like being in an expensive restaurant"

Kuro smiled bashfully at their friend's comment. She was glad. They took a seat, sinking in the soft cushion on her backside. Grabbing and placing food on her plate, Mai doing the same thing. "Hey, Kuro-san I never seen food like this before." She chuckled at this and replied "well, I am not surprised you eat the same food all the time so" Mai frowned at Kuro when she said this.

Whilst eating, Mai groaned at how tasty the food was Kuro rolled her eyes at this and began to eat the food that she just made.

"SO YUMMY!"

(Time Skip)

"Ahhh, that was the best breakfast I ever had" Mai responded patting her belly as she smiled. Kuro snickered " well Fatty its time to take you to school I will be in a lot later than you, because I have something to do so, make sure you get your bag we don't want you to lose it do we?" She screamed at her for the first part of Kuro's sentence. They just sniggered at this and grabbed Mai's bag.

After she clutched her friend's bag, Kuro headed outside to her fancy-looking car. She opened the boot up and threw it in closing it up afterwards. Mai got into the passenger seat, eyes glazed over with awe.

"Well… let's get you to school, my child," She spoke jokingly, they just giggled and beamed at her words. Kuro gave a small smile and started the roaring engine. They headed off to the school, she dropped Mai off making sure she had her bag. Mai then grinned "Hey Kuro-san see you later" Mai exclaimed this, she just rolled her eyes and began to drive to the hospital where Lin and Naru were.

(With Naru and Lin)

Lin sighed at his predicament his leg still hurt from yesterday but the doctors did at least lessen the edge of the pain he was experiencing and he was glad for this but he couldn't help to be a little moody at the girl that caused this to happen. Naru paused at Lin seeing that his assistant was not very happy and he couldn't agree with it anymore, this was a pain what was he going to do without his assistant.

As these thoughts headed into his genius brain, the door opened. It was Kuro, who had a small smile on her face. She was holding some papers? Her small smile became a grin as she placed them on the bed stand, right next to the wounded Lin. "Hello, how are you both especially you Lin-san" He softly chuckled at her expression of worry.

"Ah I am fine, my leg does hurt though but thank you for your help Akamia-san I am in a lot better shape than I was yesterday" He smoothly remarked.

Kurobara smiled, glad he was alright. Her eyes tweaked over to where Naru was. He was moody that was for sure. Lips opened up giggling at his grumpiness. "Hey, Mr Grumpy I asked you how you were" Lin snorted at her playful tone meanwhile Kazuya frowned. "I have no time to waste to talk to you" She chuckled at this and couldn't help to smile at his words.

"You just helped me with my point you're definitely moody"

She looked around for a moment before sitting down right by Naru, who was being a moody teenager. "So when are you going to get out of hospital Lin-san?" She wondered this, Kazuya sighed gently, giving her the assumption that he will be here for a while. Poor Lin.

Lin rolled his eyes at his boss and replied to Kurobara's curious question "2 to 3 days at most the doctor said that I am lucky that I haven't broken my leg" Kuro nodded. That's when Naru stated something "It's your friend's fault I didn't realize you hang out with stupid people"

She turned her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in a small sharp gaze. Basically saying 'if you say that again I will rip your throat out' Lin sweat drops. His skin forming goosebumps. "Well I won't deny she did do a stupid mistake and didn't look where she was going but she's human people make mistakes I am sure even you make mistakes"

She retorted, pausing. "despite you acting like a robot and thinking you're high and mighty by the way you hold yourself you have Emotions and probably made a lot of mistakes, I do respect you and the way you hold yourself up but you need to get that stick from your ass and pull it out"

Lin choked on his saliva trying not to laugh at what she just said to Naru, not only that he was surprised at how blunt she was. He glared at her for her offensive comment. His glare only made Kuro's temper worse. She wasn't afraid to stand up for her friend. No, one talks shit about her friend.

Naru was about to say something but Kuro stopped him " Unless you want you're oh so beautiful face ruined by my fist I would stop what you're about to say. You may think that your opinion is worth more than everyone's but news flash it isn't worth shit. I do not wish to hear your sorry excuse for an opinion thank you very much"

She opened her mouth, speaking once more. " And Trust me I don't threaten I do it so be careful what you might say, Honey, because I can pack a punch" What Kuro didn't know was that her anger had caused the bedside table right next to Lin to tremble. Shaking violently. He noticed it straight away.

She was a Psychic?

The Table had an aura around it. Kuro kept lecturing Naru, not noticing anything. He was getting a little annoyed at this point (Frustrated at the way she spoke to him) but he knew deep down that he shouldn't mess with her. Kuro was undeniably dangerous, he felt that from her. For some reason, the Atmosphere changed, drastically. It was slightly colder. Chills on their flesh. It was like a warning. A warning for him to stop what he was doing.

Stop pushing her buttons.

She took a breath and rolled her eyes at Him "Now I will be going to get some tea for both of you-you must be tired of hearing me so I will leave you be while I make some tea." She sighs loudly as though she was a little tired "and if you don't like the tea I give you ill make sure to not waste it and tip it over you!"

Lin took that as she was still angry and he decided to be quite so he just nodded as Kuro slammed the door and headed out to get some tea for both of them. Lin looked at his boss and tried not to laugh at their kicked puppy expression.

Naru notices this "don't you dare say anything Lin" He proclaimed coldly. He just snickered" Ah I am surprised that you didn't say anything back to her but it was a good thing you didn't," He told him, smirking at the end of it. He received another glare from him, making him roll his eyes.

"But it did confirm something and I think it will pique your interest" Lin says mysteriously. Naru softens his glare, even though he was still frustrated at how she treated him. He glanced at his assistant in a very curious manner. "What is it?" Lin sighs at his impatience. "I am sure you felt the atmosphere change but what's more it seems Akamia-san has an uncanny ability and it confirmed that she has PK-LT skills"

Naru narrowed his eyes at this information and placed his hand on his chin, articulating his body in a thinking pose. Lin continued "I do think she is hiding more than that, we are lucky that we found such a rare talent here"

He pinched his nose in annoyance he didn't like this. The women who lectured him has talent. Frustratingly annoying. Lin snickered at him, making Naru more annoyed. " you're going to have to be careful with that girl she doesn't have a hard time standing up to you-you might even fall in love with her" Naru scoffed at this notion " That's impossible"

"You know your mother will be pleased if you got yourself someone special she kept screaming that she wanted grandchildren" Kazuya groaned. He tried not to think about his mother's wishes. He had hoped she would stop thinking about the possibility of grandchildren. But he knew that his mother won't stop.

Kurobara then came in unannounced and looked at them both. They saw that she had calmed down from her previous temper. Calmly passed them their tea." I talked to the doctor Lin-san I know you want to get out as soon as you can but please do what the doctor says" She gave a smile. Showing her caring nature.

Her eyes switched to Naru's. Mouth twitched upward giving him a dazzling smile, a look of surprise came onto his face. He felt confused, was she Bipolar or something. "Ah Shibuya-san I am sorry for my temper earlier but I am also not sorry for saying all those things to you"

Lin looked over to Naru glancing at him a smirk and a thought crosses his head 'He's definitely going to fall in love with this girl I am sure his mother would be overjoyed at this.'

 **Edited: 07 December 2018**

 **Kiralawliet here or Author-chan this chapter now has been edited and fixed several mistakes, I am sorry for all the silly mistakes I hope this has fixed most of them in this chapter PEACE OUT**

 **Remade on: The 15** **th** **of September 2019**

 **Kiralawliet is back, with a… Remade chapter. Woohoo. So glad I finally got to remake this chapter, I hoped I made some progress on making my story better. My sister lent me her laptop once again, and so I decided to actually remake a chapter.**

 **I am changing my silly title as well… Something a bit shorter and more fitting for the story. Yeah sorry for not writing a new chapter for you all, not only have I been busy but I have no Laptop as you may know, Which also leads me to tell you an update on my Laptop. So here is the problem, there is no point repairing my laptop, so in short, I am doomed? Or am I?**

 **The only problem is that you may need to wait quite awhile for my next chapter or so. I will be getting a new one on Christmas, In like 3 Month time as much as I hate awaiting and spending all my Christmas money on a Laptop, I need it. So if I don't update In a long time I am very sorry, I can't always borrow my Sister laptop either because she uses quite a lot. My sister Is writing a novel right now so… Yeah.**

 **I might be out of practise to, As of right now I am currently writing fanfictons on my phone, They don't have great writing and the chapters are kind of short Normally 700 words +. It's a Detroit Become Human fanfiction that I mainly wrote for myself because why not so I am still somewhat practising.**

 **Anyways wanted to say thank you, too all of you and everyone who had followed me, read my story, favourited and of course commented it helps me to keep motivated about this story. So Thank you.**

 **Random Trivia**

 **My writing use to be always First person, but I found that it was more difficult for me, My Ex Bestfriend, gave me advice telling me to use 3** **Rd** **person instead and with that I took the advice and found it a lot easier for me.**


	4. Kuro's bad day?

**Kuro's Bad Day **

After Kuro visited Lin and Naru yesterday, she decided to head to school. Even though she disliked school, she would have never gone back to school if it wasn't for Mai and Someone else... She had promised them that she would give school another try. Yet again she was persuaded into something she hated.

Well, she could not back out now, after all, she promised them, she never breaks promises. It is one of the reasons they hated making promises in the first place. What was the point, making promises that you were going to break.

Kuro gave a tired sigh and shook her head at her thoughts, she shouldn't think about this, one she would certainly hate to remind herself about that person, It would just make herself upset, Nor does she want to make Mai worry about her. That's the last thing she wanted to do.

Kurobara headed to the front gates of her school, strolling. Trying to keep her fearless exterior she always put on for show. Once she was on the school grounds, her paranoia came back to torment her, something she wishes she could get rid of.

They could hear hushed whispers by other students; she knew they were talking about her. Even when others think she can't listen to them, they made it so obvious it was comical. Their body language and tone of voice made it clear to her.

Kuro tried to ignore it to the best of her ability, yet somehow she always became upset and unsettled. She honestly felt sick, nauseous even. It was her Anxiety that plagued her every single day…

Trying to stop her overthinking mind, she walked inside the school building, still feeling awful. Outside she looked aloof, unfeeling. It was how she wanted to appear, and she always prided herself on how well she can keep up her mask.

Finally, after walking for some time, she saw her classroom door. Kuro almost groaned out at the mere thought of her lessons; she didn't need them anyway. Once again, ignoring the stares, she could feel on her back. Taking a deep breath, she began to knock on the dull grey door of classroom 3-A. She stood there, waiting for her lecturer to open the door.

Kuro didn't have to wait too long as the door opened, the second she knocked on the door. She saw her teacher Mr. Hirokashi staring down at her in a condescending manner. It never failed to piss her off, just because he was a teacher does not mean she wasn't of equal standing.

"Ah, Mrs. Akamia-san, I see you have finally decided to join the class." He spoke gruffly, almost mocking her. She undeniably rolled her eyes, not caring if he saw her. Why should she give a shit about him, when he didn't provide any care for her and the rest of the students.

"Yes, I have come back from the dead" She mockingly spoke, it may seem she was confident when standing up to his demeanor, but she was actually anxious as fuck.

"Now, do you mind? You are blocking the way," She added later, almost sighing at her passive aggression. Her teacher gave her a look, scrutinizing her, giving her a half glare. If she had confidence right about now, she would have flipped the bird at him. He hated her because she was smarter than him; it was clear as day.

"I may not let you back in class, depending on your reasoning and answer."

Kuro already knew what he was asking; he wondered why she was late, not that it was his business. The principal already knew she was going to be late. "I already know what you are going to ask... I can assure you that I have a perfectly reasonable answer." They spoke out, tone leaking annoyance.

"If you don't know already, but I was tasked by the Principle that I would aide the Ghost Hunters, who wanted to take a look at the old school building. Regrettably, one of the members of that said group was injured severely. The Principle told me to check up on them, so I did. He knew that I was going to be late."

Kurobara had a giant cocky grin on her face. Mr. Hirokashi gave her the biggest glare she has seen him with; she almost snorted but suppressed herself. "That is a terrible lie Mrs. Akamia-san" He announces to her, looking down on her.

Her cocky smirk shifted into a sour frown, Irritated at his words. She gave a loud drawn-out sigh, being rude on purpose. She knew how impatient he was. "Ah, sorry, sir~ you must be mistaken, have you ever known me to lie? There are two things that I hate the most: Want to know them?" She replied voice laced with anger.

"Incompetence and accusations... I do not lie like you sir, I have class, and FYI you can go ahead and ask the principal, I am sure he would be able to explain." She hummed darkly; he was seriously pushing her buttons.

Kurobara chuckled, being cheeky to the teacher. "So can I go in? you are wasting precious time that I could use to learn, after all, this is a school, sir. "She mockingly declared, managing to keep her cold and confident exterior. She pushed inside, getting him off her back.

He obviously hated her guts even more now; she couldn't help her attitude. Did he expect respect? Well, that goes both ways.

At least she got inside the class before he could shout at her. The class, like always, looked at her in distaste, fear, and annoyance. They began to mutter amongst themselves; some even began to giggle at her. She walked to her lone desk, which was at the back of the class.

It was normal where she sat — it was alone seat and desk, away from everyone singling her out from the crowd of idiots. She was given the oldest desk in the school; It had words carved into it — a message to her.

Words like _"Psycho," "Freak," "Nerd,"_ and the worst of them " _Worthless."_ In bold black writing, they really wanted her to see it. She rolled her eyes at their petty bullying; of course, it hurts her; she did have emotions like the rest of the human race.

Still, she knew from experience to never show them that she was hurt and had emotions. They would only use that to their advantage, she would never give them the gratification they thought they deserved, so she always shrugged it off, like it wasn't a big deal.

Constantly they vandalized her desk, placing pins in her shoes, and the worst was placing a single flower on her desk. Kuro knows she could easily scare them off and efficiently break them like a stick, but she wasn't the type to throw a fit and hurt someone because they were bullying her.

It would be different, however, if it were Mai, her best friend, oh then there's a problem... A _big problem._

You see, she is one of those people who could careless about herself but cares more people. Her friends in her case, she would do anything to protect her friends, she would gladly defend them till she is nothing left. Morbid yes, she knows, but that is how she works.

If anyone ever even tried to bully Mai and her other friend, no matter what type of bullying she would defend them, even if she has to take the hit. She was loyal to her friends and would never leave them in the dust.

In some way, she could be considered a stereotypical Rebel, scaring people and won't stand for bullying to other people but herself. She honestly could give no fucks if they see her that way. She sat down at her desk, not even looking at the scribbled mess on her desk.

She knew it would distract her from her lessons, even if she doesn't really need them. She needs to focus. She gave a sigh, disregarding the students, focusing on the teacher. Kurobara knew it was going to be a long day.

(Timeskip)

After the bell had rung, she stayed in her seat, waiting for everyone to get out of the class first. She began to pack her bag very neatly, placing everything in order before hearing a thunderous booming voice, "Kuro-san!" She knew instantly who it was, her crazy friend.

They swiftly closed their backpack and clutched it in her right hand. Keeping her face emotionless.

Before Mai could go into her classroom, Kuro stopped her, leaning onto the door frame, making her look even more cooler. Eyes on her reddish-brown eyes "Mai-chan... What are you doing here, didn't I say we would meet outside..." She sighed, sighing, chuckling ever so softly.

The reason she didn't want her in her classroom was so she would not see her desk. It was covered in vulgar words, and it would alarm her that she was getting bullied. She certainly didn't want her to be worried; she already had enough to worry about.

Mai pouted at her; it was a regular occurrence. "Ah, sorry, Kuro-san, but I couldn't wait to see you." They said exited. Her eyes lit up, and so did her voice as she grinned. Kurobara could not help but chuckle at her cute behaviour, raising her eyebrows at her brunette friend.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Kuro smirked, watching Mai flush seven shades of pink, trying to make excuses.

She beamed at Mai's frustrated face " I am merely joking Mai-chan, you Dumbo" She snickered out. Mai irritated, tried to whack her on her head, but regrettably, she dodged it effortlessly.

She chuckled at her failed attempt, making her friend huff. "Well, I was about to say good luck on today's final Exams but... now I don't know," Mai playfully said, glaring at her. Kurobara gave her a smirk, snickering, "Thank you, Mai-chan, but I do not need any luck." they replied arrogantly.

Mai puffed her cheeks cutely, rolling her eyes at her cocky behaviour.

"I know Kuro-san, you are the only academic genius here..." She grumbled at her, making her snort. Kurobara gave her a really soft smile, "Pft... I was only joking Mai-chan. Jeez lighten up; I always need your support." At this, Mai's eyes widen in complete shock with a gaping mouth.

She bursted out into laughter at her friend's expression, shaking her head lightly, Smiling breathlessly as she walked off with style. Mai kept her eyes on her back. Knowing this, Kuro turned around, glancing at her before giving her friend a playful wink.

She went ahead to her Exams; she had a big cocky grin. Knowing that she was going to blow people out of the competition on the top spot. What can she say, she was known to be a little competitive, especially with wit.

That and she had perfect grades without even trying.

Kurobara walks inside the Examination room and sits down onto her desk number "H5". Other students poured into the exam room, giving looks of disgust before heading to there seat.

The Examiner that was overlooking them was one of the heads of her school. He looked tired and annoyed "Please turn off your phones and place it in your bag. Then put it in you designated cupboard. " He spoke tiredly.

Everyone including herself headed to their cupboard and placed their items in it, some grumbling. After some time, they all sat down. Kurobara sat with a bored look on her face, leaning on her hand.

"You know the rules, No cheating. For apparent reasons we do not condone cheating here or anywhere, if we find out you have, you will get an automatic zero. " Their Examiner spoke.

Sitting in her seat boredly, waiting for the next instructions. "This Exam is fundamental, as it will determine your future. Do not let yourself pass up this opportunity " He spoke eyeing every student in the room.

"Take your time; you have 4 hours to complete all of the tests. Another thing, Do not skip questions, it is better to answer it wrong then have it blank."

She sighed, waiting for the alarm to sound for when she begins. Kuro started to crack her knuckles, stretching out her hands, getting herself ready for the Exam.

 **BING BONG, BING BONG**

 **"Begin!"**

(Timeskip)

"Well, I am now done for today. The results should come in tomorrow." She sighed for the millionth time today, stretching out her arms backwards, cracking her back in the process.

She felt exhausted, her back throbbed, and so did her limbs. She had to sit there for almost 4 hours non-stop. She could even feel herself cramping up. She wondered how her favourite character L could do this.

Walking around, she spotted a familiar narcissist. Kurobara started to beam and shuffled towards him.

She noticed he hadn't spotted her, smirking ever so softly. Going behind his back wordlessly, like a ninja and screeched "BOO!" Naru bounced up a little; It was a small reaction but adequate for her to Laugh. Finding it comical and amusing.

"Hahaha-Oh god Shibuya-san... You should have seen your face..." She breathlessly spoke, snickering at his small glare, pinching the bridge of his nose, in annoyance. A habit she has seen him do before.

She gave him a cheeky smile; she knew he was somewhat pissed at her. She really didn't care if he was. Naru still glaring at her "You're wasting time." She just sniggered at his annoyance.

Ignoring his insulting words she spoke " Ah Shibuya-san, I have completed my Exams, So I am currently free to help you out"

His expression transformed into a small devilish smirk; he was planning something. Kurobara narrowed her heterochromia eyes at him, knowing he was up to something. His attractive smirk gave that kind of feeling.

She decided not to say something, that does not mean she wasn't suspicious of his motives "Well? Shibuya-san, do you want me to help you or what?" She spoke, Irritation laced into her tone. He rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"There is no need. I don't have anything for you to do... However" He paused, still smirking at her "I would love to know what happened at the Hospital," He demanded, crossing his arms. Eyes on her face.

Kurobara raised her eyebrows at his question, wondering what this was about "What are you talking about? At the Hospital?" She challenged, confusion replacing her expression, waiting for his response. Shifting her body to face him full on.

Kazuya narrowed his beautiful eyes at her; They were like sapphire diamonds. Many women would get lost into him; still, she wasn't just a woman, so it didn't affect as most people.

"Lin had told me that you caused poltergeist activity in Lin's room... Apparently, you made the side table reverberate, and I would love to know how you would explain this?" He spoke arrogantly.

Her eyes widen a fraction; a feeling of dread began to form inside her stomach. Cursing inside her head at her idiocy 'Shit, Shit... I should have known, I need a better handle on my emotions.'

Kuro couldn't help but panic inside her head, anxiety crawling onto her back unexpectedly, trying her best to keep her facial expression from showing anything. She gave him a calm smile, contradictory to what her interior was.

"Well, clearly, it was not me... I would know for a fact if I had Esp or Psychic powers, are you sure you didn't cause it Shibuya-san."

Naru looked at her as though he wasn't buying her lie. She kept a blank expression on her face. "You are very bad at Lying Akamia-san. I would know if I have used 'psychic abilities'"

She looked pissed off, and she was, biting her lip tightly, throbbing pain on her lip. Kurobara certainly didn't want anyone to know about her cursed abilities; she already gets bullied as it is. If it gets out, she would be tormented.

They already had rumours about her...

He had a smug look, annoying her further. Why did he have to look attractive and smug at the same time? It irritated her to no end. She was busy trying to stop herself from having a panic attack. She needed to avoid this confrontation.

"I don't see how it is any of your business Shibuya-san? if I were you, I would not test me."

He glared at her; she was being difficult. It was strange how much she denied his claim. His mouth twitched in annoyance. "It is my business. I have a right to know; I am a Paranormal Investigator. You're clearly hiding something."

His voice grated on her nerves, thinking he knows everything. She hates to tell him, but she was as intelligent as him, seeing him look down on her made her eye jerk in anger. Kurobara was undeniably going to snap.

"I could say the same thing, Shibuya-san. Your hiding a lot of things too, you act as unusual as me so you cannot say anything. "

He looked at her for a moment, A light bulb flicker barely. He smirked, noticing it as he was about to open his arrogant mouth, she glared at him. A murderous one. "Well, Mr. Shibuya-san? I would suggest you to stop asking me."

That is when she stood right in front of his face, glaring him down — a challenging expression on her face. "You got that?" She whispered into a deadly voice, angry and ready to go.

His eyes could not help but look down at her lips. There was a tug on her mouth, a dark and sexy smirk. Eyes narrowed on his face; head tilted right next to his eyes. They are forcing him to look at her.

He could faintly, smell her minty breath. He felt uncomfortable to be this close to her. She was ready to hit him, and he knew that. She was fearless; he would give her that. He sighed annoyedly, not liking the close proximation.

At that, Kurobara recognised that she had got him on the hook. She grinned wolfishly and in triumph. That may be a bitchy thing to do, but she would do anything to defend her secret. She could not deny, however, that he was attractive and handsome.

He must have tons of girls trying to flirt with him. She almost snorted at that thought.

She was kind of glad that she didn't have any guys flirting with her; she hated that type of behaviour. It just made her uncomfortable; she wasn't interested in any relationships.

Though she wouldn't mind if a person she liked would flirt with her, in a playful way, she had feelings like most people, but it was unlikely for her to fall in love with anyone, girls or boys.

Kurobara couldn't deny that she had crushes, that would be wrong, but she has never pursued those crushes... It's just how she feels about relationships. Not many people know about her sexuality, what was the point? Plus she liked to be an enigma to people.

Although people thought that she was just some freakish rebel, that has no social skills, but she knew herself. It wasn't right, she had quite excellent skills with people (Sometimes.) She does agree, however, that she was a freak.

She was brought up into a regal family... sadly, but it did come in handy. She was taught social etiquette; she sighed not really wanting to think about her family and how they drilled it in her every being.

Naru watched her, interested in her. He saw that her eyes lit up with a bundle of emotion, contempt and sadness. He wondered what she was thinking about to make her feel like that. He knows he shouldn't care, but for some reason he does. It was just curiosity... That was all it was.

If Lin could hear what was going inside his head, he would laugh with an all-knowing smile. Naru was glad he wasn't here, he didn't even want him to give him that look. He hated it. He already deals with his family teasing day to day.

She blanked out at him; her expression went back to her cold demeanour, and so did his. Kurobara needed to stop wasting time with him. She wanted to spend time with her best friend, Mai... She knew not to push her buttons and get in her personal space.

She was still very much annoyed and angry as she marched off. He got a reaction out of her, and she hated him for it. She wished her Pk would stop overreacting to her emotions. It's becoming a pain. Kuro wished she was never born with it and she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

SIghing, before she went off, she shifted on the balls on her feet "I will see you later Shibuya-san... unfortunately."

 **Author Note**

 **Had to edit this much more than my last ones it was such a mess but here is chapter 4 i know there is going to be some spelling errors I will be checking back on them soon**.

 **Author Note-Remade on The 25th of October 2019**

 **Time Completed? 20:32**

 **Hello guys, it's me The Little Sunflower with a new update, it took me long enough to Remake this chapter. It took ages, Two days to be exact. It is worth it in the end.**

 **The older chapter was 2060 words long; the newer version is 3540 words... I hope I had made this chapter better to read.**

 **Update on my laptop... it's almost here, Christmas is almost here so when I get it I can make new chapters!**

 **Thank you for reading my story and following my work. It means so much!**


	5. Mai in trouble?

**Mai's In Trouble?**

When she arrived home yesterday and headed to sleep, she was brought into a nightmare, a typical occurrence for her. So in the morning, she could not help but feel extremely moody. Exhausted and wishing she had never woken up.

However, she had finished all of her Exams yesterday (Which she was glad that was over) she could stay home. Even though she had the ability to lie in, she could not help but feel guilty for not finishing what she started.

In fact, she just wanted to annoy Kazuya. His facial expressions amused her so.

Though since she was going back to her old High School, she had no uniform that she could wear. But that just meant she could wear her own clothing; she was secretly glad to wear her clothing

After all, she hated uniforms in general. Kurobara was thinking of wearing something comfy and colourful despite her dark, edgy persona.

Which she is in actuality, not She admits she can be a bit... edgy at times, but that was not her. She did, however, like the colour black; it was one of her favourite colours. Wearing the same colour all the time was boring, so she wanted a small change and basically be more adventurous.

Before she would change, she wanted a nice relaxing bath to soothe her muscles, that and to get out her struck mood from yesterday, maybe even getting rid of the sleep from her tired, worn-out eyes.

Kurobara takes a long drawn out breath, trembling from a chill. Still in the comfort of her bed as she moved to sit up — long hair tickling the back of her neck and nightgown. Rubbing her eyes lightly as her feet sat atop her rug.

Wiggling her feet into the fabric as she stood up, letting a cute yawn out. Stretching her body, making her back pop cracking her bones. Her feet began to move on its own to her fancy bathroom. She was opening the door softly, turning the light on with a flick of a switch.

As soon as she was in her bathroom, she placed towels on the side of her bathtub. Kurobara huffed as she bent down to the taps, wincing at her aching back. Turning the taps on as she plugged the bath. The sound of water running hit her sensitive hearing.

They proceeded to grab her lavender bubble bath and poured it in, creating a beautiful aroma. Eyes were closing at the sheer smell. Eyes opening as bubbles pop. Foam and Bubbles were sitting on top of the water, tempting her in.

After waiting or the bath to be drawn, she slowly took her clothes off her body. It plops on the floor not caring how untidy of a mess she was making. The last to go was her unusually colourful underwear. She shivered at the cold air in the room.

She sighed for the thousand time as she glanced to the side, forgetting about the mirror that was placed there. Her reflection glanced at her as though it were alive.

They were deep and nasty looking. It covered almost the entire of her back, some were long and ragged, and some were small. You could tell how old they were as some had faded into her pale complexion. She wished she could cover it up.

Grabbing her hair gently and moving it to the side, her neck was on display with some wording on it. It looked like it was carved into the dips of her skin. Another thing she wished would go away. Scarring always showed people their unspoken pasts, no words needed to be said as it was carved into their skin.

It was one of the reasons she keeps her hair down, to hide the flaws of her bruised and broken body. Sometimes she would place bandages on her neck if her hair didn't hide it enough.

The bath was finally, softly she headed to her large bath. She placed her feet in first. Sitting down, she moans in relief, her skin sparkling in the water. The aroma relaxed her body and mind. The creeks of her skin and her scars were smoothed over by the water. It was as the water was healing the flaws of her skin.

Humming softly into the water "Ah this is so nice... I can finally take a breather" She gave out, a soft expression on her face. The words echoed across the walls as she sank even further into the water.

(Timeskip)

"Well, It's time to get dressed." She was headed to her large wardrobe; her hair still wet left a small trail of water drops behind her. Opening her closet, she saw her clothes hanging neatly, and in an orderly fashion, Ironically most of her clothing was black.

Swiftly her hand went behind her treasured clothing and hit a button. A small squeak was heard making herself flinch. She moved the clothing gently as she entered the small door that was now unlocked.

The secret closet was full of clothing and fashion. Their mouth morphed into a small smirk, stretching her body in excitement. What can she say? She loved dressing up comfortably.

Looking through her collection, she saw a long jumper. It was red and fluffy, even had a cute scarf around the collar. Grabbing it before throwing it onto the bean bag behind her. Quickly she grabbed fancy black leggings.

She then grabbed her worn denim sneakers and comfy blue socks with some lace on to them. They were so soft and fluffy like her jumper. She chuckled softly to herself.

After getting the clothing she wanted to wear were compiled, she began to dress. The jumper was quite big as it ended to her knees. It did snuggly fit her feminine form, as well as her leggings. They all fitted her like a glove.

She began to place her socks and shoes on, grabbing a cute beanie, placing it on her, snuggly fitting her head. She had also put on some accessories that she hadn't worn in forever. Tinted blue glasses were put onto her face.

She looked down at her necklace, it was beautiful. It had purple gems with shimmering rhinestones on it-It was similar to her earrings. Looking at the mirror, she gave it a grin and a wink.

(Another timeskip)

Kurobara was by the school gate; she had begun to notice some guys ogling her. It confused her but shook it off. Assuming that they didn't realize who it was. Slowly she walked to the central school building feeling eyes on her back. Ignoring them as per usual.

After they headed in, she went straight to the reception. "Excuse me, mame, Do you mind giving me a visitor pass please, I was a third year here but after I finished my exams I no longer apart of the school." She asked, giving the young woman a small smile.

"Ah, I see... May I ask your name, miss?" The young receptionist asked, looking at her sharply. She gave her a small grin.

Kurobara gave a polite nod " Of course... My name Akamia Kurobara" After she had told her name, the receptionist began to write on the keyboard, checking to see if she was in the school's database. After confirming she grabbed a visitor pass and placed onto the table. "Here, you are Akamia-san."

They grabbed the pass and nodded thanks, walking off, hoping to find Mai.

(Meanwhile with Mai)

PING~ PONG~ PIIING~ POOONG~!

Mai sighed as the closing bell rang out and began packing her bag, not wasting any time. "Oh, hey. Mai, are you going home?" Michiru asked, surprised, as she and Keiko strolled over to their friend's desk.

Why would Mai be in such a hurry to leave today, of all days? "What about our plans with Shibuya-sempai? Don't you want to stay?" "Nope. Not really." Mai said frankly. In fact, she'd rather not see him again after what had transpired earlier that morning…

That and she was down, knowing her raven-haired friend wasn't going to be here anymore as she had just finished her exams.

"No way! I can't believe you!" Keiko exclaimed, astounded. "Don't you want to see his beautiful smile again!?" Mai sighed again. Why couldn't her friends see that there was something fishy about that guy…? "Ne, do you really think he'll come?" Keiko asked Michiru excitedly. "He sure did scare us good yesterday~!"

"Yeah, I really thought he was a spirit!" Michiru said, smiling wryly and blushing a little as the two of them laughed together, deciding not to let Mai's reluctance to join the fun dampen their moods. "Hey, where should we meet today? It's not as spooky in here."

"Excuse me…" A moderately annoyed-sounding voice spoke up, interrupting their conversation. The three friends looked up to see a rather cross looking girl, who had braided pigtails and glasses, standing just a couple desks away. "Oh, Kuroda-san. We were just leaving…" Keiko said, smiling slightly out of politeness, as she tried to excuse herself and her friends so they could get out of there. "I heard you guys. What were you talking about?" Kuroda asked a little abruptly.

Mai and Michiru exchanged a glance. Had she seriously been eavesdropping on them…? "We're gonna tell ghost stories again today, that's what," Mai stated bluntly, wondering why Kuroda thought it was any of her business. "Hey!" Michiru shouted indignantly as she flinched in shock, wondering what on earth had possessed Mai to tell her such a thing.

What if Kuroda-san ended up wanting to come with them? It would spoil the whole mood if they had to share their date with Shibuya-sempai with her! "Ghost stories!?" Kuroda exclaimed incredulously as if they had just told her Pluto wasn't really a planet.

KNOCK. KNOCK

"Hn?" Mai said as they all glanced up to see who had just knocked on classroom 1-F's door. "Taniyama-san, are you in here?" Naru asked as he slid the door open.

Once he finished saving the data he had collected on what transpired with Kuro, he had decided to track down this morning's troublemaker so that he could (as the mysterious third-year had so aptly phrased it) make Taniyama Mai 'an offer she couldn't refuse', while Kuro was at home.

"Aah…" Mai said, grimacing a little as she started, sweat-dropping. Yeah, of course, it would be him—the person she least wanted to see right now…! She had hoped it would have been Kuro, checking up on her. Why did things have to go wrong.

"Kyaa~! It's Shibuya-sampai~!" Michiru and Keiko screeched with delight, ecstatic to see the handsome boy in black again. "What grade are you in? What are you doing here?" Kuroda demanded, rather bossily.

"I'm here to meet with these girls," Naru replied calmly.

"A meeting? To tell ghost stories?" Kuroda queried nervously, raising her voice slightly. "Yes, and…" Naru started to add, but Kuroda suddenly turned and rounded on Mai and the others, surprising the girls. "I told you to stop that nonsense! No wonder I've been having a bad headache all day." She roared self-righteously at the three girls, who stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Mai then heard something else or someone. "What the hell is going on here?" Everyone turned around to where they heard the voice; all of them saw a figure in the hallway. It was unrecognisable at first, but Mai's eyes widened with glee, and so did her grin that erupted onto her face.

Without any warning, Mai ran to her best friend and gave her a massive hug.

This, in return, startled them but Kuro had welcomed her hug without any more thoughts. A small smile etched onto her face. "Ah, Mai-chan... It is so good to see you too" She told her brunette friend, tone laced with amusement and had a certain tenderness to it.

Mai could not help but smile; she was so delighted that her friend was here. It was certainly a surprise, a nice one. "What are you doing here, Kuro-san?"

Kurobara shrugged her shoulders at her question "Just wanted to see you Mai-chan why would I bother coming here if not to see you? That and I also have some errands to do" She responded, watching her friend's smile grow impossibly wider.

Michiru and Keiko eyes were gaped wide as were their mouths; they could not believe that the figure before them was the infamous Akamia Kurobara. She looked elegant and so tender, they had thought she was a troublemaker.

"No way is that Akamia-san?" Both said this simultaneously as though they were twins with a psychic link. She smirked, hearing them loud and clear, chuckling ever so softly to herself.

Mai stopped hugging her, looking up to her as she was taller than her "You look really amazing Kuro-san..." They blushed at the small complement, giggling at Mai. Kurobara gave her a nod as a thanks.

She looked over to where Mai's friends were and to her surprise she saw Naru standing there, it seemed she wasn't the only one surprised. Nara had a faint shocked expression on his face, that or perhaps it was what she was wearing that seemed to shock him.

Amused at this, she chuckled, raising her eyebrows at him.

Kuro softly chuckled "So what is going on anyways? There seems to be a meeting of some kind" She uttered, Mai, grins at Kuro's comfortable body language. "Ah Kuro-san me, and some friends were just about to tell Ghost Stories " She loudly proclaimed.

At first, Mai thought about skipping it, mainly because of Kazuya whom she disliked, but now Kurobara was here she felt her motivation and excitement back. She had always wanted to tell ghost stories with Kuro but never really asked, knowing how reserved her friend could be.

"Ghost Stories? That's interesting, mind if I come to join your little meeting Mai-chan?"

"Ghost Stories? That's interesting, mind if I come to join your little meeting Mai-chan?" Mai could not help but grin, wanting to leap up and down like a kid. She was excited to spend time with her bestfriend.

Kuro and Mai seemed to ignore the people behind them. Most of Mai's friends were gaping at how calm, and kind Kurobara was to Mai, that and they looked like sisters to them.

Kuroda who seemed even more frustrated as more and more people were coming along to have a Ghost party, which she thought was ridiculous " What did I just say? I told you all to stop doing this nonsense, It causing me headaches, have you no shame?!"

Kuroda shouted at them causing everyone to look at her; They seemed surprised at her outlandish behaviour and words, Once again Mai and their friends were confused while Kuro just looked at her like she grew a third head.

'What the hell is she talking about.' came the thought through her mind, showing a hint of annoyance on her expression.

"I'm very psychic, so when spirits gather, I get a horrible headache. I've been having one all day, so there must be spirits nearby." Kuroda continued a bit more calmly as she furrowed her brow in irritation and, presumably, pain, while holding a hand to her head.

Kurobara tried not to laugh at this absurd notion of hers, that and she tried to polight by not laughing at her. She may be a blunt person, but she had the decency to be kind enough to make someone a joke unless they piss her off.

But then again, Mai's facial expression was comical and amusing to her. She wished she could take a picture of it, so she could keep it when she needed a laugh. Kuro could not help but be a little angry at Kuruda for shouting at her.

"Yeah… so?" Mai asked, not seeing her point.

She chuckled at this, Kuroda was comically wrong in any case. Talking about Ghosts does not mean they were invited to haunt people, She had to admit that it wasn't wholly wrong what she talked about, but it was extremely rare for that to happen.

Kuroda must have been stressed; she had sympathy for her. She needed to let it out, and right now it seemed she was using this excuse to do so, taking it out on other people.

"Don't you know what you're doing? When you tell each other ghost stories, low-level spirits gather around." Kuroda stated as if it should have been obvious. "When low-level spirits gather, that summons stronger spirits at a much higher level. When that happens, it'll be too late. That's why you shouldn't be telling ghost stories for fun. I would expect you to know better, Senpai. I'll exercise for you just in case." She finished loftily, turning back to face Naru.

They sweatdropped at her outburst and words, why did she come to school again? To get shouted at for an absurd reason? Kuroda was wrong in some ways (Mostly wrong) but correct in other ways. Like how Ghost stories could cause Low-level Spiritual activity but were rarer, then people thought.

Then there was the fact that it only causes a higher level if did it every single day of their lives, it's extremely rare. Kurobara gave out a sigh, annoyed and tired already at the stupid drama that was before her.

Kuroda was definitely doing this to get attention; maybe she was trying to get Kazuya's attention. He was especially handsome that she could not deny it, but still, this was a bit too much, and she knew that he did not believe a word she was saying.

She thought about what she spoke about; she said she was Psychic? An Esper? Maybe she could be, but Kuroda was using it as an ego booster something she could not honestly understand.

"I think you're just imagining all of this," Naru told her, touching a hand to his chin as though he had been seriously considering her words. Kurobara could clearly see he was pretending to be considering her words. The way his body language showed her that he could not quite believe her and was probably being polite to her. (Surprisingly)

"This is why I don't like dealing with non-psychic people." Kuroda huffed defiantly, refusing to back down. They rolled her eyes at her, If only she knew how wrong she was in that sentence. She was herself a Psychic; she wondered what sort of face Kuroda would have made if she told them that?

Of course, she wouldn't, it was her secret she kept for a long time and that will stay as a secret as long as she could keep it. Kuro was not like Kuroda, who seemed to want attention, bringing herself into the limelight because she was Psychic.

While she would never bring attention to herself as a person with power, she hated attention. Kurobara looked over to Naru, wondering what he was going to say, she assumed he would ask about the old school building since he was investigating it.

"This is why I don't like dealing with non-psychic people." Kuroda huffed defiantly, refusing to back down. They rolled her eyes at her, If only she knew how wrong she was in that sentence. She was herself a Psychic; she wondered what sort of face Kuroda would have made if she told them that?

Of course, she wouldn't, it was her secret she kept for a long time and that will stay as a secret as long as she could keep it. Kuro was not like Kuroda, who seemed to want attention, bringing herself into the limelight because she was Psychic.

While she would never bring attention to herself as a person with power, she hated attention. Kurobara looked over to Naru, wondering what he was going to say, she assumed he would ask about the old school building since he was investigating it.

"Then, tell me… If you're really psychic, do you feel anything from the old building?" Naru asked, deciding to give her a chance to prove herself.

Snickering and smirking at this, understanding what he was doing, she gave him a sly smirk, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows, knowing precisely what he was doing.

Any guy would blush at her display, She was a very attractive young woman, but of course, that did not affect Kazuya as he wasn't a regular guy by any means. However, it seemed her subtle communication skills amused him.

"The old building?" Kuroda asked, perking up slightly, though she still seemed a bit wary of him. "Oh, definitely. I believe it's haunted by the spirits of old war victims."

She swayed her head at Naru, indicating to him that she did not believe her words. They're not spirits there, and she knew that.

After all, she was attuned to spirits and their energies. Mai glanced her brown chocolate eyes at Kuro's form. She was confused, giving her a wry smile. She had no idea what to believe.

"War victims? Which war?" Naru asked, for clarification.

Kazuya was testing her, and she knew it. He was talented and intelligent, she will never admit it to him, his ego would be boosted, and he already annoyed her enough with his arrogance.

They crossed their arms, finally entering the conversation. " If I may say, I am quite surprised you are a psychic. I am merely intrigued by what world war it was? do you have an idea Kuroda-san?" She spoke out, her tone being friendly, but the undertones of her voice became one of mockery.

Mai caught onto it quickly, flinching at her friend's tone and words. No one really noticed but her, she knew Kurobara enough to know when she was passive-aggressive.

Kuroda's eyes widened at her sudden appearance in their conversation; she was polite something she did not expect from Akamia Kurobara, who was infamous in the school. She gave her a judgmental stare; it almost became a glare, trying to figure her out.

Kurobara tilted her head, like a child; acting like she was innocent. She was wondering why she was staring at her keenly. Kuroda sighed "World War II, of course. I'm sure there used to be a hospital there. I've seen the spirits of nurses and patients with bandages." Kuroda stated confidently.

She had answered both Kazuya and Kurobara's question, but Kazuya was far from done.

"Really? I didn't know there was a hospital there during World War II. I've heard that the school has been there since before the war. Could it have been a medical school, perhaps?" Naru said coolly, crossing his arms.

These words cause her to cough and choke back her laughter; she could not help it. Watching the way he questioned her was well hilarious, Mai seemed just as amused as her.

Her brunette friend nudged her "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. Bless her heart thought Kurobara. Mai was so caring and kind, it was one of her favourite qualities of her friend. She patted her head softly, giving her affection for her concern and giving her a nod.

"!" Kuroda said, clearly taken aback by what he had just said, as her cheeks began to flush from embarrassment. They looked over to Kuroda, a sly smirk morphed into Kuro's expression.

She then snapped defensively. "I just know I saw them! But those who aren't psychic like me wouldn't understand!" She raised her eyebrow at her tantrum and words. She was about to give her a piece of her mind, but The Ghost Hunter took the chance from her.

"The principal mentioned that he's upset because the spirits in the old building are preventing him from demolishing it. Why don't you exorcise the spirits for him with your 'psychic power'?" Naru proposed with a rather condescending tone.

Kurobara eyes widened and snickered at his words, trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter at his amusing words.

Kazuya faintly heard her, peaking his blue eyes onto her form, seeing her try not to laugh. For some reason, he felt proud he could make her laugh. An unnoticeable smile came upon his mouth. They saw it instantly narrowing her eyes as her cheeks warmed up. She was, in fact, blushing, She quickly looked away from his eyes.

Keiko, walked a little in front of them."Excuse me…" Keiko said a bit hesitant before their argument could continue. "Shibuya-sempai, can I cancel this evening?"

Kuro narrowed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows wondering why she was cancelling, she was about to ask, but once again it was interrupted.

"Me, too. I don't really feel like telling ghost stories any more." Michiru added. They pouted and sighed as though she was upset that she was not able to tell her 'Ghastly' story she had thought of. Kurobara wanted to scare Mai and everyone else with her story.

"No problem. We'll do it some other time." Naru told them, adopting his nice guy façade once more, as he turned to leave. Kurobara kept pouting and looks at Mai about to say something but for the second time, she was interrupted by no other than the handsome egocentric Kazuya.

"Oh," Naru said, pausing in the doorway. "Taniyama-san…" He said, glancing back purposefully at Mai, who tensed slightly with apprehension, hoping this situation wasn't going where she thought it was…

Mai quickly glanced at Kuro, asking for help but she saw that her friend was frowning, she was angry about something that was for sure.

"Might I have a moment?" Naru asked in a polite tone, as though she had a choice. Mai really wanted to say no, but she could tell by the look in his eyes, that that wasn't an option.

Kuro had noticed Mai's expression of 'help me please.' or 'Save me' She almost snorted but felt sorry for Mai. before her friend could say anything to him, she opened her mouth " Do not worry Mai-chan I will be there to make sure Shibuya-san won't lock you in his dungeon."

Her brunette friend choked back on her saliva and snickered at Kuro's dry humour. Mai seemingly appreciating her joke while Kazuya was not pleased at all if his glare was to go by. Ignoring him, she linked her arms around Mai's giving her comfort.

 **Author note 1.**

 **Chapter 5 is now up guys woooo! hope your enjoying the story so far**

 **Author Note-Remade on the 12th of November 2019**

 **Time completed? 17:01**

 **Hello everyone, It is the Little Sunflower with a chapter update and remake. I finally got some time on My sister's Laptop and able to rewrite a chapter.**

 **Oh boy, This chapter was a mess; I had never cringed so bad in my life. I am so sorry for my mess. At least I am trying to fix and improve my writing. This chapter took a while to rewrite.**

 **I want to thank you for following, reading, favouriting, and even commenting on my story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Oh and It's almost Christmas!? My new Laptop will be here soon!**

.


	6. Don't Mess With Kuro

**Warning:** **There are lots of cursing due to my child's potty mouth so apologises.**

 **Don't Mess with Kuro.**

After Mai was ordered to meet with Naru; Who looked angry or miffed about his predicament, Kurobara elected to accompany them, knowing what sort of person he was. He wanted to talk to her brunette friend, and it may mean he was going to scold or lecture her. Something she would not like to happen to her dearest of friends.

They wanted to make sure everything was going fine for her friend…

Kuro decided to move them to a more… Secluded area. Students were naturally curious, so she thought it would be better for them to talk somewhere more private. The plus side was she can be more open with her words. They hated rumors, anything that is said can be used like a weapon against another person — twisting words and manipulating them for their selfish gain.

She stood next to Mai, who seemed nervous, who wouldn't be? He had such a cold demeanor on the outside. It was a commanding presence that both Mai and Kuro could feel. Even though she could feel his strong presence she remained there unafraid, peering her unique eyes on his form.

"Is she one of your classmates?" Kazuya questioned, but to them, it was more like a demand. He acted more like a dictator than a teenage boy. Kuro let out a sigh from her throat, annoyed at the way he spoke to Mai and herself. Shaking her head lightly. Kuro studied them both, keeping her eyes on Mai mainly.

Mai sweat dropped, feeling her raven-haired friends stare on their forms. It was sharp and cold, laced with annoyance.

"Yeah, but… I've never really spoken to her before today. She seems a bit eerie…" She replied with honesty. They didn't like talking badly behind people's backs as it was rude but she could not help but admit it. Kurobara let out another sigh, she knew her friend meant well, but she felt bad for Kuroda.

Their mouth opened, trying to speak, but before she could have said anything, she was interrupted again. Her eyes twitched in irritation, finding utterly rude. Does she have a face that caused everyone to ignore or Interrupt her?

"I wonder if she's really psychic…" Kazuya remarked, his voice growing condescending, Kurobara crossed her arms tightly, annoyance in her expression as her eyes flickered on his form. Grimace on her face, sick of being interrupted. One of her many pet peeves she has about people.

"That's what she says, so maybe she is," Mai said, shrugging. "By the way, um…How is that man from this morning?" She asked, nervously. Guilt in her expression. Finally, it was Kuro's turn to interrupt Naru. "Ah, well… Mai-chan, I would not worry, he is fine nevertheless you did sprain his leg pretty badly."

They watched as Mai looked more guilty than before; her mouth opened up, letting out a small sigh before affectionately ruffling her friend's short brown hair. Softly, being careful not to hurt her, showing her a tender smile. Mai pouted lightly, giving her a little glare. A playful one. Knowing her hair was now messy.

"I didn't mean it though" She spoke out, almost childishly.

Kurobara let out a deep chuckle at that. Finding her reaction to be almost too adorable. She acted more like a kid than a teenager. A fond smile formed onto her lips; mischief glimmered through her iris. "I know you didn't mean it Mai-chan, but it would not have happened if you weren't so… clumsy."

Their mouth twitched, sniggering at her own words as her friend's face turned red. Embarrassment was so very clear in Mai's expression. She screeched at her with her red face, knowing she was, in fact, teasing her. Mai gave a soft whack on her shoulder, making it all the more amusing to her.

Naru was however not so amused, finding there little moment annoying and a waste of time. As Mai's mouth was about to open, he interrupted her. A cough rang out of his throat, it was blatant that he was irritated with them. Both Mai and Kurobara turned their attention to him. His face showing his unimpressed facial expression.

He was not happy. Eyes coldly lingered on both of their forms.

Mai flinch under his gaze meanwhile her raven-haired friend found amusement in his annoyance. She decided to ask him about his connection to the man she had injured prior "So, Shibuya-san… how do you know him?"

Kuro hid a grin, finding Mai's curiosity cute. Naturally, she could not wait to hear Kazuya response to her, knowing how over-reactive her friend could be. Mai's reactions were the best. She found so much entertainment in them.

"Assistant," Naru asserted simply.

Her eyes trained onto Mai's expression, noticing immediately that she doubted Kazuya's words. Confusion and doubt were all she could read off her friend's expression. Her mouth let out a small snigger, lips angling into a smirk." Assistant? You mean, you help him with his work, Shibuya-san?"

Kurobara choked on her saliva, finding Mai's words comical. There was no way he would be an assistant. Couldn't she tell from his presence, it was commanding and dominating. It was apparent, but then again, she has always been more observant. Kuro knew what was coming.

"The opposite." He corrected her, stopping, so he could turn around and face her properly. "I'm the boss, and he's my assistant." Mai just stared at him, astonished.

She let out another chuckle. 'Does he think he's impressive?' she thought quirking her eyebrows up, directing her attention to her friend beside her. Kurobara could not help but start counting. '1... 2...3…'

Mai's mouth gaped like a fish without water; eyes widened in shock. "EHHH!" she screamed out, completely in shock and disbelief. Kurobara's nose wrinkled as she fell apart in laughter. Finding her best friends expression hilarious. She honestly thought she was a fish. "Oh, my goodness… Mai-Chan… you have the best reactions ever." Kuro spoke out between her laughter, wheezing.

Mai's face flushed, looking like a cute strawberry. Glaring playfully at her raven-haired friend, not finding it funny that she was finding her pain and embarrassment as entertainment.

Kazuya seemed to ignore them, finding them both childish. Annoyance flashed in his beautiful blue eyes. "So, now… I have a problem because my assistant is too injured to work. I believe you have an obligation here, Taniyama-san." He declared in a callous tone.

Kurobara ceased her laughing, pausing in what she heard. Her eyes now trained back onto his form, giving him a sharp stare. Irritation flickered onto her face.

"W-Wait a minute! I happen to be a victim, too—!" Mai attempted to protest, but Naru wasn't having it. Kuro's eyes flash with anger, sharply snarling. It sounded like a growl, warning him. She knew what he was doing. He was manipulative, something she hated. She isn't afraid to stand up for her best friend.

"He got hurt… what happened to you?" Naru questioned sardonically. Kuro's gaze never wavered from his form; eyes narrowed glaring right in his eyes. "Shibuya-san…" She growled out, like she was some animal. She took a calm breath noticing Mai's flinch. "Shibuya-san aren't you being a bit… well to put it bluntly. You are acting like a complete dick" her tone coming out coldly.

"Mai unmistakably did not mean to cause any problems for you, and you're assistant, I do see your point as she admittedly played a part in injuring your assistant, that does not mean you can be an utter dick about it. Why do you not just ask politely instead of being demanding like a dictator."

Kurobara mockingly spoke out sharply. Not giving any fucks about her insulting words. While Mai stood there with widened eyes and an open mouth, she was shocked how brave and direct her words were, but then again, her friend always had a way with her words. Mai doesn't like drama or confrontation, but she could not help but feel elated at the fact that Kurobara Akamia just stood up for her.

Once again… she always stood up for her, always being there for her. She was so lucky...

Kazuya jerked his eyes on Kuro's form, glaring sharply. A cold brewing storm in his eyes not pleased by her word choice. His irritation grew worse, seeing as she did not even flinch not once. If Kazuya cold gaze was but a storm? Hers were a blizzard with roaring winds and storms.

"This has nothing to do with you Akamia-san" His sharp tongue came out, with sharp words. He was daring her to not speak to him like that. In a way, he was demanding her to step down, like he was some royal. Kurobara mouth twitched in aggravation and irritation. Shadows cast onto her eyes. Anger evident in every ounce of expression on her face. She won't be ordered like she was some peasant.

Mai as soon as she saw Kurobara's expression shivered and flinch. Knowing that expression all too well, though rare, it was terrifying. It screamed that she was going to murder him. Brutally. "Kuro-san…" she spoke up, trying to hold her back from killing him, but of course, nothing could be done, her raven-haired friend was much stronger and more robust than her.

Straightening her back, hearing a couple of cracks as they marched right up to him with a dark expression on her face: shadowed eyes and an aggressive sharp growl coming out of her throat as it constricted. Her face was obnoxiously in Kazuya's face, leaning up with a thunderous amount of emotion on her face.

Kuro's hand shot up, grabbing his tie roughly. Clenching it in a fist as she dragged his fast to hers. Both her blue and red irius were staring at his dark indigo eyes. Her hand still firmly attached to his tie. "Listen here _you egomaniac twat…_ " She snarled out sharply biting her lip in annoyance. Feeling a sharp pain from the place she had bitten.

"This has _everything to do with me_ " She drew every word out, venomously. "She is _my_ best friend if she's involved then so am i! I have _every right_ to protect her, now get your head out of your ass and fucking ask respectfully for once otherwise I will break all 206 bones in your body"

Mai's jaw gaped out, recoiling at her violent words. She was so very blunt and outspoken, not afraid at all — that and the fact that she is not frightened to physically hurt him. Kazuya eyes twitch as did his eyebrows not like this at all. His mouth opened, but she placed her hand on his trap. Shutting him up.

Her face leaned closer to his, with a dark expression. "Do not even _think about it_ … Remember what I said in the hospital. _I don't do threats…_ " Her tone came out with ferocity and malice.

Kurobara kept her hand on his mouth as was her hand still clutched onto his tie, head leaning back as she turned to the gawking brunette. Head tilted as though her behavior didn't become violent as she smiled so carelessly. Under that though was a twisted underlining. "Ah… Mai-chan." She spoke out. "Sorry you had to see that, I had forgotten that you were here, but never mind that, Shibuya-san and I had a _pleasant_ chat. He was wondering if you could help with his work. He would really _appreciate_ it "

Mai sweat dropped at her friends behavior as she watched her as she let go off his tie. She nodded gradually still not understanding what she had just witnessed, still baffled. "So, what is your work?" Mai asked, praying it wasn't dangerous. Her voice coming out slightly shaky. That was when Kuro's hands moved away letting the man speak.

Kazuya shot a furious glare at them as she walked back to where Mai was, calmly walking as though nothing had happened. She patted her head softly, giving her some needed affection for her friend.

 **"Ghost Hunting"** he announced this, coming out in English. Mai looked perplexed at his answer not understanding a single word he has just said to her. "Huh?" she said dumbly. Her raven-haired friend sniggered at her. Kurobara found her face hilarious.

"The direct translation would be 'ghost exterminator', I suppose. I'm from the Shibuya **Psychic Research** Centre, which was hired by the principal to examine the old school building." Still looking puzzled "What's a 'saikiku risachi' Centre?" They asked. Kurobara recoiled and coughed at her bad pronunciation.

Kazuya looked at Mai with disbelief, then his expression became ticked off, having to explain something so simple. Her poor English skills sounded offensive to him. It was like she just cursed in front of him. "Aren't you taking English classes? Your intonation is terrible," he remarked with an impassive

"Shibuya-san is correct… Seriously Mai-chan… wait… did you just call _My_ best friend dumb? Only I can do that!" She announced, pouting lightly.

Mai looked at her friend in disbelief at her behavior, sweat dropping. Sighing out at the insult fourtantly, Kuro decided to be helpful and spoke up, "It's Psychic Research Mai-chan." Precisely pronouncing it without any struggle. Naru was startled at her, not hearing any accent in her voice.

" **'Psychic'** as in 'shinrei' (spiritual). **'Research'** as in 'chousa' (investigation). In other words, it's a spiritual phenomenon investigative bureau." She continued explaining it, moving her hands slightly as she spoke. Mai beamed at her friend; she always could rely on her friend to explain things to her that she could not understand.

The perks of having an Intelligent friend

Naru then wandered to the end of the hall and whirls around and says " I am the Manager" Kurobara rolled her eyes so hard that it hurt. He was so arrogant, giggling at how ridiculous he was, eyes turning to her friend besides her "So… It looks like you are stuck with an overconfident egoist twat"

Mai slipped a sigh out, trying to keep her mouth from smiling at her little comment. "Eh... yeah" Kurobara sniggered softly in her hand "Well… Welcome to the club Mai-chan" patting her back mockingly.

Absently she began to speak "Man I could really use a nice cup of tea… maybe some earl grey tea" Her mouth muttered, grumbling as her friend looked at her with amusement.

'Kuro-san never changes'

(Time Skip)

The sky rose to set, with an orange-tinged atmosphere with fluffy clouds covering it. Kurobara's eyes and head were tilted to the sky, finding it stunning. It was so peaceful and colorful. She was standing outside beside her friend, waiting for Kazuya to set up some stuff. Mai shivered as she spoke up, "Hey, Shibuya-san is the old school building is why you transferred here.

Kuro gave a look of confusion. 'What is she talking about' she thought. "Transferred?" She questioned. That's when Naru paused in what he was doing "Why would I transfer here to do research?" He asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

Mai opened her mouth, but Kurobara interrupted her "Mai-chan whatever he had told you he, clearly lied for information." She affirmed, scoffing lightly as her friend grumbled, not liking the fact that he lied to her; she was about to open her mouth, probably to shout at him, but Kuro shook her head, telling her it was a waste of breath.

That is when Kazuya clutched his file, and what surprised Kuro and Mai was that they were all in English. Mai was even more shocked at his perfect grammar. Kurobara's eyes narrowed and scrutinized his writing. 'Well, this certainly validates it… he's either English or American.'

Her brunette friend turned to her, noticing her posture shifted, slightly tense. "Umm… Kuro-san, are you alright? Is something wrong?" She questioned, which brought them out of her trance. "Ah no, I am fine, I was just reflecting," They told her with a hollow tone.

"Until eighteen years ago, when the old building was still being used as part of the main campus… one to two people died every year." Naru began revealing he then continues more "It is also true that the roof fell in during the demolition of the west wing. Yet… there is no evidence that any demolition workers ever died. And it's true that five people were injured, but that accident was caused by human error, not spirits."

Mai looked astounded at the information, stammering. Kurobara bounced her head, glancing at him with agreement "I completely agree, I do not believe that ghosts are the cause here" She commented dryly. Mai took this as though she didn't believe in ghosts, she was about to ask, but Kazuya spoke.

"Demolition was completed as planned. They demolished one-third of the building, and that was all." Naru continued. "Since then… and this was six years ago… the body of a dead child was discovered in the old building. She was a seven-year-old who lived in the neighborhood. She had been kidnapped and held for ransom. The criminal was caught and arrested one month after her body was found. And it's also true that there was a teacher who committed suicide, but… he suffered from neurosis. They found the suicide note he had left behind."

Once again, Kuro nodded, showing she was listening. Her eyes were narrowed at him. She was humming to herself, a habit she had acquired a long time ago. Her brunette friend looked impressed, looking at him in awe. " Impressive! Very good research." She complemented.

Kurobara let out a rough sigh, knowing what Kazuya was about to do. Shaking her head at Mai. "This is nothing. Don't underestimate my investigative skills." Naru bluntly remarked. They could not help but let out a snigger. Her friend's expression of disbelief and annoyance was amusing.

"Ignore him, Mai-Chan… he's just full of himself, thinking he is on a pedestal, "She remarked, with annoyance. Giving him a small glare while leaning down to Mai's ear, "Don't worry, I will knock him down off that pedestal" Saying it loud enough for Kazuya to hear as she smirked.

Naru gave her a glare, eye twitching. Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at Kurobara's behavior to him.

(Later)

Kurobara and Mai glanced at the large boom mics that were before them. Mai looked on in awe, "What do you use these mikes for?" asked while Kuro, carefully grabbed one and lifted it under her arm. Following Kazuya with a small grin.

"I suppose microphones are generally used to collect sound." Naru deadpanned, speaking as though it was obvious. Kuro felt her body convulse as sparks of laughter came out of her mouth, biting her lip trying to stop them. Although it didn't matter anymore since Mai could plainly hear them, giving her a glare.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to defend me!" Mai almost yelled, pointing her finger at her childishly. Having a massive pout on her face but Kurobara just sniggered at her pain, having an amused smile on her face. Rolling her eyes as she turned to see Kazuya's expression. He had an obnoxious smirk, indigo eyes trailing on her form. For some reason, that expression caused her heartbeat to accelerate.

'That's weird…' Kurobara thought with a frown.

"That's not what I meant… I know that much!" Mai retorted, blushing furiously.

"Sure you do!" mockingly spoken by her raven-haired friend, who had a teasing smile, eyes flickering on hers. Twinkling with mischief as she chuckled deeply. Kazuya gave Kuro an amused smirk. Causing her to roll her eyes.

Straightening herself, eyes peering on Mai's eyes, "it's dangerous here, so Shibuya-san here is accumulating information about the school building as its key" She explained merely to her. Mai gave her a soft smile as a thank you for clarifying.

"Akamia-san is right, nevertheless. You forgot to add that it's greater to collect information outside; that's why we use these Mics to assemble data from outside." Kazuya continued, adding more to her previous explanation.

Kurobara let out a sigh, slightly sneering. Admittedly she forgot to add that but still… she was human. He was pestering her, and it was pissing her off. "So… you aren't scared of being in a haunted building?" Mai questioned both of them, glancing between them too. Kuro blinked at that question, tilting her head.

Naru remarks " Not particularly."

Kurobara spoke up, "Eh? No, why would I be scared, I'm not a fucking scaredy-cat Mai-chan" her tone coming out slightly aggressive. Mai giggled at her words, shaking her head, "I think you would frighten them off Kuro-san" At this, they snigger, finding it somewhat accurate. "Damn straight… no one messes with me whether it's dead or alive."

Mai beamed at her friend, feeling relief that she was going to be with her, protecting her if something may come to pass. "Hey, Shibuya-san, why are you doing this at your age isn't this dangerous?" They bluntly asked, snapping Mai's attention to the dark-haired male. Wondering what his answer may be.

"Because they need me," Naru replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. Kurobara scoffed at this, finding him pompous. Rolling her eyes at his comment, letting out another sigh 'He is unquestionably a narcissist'

"B–But there must have been some cases you couldn't solve?" Mai said apprehensively anticipating his response, stuttering at his words.

While she ignores them, thinking about having a cup of fresh tea. Mumbling about tea "Man, I could use some tea as of right now," Making her friend sweatdropped at her behavior once again. 'She is such a tea addict.'

"Never. After all, I'm good at what I do." he distinctly

"~Ahh… How impressive!" Mai said a bit sneeringly, though the effect was overthrown since her nervousness made her voice sound weird. "You're handsome, and on top of that, you're capable of getting a difficult job done." Kuro cocked her eyebrow at her words, does she find him handsome?

"You think… I'm handsome?" Naru inquired, adapting to look at her. Kuro turns to Mai, wondering what she was going to say next "Yeah, I guess… Everyone else seems to think so." Mai said, thornily, sweat-dropping as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"I see… at least you have an immeasurable taste." Naru stated calmly before twisting away and getting back to work.

This only causes Mai to groan audibly clearly sick of his attitude and it didn't help that her best friend was laughing at her pain finding it entertaining.

'Of course, his looks and title are impressive, but the most stunning thing is… his narcissistic behavior!' She conceived grudgingly. They turned to Kurobara who was still laughing at roared "Why are you just laughing? it's not funny "

Kurobara gave her a dry smile, twitching as she thought about the conversation she heard, bursting into even more laughter when she looked at her face. "It's just… It's just so entertaining watching the both of you!" Mai screeched, flushing. Glaring at her with annoyance.

(Timeskip)

Mai started to moan, tiredly, she was already aching all over. " Can I go now? I helped you" She asked, complaining. Kurobara gave a small smile, placing her hand on her friends shoulder caressing it sympathetically. Trying to soothe the ache.

Naru was currently unhitching the van Mai gasps but when she glances up, she sees tons of equipment. Ignoring Her cries.

Mai mouth was cracked open like a shark ready to attack only for Naru, to open his mouth "Let's carry them out." Naru said abruptly. Mai only screeched "you expect to bring all of these in"

"We're going to need everything." He asserted naturally.

Kurobara couldn't help but just laugh at Mai's expression, it was so comical. Mai ignoring her friend, began to glare openly at Naru with clear annoyance. "Do you really know how to use all of this stuff, Shibuya-san?" Mai asked calmly only for him to ridicule her.

"I'm intelligent, unlike you." Naru responded bluntly as he rolled up his sleeves

Kuro laughed harder at that but in the midst of her laughter. Chocking on her saliva, she spoke up "Hey… only I can call her stupid," Mai playfully glared at her friend before sighing. Grabbing onto the dismembered shelf and chuckles to herself.

"Eh? Are we going inside?" Mai asked tensely.

The raven-haired teenager tried not to groan at her dumb question. Kurobara sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "Of course." Naru declared very matter-of-factly. "Don't worry; I won't make you go in by yourself. Just stay close to Akamia-san"

Rolling her eyes at this, they began to pat Mai's head. "Don't worry, Mai-chan, I will guard you" The brunette smiled, beaming at her sighing relief that she had her here for support. At least she had someone here to help her and keep her safe.

The floorboards squeak at each step Kuro and Mai, take. Mai quivered clearly scared of this place. Kurobara watched her, with worry on her expression. "Hey, Mai-Chan…" She started, voice coming out soft "I am right here; nothing is going to cause you any harm while I am here, Okay?"

Mai nodded at her, giving her a small thank you. "Say, Shibuya-san… can we use a room on the first floor? I don't trust the architectural integrity of this building enough to spend too much time on the secondary floor…" Kurobara asked, worried that Mai would get hurt as she was equally worried about Naru.

"Very well. Let's use this room." Naru said, sliding open a nearby classroom's door. Mai glimpsed around apprehensively as she trailed them inside. It appeared Naru had chosen reasonably because this room was still moderately unimpaired and there still some decently stationary tables left in it as well.

 **Author Note**

 **Hello, everyone chapter 7 is going to be up soon, for now, I want to give a couple of warnings... My character can swear so there will be some profanity in this chapter sorry about my child XD**

 **Thank you for reading my story it means alot.**

 **Chapter Remade on:** **2nd January 2020**

 **Words:** **4339 words**

 **Updated Author Note**

 **Little Sunflower Is here with a new update, This chapter has now been remade and changed, It took two days so woo! It's finally done. Hope this chapter is easier to read and a lot better previously.**

 **This used to be a 2690 word chapter, as you can tell it is now a 4000+ word. You can tell why it took so long.**

 **I can't believe it is 2020 now, Thank you to you all for reading my story!**


	7. Smart Cookie

**Smart Cookie**

"Could you two build a shelf, please? I'm going to bring in some more equipment." Naru pronounced, managing to make it appear more like an order than a request. Kurobara rolled her eyes at his demanding tone, huffing.

"You mean you're going to leave us in here all by ourselves!?" Mai roared incredulously, Kuro glanced at her brunette friend, sighing softly, knowing that her friend was scared of being here alone. She did not need to be scared; if ghosts were here, she would have known as soon as she stepped foot in the building.

She gave her friend a light smile, attempting to calm their nerves. " Mai-chan we will be okay, you do not need to be worried, let's not forget that I am here," She told her "While I am here Mai no ghosty here is going to hurt you, I will make sure of that" at the end, Kuro's tone changed into a sinister chilly voice which seemed to make the room colder.

Mai peered her eyes on her best friend, hesitating "I guess but still…"

The raven-haired woman sighed, shaking her head at her friend's hesitance, Mai was still alarmed, and she noticed it. Opening her mouth to comfort her, but Naru interrupted her, "Would you rather carry the equipment?" He suggested to both of them, halting in the doorway."Some of it can weigh up to 40kg..."

Kurobara snickered at Mai's pale face; she knew her friend wasn't going to be able to carry that, she would most definitely struggle. Gently she bent down to Mai's ear eyes still on Kazuya's form. "As much as I hate to say, He has a point. They weigh about 88lbs. I doubt you would be able to carry it," she asserted.

Mai looked at her in the corner of her brown orbs, sweat dropping at her friend's precise calculations. It never ceases to amaze Mai; she was so intelligent that it was hard to keep up at times.

Moving away from Mai, showing a sly smile. "Shibuya-san, I think we should stay here, and build the shelves, I hope you don't mind," She remarked, tilting her. She did not want her friend to get hurt by carrying heavy and valuable equipment, and breaking more equipment would place her friend in more debt.

Kazuya paused, giving her a sensual smirk, trailing his eyes on her, causing her cheeks to warm up. A pink tint on her face, not expecting Naru's display. She gave a shake of her head, trying to get rid of the sudden weird feeling she had arrived. Mai, who was surprised by what she has seen, opened her mouth.

"Kuro-san, are you…" She started but stopped as soon as she saw Kuro's blank expression; it was a look that told her not to say anything. While this silent conversation was happening, Kazuya walked out, leaving them.

Mai soon noticed, making her frightened and quite scared; of course, Kurobara noticed right away, giving her a comforting smile. "As I said earlier, you do not need to worry, I am right alongside you" Her tone tender, trying to calm her friend down, It seemed to do wonders, for awhile. Expression was still alarmed, however.

There were noises that sound like walking, only for it to cause Mai to shake, Kurobara rolled her eyes, patting her head " Mai-chan… just breathe. Focus on building the shelves; it's better if you distract yourself, trust me…Your mind can pull unsavoury tricks on you when you least expect them. "

Mai gave her a wry smile, knowing she was trying to help her feel more comfortable, watching as she started to build the shelves. Skillfully Kuro's hands moved, busy focusing her Heterochromia eyes on what she was currently doing. Feeling her friend shift by her, letting out a soft sigh. "What seems to be the problem" Kuro tore her eyes on Mai's.

Teasingly smiling, moving her eyes back to the shelves. "Kuro-san… Do you… Do you believe in Ghosts?" Mai finally asks the question that has been bothering her for some time.

Suddenly, Kurobara stopped what she was doing, turning around swiftly as silence hangs in the air, finally after a long minute she opened her mouth "Maybe I do Maybe I don't… Why are you asking me this?" She inquired, spinning on the balls of her feet, continuing doing the shelves.

Mai sweat drops at her very vague answer; It didn't tell her anything; she was still curious at what her answer would be. "What do you mean by 'maybe I do, or maybe I don't' It doesn't answer anything" They pouted, causing them to sign out a deep breath, shaking her head.

"You really want to know, don't you?" Kuro amusedly asked her, head-turning to the direction of her friend. Much to Kurobara's amusement Mai nodded her head hastily, almost causing whiplash. What Mai and Kuro didn't know was Kazuya was standing there — observing and listening to there conversation.

"Well… To be completely honest Mai, I do believe in the existence of Spirits, but it is undoubtedly more complicated than that, for me anyway." Kuro started, taking a breath "As much as I believe in them, I kind of wished they didn't exist, it would have made people's lives much simpler and less painful. Mediums, Psychic and Espers have a hard life, because of the harassment and pressure they experience."

Mai's eyes gape wide open, mouth feeling dry at Kuro's tone. It made the room feel much colder, as her voice came out icely; it had a thick layer of pain as though she had experienced the exact same thing as others. She then realizes that her friend dropped her honorific in her name; they rarely ever do that.

"Mediums, people with abilities and In general people who can connect with ghost suffer so much for their uniqueness. Only because of the existence of spiritual phenomenon, It's so annoying and pathetic. Calling them freaks and fakes for something they can't control?" She swayed her head in disappointment at the human race. Disbelief on her expression

Kurobara scoffed "In rare cases, families who work as investigators or researchers become so obsessed that they force their children to be in the middle of everything, Placing limelight on them even though they do not wish for it, making them suffer, abusing them and their unique abilities " She finished, softly sighing. Having explained far too much.

Mai was shuck at her detailed explanation, not fully understanding what was said. She noticed that they were now silent and was focusing on completing the shelf. Her hands were trembling but swift. The only thought that came through Mai's head was, 'why did she say it as though she went through it?'

Mai opened her mouth, wanting to ask something, but it was shot down, finally realizing that he was in the room with them. His presence intimidated her. Kazuya had a faraway look to them; his eyes were narrowed onto Kuro's form.

Kurobara feeling a burning feeling on her back turned swiftly. Bestowing an indifferent expression, mouth paused into a tight smile, "Ah, Shibuya-san. I was wondering when you were coming back." her voice coming out forced. "Welcome back. We both finished working on the shelf. Like you demanded, Ah I mean, like you asked for us to do."

Mai snorted at hearing the word 'Demanded,' but that quickly went away when she heard the words 'Finished' and 'both' a frown formed — feeling incredibly guilty as Kurobara had done all the work while she stood there like an idiot and asked questions.

Kurobara gave a look around the room, noticing all the impressive equipment. She saw what she thought was a tape recorder. "A tape recorder? I am guessing that you are not using a digital tape recorder? To show authentic evidence and not to have any doubts regarding the recordings. They do not last long, however... Interesting."

Kazuya glances at her, impressed by her deduction and how much she knew about technology "The tape recorders are special as they could record for 24 hours a time" They nodded at that, with a slight look of surprise "I have to admit that you impressed me."

Mai looked a little confused, watching the two of them interact. She had no idea what they were talking about. "What do you mean? What's it for?" Mai asked curiously, deciding to join the discussion.

By the looks of Kazuya's face, he was annoyed. Annoyed at her question. "I hate having to explain everything to amateurs." His voice was leaking irritation, making Kuro snigger softly. Finding his annoyance far too entertaining for her own good.

Mai groaned out very loudly "urgh!" completely pissed off at Naru's attitude towards her. She opened her mouth but Kurobara patted her arm. Interrupting her. "Shibuya-san, be nice. Not a lot of people understand what this stuff is? "

They turned around to Mai, giving her a soft smile. "Mai-chan it's to record anything unusual that might be considered spiritually involved. The specialised mic picks up sounds as the recorder documents these sounds" She explained, huffing.

Mai nods happily, giving her a grin. "Thank you, Kuro-san!" she exclaimed, making them chuckle at how adorable their friend was. Kurobara opened her mouth, but Naru decided to cut their small exchange "I recorded all day, from the windows on the first floor just as a test."

"A test?" The brunette questioned, while Kuro pats her head softly, ruffling it. "He is testing if it is safe or too dangerous to stay overnight, You see Mai have you ever watched any Ghost Hunting programs… Normally speaking, they would stay overnight when hunting for ghosts, but they are somewhat armatures."

She explained, moving her hands slightly. Mai, still looking confused, glanced in her direction. "How are they armatures?" she asked, making the ravenette sigh, getting annoyed at her friend's constant questions, but because she was Mai, she just decided to explain it.

"You see, they usually go straight to staying the night, but that is very dangerous. They are, in some way underestimating the spirits and ghosts themselves and what they can do. They can seriously hurt you in more ways than one. Hurt physically, emotionally, and even being possessed. "

Kurobara paused, thinking of the best way to explain it to her. Categorizing her thoughts, she began to speak, "Remember when we both watched The Exorcist? The Film? The one where you hid behind a pillow?"

Mai's cheeks heated up, hearing her slight teasing voice. Having no idea why this was brought up, she opened up her mouth "How does this have anything to do with this?" voice slightly raised, a little embarrassed. Kurobara gave a snicker, rolling her eyes. Finding Mai's embarrassment entertaining.

"That film is actually based on a true story, though they have some changes in the film than that actual proper story. It did happen… that's what a ghost can do, Mai. But in that case, it was a Demon, which is far more dangerous than ghosts, but spirits can do similar things."

"The True story, starts with Anneliese Michel" Kurobara started " Anneliese Michel had a seizure this one time, but it was blamed on psychos and Temporal lobe epilepsy. Shortly after this, it caused depression, or so they say at the time. She was about sixteen years old when it happened."

"By the time she was twenty, she began to hear voices and became somewhat allergic to religious objects; this was one of the signs of her being possessed. Her condition worsened even after taking medication that was prescribed to her," Kurobara took a deep breath, pausing. "She became… Suicidal as it worsened. After five whole years of taking medication, the family suspected A Ghost or a Demon…"

Kuro continued to explain. Hands were moving, as she explained. "As a result of the family's suspicions, they called a church to conduct an exorcism, which unfortunately got turned away. Her condition worsened; she was now self-injuring, more aggressive, and even to an extent, started to drink her own urine, this strange behaviour caused 67 sessions with a priest."

"It was to conduct research and to get rid of the demonic entity finally, however they couldn't save her… she stopped eating, and ultimately, she died from malnourishment. The moral of the story is do not be an idiot, do not mess with things you do not understand, be careful what you mess with, or your life could unexpectedly end."

Kurobara finally finished explaining, glimpsing down at Mai's short form, noticing a horrified and pale expression, mouth opened up like she was a fish with eyes that were expanded in disbelief and horror.

Meanwhile, Kazuya looks on with an impressed and surprised expression. Kurobara Akamia had proved how knowledgeable she was once again. She remembered so much from that famous case. She was surprising. Not many people knew the true story of the film.

Mai was coming out of her shock, glancing at the cocky raven teenager, noticing from that story that her friend had told that he was, in fact, careful — having to set all this up and set up a taste only to stay overnight? He was a very cautious person, as was Kurobara.

Mai opened her mouth, saying something that made Kazuya paused in his tracks, "You're the type of person to tap a stone bridge before crossing it." This made him confused, "What?" He demanded confusedly.

Kurobara's eyes expanded just a little. She was surprised that he hadn't understood a straightforward Japanese phrase. 'How could he not know that?' was all her mind thought of mouth paused into a frown. "It means that you are a careful person Shibuya-san" she stated in a very obvious tone.

She was almost dumbfounded at his lack of knowledge, but it did confirm what she had already suspected from the start. He was from an English speaking country that much was for sure. "Hey what is this?" her brunette friend asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Eyes moving at what Mai was looking at. An Infrared camera.

Kazuya who was clearly annoyed, told her "I don't want to talk anymore."

Kuro shook her head at his behaviour. She understood why he was frustrated, but he shouldn't be so rude about it, "Shibuya-san… it would be best if you stopped being so antisocial, she was only asking a question. A perfectly reasonable one." Her tone coming out soft, her hand moved to her hair in an attempt to hide her annoyance.

"But since you hate explaining so much, I will explain… once again," She whispered at the last words. She is giving them a cheeky smile, spinning on the balls of her feet, now facing them both, eyes on her brunette friend. Beginning to point out the various equipment with the tips of her fingers.

"That is an Infrared camera Mai-chan and that is a super-high-speed camera. Both are to record in the dark. Than we have this little cool device, It is a thermograph. The thermograph is a camera that's sensitive to temperature and captures temperature levels."

While Kurobara explained, Mai nodded, showing she was, in fact, listening. Impressed, but she was confused about one thing. "Umm… Kuro-san, this may be a stupid question, but why do you need to record temperature levels?"

They blinked at this, mouth slightly open. She was gobsmacked that she didn't know something so basic. "You… You don't know why it is important to record the temperature levels? I'm surprised that you don't know something so… basic, but I'll explain it since someone won't.." Eyes now on Kazuya's glaring straight at him.

" A thermograph is used to measure temperature because when a ghost appears, the temperature usually drops in the surrounding area." Kuro quickly declares in a very straightforward way.

"The camera records the different temperature levels using a range of colours, from warm to cool. It gives a clearer image of the difference in temperature between individual objects in the room than you can get by just the temperature of the whole room using a thermometer." Kuro continued, Kazuya nodded with approval of her explanation. Stunning him again, with how much she knew.

He was now, however, annoyed at both of them; they were distracting him from the work he needs to get done. Kazuya decided that they needed to stop asking questions and chatting. "Now, if you understand, stop asking stupid questions and get to work." scolding at Mai.

"I want the two to go take temperature readings for all of the rooms in this building. And don't forget to record the data." He appended sternly, handing the digital thermometer to Kurobara, who he trusted more as not to break his equipment.

Mai's eye begins to twitch furiously at Naru, opening her mouth to yell at him but was stopped by her friend. "Ah, Shibuya-san… Please do be more respectful to my friend, if you don't I will kick you right into your groin, I am sure you wouldn't like that would you Shibuya-san…" her voice coming out venomously.

Her hands quickly grabbed Mai and promptly dragged her out of the door, giving Kazuya one last glare.

(TimeSkip)

Kurobara and Mai were walking around, silent. Kuro was grumbling about Kazuya's rude behaviour to her friend. She glanced at Mai's expression, noticing her chagrined expression. Knowing what it was, she sighed, "Alright… What do you want to ask, Mai-chan." She queried softly.

Mai screeched. "Ehhhhh," Kuro ears twitched at her loud screech. Wincing. "How did you know that I wanted to ask something?" She spoke with surprise. Kuro snickered at her over-reactive behaviour.

"It's undeniable, your facial expressions show it. You're an open book," she explained, causing them to fluster. They didn't like the fact that people could read her easily. Kuro could always read her, but she could never understand her. It was frustrating.

They continued to walk, her eyes peering on Mai's face for a moment. Waiting for her question, but it was quiet. "Well?" She asked, curious as to what her question could be? This made her brunette friend sigh; they seemed nervous.

"I," Mai hesitated to speak, her fingers twitched beside her. "Well… I know how much you don't like being questioned about yourself. Especially if it's personal. I know you are a private person, but… I just" Mai's head tilted downward, looking at the floor in shame and nervousness.

Kurobara sighed softly, eyes glancing around the old building before landing back on her friend's form. Biting her lip delicately as she opened her mouth, "Mai-chan… I do not mind if it is you who is asking, no need to get nervous. I will answer as best as I can, but do keep in mind that if it's really personal, I won't."

Mai's tense body language changes to a relaxed one, a small smile on her lips. They were such good friends. "Now that we have established this, why don't you ask me your question?" They added, giving her a gentle smile.

"I just wanted to know how you knew all about that ghost stuff? You were really amazing; it sounded like you were a professional… **gghost hunnter**. You knew everything, so I was just wondering where you learned that stuff?" Mai questioned with stars in her eyes, feet hopping in excitement.

Kurobara flinched at her badly pronounced English words; she really needed to work on her English speaking skills. Letting out a throaty sign out of her mouth. Kuro had a faint idea that she would ask this question; not many people knew about the stuff she knew. Maybe she should of just let Kazuya explain. Would have made her life more comfortable if she never said anything.

"Firstly, Mai-chan, you need to work on your English pronunciations. It's **Ghost Hunter.** " She taunted her; their mouth was angled into a sharp cocky smirk. It made Mai growl at her, which was entertaining to watch.

"And for your question, I _'wanted'_ to study **Parapsychology** when I was younger, that's how I know a lot about spirits and the equipment that is used to help find them." Kurobara revealed, hands moving as she did. Her voice had a sharp edge to it.

"What is **parasitapsychophy?** " Mai asked, butchering the pronunciation of it. Head tilted in confusion. She watched her raven-haired friend sigh in annoyance, ears twitching at her English skills or lack of.

"You're English sucks." Kuro blankly commented. "It's **Parapsychology** the study of the paranormal. **Para** , meaning 'Alongside' and **Psychology** implies the study of the 'Psyche' or 'Soul' It's originally Greek." She explained.

Mai gapes at her detailed explanation "Ehh?! You're so smart Kuro-san!" She exclaimed making her chuckle cockily "Of course I am… But anyway as I was saying before I wanted to study the paranormal but… I grew out of it."

Kurobara's voice came out darkly; it was sharp as a knife. There was an underlying to her words. Mai wanted to ask her about her strange behaviour. Sweat dropping lightly. Before she could ask; however, Kurobara interrupted her.

"We should hurry it up before the egomaniac has a tantrum" Kuro remarked, while Mai looked on with concern on her expression.

 **Author Note**

 **chapter 7 is now done and moderately edited I hope you enjoy reading this, I enjoy writing despite my lack of talent XD but anyways thank you for reading again xxx**

 **Chapter 8 will be up later i don't know when but it will be up so yay!**

 **Chapter Remade on:** **21st January 2020**

 **Words:** **3594 words**

 **Updated Author Note**

 **Little Sunflower is here with a new updated chapter, this chapter is officially remade. It took several days to do this one. The reason is because I was procrastinating and dealing with Mental health issues so yay!**

 **I was watching a lot of Doctor Who and Steven Universe. I Practically don't have a life. Anywho, I hope this chapter is a lot better than it was previously. This chapter used to be 2231 Words long.**

 **Thank you-Little Sunflower.**


	8. Mai Gets Hurt?

**Mai Gets Hurt?**

Mai and Kuro had just finished taking the temperature readings, so they decided to walk back to Kazuya. While they were walking, she heard a creak, it was a small one at first, but then it became louder, making her pause in her footsteps. Her head tilted up and saw a dangerous piece of wood that was barely hanging on.

It could easily injure or kill someone if it fell.

And it did…

It began to fall, Kurobara's eyes widened, she watched it in slow-mo. It was like the whole world turned blue for a moment. "Mai" She yelled out, it was falling right on top of her friend. Mai looked upwards, seeing what made Kuro alarmed. Mai breath hitched in horror.

"Watch out" she called out again, but she knew Mai would not be able to get out of the way in time, she had no choice. She knew this; she had to save her friend from any potential injuries. Her body tensed before it became relaxed, letting a shaky breath, Her fingers are clenched into a fist.

Her body glowed, as her Aura flowed around her, manfisting a beautiful blue Aura. It got brighter, as she held her breath.

Before the splinter hit Mai, at the last minute, Kurobara halted it. Their eyes were both the colour blue; it was flecked with orange. Anyone who could have walked down here would know that she was an Esper. That terrified her but not as terrifying as the prospect of her friend getting seriously injured.

The brunette had her eyes clenched in panic, she didn't see what her friend was doing. She was too absorbed into thinking that she was going to die. It was a very sharp looking splinter, and it scared her that she was going to be injured.

Kurobara rushed over to her friend, kneeling down to her frightened form. She was shaking. "Mai-chan" She started, voicing coming out in alarm and concern. "Are you okay?" She added after, her hands touching her shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now." She spoke up, her voice cracking, in worry and hysteria. She moved her hands over her shoulders, checking if they had any injuries. While this was going on, Mai's eyes began to open, flinching slightly. Her brown chestnut eyes flood open. She saw Kurobara panicking at first, showing apparent worry on her expression.

Mai then noticed a very prominent blue glow, just above her head, Mai being the curious person she is looks up. In shock, she saw a blue phosphorescent barrier guarding her head. It felt warm; she noted that the splinter that targeted her was still above her, where the splinter was touching turned orange.

The Splinter had a sickly blue aura around it, halting its movement. Making it hover just enough to touch the barrier, there was a smell. A musty burning smell, It made it seem that it was burning the wood. This didn't seem to be helping the situation, making her more nervous.

So of course, her being frightened caused her to jump out of the way, with haste and shock. Kurobara glanced at her in worry, noticing her body shaking and trembling even more than before. It just made Kuro become extremely concerned. Did she scare her? Was she frightened of her now? Kurobara's mind spiralled at her friend's reaction.

Kuro opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had no idea how to speak to her about what she saw. She watched keenly as she looked at her again, back and forth to the barrier and her form. Mai knew she had just saved her, hindering the splinter from touching her. She could clearly see that it was her who helped her by the look in her eyes.

The ravenette looked at Mai, with her brightly glowing eyes. Head tilting in worry and concern for her friend. Before she could say anything, she tenderly moved the dangerous sharp object away from Mai's head. She was placing it on the floor with a clanged. Kurobara gave her a tired smile, showing she was exhausted.

Kuro made a face; her mouth pulled into a sharp sorrowful frown. Her eyes still glowing ominously. She absolutely distasted using her abilities, she saw them as a fickle curse that she was imprinted with, but right now she saw them as a saving grace if she hadn't had them Mai would have been deeply hurt and that scared her.

Kurobara's eyes reverted to her natural eye colour; she began to open her soft lips to speak, "Mai-chan? Are you alright" she spoke, worry laced into her voice. "Do you have any injuries?" She questioned, still checking for any injuries she hadn't foreseen.

The only response Mai gave her was an opened mouth, gaping at what she saw happen, her eyes seeing wide with awe and disbelief. Her mouth opened and repeatedly closed, barely being able to make a sound before long Mai shouted in shock. "Ehhh?!"

She was shocked, at her friend's display of power, was it telekinesis? She had no idea, The ravenette ignored her prying eyes, still checking if she was hurt in any way. Kuro let out a sigh, realizing she was, in fact, alright, having no injuries present on her body. "Well, You seem fine… No injuries, no cuts or scrapes," She said, letting another sigh out.

They gave Mai a small tender smile, showing she cared. "Good, I am glad you are safe. You gave me a scare." Chuckling anxiously, "Sorry, for my unexpected magic show." She jokingly added, giving her a tight, tense expression.

Kurobara gave another hollow anxious chuckle, mouth twitching into a nervous crooked smile. What could she say to make everything go back to normal? She just showed something she had kept hidden for a long time, never expecting to ever use them again. Her hands become sweaty and slightly twitchy. She was physically showing her anxiety about her friend knowing.

She bowed down, placing her shakey hand out for Mai to grab hold on to. She did exactly that, feeling her soft smooth and sweaty hand. Letting it go as she was pulled up with Kuro's strength. "Kuro-san y-you have…" Mai blurted out, in complete shock. Kurobara placed her hand onto her mouth.

She was essentially interrupting her secret out, for anyone to hear. She was secretly glad that Kazuya hadn't set up all of the equipment; otherwise, her secret would be out sooner than she wanted. Kuro moved her hand away from her friend's mouth. A silent breath tore out of her throat.

Right at this second, her mind was going whizzing about, almost too fast for her to cope as thoughts flooded her ever-changing mind. She was wondering how she could explain it to her — taking a deep breath, readying herself. She spoke out, "Yes… Mai, I have Psychic abilities, truthfully I hadn't wanted you to see them, but what could have I done? You were in danger." She paused, thinking what else she could say.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, please don't take it in that way. It's just something; I don't like people knowing, I like keeping it to myself. Now… Would you mind keeping this a secret, Mai-chan? Do not say a word about this particular Shibuya-san. Please… Promise me." Kuro tried to explain, speaking with honesty and truth, looking In Mai's eyes with scary determination and trust.

Mai stares right into her heterochromia eyes, feeling unsettled and saddened. She couldn't help but feel a little upset at not knowing about this, but she knew Kurobara had reasons why. They have always been a private person, even with her. But at least, at this moment, she showed that she trusted her enough to keep this secret.

She was happy to know something private about her friend finally. Mai also felt a sense of gratitude to her for saving her life. So with this thought and feelings in mind, she gave Kuro a soft, friendly smile. Nodding gently, "I promise Kuro-san… And Ummm… Thank you for saving me from being injured."

They gave her a sweet smile, chuckling tenderly. Her hand shot up to her chestnut brown hair and began to ruffle it. She was making her pout childishly. " Come on; We must head off. It's time to see Mr grumpy."

Mai sweat dropped at her words, finding it comically. Watching Kurobara's back as she walked with admiration. Happy that she had met such a person in her life.

(Time Skip)

"Ah, Shibuya-san~ We have completed our order," Kuro spoke confidently, with an edge of playfulness. Giving him a playful and almost flirty smile, being confident and bold. One of her most attractive traits, Mai thought. But she saw through her little mask she had put on many times.

She was, in fact, exhausted, that much was clear. Mai didn't know why Lack of sleep, but Kurobara knew full well why. She had used her abilities, which in itself is tiring; she also had trouble sleeping. It could be very dangerous to use her abilities if she wasn't careful; using them when she was tired was a risky thing to do.

Kurobara marched right up to him, clenching her fingers on the clipboard. Giving him a playful smile, both eyes lighting up with mischief, pressing the clipboard to his chest before giving him a tense smile " You're welcome by the way… I made sure that Mai and I did the temperature of every single room. Nothing unusual, everything is the way it's meant to be. Take a look" She spoke, maintaining her smile.

Kazuya gave them a nod and began to look through the clipboard, glancing at the data they had collected while making rounds. Kurobara did most of the work, but that did not mean that Mai didn't help, she was always helpful. She saw Kazuya's beautiful indigo eyes roll at her previous remark.

"Nothing unusual… the temperature isn't lower in any particular area; it's just as you said Akamia-san." He said thoughtfully, making Kurobara nod while Mai just looked on in confusion at his statement.

"Then, that means there are no spirits here?" Mai proposed, hurling the digital thermometer playfully into the air. Kuro gently swayed her head, letting out a sharp annoyed breath. "Not necessarily Mai-chan, Just because there is no difference in the temperature doesn't mean that there are no spirits here." She explained in a soft tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mai questioned.

Kurobara's eyes followed the thermometer as Mai annoyingly swung it up and down, she glared in irritation, her eyes began to twitch, mouth pulled into an angled frown. Mai, being distracted, threw it carelessly into the air becoming too high for her to catch. She became panicked, realizing that she may break it and cause another situation with Kazuya.

Kurobara let out a small groan at her friend's reckless behaviour, quickly before it crashed and broke onto the ground, she bent down, leaned her arm out and expertly caught it with fast reflexes. Once she had it clenched into her fingers, she straightened her posture, before turning to her brunette friends.

"Mai-chan, don't you know by now not to play with expensive equipment… Don't recklessly throw it around" She commented softly, letting out a sigh, still frowning. Her eyes turned to the direction of Kazuya who seemed to be at this moment, glaring at Mai. He must be thinking about how childish and reckless Mai was.

Kazuya looked like he was about to scold Mai, so Kurobara decided to interrupt him. "To answer your question, ghosts can be awfully shy, They are just like people, and they were people. I don't really blame them for being shy." She explained, her voice coming out into a very straightforward tone, having a little empathy towards the dead.

Kazuya, who was still scowling at Mai, spoke. "Right. It's normal for paranormal phenomena to stop temporarily when an outsider comes in." showing her that he had agreed with her thought process. "At any rate, this isn't helping us gather information." he later added. Kurobara chuckled comically at his expression towards her friend. Knowing he was referring to Mai's unhelpful behaviour.

Despite finding it comical, she rolled her heterochromia eyes; she was starting to get really impatient with him and his attitude to her and her friend. She was absolutely tired from using her Abilities earlier, so she was probably more irritable than she was in the morning.

(After Many hours of Lifting Equipment)

"—Ouch. Ah. Oh…" Mai groaned out loudly; she was not used to lifting heavy equipment. She wasn't some sort of body builder or a builder. Kurobara looked over to her friend; concern flashed into her eyes as she moved over to her. "Mai-chan?" She started, "Are you alright? Is your arm bothering you? Let me take a look at your arm." Kuro added, she assumed that she had hurt herself, pulling a muscle, or even a sprained arm.

Mai lifted her arm upwards, wincing as a flash of pain coursed through her achy arm. Kurobara eyes darted, looking for any bruising or swelling, that might indicate a strain or sprain. She could see that Mai moved it without any difficulty, though she did see Mai's eyes flash with a slight pain. She took a deep breath and exhaled, chest following her. "You are going to be fine, your arm isn't sprained or broken but you do have a strain, so you pulled a muscle, on accident. "

Kuro's eyes drifted to Naru's, giving him a sharp glare. She was upset that he didn't let her off seeing as she was not used to this sort of work, and that she got injured. Naru almost groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, deciding to let Kuro and Mai go home. "You can go home now." He announced, his voice becoming cold. Mai's eyes twitch in irritation at his carless words.

"You don't look Psychic." Mai voiced out, making both Kurobara and Kazuya pausing in their staring contest. They could not help but find this quite annoying. It was always confused so much, he is a Ghost Hunter not Psychic, although that could be possible. But before she could have any say, Naru interrupted them, indigo eyes twitching in irritation. "Ghost Hunter." Naru corrected her. "Don't confuse me with psychics."

Her best friend still looked very confused, making eye contact with Kurobara while speaking out "The same thing…" They huff in amusement, letting out a small chuckle as they swayed their head. Kurobara decided it was best not to correct her, she knew how tired her friend was by their small expressions they naively wore on Mai's face. "I'll be going home." Mai's voice came out exhausted and bitter.

"Mai-chan, I can take you home you know, all you have to do is-" She paused. Eyes glancing down at Mai's limping legs. She could barely walk like that, they snapped their head at Kazuya once again, glaring at him before glancing back at her friend, concern swirled in her multi-coloured orbs. "Okay, I am not taking no for an answer, I am going to call you a Taxi." Mai blinked at her before sighing at her overly worrying behaviour. "Eh, No Kuro-san I'll be fine"

Mai tried shaking it off, waving her hand slightly, but Kuro was not having it. They gave her a look one saying 'I am going to and that's final' and like that she pulled out her phone and began to dial a Taxi for her friend. They waited for a while for them to pick up, then finally she heard the Taxi service answer "Hey how may we help?" There in her ears was an assumedly young males voice on the phone.

"I would like to get a Taxi for my friend." She responded, holding her phone against her ear. The male pauses for a moment before replying back "I see, where do you want me to drop your friend off?" Kuro quietly told the man where to drop Mai off.

Mai let out a sigh while they were on the phone, observing her friend as they nodded and told them where they are at the moment. After a couple of minutes, Kurobara finally got off the phone, giving them a smug smirk.

"There you go, all sorted Mai-chan. They should be here in approximately 15 minutes, that will be enough time to address your injuries." Her voice came out, laced with exhaustion and slight worry. Kurobara grabs hold of her backpack and opens it. They bring out a small compact medical box.

Kazuya rolled his eyes at them "Well I want you both here tomorrow after school." He stated, not showing any care about Mai's injuries, making the ravenette irked at him. "Wait. You are not going anywhere until I speak to you." She almost hisses out.

Kuro's hands grab hold of some bandages and with the utmost care, they grab hold of their injured friend, Mai chestnut eyes flinching as she feels her friend's fingers on their delicate skin. They pulled up the sleeve of the shirt up. With gentle expertise, they tenderly wrapped her injured arm with a bandage. The brunette let out a small sigh, shivering as it was placed onto her skin. The fabric of the bandages was cold to the touch. Finally, after finishing wrapping Mai up the Taxi came. Right on time…

Kurobara let a smile slip onto her face, placing her hand onto Mai's soft brown hair. Ruffling it slightly. "Well Mai-chan" she began "Your ride is here, off you go" Her friend gave her a thankful smile as she limped slowly over to the Taxi. While they got in, the ravenette travelled to the side of their window and passed 735 yen to the Taxi driver. Paying for Mai's fair, knowing full well that they hated her paying stuff for them.

As of right now, she could see faintly that they were glaring right at her but she smirked merely as the Taxi took off.

Kurobara saw Kazuya waiting for her so she headed into his direction with a small frown. "Do you want me to drive you home? Or… Maybe you want to go and visit your assistant Lin-san?" She questioned, knowing he couldn't drive his fan due to his age. It was the reason why she didn't take Mai home with her own ride. He sighed out in annoyance, they disliked people looking down on him. It irked him that he couldn't drive but needed someone else to drive him.

"I was going to leave the Van here for the night and get a Taxi after I visited the hospital" They exhaled in amusement, knowing what he was trying to do… he was trying to get rid off her but she isn't a fangirl who falls for looks, she won't comply with him. So with that, she sent him a determined smile.

"Oh how fortunate, I want to visit LIn-san too, so since you are also going to visit him how about I tag along…" Kazuya glared at her for a couple of moments, scowling at her with furrowed eyebrows but her look did not deter. "Fine… give me a couple of minutes" They chuckled at his small sigh of defeat.

(Five minutes Later~)

They were now both walking, it was completely silent between them, it was so silent that you could hear a metaphorical pin drop. They were quite close to each other's bodies. Kazuya was about to say something, his mouth parted only to be interrupted by her, "So…" She began, glancing around "I got a question on my mind, I thought I would just come out and ask you. Shibuya-san."

Kazuya pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled a loud sigh "It better not be a stupid question."

Kurobara huffed out, shaking her head as her mixed eyes observed him. "Hey I would watch your tone, I actually have been helpful today and you can not deny that can you? Since I was the one who helped Mai by answering most of her questions."

She had a point, Kazuya thought, irritation gleamed in his eyes. "Fine, ask your question." Their mouth tugged upwards into a smug smirk, knowing she had just won. "Shibuya-san… English or American?" She blurted out making the teen beside her flinch at the suddenness of her question, his normally narrowed eyes were widened. "Although… Now that I think about it, I can not see you being American no offence of course."

Kazuya was shocked that she figured it out in such a short period of time but instead of denying or ignoring her, he decided to answer her instead. " **English... How did you know?"** Kurobara merely let out a chuckle, glad to finally get an answer to the question that has been bothering her for some time. With a smug smirk she opened her mouth **"Ah, I knew it… English huh? Well looks like I was right to think of you being British."** They replied, her tone came out slightly cynical but it was rich with sweetness.

It has been a while since she has used her English tongue, what surprised Kazuya the most was that she had no accent. It seemed normal… sounded like… well like they were British themselves.

They couldn't help but chuckle at herself, loving being in the right about things and the one thing that made it all the more worthwhile was his shocked expression, especially after hearing her speak fluent English.

" **To be honest, Shibuya-san, It was not hard to figure it out, you left quite a lot of clues… For one you didn't know the age difference when acquiring a driver's license, I know for a fact that you got to be at least 17 when driving in England."** She started. **"Oh… and another thing, you wrote all of your notes in English which I found peculiar, as I am pretty sure that Japanese don't take the time to write all of their notes in English. I at least don't do that and you didn't even know a common phrase in Japan."**

Kazuya switched over to his native language, he admitted to himself that he was impressed. " **I am surprised you figured it out so easily…"** They looked proud of themselves as she chuckled. **"Well Shibuya-san you seem like a person who would underestimate everyone's ability to conceive knowledge, So I am not surprised"**

Kazuya rolled his indigo blue eyes at their words. " **What about you"** He questioned, eyes observing her expression as both of them conversed in English. Kurobara could not help but sigh at his rich accent, it was… hard to admit but it was extremely hot to hear him speak in English. So much so that shivers crawl along her spine, that's how godly his voice sounds.

Mentally shaking her head at herself, their eyebrows raised at his question. " **What about me?"** They asked in confusion, her tone came out gentle. There was no accent to her English words if a Japanese person would hear her talk they would probably think she has an English accent but not many would question it.

He gave her a 'Are you kidding me?' look " **I am asking if you are also English like I am?"** He reaffirmed, observing her closely, hoping to get a reaction he needed. The ravenette, blinked, eyes wide for a moment before placing her hand on their waste, pausing to look at him. " **No… I am not English I am Japanese. I live here and I was raised here."**

Kazuya doubted her, letting a smirk slip onto his lips. " **Oh?"** He spoke scrutinising her and what she had just said. Kurobara furrowed her eyebrows, at his tone. " **What?"** they sighed out, not liking the tone he was using. " **Well… Kurobara, I do believe that you are lying to me. You look more British than Japanese, you speak perfect English with no accent, so I can not help but think you are lying.**

Kurobara mouth parted, a shaky breath crawled out of her throat, their irises glare down at him. " **Believe it or not Shibuya-san, I do not care. I know for a fact That I am a pure Japanese person.."** They counter-argued, now irked. Kazuya gazed at her sceptically " **Okay if you are Japanese which I doubt, tell me where did you study English from?"**

The ravenette let out a huff. " **I obviously learnt it myself, you moron. If you must know I learnt English at a young age because I actually enjoy learning languages… What about you? Shibuya-san?"** He was beginning to get impatient and angry, no matter what he asks, she was giving him vague answers. They were not giving the truth he wanted to hear.

Kazuya's eyebrows arched upwards " **What are you talking about? You already know I am from England?"** Kurobara swayed her head in amusement, mouth curling into a dangerous smirk. She has him… They knew what to say. " **Well if I may say but clearly Shibuya Kazuya isn't your true name since you admitted to me that you are from England."** Naru was now furious, a sharp growl erupted from his throat, both now looking at each with anger.

" **I don't know what you are talking about?"** But instead of having the desired effect, Kurobara smirked at him, noticing his tone right away. She now knows that he has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to learn and find out about. It was clear from the way he glared at her and the tense body language he was showing her. **"Oh… I very much doubt that… 'Kazuya' You are clearly hiding something… are you not?"**

" **I could say the same thing for you Akamia-san… don't test me, I know you are hiding things… I don't know what it is but I want to know what you are hiding and I will find out."** the corners of their mouths twitched, she both hated and loved the cold bad boy attitude he was showing her but she needed to focus on the much more important stuff.

 **Old Author Note; **

**hey, guys sorry for not uploading earlier I had to rewrite most of this chapter cause grammar but anywho I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Chapter Remade On;** **17th of May 2020.**

 **Word Count; ****4000+ Words**

 **Updated Author Note; **

**Little Sunflower here, finally I have remade an older chapter, man this took really long to finish remaking. There were a lot of mistakes which I apologize for, there are probably still mistakes but I will recheck them again later.**

 **BOLD-English**


	9. Fangirling&flirting

**okay i want to say a couple of things that i forgot toadd but Ghost hunt isnt owned by me and any refrences from other anime or shows...**

 **the only thing that is mine is my OC Kurobara.**

Last night Kuro visited Lin it was quite funny to see how grumpy he was he's almost like Naru but then again Naru is a whole different type...

Naru's face was also quite funny to see Kuro mused at this but right now Kuro should stop thinking and get up today she was going to Mai's house.

Kuro looks at the clock that's beside her bed and it read 5:30 Kuro often wakes up early due to having sleep issues nevertheless she gets up slowly from the comfort of her bed.

She then remembers when she watched her favourite films when she was younger one of the things she loved when she was younger...

Kuro really didn't have much happiness when she was younger despite being in a quite rich family Kuro chuckled when thinking about one of her favourite films, the film was Harry Potter

she loved anything with magic and fairy Tale like beasts Kuro then gave a small sigh thinking about what she should wear today... She then gave a grin and decided to where some Harry Potter merch that she had.

Kuro sniggered at her idea she wondered if anyone could recognise it be pretty funny, Kuro shuffled out of her bedroom and decides to make something to eat so she went to her Kitchen...

When she opened the massive fridge it was empty, stomach growling she gave a massive huff "looks like I got to go shopping... dam it..." Kuro gave a small sigh as she was annoyed.

"I guess I'll have to have breakfast later then..." her voice shows that she was irritated however she began to get dressed decided that she needs to get to the shop as fast as

possible

Kuro got dressed into a White and grey sweatshirt it cosy and comfy and gave Kuro some relief when wearing it she then put on black leggings soft and warm.

"Maybe I should go to the Library later..."Kuro started muttering to herself while placing her Black shiny leather boots on her small feet.

Kuro added some jewellery onto her outfit and she chose a necklace that was called a TimeTurner... this necklace was of course from harry potter verse, Kuro softly put it around her neck.

Then she took upon herself to add deathly hallows earings in her small delicate ears they fit her ears perfectly this made Kuro happy.

now that she added the jewellery she wanted on she put on a light blue poncho on it had an Eagle on the back the eagle was bronze and has its wings stretched across the back.

in the front the end of the poncho was a royal Prussian blue it was glittery and made the poncho shine of course it did have an emblem on the front and had the words Ravenclaw on it...

"This poncho is beautifully made" Kuro smiled at the soft material and the sheer beauty of it after stating how beautifully made it was.

She then added a Ravenclaw scarf to add to her collection of harry potter clothing she was wearing as for the finishing touch she decided o put her hair up in a high ponytail...

kuro put her hands up to her hair and started to tire it up adding thick bobbles to ensure it doesn't snap at how much hair she had after tieing it up she left some hair down by the side of her face to shape her face.

one eye was covered by hair and one wasn't after doing this she put a fancy blue bow connecting it to her bobbles making seem like the bow was holding her hair up.

after finishing her hair she went to the first aid cabinet and added a big plaster or patch to her neck hiding her scars and words that are carved into her skin.

she made sure to cover every last scar on her neck, grinning in triumph as it was covered up, Kuro noticed how long her hair has really grown the ponytail lifted up a slight bit but it didn't do much to stop her hair,

Her long black and blue hair was almost touching the floor still this made Kuro chuckle " My hair is almost as long as Repunsal" her tone had a light fluffiness to it showing that she was making a joke.

grabbing her bag that also was marked with Ravenclaw onto it and added stuff to it making sure she had everything.

~Later

kuro was now at a shop looking for things to buy food wise anyways grabbing a trolly she began grabbing things like Milk and bread all sorts of stuff that she needed.

Her trolly was gaining weight each time she added new stuff, she then spots a bakery alie with staff clearly baking them moving towards the alie

Looking at all the cakes and bakery goods the staff looks at her " Excuse me Miss do you want to buy anything?" Kuro smiled softly almost as though she was in heaven.

" Ah good morning I was just looking at what you ave got today and I can't help but say that everything smells delicious... did you bake these" Kuro gave him a soft smile.

The guy blushed at her smile Kuro couldn't help but look at him she thought that he was quite good looking his hair was Black nice and messy he wore glasses and was quite skinny.

The guy was clearly shy this made Kuro giggle at him she thought it was cute the guy took a breath "Umm yes Mam these are my Grandma's recipes she taught me how to bake"

Kuro gave him a small smile " Ah well she taught you well cause these look mouthwatering oh My Name is Akamia Kurobara you are? " Kuro smile was friendly and cute.

The Guy was flustered at her friendly attitude " Nice to meet you Akamia-san My name is Shoto Bakugo" Kuro smiled at his shy behaviour " Well nice to meet you too Bakugo-kun"

Kuro smiled softly as she looked at all the cakes and bakes that were placed in front of her " Bakugo-san I would like to have 4 slices of Almond cakes, please also that Strawberry Shortcake" Kuro paused as Bakugo was putting them safely in a brown bag making sure not to ruin the cakes.

"I also have a box of those Blueberry glazed doughnuts and a couple of cinnamon rolls... oh and a box of macarons and Shortbread biscuits lastly I would love that Bakewell tart, please"

Kuro smiled as she watched him wrap all her delicious treats in fancy Blue wrapping paper while he was doing this he shyly says " You like Harry Potter " he said this in English and there was an accent on it showing that he had trouble with the language.

Kurobara gave a big grin finally someone noticed what she was wearing " Ah yes I am a true harry potter fan... what about you? I am surprised that you even know what it was"

He chuckled softly " well when I was visiting my grandma in England I came across films named harry potter so I decided to watch them I am guessing you are a Ravenclaw?"

Kuro grinned at this as she couldn't help feeling glad to meet someone who liked Harry, Potter " Yup I am a Ravenclaw and proud to be one too, what about you? I am guessing that you're a Hufflepuff"

almost finishing his wrapping he replies " good guess yea I am... well have finished here you" Bakugo softly passes her the boxes and bags to her Kurosoftly placed them in her trolly

"so how much do I owe you?" Kuro stated this while getting her wallet out of her bag " that would be 3,670.77 Yen" Kuro nodded and passed him the exact amount he told her.

After a couple more minutes of grabbing all she needs, she heads to the till after placing everything on the counter she hears " Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Cause your drop dead gorgeous."

Kuro turned around with an amused face and sees a guy with glasses with black or green hair, Kuro couldn't tell but she couldn't help to snigger "is that really how you pick up chicks?" Kuro said while sniggering at his pick up line

" Ah well I got you to laugh didn't I so it's working My name is Osamu Yasuhara nice to meet you" Kuro noted at his flirtatious wink but she knew he was joking

" Ryokuryou High School huh?" Yasu smiled "Ah yes I am from Ryokuryou what about you?" Kuro rolled her eyes at his curious eyes " does that really matter which school I go... My name is Akamia Kurobara by the way "

Yasu chuckled at her kurobara now finished placing everything in bags she puts them in the trolly paying for the lot, moving the trolly before she could go Yasu shouted

"Hey wait for me I need someone to practise these harry potters pick up lines " Kuro groaned at this and decided to be polite waiting for him...

After a while, they head outside to where her car is Yasu began to make his terrible pickup lines on her "Hey, baby; I must be in the Room of Requirement because I require you" Kuro groaned loudly at this

Yasu laughed at her pained face as he kept going on as Kuro was placing her bags in the boot of her car "If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss"

Kuro glared at him playfully while trying to hold her giggles in " stop it urghh these are horrible" Yasu sniggered as he drove Kuro wild with his pick up lines.

his last one drove her to the edge "Hagrid's not the only giant on campus if you know what I mean." Yasu raised his eyebrows up and down causing Kuro to burst into laughter "haha please stop it"

Yasu then replied, " Can I have your phone number?" Kuro gave him a playful glare before shutting the boot of her car " No especially with your non-stop pick up lines"

Yasu had an evil grin on his face " don't you dare!" Kuro stated to him demanding him to stop what he was he did it anyway "Can I Slytherin your Ravenclaw or would you rather Hufflepuff my Gryffindor?" Kuro groaned at this and yelled "I will give you my phone number if you stop"

Yasu smiled in a triumph smile and nodded Kuro gave a huff and grabbed a pen only to write it on his hand after she did this she got into the car and drove to her home.

~time skip

after placing her stuff in her home she headed to Mai's house and grabbed her keys and opened it heading in she looked at the place she had been in many times.

it was small, not many people could live here the walls were cracked and the place was extremely small, Kuro sighed hating Mai being in such a cramped place.

Kuro headed to the kitchen and placed a bag on the counter Kuro decided to make her some tea before she woke up, Kuro grabbed two simple cups on the table.

Kurobara softly smiled as she put water in the kettle and turned it on after waiting for it to boil she began to make some pancakes and shaped them into hearts.

after five minutes she put the two mugs on and placed them on the coffee table the cups clatter making a small noise after she had placed them on the table she added two plates on the table both having heart-shaped pancakes with fruit on.

lastly, she brought Mai a treat both placing small plates on the coffee table that had slices of Bakewell tarts that she brought.

now finishing that she heads to Mais room and tickled her awake causing Mai to shreak " WHAT THE HELL" this caused Kuro to burst out laughing.

Mai looked around only to see Kuro laughing on the floor Mai glared at Kuro, noticing this she gets up "now, now Mai-chan don't glare at me I had to wake you up so we could have breakfast"

Mai sighs still annoyed at Kuro and gets up from her bed Kuro smiled softly as they headed to the living room Mai then looks over kuro's shoulder and gapes at what Kuro had done for breakfast.

"EHHHH" Kuro smiled at Mai as she screamed after awhile they both sit down on the floor and started to eat breakfast together" Hey Mai-chan lets live together " Mai choked on her tea and looked at Kuro in shock...


	10. Confrontation

**thank you for following me guys XXX i am surprised anyone likes this at all but thanks you so much! heres chapter 10**

Kurobara and Mai were currently eating breakfast but Kuro has shocked Mai as she had her mouth gaping at her Kuro chuckled at her softly.

"Why are you so shocked it's not like I am asking you to marry me..." Mai glared at her as she said this " Well you caught me off Guard " She pouted at her.

Kuro just rolled her eyes at her best friend's face and kept eating, Mai gazed at her further says " Kuro-san how come you want me to live with you?" Kuro softly smiled at Mai's curious expression.

Kuro exhibited a small huff " Well Mai-chan I don't like you living on your own... your very clumsy knowing you, you would fall over the air" Mai puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"why you so mean to me Kuro-san!" this only causes her to laugh softly as she loved teasing Mai as she had the best expressions. " Well because you're stupidly cute"

Mai blushes not realizing the first part of the sentence this cause Kuro to snicker as Mai didn't notice that she just insulted her, Kuro waited to see if Mai found out.

That's when Mai's face morphed into a different expression Kuro sucked in her cheeks trying not to laugh '1...2...3' as Kuro counted in her head Mai screamed in Kuro's eyes "EHHHHH did you just insult me and compliment me?! your so mean"

Kuro bursts in laughter Mai huffs at her as Kuro was laughing Mai announces "As if I will live with you if you keep being mean to me" Kuro paused at this with her eyebrow hoisted up.

"Oh, so you have been thinking of living with me... "Mai's face turns red at this both in anger and embarrassment at her friends teasing " stop teasing me..."

Mai pouts causing Kuro to giggle softly " awww but your so cute and fun to mess with" Mai just kept eating her breakfast trying to ignore her friends teasing.

Mai states softly " so what's the real reason why you want me to live with you?" Kuro sighs at Mai's face " I hate you being by yourself... and I don't like you living in such a cramped place"

Mai looks at Kuro in surprise at her concerned expression she didn't realize Kuro would worry about her in that way Mai exhaled a small breath " Kuro-san thank you... but I like being independent plus you already have done so much for me"

Kuro sighs already knowing that she was going to respond in that way " I knew you were going to say something like that... well, Mai-chan one day we will be roomies!" her tone come out very playful.

in honesty one of the main reason why she wants to be roommates with Mai is that Kuro was getting quite lonely inside her home.

~Timeskip

Now at school, Kuro drops Mai to her classroom both were talking about so unnecessary stuff, after Kuro dropped Mai off she headed to the old school building where Naru was.

Kuro runs off to the school building and sees Naru's figure and head to him "Ah Shibuya-san there you are" Kuro stated her voice coming out in a soft melodious voice, Naru gave a sigh when he heard this.

clearly, Naru was ticked off about something so Kuro being the mature person asks " Ah Grumpy is back what gotten you so moody did someone ruin your beautiful face? " Kuro jokingly winked at him.

He shrugged it off ignoring her playful behaviour to him only to glare at her " I don't have that much time to play around Akamia-san your wasting time"

Kuro sniggered thinking that his attitude was funny he was almost like a tsundere almost of course " awww your definitely Mr grumpy pants today, Anyways need any help Shibuya-san?"

Kuro face morphed into a curious face wondering what he was going to say she did, after all, enjoy his reactions he was almost as funny as Mai.

Naru looked at her with a frown " I said after school Akamia-san, I am pretty sure you would have extra lessons" showing that he clearly wanted nothing do with Kuro today but of course that's not going to happen

"Pfft, I thought you were smart Shibuya-San" Kuro then watches Naru expression shift into a slight annoyance causing her to smirk," Well Shibuya-san I have finished all my exams so, I don't need extra studying I thought you would know by now"

Naru sighs audibly just enough for Kuro to hear this fueled Kuro more as she absolutely loved to mess with people Nau on his laptop says " Alright if you are going to be staying, start reviewing the audio tapes we recorded yesterday Akamia-san"

Kuro nodded at this that's when Naru added more " Make sure to listen for anything that is unusual"Kuro sighs and states bluntly "I am not stupid so you don't need to spoon feed me I know the basics of it"

Kuro huffs and starts to review the tapes she placed headphones on top of he head missing her bow, That's when Naru noticed something.

Kurobara had patches on her neck, they were white and big covering almost her entire neck, Naru curious looks at her and before she could start the audio he asks " why do you have plasters on your neck"

Kuro stiffened quite suddenly at that question and was caught off her guard though she shouldn't be surprised she knew that people were going to ask about them at some point.

However, she kind of wished it to not be Naru as he was quite observant and seems to know that something is up, And she really didn't want people prying there nose in her personal life especially Naru.

Kuro showed a little hesitation before she replied to him Naru noted this his eyebrow was hoisted upwards showing that he was waiting for her response.

"I got hurt when coming here it was an accident so don't worry about it..." Kuro stated in a monotone voice but Naru could see through it noting that there was some sadness in her eyes.

" really?... I don't believe that one-bit Akamia-san" Kuro huffed clearly irritated that he saw through her lie " What's not to believe?" Kuro really hated lying but it had to be done for her sake.

Kuro retorted back in an angry tone clearly hating the way he was pushing her into a wall metaphorically obviously "you hesitated when answering my question so clearly its a lie Akamia-san... what are you hiding? I will find out why you're being hiding in secrecy"

Naru voice was straightforward almost as he figured her out but of course, that's not the case now is it? Kuro growled under her breath as his prying eyes and mouth began to speak their mind about her...

Kuro needed to be careful about Naru clearly he is extremely perceptive and knows how to make a person tick " How is this any of your business? better question why the fuck do you even care?"

Kuro felt cold sweat roll on her forehead as he kept pushing her further into the wall almost becoming one with it, Her anxiety was peaking, her heart rate was pumping at a fast speed if she didn't know any better she would have thought that she was having a heart attack.

one of her hands shook, Kuro felt embarrassed how her anxiety started to crawl inside her creeping in she didn't want people to know that she had bad anxiety at times... But Kuro took an unnoticeable breath.

" I am just concerned why your hiding everything about you? I do not care about you personally of course but as you are my tour guide I want to know if you don't have a shady past"

Kuro bit her cheeks in irritation and anxiety she was feeling trapped caged like an animal " as I said before Shibuya-san I could say the exact same thing to you, you hypocrite don't think I don't know that your hiding stuff, you clearly don't want me to say anything about your nationality... "

Kuro knows she was making it worse but right now its fight or flight she was not one to run away so she chose to fight back not letting him think he is winning, and she knows how to fight back.

Naru saw the way Kuro fought back right at him he noticed that she was not going to give up and give him what he wanted... Information her secrecy was bothering him he knows he shouldn't really care about it but he has a gut feeling about it.

He could tell something was going on in Kuro mind and personal life he doesn't know what but he wants to know but this, of course, caused him an inner turmoil noticing that he should not care about what's happening behind closed doors so to speak.

"I don't know what nonsense you are talking about Akamia-san" Kuro half lightly laugh sarcastically at him she also rolled her eyes at his form and his denial" seriously... your just proving my point Shibuya-san, You're avoiding it hell even denying the fact that you are a hypocrite when clearly you are"

Kuro stated her eyes we widen with anger and annoyance but Naru noted that he saw nervousness in her before he could reply to Kuro's statement she put her palm up telling him to shut up.

Causing Naru's eyes to twitch " Shibuya-San I thought you don't like wasting time so why are we having this pointless conversation... Huh now, I am going back to the task you just gave me and I swear if you comment on my bandages again I will make sure you will never have children again... "

Kuro clearly sick of the conversation adds " Also stop calling me Akamia - san call me Kuro I don't like people calling me that it makes me seem old... okay Kazuya-kun"

Naru narrows his eyes at her saying his first name so freely but of course, there was no going to stop Kuro she was clearly stubborn in her ways, Kuro then turns to the recording and

starts to listen to them.

~Timeskip

Mai sighed loudly she talked to her other friends and they seem to want to 'meet'Naru but she thought it was a bad idea...

Mai looks around only for Kuro to scare her " boo" Mai squeals and turns around to see Kuro smirking, Mai glared at Kuro and tried to whack her but yet again like always Kuro captured Mai's arm.

" how many times do we have to do this until you remember that you cant whack me... I can easily grab your arm you know? " Mai growls under her breath at Kuro's smug smile.

" your so mean Kuro-san!" Kuro sniggers at this while Mai pouts as she sulks about Kuro always having the upper hand on her "Kuro-san how come I didn't see you? I couldn't find you anywhere..."

Kuro raised her eyebrow at this while Mai's voice comes out in a very sad manner " I was with Kazuya-kun... did you not think about that I would be by the old school building? " Mai blushed in embarrassment.

" well... I didn't know did I?! " Mai puffed her cute cheeks out sassily at Kuro causing her to giggle at the adorable display Mai was making "Well ... Mai-chan you dummy I thought it would be obvious"

Mai growled softly at Kuro's teasing she knows she should be used to it since shes know Kuro for a couple of years now most people would ask why she would be friends with someone like Kuro.

But truly they didn't see the bigger picture, despite her rough persona she was extremely kind and accepting, Kuro was often misjudged because of the roughness she has to her but she truly one of the bestest friends shes ever had.


	11. Reminising about the past

Mai sighs softly to herself whilst walking with Kuro she couldn't help but smile at how they met it was quite a while ago Kuro was in her second year in high school.

as for Mai, she was still in middle school it was funny how much older Kuro really was compared to herself but their unlikely friendship was something she cherished.

It was at a time where Mai's Mother died she was left alone by both parents and was alone... but when she and a couple friends including one of their moms went to the restaurant with them.

while at the restaurant she noticed a lone high school student sitting alone, most people whispered about her in a negative light... even still

Mai took a chance deciding to walk to her and greet this girl.

~aproximatly 2 years in the past

Mai and amongst her friends were currently having an outing to a restaurant it wasn't fancy but shes been their many times with... her mother.

Mai sighed sadly trying to stay her bright and happy self but sometimes even Mai gets down... what do you expect she lost both of her parents.

she was too young to even be able to work or be alone... and she didn't want to be adopted, Honestly, Mai was scared at this prospect, she felt like she had no one to comfort her or even help her in this situation.

When they got in the restaurant that her mother loved so dearly the atmosphere seemed to be thick and tense... maybe its just her but it feels as though the atmosphere was suffocating her by just being.

Her friends were chatting to absorbed to notice the change in Mai's demeanour and god she was glad she didn't want to worry people especially not her friends, she's not one to worry people after all.

Mai was jumped up in surprises when one of her friends says something to her placing a fake smile on her face " Hey Mai-Chan what are you going to get? I was thinking of some sushi!"

Mai forces a chuckle through her mouth as her friends started to gleam at the thought of eating sushi after being seated in her friend's mother and her friends were chatting all amongst themselves.

Mai looks around and spots a high school student sitting alone, she was very pretty her hair very long though that piqued her interest.

Mai wondered why she was sitting alone... she looks so lonely and lost in her own world, looking around once again her hearing spotted whispers that were shed to each person, it made Mai frown.

"It's her... the freak of nature what is she doing here?" Mai hearing these whispers caused Mai some anger as they shouldn't pick on a person that just plain bullying...

Her friends look at Mai in confusion wondering why she was so quiet and well they also saw that Mai was looking at something, So quenching their thirst of curiosity they looked at what Mai was glancing at.

Her friends see the girl that Mai was staring at " oh so you're wondering about... Her" one of her friend's question but in a very toxic way, This, of course, caused Mai to look at her blond friend.

Mai wondered why she would say it in that tone it was a little unsettling to her "Yea do you know her?" Mai questioned seemed to ring in the restaurant walls, her friends gaped at her in shock.

Mai a little confused tilts her head her Burnett friend looked at her and began to explain " I believe that is Akamia Kurobara Mai-chan have your not heard of her?" before Mai could respond her other friend stated " Yea you haven't heard good thing too, she is totally bad luck... I heard her Name in English is translated to Black rose... her parents must have named her after the bad luck she causes"

Mai listened to this but caused her more to frown as her both friends laughed Mai announces to her friends " What do you mean? I think her name is really unique and pretty, roses are very beautiful flowers are they not so what if it symbolizes Bad luck and Death...

I don't get what's so bad about it, I mean why should you let a name define you that way?" Questioning this shocked both of her friends, both of them sighed at her kind nature so one decides to announce why such a disliking in the first place.

" Mai-chan your too nice for your own good... did you seriously not hear about the rumour? well, Akamia- san caused some damage in her old school I believe and guess what she didn't even move all the lights just popped and exploded."

She then adds " and theirs more she caused desks to move on their own... she almost put someone in the hospital, she a freak of Nature, shes dangerous Mai-Chan, where ever she goes its bad luck so, I would stay away from her"

Mai glared at her friends as she thought it was stupid and plain bullying, she didn't believe them at all so standing up causing both of her friends and the mother of the brunette Mai loudly yelled at them " That's just playing bullying... have you ever considered that it was just a rumour nothing more!"

Shocking them all she then adds quietly " I am going to sit with her and become her friend!" Mai declared this with a determined face not believing her friends were resorting to bully someone because of a stupid rumour.

Mai huffs and walks to the direction of this mysterious girl all three of them were gobsmacked, the mother wasn't happy as she basically told her daughter off for bullying.

Mai goes to the girl presumably to be Akamia grabbing hold onto the chair next to Akamia and softly asks " Umm excuse me, is anyone sitting here? because I would love to sit here if you don't mind of course"

Mai stuttered a small bit as she was nervous especially since her friend was quite older than her by a lot, Akamia looks up from her food at Mai, Mai took a closer look at her and sees scars on her face, her eyes caught her attention more though.

Akamia says in a very straightforward tone " are you not with your friends? why are you coming to sit here..." Her tone was emotionless it sounded almost robotic, but Mai could tell that she was hurting inside she would be if she had to deal with such a thing.

Mai felt cold sweat along her forehead while everyone watches them interact some even started to whisper about her and Akamia " Ah yea.. well I just wanted to talk to you and become friends with you?"

Akamia was shocked of course but hid it in so she blankly stared at Mai clearly not understand why she would do such a thing " Friends with me? I think that's a dangerous idea" bluntly stating this straight to her face with no emotion.

Her blank response causes Mai to sweatdrop at her behaviour but she kept trying to become her friend she clearly needs someone to do that and Mai was going to be that person!

"Why would it be dangerous?" Mai questions this concerned for Akamia, she pauses as she looks at Mai thinking that she was a weird personality but she answers her "It's dangerous for you to hang around me... if you start hanging out with me people are going to Bully you"

Akamia sadly said this her, However when Mai heard this sentence she really thought that Akamia was a really nice person and it confirmed it.. she doesn't care if she's the one getting bullied but shes worried about Mai or other people getting bullied.

Mai gave a small smile to Akamia, Akamia was surprised at Mai's friendly smile, Mai took a breath and states with such conviction" Who cares if people start to bully me it would be worth it... so let them talk!"

Akamia eyes widen at her determined smile and her fierce look in her eyes, her mouth twitched almost becoming a smile but of course, she kept her face blank only to cause Mai anxiety.

Akamia gave a soft sigh not wanting to keep pushing her out she didn't see the point and says " Okay... if that's what you want but I warn you, people will talk so I ask again are sure you want to be friends with someone like me"

Mai noted the way she said that at the end, it caused Mai some pain seeing a person hurting and no one was helping her, It upset her greatly, She honestly didn't care if she loses her friends... they blindly follow rumours that could not be true.

Mai just nodded at Akamia she sits down while saying in a determined voice " I know what I sighed up for... people need friends and I would love to your friend" once again surprising her with how forward Mai was, she nodded as to say that she agrees.

Mai then adds " So let's start Again my name is Taniyama Mai you can call me Mai what's your name?" Akamia looks at her with a blank face causing Mai to sweatdrop at her unsocial attuide but still, she was patient.

Akamia took a breath before quietly saying " nice to meet you Mai-chan... My name is Akamia Kurobara, I guess you could call me Kurobara..."Mai grin stretches to her face thinking that she was getting somewhere.

" I told you can call me Mai with no honorifics... but hey Kurobara-san can I call you Kuro-san? as a nickname of cause" Kuro looks at Mai as she begins to pout " Yea sure... I guess."

Mai smiles in triumph and decided to start asking questions about Kuro things that she likes dislike of course " so Kuro-san let's get to know each other! ... hmmm oh I know have any hobbies you like doing? "

Kuro thought for a moment and nodded to Mai, Mai sighs and sweat drops " Umm may I ask what they are?" Kuro sighs softly to herself " I draw in my free time and like travelling, learning about cultures and the different languages that they come with"

Mai grins at this " ah really that's cool, you draw?! you got to show me one of your drawings one day, I am sure you're a good artist!" Kuro faces reddening at this causing her to shy away.

Mai thought it was incredibly cute and was glad to bring out emotions out from her blank character, Kuro then looks down and says"I don't know... I doubt my drawings are as good as you say they are"

Mai pouts when hearing her negative thought about her drawings, Mai loved art though she will never do it she loved how talented people are " awww I am sure you're a great artist Kuro-san... please let me see some of your drawings"

Mai begs her eyes begging Kuro to show her drawings, Kuro sighed out loud and stated: " you act like a child... fine but not yet one day okay..." Mai huffed at this not like being called a child.

However, before she retorted back she realized she was teasing her in a friendly way at first she found it insulting but then she noticed that Kuro had a small smile so she stopped herself from retorting back.

Mai pouted and said " Promise me you will show me! " This caused Kuro to shake her head at her childish behaviour but decided to humour her " Sure" Mai glared at her " Sure?! say I promise or better let's do a pinkie promise"

Kuro sniggered softly to herself " fine..." Kuro puts her small feminine pinkie and slips it around Mai's making a pinky promise hoping one day to get see more from Kuro.

~back to the present

"urhh Mai-Chan you're going to walk into a wall if you don't start paying attention" Kuro claimed this in a very worried tone but also an amused one.

Mai brought out from her reminiscing about how they met pouts at Kuro " Sorry... I was just thinking" Kuro raised her eyebrow then faked a surprise face " you where thinking...this is the first time this ever happened, that calls it the apocalypse is coming"

Kuro tone came out really sarcastic causing Mai to glare at Kuro humorous display of teasing Kuro just laughed at Mai's face " I am only joking Mai-chan... but anyways what were you thinking about"

Mai pouts at Kuro and states " well... I was thinking about how we met..." Kuro murmured at this making incoherent whys at Mai causing her to giggle.

"hey, Kuro-san remember our promise..."

 **Thank you for reading and following me, guys its means a lot so thank you xxx**


	12. Dont Call Kuro a child!

Kuro was shocked that Mai even remembered about that she really wished she would off forgot but she couldn't do anything about that, Kuro gave a sigh " yes... I remember"

Mai, I had a big grin on her face " you still haven't shown me your drawings" Kuro exhaled a breath knowing this was coming " Yea I know" Mai pouts just a little making Kuro feel a little guilty about it.

"Well," Mai said waiting for Kuro to say something but Kuro decided to no really say anything at all you could say she was avoiding it, Kuro responded, "well what?" this caused Mai to frown.

"well, when are you going to show me your drawings?" Mai yelled at Kuro making her shake her head at Mai's behaviour " Kuro-san you promised?!" sighing at this Kuro gave in with little spirit " fine... I don't know why you want to see them so much... but okay ill show you tomorrow okay?"

Mai eyes lit up showing how happy she was to hear that from Kuro " oh my god, I can not wait..." Kurt rolled her beautiful mismatched eyes at Mai thinking that she was extremely childish.

Kuro should have known that she would never give up trying to get her to show her drawing off she was embarrassed about them well... shy more like its one of the things she dislikes showing off.

Kuro won't deny she likes showing off her vast intellect but not her crappy artwork it was also quite personal to her but it was indeed her fault, for even promising her to show it not that she doesn't trust Mai quite the contrary she just didn't want to embarrass her self in front of her.

"Mai-chan we better go visit Kazuya-kun otherwise he will get moody again..." Mai chuckled at this and gave her a small nod.

~timeskip

Kuro and Mai walk over to the old school building only to find Naru was standing by his van looking a checkboard, Kuro took a breath and says "Hello Kazuya-kun you still looking over stuff?" Naru looks up.

when he looks up despite already seeing her in the morning he notices what she is wearing, he was surprised " what the hell are you wearing?" Naru states causing Kuro to chuckle

Mai then looks at Kuro clothing in surprises and says " ravensu clawsue" she reads this from her poncho or tries to causing Kuro to sweat drop "Its Raven Claw Mai -Chan" Kuro corrected her pronunciation

"to answer you question Kazuya-kun it's clothing..." Kuro snarkily says to Naru causing him to glare at her snickering at this Mai says " whats... Ravensuclawse" Kuro groans at the pronunciation again " Mai-chan its Ravenclaw and it's from an English movie called Harry Potter it's basically a house club type thingy...

There are 4 houses and these are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Mai sweat drops at Kuro as she began to fangirl about Harry Potter Naru clearly got annoyed by this says " we don't have time for this"

Kuro pouts at Naru but he ignores it Mai giggles at Kuro's obsessiveness but instead of saying anything to Kuro she asks " Hey Shibuya-san what are you doing" Kuro stops her muttering about Harry Potter.

"Reexamining the data we accumulated yesterday," Naru replied calmly, causing Mai to sweatdrop, Naru sighs when he finished what he was doing, even though Kuro helped sorting through the data it still took forever to go through.

Kuro groans remembering all the footage she had to sort through it was incredibly painful almost like torture hell she would even compare it to Lingchi a Chinese form of torture...

honestly, she never went through it of course because well she would be dead as it was both torture and an execution method but man its almost as painful looking as Lingchi.

Mai looks at Kuro noticing a shift in her demeanour and saw her with a face that is filled with pain Mai decides to ask later why she was in pain " so did you find anything? Shibuya-san"

Mai asked curiously but instead of Naru replying Kuro did instead.

"no from what I have seen I saw nothing and dam, it was so boring Mai-Chan, not one interesting thing happened... it was so painful Mai..."Kuro commenced to fake cry causing Mai to look at her weirdly.

Naru sighs loudly at Kuro's performance and ignores her "There was nothing unusual. Either there are no ghosts, or they are hiding for now… So there doesn't appear to be any danger at present." Naru elaborated, for Mai's sake clearly spoon feeding her because of her lack of... Intelligence.

"Well, that's some fancy equipment you've got there!" A woman expressed loudly from behind, prompting the three teens to turn and look to see who was approaching them now. "Those toys seem too high-class for a child to be playing with." The woman added, smirking.

Kuro stands up straight her back pops clearly the cracking of her bones causing Mai to wince at the sound, Kuro takes a closer look and sees a woman with red hair standing up with a smug smirk.

she was dressed too well to be your mediocre teacher or office lady clearly she is trying to show a sort of professionalism but Kuro didn't see that at all, she seemed quite old by the ever-growing wrinkles she could see.

she wasn't alone following beside her was a tall, attractive man, he was wearing casual clothing something that seemed to fit the man, Kuro noted that he had bleached hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

Kuro raised her eyebrow wondering what old people are doing here they clearly aren't teachers one was too well dressed and the other was wearing casual clothing which ordinary teachers don't wear so what were they doing here.

Naru looked at both the man and women with an unfazed look clearly not caring about their presence "And you are?" despite inquiring who they are he looked like he could careless causing Kuro to snigger.

The women who were too well dressed replied in a smooth way " I'm Matsuzaki Ayako. Nice to meet you." when she responded she gave Naru a smile that can be considered attractive but Naru still had a blank face.

Naru not caring that he would sound rude declares "I'm not interested in your name." it was blunt and straightforward causing Ayako to blush in humiliation but Naru blunt statement cause both Mai and Kuro to suppress their laughter and they weren't the only ones that were trying not to laugh.

The guy beside her was holding in his too Ayako was clearly not pleased by his statement says"You're pretty sassy, aren't you, little boy? But handsome." Ayako acknowledged unenthusiastically

Kuro sighs knowing this was going to make Naru's already high ego to go up and she really didn't want it to go up even more than it already is Naru stated "Thanks" dryly, undaunted by her left-handed endorsement.

"But you can't exorcise spirits with your face, you know." She appended cynically this statement let alone causes Kuro to burst out in laughter as imagined Naru doing the exact thing Ayako just said.

Kuro coughs stopping her train of thought and asks in certainty " I am assuming you're in the same business as Kazuya-kun then by your wording though kudos to that remark cause it was pretty funny"

Naru looks at Kuro and glares at her for her comment but then looks at both individuals that stood in front of them in a serious demeanour wondering the exact same thing Kuro proposed.

Kuro noticed this and took a glance at Naru's handsome face wondering what he was thinking, however, she wondered why the principal didn't tell her or at least Naru about this setup.

"You could say that," Ayako replied smugly, clearly pleased at Kuro's reaction to her remark although Kuro was surprised that she indeed part of the business Ayako then adds "I am a Miko."

This surprised everyone including Naru Kuro was looking at her in disbelief she clearly didn't look like one... Kuro says " your a shrine maiden... people who do sacred cleanses on spirits and performs for gods?" Kuro inquiring this as she didn't really believe that she was one, she had to make sure.

Ayako looks at Kuro in a surprised expression " yes I am a Miko, you seem to know your stuff little girl..." the last part of the sentence makes Kuro growl disliking being called a little girl she was not a child.

Kuro was still in disbelief since when do Miko's dress that way and wear heavy make up... Naru was on the same page "I thought you had to be a pure and innocent young lady in order to become a Miko." Naru asserted dryly, also deadpanning

Kuro bursts into loud laughter holding herself onto Naru's van trying to stop from laughing however it became worse, Mai starts giggling and trying to help Kuro up but both of them were laughing

Naru seemed to look at Kuro when she was laughing and began to smirk because he was the cause of such a reaction from her.

"Oh…? Is that not how I look to you?" Ayako demanded indignantly, blushing, as multiple veins throbbed on her forehead, Kuro still laughing knowing that Naru was going to say something back...

"For starters, I'd say you look a bit too old to be 'innocent'." Naru retorted. "And you wear too much makeup to be 'pure'." The man beside the self-proclaimed Miko finally burst into laughter out loud there were faint snorts coming through too.

he obviously tried to suppress his laughter but got a bit too much but on the other hand, Kuro couldn't stop laughing it was too much to handle she felt like she was dying from the depletion of oxygen because she was laughing too much.

Ayako face became beet red almost like a strawberry clearly feeling humiliated by someone who was younger than her, while Ayako face went to this Kuro was having a hard time breathing.

" take deep breaths Kuro-san..." Mai says this while suppressing as much as she can but Kuro was in the middle of laughing her tummy hurt so much from laughing too hard and she couldn't breathe.

Mai noticed Kuro face was red from the lack of oxygen Kuro responded in stutters " I can't... stop" Mai sees Kuro having trouble holding herself up so she decided to try to help, Naru was watching Kuro intently as she laughed he had a smug smirk on his face.

"And you?" Naru said, alternating his attention to the laughing man beside Ayako "You don't appear to be Matsuzaki-san's assistant."The man pauses his laughter and peers at Naru with amusement.

"I'm Takigawa Houshou, a monk from the Koyasan sect," he responded with a smile that still filed with amusement, Kuro still laughing in the background calms herself down her abdomen still hurting.

"When did they start allowing long hair on Mt. Koya?" Naru questioned suspiciously clearly not believing him from his appearance Ayako still feeling humiliated states "He's an apostate."

Kuro sweatdrops at Ayako's behaviour clearly she trying to drag someone down with her as her ego was crushed by Naru's statement, Kuro snickers again at this but she does agree with him she does not look like a shrine maiden.

Takigawa sweat-dropped at Ayako as well clearly not liking the fact that she just said that "i-I've just come down off the mountain for now!" He retorted agitatedly, clearly flustered after being called out.

"At any rate, children's playtime is over," he says causing Kuro to become very irritated by what he just said " excuse me does it look like we are on a fucking playground and I am not a child I am a perfectly mature person unlike the two of you, and if we were playing around we wouldn't have this expensive equipment here now do we"

Kuro says in a very cold callous tone clearly pissed of at people calling her a child she doesn't mind if its Naru or Mai being called it but she really hated being called a fucking child.

Mai sweat drops at kuro's statement as it showed clearly she was pissed off, Mai knowing her quite well knows Kuro had a pet peeve of people calling her a child.

so Mai notes to herself not to call Kuro a child ever... Kuro when angry is like poking a bear and she really didn't want to go on her bad side.

 **Sorry about the harry potter fangirling just pretend she is talking about something else if you hate it xxx thank you for reading**


	13. Athour Note 2

**Hello guys so i want to let you know that my internet if being shit and if I don't post tomorrow or so it's because of my shitty internet thank you for understanding**

 **Thank you by the way for reading this story i know i keep saying this but honestly, I am surprised people even read my story ( i consider myself a bad writer) But thank you!**


	14. Prejuiduce and Discrimnation

Mai looked at Kuro noticing there was a bad atmosphere around her, she seemed angry or better yet pissed off, she could only guess that Kuro was angry because people keep calling her a child.

Mai knows for a fact that Kuro hates people thinking that she is a child or when they call her a child actually its a lot worse when someone calls her a child...she saw it first hand a long time ago.

oh, boy did it scare her to see her that angry again, she didn't want another incident after all she almost got expelled because of it, Mai sighs at this and shuddered at the thought of it happening again.

Kuro was currently by Naru but Mai could clearly see that scowl on her face she was extremely angry at Ayako as she did call her "little girl" that must be what started it.

Naru clearly noticed it too because he had his eyes on Kuro, right now could only be described as Angry and ready to attack someone putting Mai on edge and probably Naru too, Ayako looks at Kuro and gave her a smug smile.

" you okay girl... you look like your about to have a tantrum, I won't be surprised since you are a child..."Ayako says this in a condescending way, Mai eyes widening as Kuro was walking to her slowly...

it became deafening watch her slowly walk to Ayako Mai seeing as she knew Kuro grabbed her hand pausing her form doing anything brash, Naru looked at both them wondering what is going on.

Mai states " Kuro-san... don't" Kuro looks at Mai this shook Mai up, Kuro face had a shadow cascading on her face her eyes were slightly glowing but mostly showed anger and malice.

Kuro gave her a scowl as she did this she was thinking about the way she should hurt Ayako, Mai took a breath " Kuro-san I know what you are thinking..." But this causes Kuro to frown even more.

she then looks at Ayako's smug smile and says " Call me a fucking child one more time I swear to god, I will snap your fucking neck, Just because you're old doesn't mean that you have a right to call us a child especially me, you stupid shrine Maiden...

I mean it what I said... don't call me a child, Mai-Chan has seen me put someone in a hospital because of it, so unless you want your spine ripped out and being tortured slowly... I would stop"

Mai body shakes from the sheer amount of malice in Kuro's tone, Kuro is not someone to mess with, calling her a child is not a good idea actually scratch that it extremely dangerous if you anger her to a point her filter is broken... which means she will not care about the consequences.

Naru bites his lips softly seeing Kuro like this is interesting... but remarkably dangerous, but this did cause Naru breath to hitch not that it was noticeable, Ayako was also surprised at this.

Monk sniggers at this, he enjoyed Ayako's face but coughed grabbing everyone's attention "Regardless, we'll take it from here." Takigawa said this to everyone but then turns to Naru full on. "The principal told me he no longer had any confidence in you, and who could blame him? You're only seventeen."

Kuro was getting irritated again and opened her mouth but Monk beat her to it "the principal thought Shibuya-san's company was established and trustworthy because the office was located in a nice, prestigious neighbourhood like Shibuya." The monk continued, not one to back down.

"But he mistook your name for the location, and once he found out the 'president's' age, he couldn't help but think your business might be a fraud, so he decided to call in the professionals."

Kuro bit her mouth sick of hearing him talk "Is that so?" Naru asked smoothly, flipping to the next page on the clipboard, Causing Kuro to sigh "I think you two are more suspicious then Kazuya-Kun, That is Prejudice and Discrimination, Just because he is young and is the boss of a company doesn't mean its a scam I could easily say it to you guys...

since your both quite old I am sure you know what prejudice and Discrimination are... Your opinion is Prejudice and your actions are plain discrimination... you should be role models for the younger generation"

Mai's eyes and mouth were opened at Kuro's speech and the fact that she defended Naru in such a way, Naru mouth twitched showing an indication of a smile,

Who could blame him she was smart and has a way with words but of course this was nothing to Naru he is a narcissist after all.

Ayako and Monk face pale at Kuro's response knowing she was right they were indeed being discriminating but they didn't want to let Kuro have the satisfaction so they both ignored her.

"But the principal is also overreacting," Ayako cut in casually, running a hand through her hair, "gathering so many people to work on such a crappy building."

"That's right. I would've been enough." Takigawa said, smirking clearly full of himself but was not as bad as Naru... Ayako replied slyly to Monk" well, we will see about that" she then turns to Naru "By the way, boy what's your name"

Naru simply replies not showing anything on his face " Shibuya Kazuya." Kuro rolled her eyes that's when Ayako turns to Kuro " What's your name?"

Kuro surprised that she even cares that she stated" do you really want to know that?... My name is Akamia Kurobara" Ayako raises her eyebrow at Kuro and Naru, Monk intervenes and declares "Never heard of you. You must be third-class."

Kuro eyes twitch at this, only to reply at the same time as Ayako " I've never heard of Takigawa Houshou, either." Mai sighs as she was out of the loop so to speak.

"Well, you need to study harder. Actually, I've never heard of Matsuzaki whomever, either." He retorted, chagrined Kuro sighs as this was quite irritating, "Maybe you'd better study harder!" She snapped, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

Kuro and Mai sweat drops at this before Kuro could say anything to the two who are arguing there was a crunch sound echoing throughout causing everyone to look in the direction of the sound.

"Taniyama-san and... Akamia-san" Kuroda called out to the two girls Mai was the first to react and forced herself to smile in her direction, Kuro was annoyed at Kuroda as she said her name in a different tone than her friends.

But Kuro decided to be nice as she remembers a quote that she loves 'Kill them with kindness' " Hello Kuroda-san" smiling in fake politeness.

"Ah, thank goodness!' Kuroda asserted, sighing with contentment, as she advanced to them, Kuro apprehending what she was going to say kept a blank face.

"I've been bothered lately because the old school house is such a nest of evil spirits," Kuroda maintains this in such confidence that she makes Kuro believe that she is a female Naru.

What did you… just say?" Ayako questioned, furrowing her brow lightly, as she and Takigawa stared in bewilderment at Kuroda's forward behaviour, Kuro couldn't blame them but Kuro decided to stay quiet unless she needs to step in before anything out of hand happens.

I'm very psychic…" Kuroda replicated anxiously, "and I've been having trouble… " Kuro looks at Kuroda and takes her appearance in, Kuro wonders if she really was psychic, Kuro sighs she was not going to say that she isnt or not, she's not one to bully people.

Being psychic was hard enough she would know with the way people treat her, even though it was a rumour that caused this she was still bullied for her... Abilities.

"You crave attention, don't you," Ayako stated bluntly, causing Kuro to bite her mouth at her blunt words... she wonders how Kuroda would take this.

"… Huh?" Kuroda said nervously, confused by her confrontational attitude, "You want to be in the limelight? Do you want people's attention that badly?" Ayako demanded this causes Mai and Kuro to become somewhat angry.

Mai opens her jaws"You—You don't have to say it like that!" Mai shouted defensively, passing in between them, Kuro agreed with Mai," I'm only telling the truth." Ayako affirmed matter-of-factly. "That girl has no spiritual sensitivity. She just wants to stand out."

Kuro decides to say something this time "Excuse me... Do you not know what its like to be psychic... you have no fucking right to say such things, who cares if she wants attention, I am sure you do too."

Kuro took a breath when everyone eyes were on her before Ayako could say anything back " Well... do you have any idea... you know what pisses me off more than being called a child... people who bully people... I know from experience, I may not be a medium or a psychic but one rumour caused everyone to think I am some freak... hell people even think it was for attention..."

everyone looked at Kuro in shock except Mai and Naru... Mai wasn't shocked she knew Kuro had gotten bullied because of a rumour, Mai winced when she remembered the words of her old friends and the people who talked smack about her.

Kuro sighs Ayako was clearly annoyed at this because Kuro was right yet again, however, Kuro had stepped in too late as Kuroda start to curse Ayako so to speak.

"You fake Miko… You'll soon regret this." Kuroda told the older woman ominously as she turned to leave."Kuroda-san!" Mai beckoned out, moving to follow her but Kuro shook her head as she grabbed Mai "it's too late for that Mai-chan"

Kuro then smiles at Naru and says " Hey Naru-Chan what will you have us do"Mai's eyes widen when Kuro Bravely said his nickname that she made for him out loud but that's when Naru eyes snapped wide open at Kuro and stood up.

" what did you just ...call me" Kuro furrows her brows and gave him a coy smile " didn't you just hear u dumbo I called you Naru-chan" Mai sniggered at what Kuro just said Naru clearly not having it says "Where did you hear that?" He demanded.

Kuro not backing down "nowhere why is there some secret nickname that you dislike? who cares Mai-chan and I came up with it mainly Mai-chan." Kuro smiled cockily Mai was still in shock that people also call him that.

"I am sure you know what Naru means right Kazuya-kun, its a nickname for you, short for Narcissist, a fitting name for you, Ah Mai-chan did you know that Narcissist came from the greeks"

Mai glanced at Kuro " Really?" Kuro nodded softly ignoring the glare from Naru, she didn't care if he disliked her playful attitude " Yes really... it comes from Greek mythology, one of my favourite subjects, it was named because of the myth of Narcissus"

Mai was confused and asks "Narcissus?" Kuro looked at Mai and sighs " Yes Narcissus I am guessing you don't know the Myth of Narcissus let me explain, he is a Youthful person who fell in love with his reflection from a pool thats the basic myth but my favourite bit is when he drowns and dies because he tried to reach his reflection"

Mai nodded at this trying to process the information Kuro was giving her " why are you telling me this Kuro-san" Kuro sniggered and says " because I wonder if Naru would die the same way"

Mai sweatdrops at Kuro as she just told her information to just make a joke though she couldn't help but to giggle, looking at Naru he was glaring at them both mostly at Kuro because of her stupid joke.

Mai did find it funny though but also surprised at how Kuro knows this she wondered what else she had stored into her head.

 **sorry for not uploading anything yesterday here is chapter 13 3 thank you for reading.**


	15. Deep pools of sadness in her eyes

After meeting to other people in the same business the principle starts to walk towards everyone bringing another person, Oh. Hey, that's…" Takigawa trailed off, perplexed when he realized the principal was walking towards them, and he wasn't alone. Was the principal ringing yet another person into this…?

Kuro sighs and says "isn't this a bit too much..." Mai nodded agreeing with Kuro glancing over her shoulder to see what he was talking about.

Mai stared at the blonde, blue-eyed boy, just as stunned as the Miko and monk but Kuro and Naru were calm Kuro more so.

"Hello, everyone." The principal approached them. "How are things coming along? We have one more guest joining us. I'd like you to meet JohnBrown-san." The attractive blonde smiled kindly.

"Hello." He greeted them with a heavy Kansai accent, bowing deeply at a full 45° angle. For a moment, they all just stared at poor John, speechless and flabbergasted by the odd display. They clearly had not been expecting that.

"I'm John Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you." John

maintained brightly, giving them all another cheery smile as he composed himself, completely oblivious to how odd he looked and sounded to the average Tokyoite.

Ah, uh, you see… Apparently, Brown-san learned Japanese down in the Kansai area…" The principal revealed, feeling sorry for the young man when he noticed the others were struggling to hold in their laughter.

Kuro and Naru were unaffected but the others weren't "Pfft! Hey, hey… you shouldn't laugh at him…" Ayako admonished Takigawa in between giggles."Ku-Ku-Kuh! You're laughing, too!" Takigawa mentioned her as they huddled together by the van, trying to get ahold of themselves.

Kuro just Sighed at this and walks to John slowly " Hello Brown-san, Ignore them they are just adults who act like children" Causing both Ayako and monk to glare at Kuro.

"Brown-san? Where are you from?" Naru asked curiously, querying how careful he was going to have to be around John since it had been so easy for Kurobara to figure him out.

"I'm from Australia," John replied pleasantly Kuro eyes widen and gave him a happy grin " your from Austrailia! I've always wanted to go there, How long have you hear?" Kuro eyes lit up causing everyone to look at Kuro.

John shifted to Kuro with a sunny grin " I've only been here for a couple of years umm?" Kuro gave him a friendly smile " My name is Akamia Kurobara you may call me Kuro" John smiled at her.

" oh no I could not possibly call you that Akamia-san" his Kansai dialect was even more prominent here, causing Ayako and Monk to laugh again, Mai was also having a hard time trying to keep in her laughter.

before Kuro could say anything the principal gave her smile " Ah Akamia-san its nice to see you again" Kuro turned to the principle with a smile " Hello Sir is there something you want to address with me"

Kuro faked smiled at the principle everyone was silent wondering if Kuro was in trouble or something, The principle smiled " No just wanted to congratulate you for the highest scores in Tokyo, you have been placed first I am proud to see my student is getting the grades she wants."

Mai screamed, "ehhhhhh your number 1 for grades!" Kuro chuckled at Mai rolling her eyes she turns to the principle" you already got my scores huh thank you for telling me" the principal gave her a smile " Your welcome Akamia- san, your parents must be proud"

The last bit caused Kuro to stiffen, her body was tense and her face became sour almost like those words were poison to her, But Kuro forced a smile and put her brave face on " Yes sir, they should be proud"

Mai and Naru looked at each other, Mai was worried she saw the way Kuro tensed up at the words of parents, Mai didn't know much about her family, she never talked about it, or even mentioned her parents.

Mai would have asked but she could tell its something personal and something she shouldn't pry about, even though she is curious about her, and about her life.

Naru interest peaked at the way she tensed up, he wondered what that was about, he figured out something happened with her parents due to her sudden mood changing when she heard 'parents'.

The principle then added "I am sure you would be accepted in straight away with your grades, Akamia-san" Kuro nodded softly, causing Mai to wonder what he is talking about " What is he talking about Kuro-san?"

Kuro rolled her eyes at Mai's curious persona that was showing through " He's talking about the college that I am trying to get in, in order to do Astrophysics and neurobiology... I have to get A levels in my science in college in order to do the things I want to do at university. "

Mai gaped at Kuro clearly amazed at how smart she was but Mai was confused she would have thought she wanted to study I don't something like Art or... " Hey, Kuro-san don't you want to study the paranormal?"

everyone paused looking at Kuro's answer they seemed interested in what she had to say Kuro sighed " you mean Parapsychology? no not really Mai-Chan, I won't deny that I am interested in the paranormal, But right now I want to focus on science for college"

turning around she looks at Mai and everyone else " Maybe when I go university I will look into it"Mai nodded at this pleased at her answer she thought that she was a natural at Parapsychology.

The principle then walks away, giving her a smile, Kuro then looks at John and says " Brown-san just a word of advice The Kansai dialect is extremely weird here so it's better to use a different dialect especially since we have two adults who can't take it "

Ayako and monk glare at Kuro because she was blatantly talking about them, John brown sweat drops at this, so did Mai, John then opens his mouth " Are all of you psychics?" He asks politely.

Naru being the first to respond says "You might say that…" Kuro sighs and butts in not caring for Naru's attitude " I am guessing you are in the same business, What is your Role"She inquired quite curious about what he is.

John smiled a Kuro with a soft smile " I am an exocist" Kuro eyes widen at this he was an exorcist he looked a tad bit too young to be one before she could ask Naru beat her to it

"In Catholicism, I believe you have to be listed higher than a priest to convert to an Exorcist. You're very young, even to be a priest." Naru observed Kuro nodded at this and adds " You have to be about 18 to be ordained, I am guessing your about 20 by the looks of it?"

Kuro questioned this, John smiles at Kuro as she was close to what his age is, giving her a lopsided grin " Ah close I am actually 19 years old, Most people would think I am a lot younger"

Kuro nodded giving him a smile in return " I am also 19 years old John-san so it's nice to meet someone around my age" John's eyes widen just a fraction " your 19 years old you look 16" Kuro eye twitch at this.

Mai sniggered at Kuro annoyance, But John being nice realizes his mistake " oh my I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that!" he loudly claimed, bowing at Kuro causing her to sweatdrop at him.

Mai giggled at this causing Kuro glare in her direction but Kuro being nice says " umm no need to bow John-san its okay really" Kuro stated stiffly, John smiles at this and then notices what she is wearing " Harry Potter?"

John questioned pausing Kuro, Kuro eye gleam like a gem when hearing this glad that someone else noticed what she was wearing, Mai sweat drops at Kuro fangirling nature.

" You know Harry Potter! " Kuro loudly said this clearly excited at this John nods at this politely " yes I quite enjoyed the films, it was very magical"Kuro chuckled giving him a gleeful smile " yes it was very magical I loved the variety of magic in there..."

Mai sighs at her friend since she found out about the Harry Potter thing she realized that Kuro was a massive fangirl, she got happy when someone mentioned it" so john-san which movie is your favourite"Kuro questioned softly.

Naru sighed in annoyance and starts to glare at Kuro for making chit chat so to speak but of course, Kuro ignored him not caring for his glare of 'doom' John seemed to not notice as he answers her " I liked the first film the best it had a charm to it, I enjoyed the story of the first year"

Kuro nodded listening to john closely, Naru didn't like this for some reason as he coughed trying to get her attention but to no avail, Kuro continued to speak " True it has a kind of childish feel to it, very beautifully made mind you though i can't help to disagree, yours entitled in your opinion but I like Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"

John smiled at this as he watched her speaking about her favourite franchise, Naru was clearly disliking the way they were talking to each other, Mai sweat drops when seeing Naru's glare at them both.

Mai opened her mouth but John interrupted her on accident " Understandable I do believe that is quite a dark film, but it was well done I read some of the books and from what I read they did the films well "

Kuro showed that she agreed, Mai then speaks up " umm Kuro-san" when Mai spoke this Kuro turned her head around and stares at her " What Mai-chan I am trying to have an important discussion here" Mai sighs and states " I don't think the boss likes you chatting about"

Kuro looks at Mai for a moment and shrugs her shoulders " eh oh well" Naru glares even more at Kuro and declares "I don't have time for you to waste your life away talking about nonsense" his voice showed that he was clearly irritated at her.

Kuro then looks around " What was that... I swear someone was talking just a moment, Eh probably the wind" Mai puffs up her cheeks trying not to laugh at Kuro's behaviour but Naru was not amused.

"are your deaf or something" Naru questioned at Kuro only for Kuro to shake him off by saying " man I swear I am going crazy... I heard a voice again maybe its a ghost" Mai burst into giggling as soon as she sees Naru's face.

John's mouth twitches at this trying to be polite of course, Kuro turns back to John with a smile " now where were we... ah, Harry Potter... I do think that they are all somewhat kind of dark... you said you read the books right? what books have you read? "

Naru eyes began to twitch as Kuro was purposely ignoring him, Whats more was he should have the attention, not him... Naru sighed out loud showing his annoyance, John, smiles at Kuro a bit it was almost like the sun.

" I read up to deathly hallows how about you Kurobara-san" John questioned being friendly towards the girl who was currently fangirling Kurobara smiles happily and says " I read all the books even the screenplays and they were so great, I don't know which I prefer the books or the films"

Naru still glaring at Kuro says " enough! Kuro we have work to do" this time Kuro pouted at Naru playfully, clearly upset at him cutting her discussion about Harry Potter" Aww just because your Jeolase not having any attention Kazuya..."

Mai's eye widens at Kuro's bluntness but before Mai could say anything to Kuro she turns to John " hey can I have your number? John"

Mai screams " EHHHHH!"

 **Hey Gus sorry for uploading late but here is Chapter 14, Currently writing Chapter 15, also thank you for your kind words Guest-Sama it means a lot, Also sorry if i am slow with adding Chapters.**

 **It takes time to write them, sometimes i lose motivation so i apologize but here you go**


	16. Agreeing with Masako

Mai Screamed"ehhhhhh" at Kuro oblivious words, of course, Kuro was not one to flirt with anyone so, Kuro being confused looks at a Mai and says "what's wrong Mai-chan " Kuro questioned at Mai's shocked face.

Mai just glanced at Kuro and answers "your flirting Kuro-san I never expected you to... well flirt in the first place" this caused both John and Kuro to blush mostly john though since Kuro was good at hiding things.

taking a breath Kuro states "Mai-chan what the hell are you talking about, I am not flirting I am just asking for his phone number" Kuro interrogated quite disoriented with the way Mai was acting.

Mai shook her head at Kuro expression and states " so asking for John-san's phone number is flirting?" Mai nodded her head at Kuro replying softly "yes" Kuro shook her shoulders and adds "no it's not "Kuro quickly responded causing everyone to sweatdrop.

She starts to pout, not liking the attention on her, what's more, is that Mai was taking it in the wrong way, As she only wanted to talk and chat about harry potter with John, However she did have another friend who could do the same But its great to find someone else into the same things as Kuro.

Mai and Kuro begin to argue in short sentences causing a small scene between them, Naru sighs at this thinking this is stupid, Kuro couldn't blame him but she did, in fact, think that Mai was the one being stupid.

Naru coughs getting both of their attention moreover reveals to them "Stop it you two this is extremely stupid both of you are acting like children." Kuro's eyes twitch at His words.

Another thing that she noticed is the fact that he just called her a child... she wasn't a child she thought bitterly and adds "this is none of your business, you don't have to watch us just go back to your work egotistical idiot",

Mai's eyes widen so did her mouth as she saw Kuro once again fight back at Naru, and she knew that they were both dangerous to clash with

~timeskip~

After a while of Mai's and Kuro's playful fighting they begin to head in base with the others,Ayako quite impressed of the equipment says in very condescending voice "my what expensive equipment, shame this will be in vain" Kuro frowns at Ayako, thinking she is just as arrogant as Naru here but, No one is as bad as Naru.

Kuro was not the only one thinking that so did Mai, that's when Monk added more to what Ayako was saying " Ayako is right, however, it is impressive that the 'president' has this much equipment it almost seems like you know what you are doing" he announced this teasingly causing both Kuro and Naru to frown.

Naru having enough of them says "did you come here to play ghost" this comment causes Kuro to snigger, making Naru smirk at her reaction, however, Ayako not liking his tone affirms "this is why I don't like kids.." she commences to rant while marching out of the door clearly frustrated with Naru's behaviour.

Kuro sighs and feels herself getting slightly angry at everyone's teasing and calling them kids, Kuro mused at herself and started to think about how they were the kids not them.

Kuro was unquestionably much mature than those two as they seemed to bully them because of their age, Heck Kuro was practically an adult as she was 19 years old, and basically just finished high school, not that anyone care but still...

Kuro huffs, her foot began to tap impatiently prompting Mai to look at her in a concerned way, John being the innocent cinnamon roll says in a worried tone " are we not supposed to work with each other"

John questioned this awkwardly thinking that it wasn't a good idea to separate from each other in case something happens, He then adds " may I stay here and help you Shibuya-san and his assistants1?" he slightly questioned not sure what Kuro and Mai are.

Kuro could see Naru relax as John pronounced this but Naru being the egotistical dickward says " do what you want", causing both Kuro and Mai to frown at his unkindly behaviour, Kuro huffs declaring.

"Naru-Chan means that you are welcome to stay and help?! sorry for his behaviour he's just a little annoyed at everyone's prejudice" Kuro forced a smile at John as she was annoyed at his impatience, However, John not noticing Kuro's fake smile Returns with a real smile.

john was Glad finding someone that was kind and polite enough to corrects someone behaviour, he did feel a little guilty though, John back straightens out and opens his small mouth.

" thank you Kurobara-san" causing Kuro to Lift her head up and down making her nod at him, after a while, the small chit chat begins to cease as Mai noticed something or more like someone and screams

This caused Kuro to snap her head to Mai hoping she was okay, However, Mai clutched Kuro, clothing clearly scared and started to point at a person, Kuro noted that Mai looked like she saw a ghost as she was pale as white as a sheet

Kuro when looking at this ghost sweat drops realizing its a famous celebrity who was also a medium Masako Hara, Kuro then sighs softly, giving her a pat on the head telling her that everything was alright.

" Mai it's not a ghost calm yourself down " Kuro announced softly sounding like a mother comforting her child, This obviously helped Mai to calm down, Mai taking a deep breath calming her nerves slowly.

Naru then comments "The principle must really want this place demolished if he brought you here" Naru declares causing Mai to become perplexed not understanding who that was.

Kuro sighs at Mai's confused face, and decides to inform her how that was " Mai-Chan that's a famous Medium, Named Masoka Hara she pretty famous I am surprised you don't know her" Kuro questions clearly a little shocked that Mai didn't know who she was Mai then says " a medium?" obviously not understanding what she was, causing both Naru and Kuro to bluntly say " are you stupid"

Mai growled at this "I was asking a perfectly reasonable question" after announcing this she starts to pout at Kuro, causing her to huff " Mai a medium is basically someone who could sense Spirits and communicate with them that the basic definition anyways"

Mai amazed at this smiles " eh really that's so cool!"Mai beamed at Kuro, she wondered if Kuro was medium, with the ability she showed last time maybe she was, however, she wasn't going to ask Kuro that question yet since people are around and she didn't like people knowing.

BAM

A frightening scream was heard, someone is in trouble, Kuro eye snapped open looking around, trying to find the source of the scream, Everyone flinched again, as another scream is head.

"What was that!?" Takigawa demanded as he came running back, John then proceeded " It sounded like Matsuzaki-san's voice" Kuro nodded her head softly, she then walks out of the door.

" wait, Kuro-san where are you going?" Mai exclaimed loudly worried about Kuro heading in recklessly, Kuro sighs looking at everyone who was staring at her " Well come on we need to find Ayako-san... what are you guys waiting for?"

Kuro demanded in a worried tone, startling everyone, that's when Monk ran ahead causing Kuro to follow afterwards, hearing bangs and creaks throughout the building, finally finding The source of the noise.

"Over there," Naru announced, leading the way, now following Naru we come upon a door being banged on by Ayako, "Open up! Please open this door!" Ayako screeched anxiously as she continued to hammer her fists upon the entrance.

Naru stepped forward to let her out, but the door stuck fast. He couldn't budge the door it was stuck almost like a Decoration that couldn't be moved. Kuro then states in an anxious voice " there is no lock on the door clearly... strange..."

Kuro commented slowly Monk then glared at Kuro " this is no time to theorize we got to let her out!"Kuro huffs at Monk not liking his tone, Kuro crossed her arms grasping them in " Ayako-san move away from the door, I am going to break down the door"

Mai looked at Kuro in alarm " your going to do what!?" Kuro ignored this waiting for Ayako's response " what can you do, you're a little girl" Ayako said not caring to anger Kurobara, causing to her cheek to twitch.

" say that again and I'll kick it while you're in front of it now move!" Kuro demanded in rather callous voice sending shivers up everyone except Naru.

Ayako did what Kuro said walking away from the door waiting for Kuro to kick it down, Kuro now knowing the coast is clear told everyone to stand back, She hoists her legs up softly and kicks the door with a powerful kick.

The door breaks easily almost too easily, the door now on the floor the rusty hinges were broken from the force, and what cause Mai to shiver even more is that there was a hole that went straight through the door.

Ayako sighs softly in relief happy that the door is now opened, everyone walks in hastily, and see Ayako who looked quite frightened, who could blame her she was trapped against her will.

~Timeskip~

Kuro sighs holding a bottle of water that she got from a vending machine, she slowly walks back to the old school building, now in her thought, she began to wonder what just happened.

She couldn't sense any ghost or spirits there is no way that there could be so why was there a force, trapping Ayako I'm... it doesn't make sense, Kuro now heading in, and goes to where she can hear everyone's voices.

now behind Mai she whispers " Boo" causing her to scream into her ear and grab on the nearest thing, which was John, Kuro sniggered at Mai " seriously Kuro-san.." she pouted when saying this.

Kuro just smirked, and ignored her glare, heading to Ayako slowly and passes Her a bottle of water " here, you must be dehydrated and quite thirsty with all the screaming you did" Ayako sighs as she grabs the water bottle " Thank you... Akamia-san"

Kuro responds in a soft voice " don't worry about it, Also call me Kuro, I dislike formalities" Ayako nodded softly taking the cap off "Alright"

Ayako the take a massive gulp of water causing her throat some relief from the strain it had earlier, Kuro then went ahead to Mai standing next to her, Naru now opening his mouth asks " what Happened Matsuzaki-san"

Kuro wondered what happened too, waiting for her response in total quietness, Ayako now taking a break from drinking her water says "

"I was checking out the classroom when, all of a sudden, the door closed by itself and wouldn't open." Kuro huffs in a disappointed way " really, man was that really worth to scream about"

Ayako then yelled at Kuro " what do you mean!? I was trapped against my will" Kuro shrugged her shoulders, causing everyone except Ayako to sweatdrop at her behaviour.

"You sure you didn't close it yourself?" Takigawa asked her, smiling wryly, Kuro coughed hiding her small giggles, now that I could see she thought to herself causing a small giggle to be let out.

Yes, I'm sure!" Ayako snapped, vein mark currently throbbing on the top of her forehead "There's definitely something in here." She emphasised causing Kuro to shake her head, however, she knew she couldn't say anything that would make anyone suspect her of being a medium.

"I don't sense it at all," Masako affirmed confidently. "There are no spirits in this building." Kuro agreed with this she couldn't feel anything that is Ghastly just other peoples Aura.

"Who do you think you are?" Ayako directed at Masako clearly upset at what she just said: "You're making light of my being a psychic, aren't you!?" Kuro took a breath exhaling it slowly as she could feel another argument coming on, surprisingly not her and monk but still, it was quite annoying.

"Aren't you a little embarrassed by being scared by a door that wouldn't open?" Masako riposted, causing Kuro to snigger agreeing with Masoka full heartedly, now coughing to hide her obvious amusement.

"Shut up, you little jerk!" Ayako snapped, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "I'm a professional, unlike a fake psychic medium who got popular just because of her looks!" Kuro sighs' called it', now knowing that there is going to be a full-blown argument.

Thank you for the compliment on my good looks." Masako responded drolly. Ayako grit her teeth in annoyance, Kuro coughed again'Alert Alert female Naru has been found.'

Hnh!" She huffed indignantly, tossing her head defiantly. "I think what I just experienced was caused by a chirei that lives on land."

"Chirei? You mean a jibakurei?" Mai asked Kuro decided to lay low not bothering to say anything as she was a little fed up.

"No, I don't. Jibakurei is spirits trapped in a particular location because of something that happened there. Chirei is spirits of the land… also knows as 'seirei'." Ayako described.

"I think it was an act by a jibakurei," Takigawa announced. "I wonder if something happened to this building in the past? My guess is, there's a ghost that's afraid of losing its home and is trying to prevent the demolition."

"What do you think, John?" Naru questioned, turning to the priest, who was in a thinking pose, Kuro now studying John as she was interested in what he had to say.

"I don't really know. Isn't the phenomena of a haunted building usually caused by a spirit or ghost?" John urged, causing Mai to look confused, Kuro then whispers to Mai explaining what they were talking about.

" A spirit is a spirit (seirei)… A ghost is a ghost (yurei)…" Mai nodded softly whispering a thank you, Naru seemed to be a little impatient as he decided to be accusing.

"Kuro-san Mai-san are you two listening" Naru demanded in an annoyed tone, Kuro mouth and cheeks twitch and state " Yea your majesty of course we are... I was just explaining what you were talking about, sorry for helping you "

Kuro announced in a very frosty tone clearly annoyed at his behaviour, John interrupted politely not wanting any, arguments to break out says

" So, if a psychic phenomenon is caused by spirits, it would mean that chirei have a close connection with the land, or it could mean that the spirits have called for the devil…"

Mai skin started to sweat as she heard devil in his sentence " devil..." she muttered causing Kuro to pat her head saying everything is going to be alright.

"If the phenomena were caused by a ghost, that would mean it was an act by jibakurei," John concluded causing Kuro to nod in agreement to his conclusion, however, she didn't agree that there were any ghost here.

"So don't you think it was caused by a chirei?" Ayako investigated urgently causing Kuro to sweatdrop at her, as she clearly wanted to be right in this situation

"It's a jibakurei, right!?" Takigawa pressed, 'what is wrong with these people' Kuro thought to herself, it's not a competition on who can get rid of it first.

"Wa… I can't tell for sure." John said nervously, sweat-dropping,

"Anyway! I just need to exeocise it, right? I'll take care of it tomorrow." The Miko huffed as she travelled to the door. "I can't stand being involved with this for much longer."

"What a waste." Masako sighed. "As I said, there are no spirits here." Mai sighs at this as everyone started to fight on whos right, she turns to Kuro and states " What do you think Kuro-san"

Kuro looked at Mai for a couple of seconds before answering " I agree with Masako-chan, I doubt there are any spirits here at all" Mai looked at Kuro and huffs " but how can the door lock Ayako-san in... how can you explain that?"

Mai questioned causing Kuro to sweatdrop, "That was her overactive imagination, clearly." Masako replied bluntly, causing Both Kuro and Mai to sigh.

I've been meaning to ask you…" Masako said softly, approaching Naru. "Have I had the pleasure of meeting you somewhere before? causing Kuro and Mai to huff thinking that it was strange.

Naru acknowledged simply " No I believe this is our first meeting" Masako then adds only to turn to Kuro and asks a similar question " what about you, have I met you before, you remind me of someone "

Kuro skin gets sweaty and states calmly " no I never met you before I only have seen you on tv" Masako looks at her for a moment and shrugs her shoulders.

Naru then announces "Mai-san, Kuro-san arrive here tomorrow you may go home"

 **sorry for not uploading forawhile been busy with collage and homework thank you for being patientand reading**


	17. Family matters and Arguments

**Hello everyone I just wanted to warn you that this chapter has dark themes in and is depressing, I originally had a different plan for this chapter but it didn't turn out the way I expected it.**

 **Fyi it also shows that I am quite depressed... so yay, FYI I fell downstairs yesterday and bruised everywhere so I am a little salty**

"mama!" the young white hair girl cried to her mother, The mother looked at her with cold eyes her pure blue eyes were glazed with disappointment " Do it again," she said in a frosty tone not caring for her young child.

The young girl a 6-year-old on the floor panting, tears dripping to the floor, her Red and Blue eyes were glazed over with tears, her bloody nose was streaming with crimson red liquid mixing in with the tears.

"Mother! please, I am tired I can't do any more, it hurts..." the mother now seething with hatred.

SLAP

The girl screamed as her mother thrashed her palm onto her daughter's cheek, "You do not have a say when I say do it again you do it Florence... you stupid week girl, your father and I are doing you a favour..." she paused for the moment when hearing her sobs.

Florence the little girl who has her hand onto her now burning cheek, her sobs sound more like screams, she was afraid so very afraid of her mother, she pleaded inside her mind that her mother will one day show her love.

"stop crying, you silly girl, you are going to become the worlds greatest medium, I have no patience for your insolence" she shouted at her Florence bit her lip trying to keep her sobs inside her mouth, she felt her self to breath fast.

the mother sighed in annoyance at Florence's whining, she needs her daughter to be perfect everything had to be perfect, "Do it again Florence" she said not caring at the exhausted child who was crying.

Florence's eyes looked down and state in a hoarse voice " I can't... I'm tired mama, please... " the mother bit her lips and Kicks her in the stomach, the child cried in pain, this time she gave up trying to hide her sobs,

Florence cried her tears were overflowing, as everything hurt, she just wanted to sleep, and never wake up she just wanted someone to help her she always begged for someone to save her.

" Get up! I don't have time for this lift those plates up now Florence, you pathetic girl" Florence still on the floor sobbing, wishing to sleep, but her mother had other plans she lifts her leg up again and kicks her " Get up!"

Florence screams in pain again, she gets up wobbling a little from the abuse she was getting from her mother as she looked at all the plates that were placed in sets of 50 in each.

Florence bit her lips in pain and starts to concentrate, all the plates glow with a faint blue as she lifted more and more plates, now lifting 200 plates, Florence's face was red she was sweating and looked even paler as she kept lifting more plates,

not able to handle anymore all the plates topple to the floor breaking every last one of them, causing her mother to sigh in the disappointment of her child failure " Again"

(in present)

Kuro wakes up from her nightmare again, the tablets weren't working she muses as her tears roll off her cheek into the sheets below her, "why... did this have to happen, why do I have to have these nightmares constantly, I just want to sleep"

Kuro tears were flowing down her cheeks as she sobs, she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she couldn't hold her emotions back anymore, it was too much for her to handle, her mouth begins to open as she sobbed into the comfort of her own bed.

her breaths fasten as her body takes control over her sudden distress thinking that it was being attacked as her body begin to make her breath faster almost taking all the oxygen away, she couldn't register what was going on at the moment as her mind, soul and body was broken in pieces.

she was so tired, so very tired, she hasn't slept properly in years always waking up constantly by nightmares that are real to her, it feels like it all is happening again, the smells, the noise, the pain the way 'she' Shouted it was all their again.

Kuro started to breathe in and out exhaling in... then out hoping to calm down her breathing before it's too late to stop it, she didn't want another massive panic attack again, it too much right now.

Kuro slowly calms down her breathing as her tears drip on to the already soaking bed, her body aches and her mind breaking ever since she was a child, she just wanted to stay in bed she didn't see a point in getting up.

Honestly, she doesn't know she was still 'here' in the first place, as the earth was somewhat bullying her and torturing her for even existing, yes that sounds quite dramatic but it was true to her.

she was holding all her real feelings in, honestly, she just feels sad and cold all the time, she was suffering but at the same time she feels so angry at everything, she just wanted peace for once.

Kuro sighs "I got to... get up, think of Naru and Mai, they need you" Kuro coaxed with her voice trying to trick her mind into getting up, she thought about Mai her best friend the only friend that stuck with her and actually cared for her.

she was lucky, it's rare to find someone like Mai willing to Accept someone who is as dark as her soul, she was her light, she was so bright and sunny and strong as she is still smiling despite losing her parents.

Kuro wished she could smile through the pain, but God did it feel so heartbreaking and painful..." Come on move legs" Kuro shouted at her self-thinking that she was pathetic for not able to get out the comfort of her bed.

Kuro forcing herself out of her bed, her body now out of the of her bed her body chills all over almost like frostbite, her body shivered as her half-naked body was exposed to the cold air.

Kuro gave a long drawn out sigh as she heads to her wardrobe, right now Kuro felt really stressed and upset she didn't have any peace of mind as she had to do so much, she had to sort out her college she has to finish her errand off.

Kuro gave another sigh as she could feel the stress crawl up inside her head causing a pain in the back of her head, Kuro needed a job too to help save for her university costs when she gets there.

It was going to be very expensive, Kuro ruffles her hair in frustration worrying about everything " I am so glad that Mai isn't here to see this." Kuro stated in a whisper, clearly glad that she isn't worrying Mai.

once she was at her wardrobe, she starts to grab whatever clothes she wanted to wear, That was a Blue velvet Top, Grey trousers and Blue velvet Boots.

Kuro slowly gets dressed as she was extremely tired, she just wanted to stay home but she couldn't let Mai down, now dressed she goes to the bathroom and looks into the mirror.

The Mirror showed the reflection of a worn out girl who looked depressed, her hair was messy with strands of hair misplaced, showing she had a rough night Kuro grabbed her comb and started to use it on her messy hair.

The comb goes through her hair perfectly taking her messy hair to clean and neat, she huffs when seeing her eyebags, and grabbed some concealer and started to hid her worn out eyes.

Kuro now has done she heads to the kitchen to grab some food, she looks in the fridge seeing if there were any ingredients in their which there was so she grabbed all the ingredients and starts to get to work.

she then puts the fray pan on while she was making pancake batter once doing that she put it in the frying pan lazily and causes a sizzle.

~Timeskip~

Kuro knocks on Mais's apartment only to be opened by her " Kuro-san! what are you doing here isn't it a bit early! " Mai questioned with her boisterous voice causing her to wince, Kuro gave a sigh "I don't think so... can I come in"

Kuro unmotivational says this causing Mai to give her a concerned look," are you okay Kuro-san" Kuro just nodded as Mai and Kuro went into the apartment.

Mai sits down on her small couch as did Kuro, Mai looked at Kuro in curiosity as she was holding a big book full of messy paper coming out of it, she wondered what it was " hey Kuro-san what are you holding"

Kuro looked down at what she was holding and passes it to Mai causing her to look at her in a confused expression " Its one of my sketchbooks, you said you wanted to look at My drawings since I promised ill show you today I brought it here"

Mai's eyes Lighten up as Kuro speaks this in an embarrassing tone clearly ashamed of her drawings, Mai gently grabbed the sketchbook in glee as she couldn't wait to see her best friend's drawings.

Mai opens the sketchbook noting that there was so much paper that had sketches on them, they were amazing as they were highly detailed drawings she saw a lot of rose drawings " oh my god Kuro-san"

The sketches were either done in normal pencil or blue coloured pencil, there were a lot of sketches of animals, flowers, and mythical creatures after looking through a lot of pages she landed on one she finds.. interesting.

It was a drawing of Kuro being chained to the wall with cuts and bruises, she noted that she saw a child that bore similar features as Kuro suddenly Mai looks up at Kuro seeing that she looked worn out and quite sad.

She wondered what had happened to her that made her this way, Mai had asked before about the Taboo topic that Kuro would not talk about... her family, Mai questioned about it when first seeing her live alone.

Honestly Mai was wondering what occurred to her family or if something happened to Kuro as she never spoken about her family, it worried Mai.

" Kuro please ... will you tell me what eating at you... where is your family" Mai stated in a rather upset tone she was extremely concerned about her people may not notice but she does she could see how tired she always is.

Kuro breath quickens at the mention of her family as her body reacted strongly to the word that she desired the most in her life " Mai I told you before I don't want to talk about it."

Mai bit her Lip in annoyance, and in concern, she always had the same answer she just wanted to know what was hurting her " Then when are you going to talk about it huh! I am sick of the same answer, when are you going to tell me! A hundred year?!"

Kuro winced at Mai's tone, she shook in terror as she remembered her own mother's words why doesn't anyone get it, its too painful to just say it Kuro bit her lip as tears were threating to fall.

"Mai you don't fucking understand! it's too painful to talk about it" Kuro shouted back at her as tears were flowing down her cheeks Mai not backing down yells right back at her.

" then make me understand! how am I meant to understand if you don't talk to me Huh!" Kuro clenched her fists as Mai continued "I told you about my own parent's deaths... I told you about my pain about being an orphan... when are you going to tell me yours"

Kuro clenched her eyes tightening her fists as her eyes were leaking tears " WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY" Kuro screamed at the top of her lungs," BECAUSE I WANT TO HELP YOU FOR ONCE YOU ALWAYS HELP ME SO WHY CANT I HELP YOU?!"

Kuro then states more quietly "because I don't deserve to be helped, As a black rose born into a rose garden full of colour, I am nothing compared to all those roses who bloomed into a bright colourful world."

" a Black Rose is meant to be there to rot with the rest of her kind, Mai... sometimes family matters are left to rot like a Black Rose"

Mai sighs as she hears Kurobara's negative words and gave her smile " a black rose doesn't deserve to rot, It deserves love and affection so it may find its colours again, A black rose is beautifully tragic but sometimes it needs someone to help it grow even more beautiful... but with its colours whatever they be."

 **so this is Chapter 16,I hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Attacked by a spirit?

After the... argument that happened between Kuro and Mai there was a pressure on them both of them mentally, Currently, Mai was feeling guilty she knew she shouldn't push Kuro to get information.

Mai felt so bad about it, but she was worried about her and it wasn't fair that she tells her almost everything well she doesn't tell Mai much, maybe she was in the wrong but so was Kuro.

She was in the wrong right? Mai questioned inside her mind, but this causes even more guilt as she just blamed her best friend for something she pushed too far for, Kuro was her truest friend, always been there to help her, so why can't she help her.

Mai just wanted to comfort her was that wrong, Mai shook her head she shouldn't think about this it will only bring her down, she needs to be strong as she knows that Kuro and herself will still be friends.

No matter what they will stick together that's a promise they both shared, Kuro may find it childish but she cherishes every promise they make together.

while walking to the old school building she notices Kuro already there talking with Naru, she grins when seeing Kuro with a smile it may be small but it is enough for Mai.

Mai walking to them hears them talking about paranormal stuff that she doesn't understand, making her presence known she cheerfully says " Hey guys" cutting the atmosphere.

Kuro flinches at her cheerful tone, normally Kuro would say hi straight away but she looked uncomfortable, Naru noted the way her position change she had her hand on her elbow she seemed more inside her self.

less confident, Naru raised an eyebrow at this, he was wondering what happened and clearly it had something to do with Mai, Naru was, of course, curious and dare he say it worried.

obviously, he would never admit that he is too prideful of himself, Kuro coughs " hello Mai-chan me and Kazuya was just discussing some cases he did in the past... I couldn't help but inquire about the sort of cases he's been on, they are pretty interesting" Kuro remarks in an uncomfortable tone.

Mai nodded feeling a little down on how strained their relationship is right now but she will keep her head up high and keep going forward " wow really? Naru That's awesome"Naru looked uninterested " of course it's 'awesome' i did the case after all"

Causing both Kuro and Mai to sweatdrop at his statement, Kuro mouth twitches at this and mutters "once a Narcissist always a Narcissist" Mai snickered at this remark and agreed with Kuro.

Naru sighs in annoyance " do you have any more stupid questions or can I actually go back to work" Kuro grimaced childishly " says the one who always asks pointless questions about me that are not work-related" she retorted a little aggressively.

Mai sighs as Kuro and Naru seem to bite each other necks figuratively, of course, that would be weird Naru pinched his nose in annoyance, and goes silence " AHA I win!" Kuro smirked to herself, as she won against Naru.

"are you done?" he asserts to Kuro, but Mai distinguished something shocking and it was that the fact that Naru had a playful smile on his face, of course, it wasn't a full one but one that can be notified.

Kuro reddens a little " well... I do have a question" Naru exhalations " what now?" Kuro glared "I was wondering if you do any Ghost Hunting in, famous haunted places?" Naru sighed knowing this question was going to come sooner or later.

" No not normally especially if it's a massive case, I don't like the media it is quite troublesome for the investigation" Kuro nodded softly but also showing she agreed with his response, Naru sighed " I am going to check something I am sure you two will be fine"

Naru walked off leaving the girls behind as they watched his back, Mai took a breath and looked at Kuro with a soft expression "Kuro-san... I am sorry, about this morning, I was just frustrated let's not get this in-between us and our friendship"

Kurobara glanced at her brunette friend and gave her a tiny smile, " Of course I won't let anything break us apart Mai-Chan, and I am sorry too I will open up about it soon, just let me have some time to prepare, and what you will hear will be upsetting"

Mai sighed in relief but nodded nevertheless that's when they hear footsteps behind them causing both of them to turn, that's where they see Kuroda, Kuro raised her eyebrow at her and announced " Kuroda-san? what are you doing here"

Kuroda looked up towards Kuro who had a curious expression, Kuroda only stared at Kuro causing her to sweet drop "What is it to you Akamia-san" Kuroda said in a spiteful tone.

Kurobara mouth and eye twitch clearly getting irritated with her attitude, " it has everything to do with me, I am technically working with Kazuya-san, so I'll ask again what are you doing here?"

Mai winces at her tone, she was clearly irritated with her which she understands completely, but Kuro should hold back her sharp tongue, Kuroda only glared at Kuro clearly annoyed at her response.

Mai swear she could feel the atmosphere temperatures dropping, as she was currently shivering Kuroda sighs and gives in " I was just curious to know if you found anything interesting yesterday"

Kuro gave her a cold expression " why should i...mfh" Mai put her hand on kuros mouth stopping her from talking, hoping she is pulling the breaks on a coming war " There was nothing unusual that we found so there isn't any new data"

Kuro bit Mai's hand causing a small 'ow' to be heard, Kuro and Mai look at each other as she was looking at the monitors in a bored fashion before asking another question " Is their anything else?"

Kuro rolled her eyes and decided to be nice for now " Ayako-san got confined into a room in the school building, but Kazuya-san and the rest of us couldn't determine if it was a spiritual phenomenon or not "

Mai nodded in agreement, but Kuroda looked at both of them with a confused expression as one would think that it was caused by a ghost," Why couldn't they figure it out, it's obvious what caused it "

Kuro and Mai sweatdrop at her matter of fact tone, Kuro began to explain in her nicest voice, but in reality, she was irriated " Well Kuroda-san the reason why we don't know what to conclude it as is because of it happening when no one else is looking whats more is a professional psychic medium said that there are no spirits"

Kuroda looked annoyed " Masako Hara? shes obviously a fake, since I can sense numerous spirits here" Kuro just gave her a sceptical look, she didn't believe what she was saying " Oh is she?..." Kuro affirmed in a rather patronising tone

Kuroda not realizing Kuro's tone states " She's popular on TV because of her good looks, but she's not a real psychic" she then later adds "There are spirits here, very strong ones… I can feel them"

Kuro just raises her eyebrow, even more, there is no way Masako can be a fake, she has an aura to her that screams Medium, "I was attacked by spirits a little while ago." Kuroda said gravely.

Mai yelled clearly surprised " No way, really?", Kuro added to the conversation " can you tell us more details Kuroda-san " as she was curious to know what Kuroda was going to say, "I was walking in the hallway, and suddenly something started pulling my hair from behind. I tried to run away from it, it

started to choke me… it said 'Your psychic power is too strong… You're an obstacle!'."

Kuro sweat drops and begins to look if there any puncture marks on her neck that could be caused by hands, or if there were any, to begin with, which she found nothing, not even a small red mark.

Mai was shaking a slight bit, she looked like she was in shock, Kuro taps her head saying its alright, that's when they hear Naru voice echoing everywhere " What's going on here?" he questions this in a demanding voice.

Kurobara gave him a look " Kuroda-san said she was attacked by a spirit we were just asking what happened when the spirited attacked" Naru narrowed his eyes at Kuroda and states " when did this happen"

Mai sqeaks at his voice, as she hangs onto Kuro's arms for support " why are you hanging on my arm?" Kuro inquired softly, who also had an amused face Mai stated " Naru is sometimes scary"

"pft Scary, your so weird Mai-chan, I think he looks sexy right now" Kuro bluntly declared this, Mai opened her mouth in shock " EHHH" Kuro sniggered at this, Naru gave Kuro a look, his cold blue eyes were scaling her face but his mouth formed a smirk.

this caused her face to warm up a bit, Naru, ignoring both Mai and Kuro " so when did this happen" Kuroda, quickly says " Just now "

Let's replay the video." Naru replied deciding to check up on it, even though it didn't look like there was any physical evidence on her person to back up her claim. "Where were you?

"The second-floor hallway," Kuroda responded. Naru immediately began typing on the keyboard, entering the command to rewind until it reached about the time when Kuroda should have entered the building.

Kuro and Mai both looked at the screen that when Mai shouted: "Right there!" Mai exclaimed, pointing to one of the monitors in the top row when Kuroda walked out of range of the first camera and reappeared on the next at the top of the stairs.

That's when Kuro began to hear static as the monitor was now blank, causing her to become more suspicious " Mai-Chan did you touch anything?" questioning softly, Mai gave her a glare " No of course not"

"Everything is operating as it should be, and the camera shouldn't be broken." He notified them, thinking out loud. "This is very interesting." Kuro nodded, she went into her mind and began to process what she saw.

Mai looked at both of them in a curious manner "what is interesting?" before Naru could reply Kuro stated " The fact that a camera that is fully charged stopped working suddenly" Naru nodded agreeing with her

Naru said thoughtfully. "I wonder if this was caused by a spirit, or EM interference, or… Kuro looked at him with narrowed eyes " or what Kazuya-san..." Naru ignores them and begins questioning Kuroda.

Who seemed pleased with the attention she was getting, who could blame her, but it did annoy Kuro for some reason but shrug it off, "You mentioned it said something. What did it sound like?" He asked.

Kuroda positioned herself to look like she was thinking, " it sounded a little gruff at first but now that I think about it it sounded like a female" Kuro looks at her in a curious manner.

Mai stated "but Masako said there were no spirits" Kuroda rolled her eyes and replies " she's a fake, I told you this before" Kuro sighed at this Naru looked at Kuroda.

"It is normal for a female medium to have a bad day once in a while," Naru stated calmly. "I thought I could rely on her talent..., let's say there really is a spirit here. Perhaps you and the spirit here are on the same wavelength."

Kuro looked at Naru and reply " that could be a possibility, but I doubt it if I cant s..." she interrupts herself putting her palm on her mouth, Kuro winced she was about to say something that can suggest that she has psychic abilities.

Now that would be bad

 **Hello, guys sorry its been a while since I uploaded, here is Chapter 17 also the reason why i haven't updated in a while is because of some family issues that have happened recently so yea i will be updating slowly due to this but don't worry I am not giving up on this story.**

 **last note thank you for reading my story, I love you guys.**


	19. Telepathy and Injuries

**Before you read** **here is the key in case you get confused.**

 **{}Means talking with Telepathy, in case you get confused anyways thank you for waiting so patiently heres Chapter 18-Love Author-Chan.**

Mai looked at Kuro noticing her hand on her mouth " you okay Kuro-san" Both Mai and Naru were looking at Kuro with curiosity, Kurobara winces at herself for almost blowing it she absolutely didn't want Naru, to know.

"Eh yeah... I am okay, sorry for interrupting" Kurobara sighs, Naru still looking at her not believing that for a second opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted, "What's up, guys? Anything happens since…"Monk started to greet them as he entered the room, Kuro sighs in relief.

"Hey Bou-san, welcome back nothing really happened, where is Ayako-san?" Kuro questioned Monk chuckled at her and responded: "Ayako is getting changed so she can do her ritual, she will be here soon."

Mai looks between Kuro and Monk giving both of them a soft smile, Kuro then opened her mouth, "Hey Mai-chan, can I talk to you, in private outside."Mai eyes cascaded on Kuro's form with a questioning glance wondering what she want's.

(5 minutes later-with Kuro)

Mai and Kuro were outside alone as Kuro wanted to talk to Mai about something which made Mai quite nervous " what is it? is something wrong" Kuro sighed at this noticing Mai's worried glance.

" your not in trouble Mai-chan, I'm not a teacher so stop worrying but I wanted to show you something" Mai tilted her head in confusion that when she hears a voice inside her head.

"EHHHHH WHAT THE HELL" Mai screamed causing her to wince {Mai-chan please don't yell, it's just me talking to you with telepathy} Mai just gaped at Kuro causing her to giggle {That's so cool Kuro-san}

She just nodded, before using her ability {Anyways this is important but I have a theory, I can not really talk to this to Kazuya as he will assume I am a psychic because of it}. Mai nodded and responds.

{What is it Kuro-san?} Kuro Exhaled a breath before replying back {Well I keep feeling odd signals from Kuroda-san in which I mean she might have Pk or some sort of ability... but I could be wrong with this since I am best sensing Ghost and panoramic entities}

Mai eyes widen and look at Kuro in alarm {So you actually think Kuroda-san is a psychic?} Mai questions softly, Kuro just nodded {Yes, however, I am unsure as of right now, its unlikely but that's my theory anyway,}

Mai looks confused before replying in her head {Why don't you tell Naru then?} Kuro sighs at this, of course, she still doesn't get it seriously {Mai-chan, jeez you really are dumb... look if I tell Kazuya 'I sense that Kuroda-san is a psychic' what do you think he will say or assume, I nearly blew it today almost saying something that will ring his alarm bells}

Mai winces at her booming voice inside her head, Kuro had a point now she feels a little stupid asking that but honestly what's so bad on letting Naru know that Kuro is actually a psychic.

But Mai promised she would not say anything of the sort, she would not break a promise even though Kuro really should tell him before either of them say anything Monk shoats " Hey guys Ayako-san is going to do an exorcism, and even brought the principle and vice principle to watch, you should get inside."

Kuro and Mai ears twitch at the sound of his voice and begin to walk off but before they headed anywhere, Kuro broke the telepathy connection.

(Timeskip)

"You were not kidding when you said that she brought, the principle and the vice principle here to watch... however isn't that a little too much." Kuro questions softly They had all decided to come downstairs and watch after hearing Monks news about the Miko's decision to attempt an exorcism of her own.

Mai nodded her head agreeing with Kuro wholeheartedly " she must be really confident" Kuro snickered before snarkily saying" Nah I think its stupid, but then again it will be much more mortifying for her if she fails" Mai sweatdrops at this, Monk, however, found this amusing.

"Hello, again." The principal greeted everyone before looking at Kurobara " Ah Akamia-san I just wanted to let you know your results will be sent tomorrow" Kurobara smiles a moderate amount before saying " thank you for letting me know sir."

The principal nods at this grateful for her being polite and heads off to the vice principal and to Ayako who was almost

ready to conduct the exorcism.

Okay, pay attention." Ayako said, signalling that she was ready to begin. She smiled confidently as she stepped up to the Shinto altar that she had set up beforehand "I'll exercise it immediately."

"I wonder if she's really able… I guess I may as well check it out." Bou-san said thoughtfully. "What about you?" Asking politely to both Kurobara and Naru

"I've never seen a Shinto-style exorcism. I guess I'll check it out too." Naru decided after thinking it over. It might be worth seeing, Kuro looked for a moment before replying " Well I have seen one before, quite a long time ago but I think it will be interesting to see again, What about you Mai-chan have you seen one before?"

Mai shook her head " No I never seen one before either but I think it will be cool to watch." Kuro nodded "I think it will be cooler if she humiliates herself" Mai, Naru and Monk sweatdrop at her words.

Kuro Looked over to Kuroda only to notice her glaring at Ayako in such distaste, the anti-social girl turned on her heel and left, heading back to the base alone, Kuro eyes narrow at her form wondering what the hell is her problem.

shreek!

They all watched as the Miko began to wave her Harai-Gushi to and from while sedately chanting her own distinguished version of a norito, Mai looked confused wondering what the hell she was chanting.

"What's this?' Mai queried curiously. "What is she saying?" Kuro sighs as she sees Naru annoyed look at her best friend, "Be quiet You're Japanese and you don't even know about norito? are you Stupid." Naru criticised, Kuro winced at his tone.

Mai growled lowly " oh I am sorry your highness" Kuro sniggered causing Naru to glare at both them, Mai decided to ask Kuro instead since she knew a lot " Whats a Norito?" She whispered.

"They're like Shinto incantations, Norito, in the Shintō religious practices of Japan, words, or prayer, addressed by worshipers to a deity. The efficacy of prayer is founded on the concept of koto-dama, the spiritual power that resides in words"

Monk and Naru look at Kuro with an impressed expression, Mai nodded and gave her a soft smile as she was glad that Kuro was kind enough to explain things for her.

Mai hummed, also glancing back at the Miko. They watched the rest of the elegant ritual in silence, Kuro watched her closely observing her, She was impressed by her style and the beauty of it.

But Kuro didn't believe that it will work, the air and the atmosphere has not changed at all, indicating nothing is happening Eventually, The Miko completed the norito prayer and waved her paper wand one last time.

"There will be nothing to worry about now." She reported assuredly, turning to face the principal and vice-principal, who had been standing behind her for the whole duration of the ritual Both men let out a sigh of relief.

Kuro begins to yawn, as she was still tired from not having a lot of sleep, Ayako was currently talking to the principle and vice principle about what just had transpired, Kuro could not be bothered to listen.

That when Kuro sensed something coming, there were some cracking sounds causing everyone else to pause in what they were doing, That's when Kuro saw cracks forming in the glass of the window and yells out " GET DOWN"

The glass shattered with an almost explosive force, showering them with a rain of dangerously sharp shards of glass a bang is heard as Ayako shreaked as she got down as did the two men.

However, it was little too late for the principle and the vice principal was injured by the explosion of the glass, Monk runs towards the two men that are on the floor "Are you two okay?" Ayako and the vice-principal looked relatively unharmed, but the principal wasn't moving. It looked like he had hit the ground pretty hard when he fell.

Kuro headed to the principle and checked his head and noticing his head was bleeding, as did the vice principles head " the principle must have hit his head hard as his head is bleeding... he might have a concussion."

Kuro then peered her eyes at the vice principal, "Can you stand sir?" Kuro says as she holds her hand to him, he grabs it shakingly " I-i think I can..." Kuro looked towards Mai before saying " Mai-chan please get the school nurse quickly."

"Y-Yeah!" Mai shouted, bracing herself, and heading for the door."Ah. Ibaragi-sensei isn't in today…" The vice-principal said regretfully, stopping Mai in her tracks. Of all the times for no one to be in the infirmary, Kuro mumbles before grabbing her phone and diles the ambulance number.

"Hello? Yes, there's been an accident at my

school. It's a medical emergency. Two men have been injured by broken glass, and one of them is unconscious and looks like he'll need stitches."She paused as the person on the other end of the line spoke. "Yes. Please do." She said seriously, nodding her head and tells the person on the other end their address.

(Another time skip)

Ah! What happened!? Did someone get hurt?" John asked when he arrived at the old building just in time to see Naru, Takigawa, and Mai standing outside while they watched the ambulance drive off to bring the principal to the hospital.

Kuro sighed and looked at John " The vice principal and the principal had got injured by an explosion of glass, they should be fine, hopefully," Naru looked at John before saying "Let's get back to the base."

(In base)

"'There will be nothing to worry about now', huh?" Kuroda asked the Miko mockingly. "You didn't properly eliminate the spirits. The school principal even got hurt because of you."Ayako gritted her teeth in irritation. She wanted to retort, but she couldn't deny what she had witnessed with her own eyes.

"That was an accident," Masako stated calmly, "That's right." Ayako agreed, relieved to have some backup. "I know I got rid of them…" Masako rolled her eyes at Ayako and replies "I'm not saying you were not successful at exorcising them, but that there were never any spirits here, to begin with." Masako clarified.

"There are too!" Kuroda retorted angrily, "Could it have been a coincidence?" John asked as he and the others entered the room, Kuro rolled her eyes as she watched the females fight over who's right or wrong.

"Maybe there really is something here. Something that's too strong for an Ayako to handle?" Mai said softly causing Kuro to look in her direction, "If so, there ought to have been more readings on my equipment." Naru said.

Kuro nodded at this " Kazuya is right if it was a strong spirit we would of having more readings from the equipment" Mai sighs, that's when Mai spots something unusual "That classroom didn't have a chair in the middle of it, did it?" Mai claimed Naru, pointing to the screen.

Kuro and Naru looked at the screen, "That's the classroom on the eastern edge of the 2nd floor." Naru said, glancing at the screen, Kuro eyes widen when she relizes that her brunette is right.

" Mai-Chan is right, I did not remember seeing a chair in the middle of that classroom, I and Mai-chan would have seen it otherwise." Mai grinned at Kuro's back up Naru looked at them both " Did anyone go inside that classroom today?" Naru asked, turning to the address the others.

Kuro paused at everyone wondering if anyone touched anything if not, what the hell happened.


	20. More injuries and a Bold Kuro appers

"No…?" Bou-san replied, glancing at John. He didn't touch it, and There was no way it could be the priest since he had just gotten there, Kuro puts her hand on her chin "What about you Kazuya?"

Naru softly shook his head before answering " No i Haven't touched it, we should look if anything has been recorded" Kuro Nodded as Naru turns back to his equipment, so he could rewind the footage.

"Why don't we go have lunch somewhere?" The principal's voice boomed from the speakers as the recorded footage arose to replay, They could detect the sound of the glass breaking and Ayako screaming, after that, That's when they something alarming happening

CLATTER. SCRAPE. SCRAAAPE.

"Ah!" Mai gulped when the chair began to wobble and move on its own, slowly sliding shakily across the room. It even turned around, Mai was startled that she began to grasp onto Kuro's sleave of her shirt.

Kuro looked at Mai, as she saw a terrified expression on her face, She sighs as she looked towards Naru " What do you think Kazuya? could it be..." softly pauses while thinking to herself.

"…" Naru said nothing as he continued to stare at the screen, trying to consider all of the possibilities, Kuro was doing the same but before both of them can say anything Kuroda's annoying voice brought them out of their thoughts.

"Couldn't it be a **poltergeist?** " She affirmed more than asking, Kuro narrowed her eyes at this, and begin to think of sighs of it being a poltergeist, the temperature did not go up so its unlikely thought Kuro.

"Poltergeisto?" Mai inquired confusedly, unfamiliar with the foreign word, Kuro sweatdrops at Mai before she could say anything Kuroda interrupted," I believe it means 'noisy ghost' in German." Kuroda responded deliberately, adjusting her glasses. "These spirits move things around, make noises, and so on. Isn't that right, Shibuya-san?"

Kuro pouted as she wanted to be one to explain, she gave Kuroda a small childish glare, causing Mai to giggle, and hit her side telling her to stop.

"That's absolutely correct. But I don't think this was a **poltergeist**." Naru returned, he opened his beautiful shaped lips but Kuro beat him to it " I Agree, Objects that are moved by a **poltergeist** should feel warm to the touch, but if you Can't tell the temperature has not raised up at all on the Chair, so I don't think its that. "

Kuro affirmed in a smart way, showing off her intelligence on purpose, to show that Kuroda isn't the only one with knowledge on this matter, Yes it was childish of Kuro but truly she liked being the person with the answers, Okay that's a lie she was Jeolase of Naru reaction to Kuroda.

Naru nodded to Kuro but gave her a small glare not like being interrupted but Kuro shakes it off by giving him a sly smirk not to just Naru but to Kuroda too., "Maybe not, but going by Tisane's conditions…" John announced. "Is there any other evidence that would let us categorize it as a **poltergeist?** "

Mai looked up to Naru and Kuro wondering what the hell John was sprouting through his mouth, Even Kuroda was taken back by this name, meaning she didn't recognize "Tisane?" Mai asked softly to both Kuro and Naru.

Kuro answered first " E. Tisane. He was a French police officer who classified **poltergeisting**." Naru decided to add more to what Kuro was saying "Shaking objects, explosions, opening and closing doors, making noises, knocking, and so on… a total of nine categories in all."

Kuro rolled her eyes at this, as it seemed that Naru had endless knowledge, He definitely was a professional at Ghost hunting, but she couldn't help but feel like he's hiding something more.

Kuro then proceeds to affirm more information at everyone " Right, but If we apply them to the phenomena that have occurred in this school, we have a door closing and locking by itself, a moving object… even if we include the broken glass, that only gives us three of those conditions."

Kuro paused to take a deep breath " you generally needed to fulfil at least seven out of the nine for phenomena like this to be considered a legitimate **poltergeist** , and we only have three so we lack evidence for the classification of a **Poltergeist** "

Naro looked at Kuro clearly impressed at how much she knew, Mai nodded looking at Kuro, showing that she was listening to her, "Well, what about when Kuroda-san got attacked?" Mai suggested.

Kuro sighs at this before she could say anything Kuroda opens her big mouth "Yeah, what about that!?" Kuroda commanded indignantly, "She did?" Ayako questioned, eyes swelling. "Why didn't anyone tell me that!?" Ayako demanded.

Kuro eyes twitch, Naru seemed a little annoyed too especially at Mai, as he was sending a sharp glare to her.

(Timeskip)

They all watched as the image being replayed on the monitor's screen cut to static and snow when Kuroda was supposedly attacked by the spirit.

"So, now what?" Bou-san wondered aloud. "Ah… Masako-chan, what would you say?" He asked, glancing at the famous psychic She looked a little uneasy after seeing the footage.

Bringing Masako in this discussion will only make things worse, Kuro sighed knowing that Masako was going to dismiss this "I say she's just paranoid." Masako replied coolly, not backing down.

Kuro coughed to herself while trying to chuckle at this, 'Called it' she then looked at Kuroda as she seemed to go red with anger "Why don't you admit it now!? There are evil spirits here!" Kuroda shouted, Clearly angry at The famous psychic.

Kuro pinched her nose in annoyance, She felt kind of sorry for Masako but right now this is just irritating, "I will go look around once more." Masako spoke as she turned and headed for the door.

Ayako looked at Masako in distaste,"Why don't you just admit that you made a mistake?" this paused Masako in the doorway briefly "There are no spirits in this building." She pronounced quietly, before continuing on her way.

"Looks like she's in a state of shock," John observed sympathetically, Kuro just rolled her eyes at this she agreed with Masako, there are no spirits here if so she would have sensed them.

"Of course. A psychic is a psychic because she can see spirits that an ordinary person can't." Naru asserted sensibly. "If you mess that up, you will no longer be considered a psychic, Kuro gave him a small glare.

"Shibuya-san must be a sucker for a pretty face," Kuroda spoke out loud, nearly giving poor Mai a heart attack. "He's switching over to her side." Kuro snickered at this, she doubted it very much.

"I know her profession, and her talents are highly regarded," Naru replied calmly, "So I am only offering her the proper respect." Kuro raised her eyebrow at this before she could say anything Ayako voice whined: "Then I suggest you also show a little more respect to me as well."

Ayako crossed her arms, a little agitated at Naru lack of respect and recognition to her, "What part of you should I have respect for?" Naru retorted coolly, Kuro snickered at this find this amusing.

Ayako blushed in embarrassment, clearly feeling humiliated, "What did you just say!?" Ayako shouted incredulously, a vein throbbing on her forehead " What about her?" Ayako question pointing at Kuro.

"You seem to respect, that little brat their I think i deserve more respect than someone who isnt in the profession" Ayako yelled this out loud, Kuro eyes twitch and felt herself get a little-pissed off Ayako.

"Did you really have to bring me in this petty little argument... Seriously and for a record, i know more then you don't you think its a little embarrassing to be outshined by someone who isn't in the profession."

Kuro confident snarkly voice echoes, Ayako face goes red almost as red as her hair, Monk tries not to laugh so dose Mai as Kuro just straight out insulted her, Naru had a smirk on his face... he couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride for her.

PASHH!

Kuro looked up as she hears some sort of clanking noises above her, so does everyone Ayako flinches as she stops her self from yelling at Kuro

More sounds coming from the ceiling causing everyone to be guarded, "Rapping sounds?" Bou-san asked, furrowing his brow slightly, Mai shook hiding behind Kuro, she then puts her hand out in front of Mai safeguarding her friend.

You mean, the sound they say a ghost makes when it appears!?" Mai asked nervously, flinching at this, she was frightened at the prospect of a spirit coming to greet them, Kuro gave Mai a small smile to her trying to calm her friend down.

They all thrashed their heads around to stare at the chalkboard, appalled when huge cracks abruptly began to form in it as if something intangible had smashed into it.

"Aaaaaah!" A shrill scream echoed through the building, Kuro eyes snap herself open, and starts running outside Yelling "Hara-san!" Mai's eyes watch as Kuro figure blurs, "Hara-san has fallen from the classroom on the second floor!" John announced urgently after glancing at the monitors

(Couple of minutes later)

Everyone now outside sees Kuro with Masako holding her hand being mindful not to do any more damage she had a concerned expression on her face " Hey Masako-Chan can you hear me?, I called the ambulance it should be on its way"

Naru and the others walk towards Kuro, Monk was the first one ask " How is Masako-chan" Kuro looked upwards to Monk and hastily replies " She seems to have a concussion, she possibly has a back injury, however, i cannot check since it would be a bad idea to move her, as I could move her in a wrong way."

Kuro paused briefly to get some air into her lungs, as she did run all the way here " we can't risk damaging her spinal cord, we have to wait for the professionals" Naru nodded softly agreeing with Kuro wholeheartedly.

Fortunately, it only took a few minutes for the ambulance to arrive since the hospital was so close "Is she going to be okay?" Mai urged one of the paramedics as they wheeled a gurney over to lift Masako onto it.

The paramedics concentrating on the patient says "She'll be fine. From what I can see, she's only momentarily stunned, but she might have a concussion, so she'll have to come with us, Masako-san is very Lucky"

Mai sighs as she exhiles a breath, Kuro sees this and pats Mai's head softly "Don't worry Mai-chan she will be okay shes in good hands now " Mai smiles softly at her friend, she was glad to have Kuro here to help her.

"Geez, scaring us for nothing…" Ayako mumbled as she stalked back into the building, feeling a bit embarrassed after getting worked up over what had turned out to be nothing. Bou-san and John followed after being reassured that their help was not needed.

However, Both Kuro and Naru hered Masako say something " Shibuya-san, Akamia-san" Masako beckoned softly, Kuro walks to Masako so did Naru " What is it Masako-Chan..." she said softly.

"It was just an accident," Masako told Naru and Kurobara as They approached her gurney, The paramedics paused before loading her into the back of the ambulance so she could finish talking.

"There are no spirits here." Kuro looked at Masako with a soft expression before replying " I know, Masako-chan... don't worry... Eto do you want me to come with you? " Kuro asserted politely, Masako smiled softly at Kuro and shook her head.

Both Naru and Kuro watched as the ambulance drives off " We should head Back Naru-chan otherwise other will worry" She said playfully causing Naru, to roll his eyes at her " This is not the time to be childish Kuro-san"

she just sniggered before flirtatiously saying " Aww do you have to call me Kuro-san? I told you to call me Kuro without he honorifics... unless" Kuro pauses, Naru raises his eyebrows before repeating " Unless what?"

Kuro gave him a sly Smirk, deciding to be bold " Unless you want to call me Sugar or Honey? or maybe sweetheart!" Kuro stated and began to giggle at herself and his expression, as Naru was currently glaring at her.

" this isn't the time nor the place to flirt Kuro" Kuro sniggeres before teasingly saying " So you're saying that there will be a time and place one day?" Naru mouth twitches in both amusement and irritation.

English- **Bold**

 _ **Author here, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 19 we coming up to Chapter 20, which i am excited about since i never wrote 20 chapters before so yay!, i hoped you like the Fluff and flirting at the end.**_


	21. Phone Numbers and Errands

Kuro sighs as she follows Naru, his masculine back shows how fit he is, she wonders if he works out, maybe he does Naru pauses just a moment and looks at Kuro with a sigh " Kuro do me a favour"

Kuro eyes increase in size as she was surprised that he actually said that " um what? did you just... ask for help? Oh my did the great Kazuya Shibuya just ask for help? the end if nearing" Naru gave her a sharp glare, not liking her teasing smirk on her face.

"Kuro we don't have time for this at all, I am asking for you to do me something, Unless you're as stupid as Mai and don't understand anything coming out of my mouth" He bluntly stated Kuro rolled her eyes " One you do not call my Best friend dumb only I can do that Two ask me again politely"

Naru pinched his perfect shaped nose in annoyance, he shouldn't have even asked her he knew that she would do anything to tease him, it reminds him of Him However she  
was moderately smart and reliable.

Naru gave a big exhalation and affirmed " Can you do an errand for me" Kuro groaned at this and replied, " Seriously when I meant politely I meant a please, but I know I won't get one so what do you want me to do?"

Naru glances at her " I wrote down a list, do everything on there, nevertheless, you have to get your own of transport as I need the van here understood?" Kuro stood there rolling her eyes once again at his demanding nature.

Naru grabs the paper that is in his pocket and pulls it out, giving it to Kuro with no ounce of hesitation, She grabs it softly out of his hand brushing her hand against his, causing a small tremor in Kuro.

Kuro ignored the shivers she had just received and took a close look in her hand, The list had a lot on it meaning that she had to do a lot of work and errands this, of course, caused her to mumble.

" Seriously I have to do all this? you better thank me when I get everything done Kazu-chan, about the transport, don't worry about it, I have that handled" Kuro winks at him playfully.

Kuro then took off to the school gate, after she did she went to a car park that's quite close to the school and heads to where she parked her car, this was going to be a long day.

(Time skip)

Kuro was now at her last stop, well more like she did everything but is taking a break, she was heading home just to bring some stuff back to school.

Kuro decided to have a small walk as well, as it was nice and soothing 'I will have to get my stuff and go back otherwise Kazuya will have a fit' Sighing softly to herself, that's when she pumps into a figure.

"Sorry Miss... Oh, Kuro-san is that you? " A figure said, Kuro looked at him and realize it was Yasu, she gave him a small smile " Hey Yas-chan, you should really be careful you could hurt someone"

Yasu chuckled at her and asserted softly " Hey I am sorry Mudblood, but I think we both were not paying attention" Kuro groans at him as he was calling her a Mudblood " Hey I am not a Mudblood I am proudly a Pureblood unlike you"

Yasu just snickered and fakely apologizes " Yes yes I am sorry, how about I go take you to a cafe as a proper apology?" Kuro gave him a small glare before replying " I don't really have time I g-" Yasu interrupted " Ah Ah no getting out of it"

Yasu grabbed Kurobaras arm and starts dragging her to a small cafe that was nearby.

(5 minutes later)

"What would you two like to order?" A young man asks both Yasu and Kuro, Yasu is the first to speak " can we have a couple of minutes to decide?" The man nodded and walks off as soon as he did Yasu questions Kuro " So tell me, why do you look so worn out?"

Kuro glances at him " I didn't get a lot of sleep today, and I am currently doing some errands for someone, What about you? you look worried and tired." Yasu chuckled softly "Well I have been nonstop studying lately, My school is very strict with things like that... Also"

Kuro watched him as he pauses in his speaking, " Also what?" Kuro questions raising her eyebrows upwards, Yasu rubs his neck before putting it on the table " well I don't know if you believe in... Ghosts but lately well for awhile our school has been having non-stop activity "

Kuro rests her head on her arms "Oh, Spirts huh why hasn't the school brought anyone in to help get rid of them?" Yasu sighs knowing that she was going to question this " Eh well simply the school faculty don't believe in the existence of thing like that?"

Kuro rolls her eyes at their idiocy " really, even though its happening right in front of them, How stupid are they" Yasu laughs at what she just said, Kuro Looks to the menu and begins to look at what they had.

(Time Skip)

" I am back Kazuya, I got everything you wanted from the list you better thank me for it" Kuro grumbled to Naru who had his arms crossed " What took you so long," Kuro growled at him and huffs " that's the first thing you say to me after doing everything for you? You're so annoying"

Kuro opens the trunk of the car and pulls out a pile of Notes and data that she had spent hours of collecting, she then softly hold them out to Kazuya indicating to him to grab them, he takes them off her and looks at her work.

it was in English writing which was quite well done for a Japanese citizen but he was confused about why she did it in English, however, he will not admit that she had beautiful handwriting, quite feminine which is not so surprising.

"It's in English, Why, wouldn't it give you more trouble since it's not your native language?" Kuro gave him a small glare and affirmed to him in a blunt way " Well since you are from England I decided to write in English to make it easier for you to read, Your welcome, by the way, Of course, I have everything else in the trunk of my car"

Naru mouth twitched upwards flashing an amused smirk, Kuro felt fatigued, as she did hours of work, of course, she was pleased that she completed everything " Anyways what did I miss any developments?"

Naru answers quickly " Mai saved John from a collapsing ceiling, Also if you couldn't tell everyone went home" Kuro eye gleamed "Dam it I didn't see Mai do something heroic, My child is growing up" Fake tears crawl at the edge of her eyes.

Naru sweatdrops at this thinking that she was quite weird " Kuro I need your phone number" Kuro delays in her small act as her mouth twitched upwards " Oh do you now? Are you asking me out?"

Naru Looks at Kuro with a glance of annoyance, " No, why would I ask you out?" Kuro snickers at his irritable reaction " You tell me, you're the one who asked me out?" He once again pinches his nose he was slightly annoyed at Kuro's childish ways, but he also found it... Amusing and maybe cute.

"I don't want to ask you out, I just want your phone number, Stop being so difficult" Kuro looked at him noticing that Naru's patience was wearing thin, Kuro gives him a thin smile before saying " Okay, fine also your the one whos difficult and ill give you my phone number under one condition"

Naru sighs and looks up at Kuro who had a small smirk on her face, "What is it" Kuro rolled her eyes " you give me your phone number and ill give you my phone number fair trade don't you think so how about it?"

Naru gave her a glare "Fine." Kuro grabbed his arm softly, Naru shivered as her hands were quite cold "what are you doing?" " what do you think I am doing I am writing my phone number on your arm"

Kuro grabbed a pen from her bag and starts adding her phone number on his soft skin after that was done Naru grabbed the pen out of her hand " Give me your arm" He directed, Kuro held out her arm for him and Naru took to writing his phone number.

At first, he didn't see anything but then he noticed a long scar on her arm, it's very faint indicating that it was old but it seemed quite deep as well, He wondered where she got that but he just decided to leave it and not ask, not yet anyway.

Naru was now done in writing his phone number and gave her pen back " You should go home, make sure you come into tomorrow we have lots to do" Kuro nodded and asserted " Yes your highness"

(Time Skip)

Kuro was at home now but with her best friend Mai currently, they are trying to decide on a film, But since they couldn't agree on any film they both gave up, Mai looked at Kuro's layed back figure " Hey Kuro, are your... parents dead? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

Kuro looked at Mai as she seemed to squabble around nervously, Kurobara sighed at her and looks down " They are still alive probably, so no they are not dead" Mai looked at Kuro in surprise as she just opened up, it was rare for her to do.

"why are you living alone then" Mai questions softly being careful what to ask as Kuro was sensitive with the topic of her family Kuro went silient for a couple of moments, Mai was worried that she overstepped.

Luckily Kuro was just fine kind of but she didn't want to have another argument with Mai about not opening up so she just bit her lip and replied " i won't go into everything but the main reason why we are not living together is that i have a bad relationship with them"

Mai glanced at her face softly, showing that she was anxious for her friend, She notices that she was gripping her clothing tightly, Mai grabbed Kuro's hand and started to hold it, trying to comfort her.

"What about Siblings got any?" Kuro looked at Mai before giving her a soft smile " yeah, My family is massive, though i am glad for having little brothers and sisters." Mai smiled looking at Kuro's facial expression, she must love her siblings.

"I wonder if she has any older siblings" Mai wondered out loud, causing Kuro to chuckle softly "Yeah I do but I hate them," she said this too bluntly that she caused Mai to laugh, " No way did you just bluntly say that you hate your older brother and sisters? I'm sure you don't really hate them "

Kuro glanced at Mai blankly " No I really hate them, they are not nice, especially to me, I hate them and they hate me so its mutual between us " Mai sweatdrops at this as she thought that her friend was joking but clearly she wasn't.

Kuro frowned slightly and says " we should try and pick a film now, we can't talk all day that would be just boring how about Harry Potter?" Mai giggles as Kuro began to be back to her childish ways " No" Kuro Deflated softly

"Paranormal activity?"

" Definitely not" " Its either paranormal activity or Harry Potter which one."

 **Hello everyone Author here i wanted to say THANK YOU so much for follwing and favouriting my story,i am so happy and it made my day so thank you,also i am going to give myself some Kudos for writing 20 chapters 20 CHAPTERS**

 **Okay it may not be amazing like having a hundread chapters but this is the first time i wrote 20 chapters, so i am proud of it.**

 **Thank you for reading my story 3**


	22. Shopping and Land subsidence

"I can't believe you made me watch all of the harry potter Movies, Kuro-san" Mai stomped onto the ground, Kuro just sniggered as she was amused at Mai's small overactive reactions, " Ah but you enjoyed it though didn't you, I know I did, it could have been a lot worse we could have had a marathon with Paranormal activity"

Mai playfully glared at Kuros direction clearly a little annoyed that she was forced to watch harry potter " You know that's... urgh whats the word for it " Kuro decided to help her out "The word is Blackmail dummy"

"urgh, why you so mean to me" Mai pouted her body was slumped showing she was sulking, causing Kuro to just giggle at her 'pain' " because you are adorable that's why" Kuro gently says this with a soft small smile.

Mai blushes abruptly at her friends teasing, Kuro feeling a little bad sighed before affirming " Okay I'll make it up to you what do you want to do?" Kuro gave her a glance as Mai's face lit up like a sun.

that's when that smile became more like a grin, a stupid grin Mai jumped up and says "Let's go shopping? for clothes" Kuro raises her eyebrow showing she was confused slightly " Shopping for clothes? Why?" Kuro inquiries softly.

"So I can dress you up in really girly clothes, I've always wanted to go shopping with you, and since you blackmailed me you owe me so I get to choose your clothing today" Mai happily states this, Kuro sweatdrops and begins to think that it was a bad idea.

Mai face, however, goes to a happy one to a depressed one, Kuro eyes peer at her wondering why she changed moods so quickly "What's wrong?" Mai's cheeks puff up in shame " I don't have any money..." she then sighs causing Kuro to do the same.

"Jeez, Mai-chan that's all? You're upset because you can't buy any clothes for me? I know about your problem with money and about your family... I am okay with paying, you know you can rely on me sometimes."

Mai faces shifts only slightly "But I want to be independent, I need to do this myself..." Kuro gave her a small look of concern, she pats Mai's head " You have been too independent Mai-chan, Let me help for today okay?" Mai sighed and nodded.

(Time skip- In a clothing store/makeup store)

"Are you sure we should go here? it's really expensive here" Mai questions worriedly, Kuro shrugged her shoulders, as she really didn't care, She wanted to get Mai some new stuff as she really didn't have much.

Mai looks around the shop, it was more like a massive heaven full of clothes, Makeup and accessories Mai was purply awestruck as she never saw a shop like this, it seemed, however, that there were a lot of snobby people here who had tons of money to spare.

Kuro spoke for the first time in a while asserting "So what the first on the agenda?" Mai looks at Kuro, thoughtful as she was thinking what to put Kuro in and what suited her, then again anything suits Kuro as she had an hourglass body curvey and quite thin but not to thin.

Kuro has pale skin which is unnatural in some ways but her eyes go well with it as does her long black hair that was extremely long, she should put her hair up more often but she always hesitates, Maybe she thinks that it doesn't suit her but, of course, it does, Thinks Mai

"A skirt! first, we need to find you a nice skirt to wear!" Mai excitedly shouts prompting Kuro eyes to wince at her friend's booming voice, Mai grabs her friends hand and drags her to a section of the shop that was full of beautifully designed skirts

Kuro and Mai were shopping for a couple hours finally gathering all the clothes they both wanted now at the till of the shop with tons of clothing shoes and several accessories, The lady at the till had a surprised expression because of the amount set on the table.

waiting for a while the lady says " That would be 4,328,340.53 Yen" Mai gasped at how much it was but Kuro didn't hesitate to grab her credit card and begin paying it all after everything paid.

Kuro and Mai grabbed all the bags and started to head out but Mai paused " Hey Kuro-san why don't you put your clothes on now that I picked out for you, since you will be wearing it all day today?"

Kuro sighs at this wishing Mai didn't Buy such girly clothing but she owed Mai this so she nodded.

(time skip- Again)

Kuro and Mai were walking to the school building, they were surprised to see Naru in the back of the van sleeping, Kuro blushed slightly at the sight but covered it up, Mai's mouth opens up " Naru? get up you will catch a cold out here" Naru opens his eyes " ngh Mai?

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" He asked Mai not noticing that Kuro was behind her, watching him closely, Mai looked at him in disbelief and replied "M-Morning? It's already past 11 A.M." His hand was behind his back.

Naru just sat their, that when he hears Kuro's feminine but has a tinge of roughness a gravelly kind " I am here too Kazuya, glad to see you too" Naru eyes strain to see Kuro and once he did he was shocked.

Kuro looked completely different, very girly but looked aboustly stunning, Kurobara currently had her hair up in a sided bride her the two braids connect making a bun at the bottom of her head, only a part of the hair was out, which was at both sides of her head framing the face beautifully.

her neck was shown, one side had bandages/plasters plastered on her skin, her shoulders were out as well due to her top, it was a Light blue and white striped top, it looked silky to the touch, it had Bow at the top of the neckline which is contrasted with the alluring cut out detailing at the shoulders.

it went well with the flowing skirt she was wearing, it was a flowing pink lace skirt at the top was a black elasticated waistband, the skirts weren't too short nor too long just above her knees which was covered by black stockings.

Naru eyes couldn't help but to drift, Kuro seemed taller much taller due to a rose gold high heels she was wearing it seemed rather uncomfortable his eyes drift back to her face, she was wearing a necklace with gold and pink flowers engraved onto it, as she did also have gold bluebells? dangling from her ears.

Naru couldn't help to think she looked very beautiful in what she was wearing but he couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing it in the first place " Why are you wearing that?" he demanded.

Kuro chuckles not saying anything as Mai was the one to answer " Ah well, Kuro owed me and I thought it would be fun to dress Kuro in something girly, Ne Naru don't you think she looks stunning?"

Kuro had a faint blush on her cheeks hearing Mai causally complementing her makes her feel a little weird, Naru rolled his eyes as he seemed to pretend that she was wearing nothing special.

" No, she isn't my type, now since your both here-" Naru was interrupted by Kuro " Now wait just a minute did I just hear you have a type? and also I saw your eyes checking me out which means you like what you see" Kuro bluntly says causing Mai to eyes widen.

Naru looked at Kuro or merely giving her a glare as he was not amused, however, Kuro noticed small marks of pink on his cheeks, he was Blushing only slightly but Kuro smirked at this, she was proud that she made Naru blush.

Mai looked at both of them wondering what the hell is going on between both of them, Naru affirms strictly " How many times do I have to tell u to stop wasting time, I am here to do my job, not to chat to you"

Kuro shrugged this off like normal as she was resilient, Mai couldn't help grinning like a child being given candy and randomly shoats " I ship you two" Kuro and Naru attention is drawn to Mai as she just blurted something out.

Kuro face erupts in a faint pink blush, she couldn't believe that Mai would say that, more than that she said it out loud where everyone could hear before Kuro could have said anything.

Hey!" Takigawa called out, getting their attention, as he marched up with Ayako and John. "What's up with your lab?", Kuro looks at them and rolles her eyes at their appearance, "What's going on, little boy? Getting ready to leave already?" Ayako asked in an annoying voice irking Kuro a little.

Though she wondered why Naru had everything packed in the van and why he was leaving so fast what about the case? maybe he figured it out who knows.

"Correct," Naru returned coolly, Mai was extremely confused as to why Naru was leaving so fast so did the rest of them "You must be kidding No way—why!?" Mai urged as she was taken aback by this sudden announcement.

"You mean, you're running away because you can't handle it?" Ayako asked with a smirk, Kuro forehead mumbles in irriattion and says " says the one who couldn't exocise the spirit and got the vice principal and principle hurt"

Monk sniggered at this but Ayako wasn't as she was fuming at what she just said " why you, you little brat" Kuro eyes narrowed dangerously " Huh what did you just say?! " Ayako smirked " You heard me" John starts sweating a cold sweat as he watches them about to fight.

" Now now let us calm down, maybe Shibuya-san has a reason other than giving up, right Shibuya-san" John politely says this trying to stop a full blown fight happening, Naru sighs " Right, I've determined that this case has been solved."

Kuro and everyone else looked at Naru, mostly in surprise "Eh?" Mai said voicing out her surprise, Naru plainly ignored her "You exorcised them, all on your own?" Monk charged as he was just as surprised as everyone.

"No, I didn't. There was no need." Naru spoke to them slowly opening his large laptop, Kuro raised her eyebrow, "No need…?" Monk proposed, bestowing a look of confusion with the others.

"What do you mean?" Mai questioned as Naru began typing and summoned up a series of charts on the screen for them to see "What's that?" Kuro looks at them realizing that it was the data and research she had collected for them he must have compiled them together.

"A level scale graph. Last night, I compiled the results of all or my measurements. This building sank more than 0.2 inches overnight." Naru declared, Kuro goes in a thinking postion realizing what he was trying to say.

"I see," Kuro said softly out loud causing the others to look in her direction, however, everyone was surprised that the building sank "It's land subsidence." Both Kuro and Naru announce at the same time.

"So, what? You're saying that was the cause of all those strange phenomena?" Ayako asked doubtingly, Kuro looked at the graphs closely before pronouncing " It seems as the old building is on a reclaimed swampland which will cause the drooping of the building am I right Kazuya?"

Naru nodded before adding to it " I asked Kuro to do some research into the land here, she did some pretty intense research but what piqued my interest was her theory as she stated in her own words written in this file she had made."

Everyone looked at Kuro, she was surprised her theory was right, but something was off, maybe the fact that they might be wrong, everyone gathered around her file and begun to read some had difficulty as it was in English.

Mai was impressed, she always knew that Kuro always wrote her notes in English, she never asked why but she was never failed to be surprised at her beautiful handwriting.

Naru added more to it " After looking at her theory I decided to check it out into the distribution of wells that were once in use I found out that there was a large underground water vein that passed directly underneath this school. But upon checking the wells around here, i discovered that they were mostly dry."

"Which means…?" Mai asked, Kuro sighed and joined in Naru's explanation " Basically what Naru is saying is that the ground was vulnerable, to begin with, the water has dried up, so if it is hollowing out underground, then this will cause the land to change and settle. Typically, the old school building that was constructed above it will sink too. This area is the most severely affected. The setting is progressing  
more rapidly on one side of the building, and as a result, various parts of the building are starting to deform and collapse."

 **Chapter 21! is now complete thank you for reading and patiently waiting for me to update i hoped you enjoyed this chapter peace out!**


	23. Lost Pride And Anger

Lost Pride And Anger

"So, then, the chair moving, and the ceiling collapsing, was all caused by the ground sinking?" Monk asked, wondering if it did cause this to happen, Kuro observed Naru and Monk as they begin to talk more and more about the case "Yes. The floor of the classroom at the eastern end, where the ceiling collapsed, was three inches lower than the west end." Naru answered surprisingly being patient

"Three inches is…" Mai said thoughtfully, trying to remember how to convert measurements in her head, Kuro looks at Mai with a sigh, Mai isn't her brightest friend, to say the least, but Kuro even though she gets annoyed when always helping her, she didn't mind it, Kuro loved helping out her friend.

However, Monk replies to Mai faster than Kuro "About 7.5 centimetres." Kuro looked at Monk, confidently saying "Actually, it's closer to 7.6, but the exact number would be 7.62 centimetres, of course, you would round that down to 7.6 centimetres" Monk looks at her in surprise "What are you a human calculator?" Kuro just shrugs her shoulders "I could be one if you wanted me to be"

Mai and everyone else except Naru of course sweat drops at her answer, but they couldn't deny that Kuro was really intellectual, and honestly Mai wanted to be just like her as she was beautiful and extremely smart, you could say she was jealous of her, but more than that she admired her, "Your surprisingly intelligent little girl, it's a shame you're not as smart as me"

Mai sighs, knowing that Ayako was going to really annoy Kuro especially since she hates being called little and being talked down, Mai could already see Kuro's irritability raise "Hah… what did you just call me? Little Girl? I am a lot older than I look I may be a lot younger than you, but clearly, I am the more mature one here… and for one thing, if you are so much smarter than me then why didn't you say anything to help Mai who was struggling with working it out? Unless you didn't know it either, right?"

Kuro spoke this is a very annoyed tone, but it was clear that she won this fight again, as Ayako was currently blushing as she was once again humiliated by her, Monk sniggered so did Mai, Naru was getting a little annoyed, however, because of the bickering between both of them, he was madder at Ayako, since she was the one to start it.

"Enough, we have no time for this childish nonsense" Naru demanded this at both Kuro and Ayako, Kuro just glared at him, but she was ignored by the narcissist, Ayako looks at Naru "Then, what about the rapping noises?" Ayako curiously asks, more like being sceptical.

"It wasn't rapping. It was the sound of the building creaking as it sank." Naru replied blankly to her before adding "We should have the area around the old school building declared off-limits. This building is going to collapse before long." Kuro nodded to show she was listening contently to what he was saying, she did agree, but she had a feeling that land substance isn't the only reason for this.

Kuro always remembers to trust her feelings, as her psychic abilities rely on her feelings greatly, she could sense things better than average humans, her psychic abilities cause her 5 sense to be greatly above that of a normal human, she has a 6th sense as well but she rarely uses it.

That's why she hates loud, crowded areas, it overwhelms her it didn't help that she had bad anxiety issues, she was worried about Kuroda, however, once she finds out about this, she's going to freak and her theory still stands about Kuroda is a psychic, Mai looked at her worriedly as Kuro had a strange expressionless facial expression on her face.

"Are you okay… Kuro-san? You seem out of it?" Mai asked softly, Kuro looked at Mai and gave her a soft, thin smile "Yeah I am fine, just worried about Kuroda-san… she won't be pleased" Mai nodded as she understood what she was getting at, Kuroda was going to be a problem

(Time skip)

"This can't be!" Kuroda protested when she showed up moments later apparently she heard the explanation, and you could see that she wasn't happy with it, so she ran immediately to base to confront Naru, He was currently packing up his remaining equipment that he had left overnight of course Kuro was helping him holding the lesser heavy equipment.

Kuro winced at her loud voice, she knew that she would be trouble she hoped she didn't hear but of course she did, Kuro sighed she had nothing to really say to her Naru was ignoring her she could tell but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed at her.

"Then, what was it that attacked me!?" Kuroda shouted at both Kuro and Naru mostly at Naru, Kuro winced at her voice once again her voice really does travel "Kuroda-san calm down"Kuroda's eyes snap in anger, her eyes bore into Kuro " don't tell me to calm me down bitch" Kuro sighs, she wasn't going to bother to retort back.

Naru looked at Kuro, wondering why she didn't say anything back, Kuroda looks back at Naru "Well?" Naru sighs pausing what he was doing to turn to Kuroda, "If that really did happen, then maybe it's the work of a floating spirit that likes to follow you around." He remarked rather condescendingly.

Kuroda was currently shaking in frustration and embarrassment, she felt incredibly humiliated "It really was real! I really was attacked!" She insisted stubbornly, Kuro rolls her beautiful mismatched eye that's when Mai's walks in base giving Kuro a cheerful smile "Hey Kuro-san, Naru-chan… and Kuroda-san".

Kuro gave her a smile glad that she had at least one person who wasn't going to start anything, she was a little fed up with everything right now, Mai decided to cut the already grim atmosphere "Are you really leaving, Naru-chan?" Mai questioned not really believing that the case was ending so abruptly.

"Yes, the job is done." Naru stated with a blank face, as he continued to grab everything he needs, Naru hands Kuro some more equipment, causing Kuro to tumble a little from the more equipment, Mai seemed to be disappointed as she had fun helping out it seemed, "I see. I guess it is, huh?" She said, playing with her short hair as she let out a nervous laugh.

Kuro chuckled at Mai, she would of patter her head but she had too much stuff in her hands right now so she gave her a small smile, Kuroda seemed more angry at her being ignored "There is a spirit here, really." Kuroda insisted she clenched her fist in anger Mai looked at Kuroda and was about to say something but Kuro shook her head telling her not to.

"No, there aren't. The research results have proven that there's nothing here." Naru responded firmly, Kuro could tell his patience was wearing thin, she was even surprised that he had this much patience to deal with her nonetheless it was going to run out everyone has a cap on how long they can stay patient.

"Maybe you just can't perceive it!" Kuroda yelled at him in frustration, Kuro groaned she wished this would stop, "Then you should exorcise it yourself. If you do have spiritual abilities, that is." Naru replied to her in a strict tone as he was beginning to lose his patience with her, Kuroda flinches at his gaze, "I've decided that my work here is done, so I'm leaving." Naru said, loading the last control panel into the box.

Naru then looked at Kuro " Come along Kuro we have to put this in the van" Kuro nodded being oddly quiet this whole time, before Naru and Kuro left a loud crash is heard causing everyone to pause, that's when Kuroda screamed as panels of glass erupted, she puts her hands up shielding herself from the glass.

"Kuroda-san!" Mai shouted anxiously, she ran quickly to her checking on her, That's when banging is heard Kuro knew that this wasn't over that's when Monk ran in so did Ayako the last to come in was john they were currently looking around wondering what the hell is going on.

"It sounds like somebody is hitting something!" Monk said, furrowing his brow, as he was confused and amazed at the same time, "The sound of knocking!" John exclaimed. "Another one of Tisane's conditions!" Kuro nodded but she didn't think it was a spirit, but right now she was worried about how Naru was going to react.

Naru couldn't believe what he was hearing. As the others had said, that definitely wasn't the sound of a creaking building it sounded like someone banging on the walls, it definitely wasn't the creaking of the school, that's when Mai shouted "Naru-Chan?!" but Naru wasn't responding as he was in shock.

BAAM!

"!" Mai gasped and whipped her head around when the doors to the hallway suddenly slammed shut. Her eyes widened as they continued to slide back and forth as if someone was repeatedly opening and closing them, Kuro placed everything on the table she had in her hands and walked to Mai.

Kuro puts her hand in front of Mai as to guard her, "This is really dangerous!" Mom exclaimed, There was way more than just ground subsidence at work.

"Outside! It's going to collapse!" Naru said, he grabbed Kuro's hand and proceeded to let everyone outside once everyone was in safety, "Are you all right, Kuroda-san?" Mai asked once they were all safely out of the building. Kuroda nodded "You're bleeding. Let me see your hand." Ayako told the quiet girl in a firm but gentle voice. "it's okay, the cut isn't deep."

"So what was that?" Monk asked Naru. "You're gonna tell me all that was caused by the ground sinking too!? That was a full-on poltergeist, wasn't it!?" He shouted sternly as he was frustrated with Naru, Kuro looked at him in concern.

"Far from the sound of the building warping, someone was definitely knocking on the walls!" Ayako added Kuro gave Ayako a glare as she was not helping Naru right now, Naru is the kind of person when wrong will hate themselves or be angry Kuro was really worried about him.

"This makes four of Tisane's nine conditions that have been met," John said regretfully. He didn't think Naru was wrong about the subsidence, but they had new evidence so they could not deny what they had just witnessed unfourtently Kuro agreed with John but she had her own theory on what's going on.

"It's time for us to show a little grown-up earnestness." Monk said decisively, Kuro eyes twitch at this she already told them that it was pure discrimination and Prejudice when were they going to learn, "Good grief, I can't even stand to be near you!" Ayako huffed at Naru, turning to leave with Monk.

Kuro sighs as she watches them leave, However Mai was fuming with their reactions, "Naru! Your hand…!" Mai gasped softly as she saw Blood on his hand indicating he injured himself "It isn't nothing." He said calmly. "It'll stop bleeding soon." Mai took moment to glance at him clearly worried about him.

"But…" Mai said hesitantly "I'm fine." He insisted with a blank tone "Take care of Kuroda-san." Mai was about to say something but Naru cut her off "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone right now." He stated coldly. "I'm so mad at myself, I could throw up." Mai looked at him and nodded as he headed off.

"I'll go after him" Kuro stated despite him saying he wanted to be alone, she knew he needed someone his pride is damaged and that is not a good thing especially for someone who prideful for everything they do Mai looked at her "But he said he wanted to be alone?" Kuro sighed but gave her a smirk

"Since when do I do what I am told" Kuro confidently said this her earrings causes a chiming like noise as the winds hit it, That's when Kuro begins to run after Naru worrying about him more than the others.

(10 minutes later)

"Ah, Kazuya finally found you," Kuro said as she walked to Naru figure he looked at her with a blank face before saying, "I told you I wanted to be alone" Kuro raised her eyebrow before smirking at him "since when do I do what you tell me Kazuya?" Naru sighed at her really not in the mood of her teasing.

Kuro sat down next to him as they were on a bench on the school grounds, there was a beautiful meadow their causing her to softly smile " Ne Kazuya, don't be upset at yourself, you were amazing" Kuro stated trying to cheer him up but that did nothing, causing her to sigh once again but before that she looked at his hand that was injured.

Without asking she grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch he moved his arm from her giving her a cold glare "What are you doing?" he questions more like demanded Kuro glanced at him " I am trying to look at your injury" Kuro replied in a matter of fact tone, He blankly stared at her " Its fine now go away"

Kuro bit her cheek in annoyance before grabbing his arm roughly and bring it on her lap, his eyes twitch in annoyance as she seemed to do what she wanted, Kuro closely looked at his injured hand it was quite a deep cut and was bleeding a lot "You know you could ask for help, it doesn't make you weak at all Kazuya even I need it sometimes"

Kuro softly spoke this as she grabbed her bag she always carried first aid with her in case of someone getting hurt, she grabbed a blue coloured box with the words first aid on it opening it softly she grabbed a roll of bandages, Kuro then grabbed his hand softly being careful not touch his injury and begin to wrap the bandage around his hand.

Naru was just silent while Kuro carefully addressed his wounds, Kuro sighed wishing he would feel better already, she wasn't good at comforting people actually she wasn't good at all with people she can be rather cold to people at first that's when Kazuya spoke: " How long have you known Taniyama-san?" Kuro looked up at him in surprise as she thought he would not want to say anything, Kuro looked at him in a thoughtful way "Ah Mai-Chan? About 3 year's probably longer" Kuro had the softest smile you would ever see at that moment "Mai is the only person who stuck by me despite what everyone said about me, she is one of a kind I would say, she's a great friend" Naru looked at her closely at her soft smile.

" I see" It went quiet again, Kuro finishes wrapping his hand, and puts his arm back on his lap, it was neatly done and was tight but not too tight to hurt him, Kuro looked at him " You have any friends Kazuya?" Kuro asked curious to what he had to say Naru paused for a moment and bluntly says " No" causing her to sweatdrop.

"Eh no way, Well I'll be your friend Kazuya" Kuro gave him a small smile, Naru blankly glanced at her " I don't need friends"

"Eh since when did I give you the choice? I am your friend now fucking deal with it"

 **Author-chan is here Chapter 22 is now finished hooray finally, i hope Naru wasnt too OOC i am not good at this type of thing but anyways, ill be editing the ealier chapters as well as writing the new chapters so yeah lots of mistakes are made XD**

 **Thank you for waiting love you guys**


	24. Panic Attacks and Questions

**Author here, This Chapter contains angst and Anxiety, please take heed if you cannot handle it, I do not wish anyone to be triggered because I did not say anything, Thank you for reading.**

Panic Attacks and Questions

Kurobara Akamia was with Kazuya right now sitting In silence, Kuro eyes glanced at his attractive form and decided to talk about the case, despite him being in a mood since his pride was hurt "Hey. I got a theory… for the case I mean I had it for a while in my head, but I doubt you would think it is the cause…" Kuro stated nervously wondering what his reaction may be.

Naru looked at her "what is your theory?" He questions coldly giving her a sided look seemingly still upset with himself, Kuro sighs at his cold tone but nonetheless gave him a short smile " Well, don't you think it's strange that phenomenon happened after Kuroda's burst of anger?" Kuro questions softly this causes Naru to look at her questioning what she is trying to say " What I mean is well… my theory is that Kuroda is the cause of it all, of course not the land subsidence but the strange things that had happened today?" 

Kuro then added "I mean everyone had their exams recently, and everyone must be stressed because of it and it must trigger psychic ability to be used, so in theory, I think Kuroda is a psychic and is doing this not realizing it? Since it seems the source of it comes from Kuroda when she gets stressed or angry" Naru froze, she was right Naru couldn't believe he didn't think of that...

"Are you okay Kazuya?" Kuro stated softly, concerned as his body suddenly tensed, did she do something wrong? She hoped not, Kuro looked at him with a worried gaze "Uhm Kazuya? Naru?" Naru looked at her "Kurobara I need to go somewhere, go back to base" Naru started to walk off leaving Kuro sitting theirs.

"Well fuck you then" Kuro pouted childishly, after all she's done for him, he still ungrateful, not only that she ran to him with high heels it was really painful and she almost tripped, it was definitely not fun, but maybe she cheered him up this time, she was worried about him she has grown rather fond of him and was glad she made herself another friend.

She had a hard time making friends, she was very lucky meeting Mai, Kuro smiled, that's when the student rep went to her "Excuse me you are Akamia Kurobara right?" He asked softly Kuro looked at him in surprise and confusion "Yes, that's me why?" The rep sighed in relief and began to open his mouth, "It took me a while to find you, we have the leavers party and it's just begun you need to head to the hall"

Kuro sighs softly at the Student Rep, she did not want to go to the party "Excuse me, but I don't want to go" Kuro replied politely, the rep looked at her "It's mandatory, I will escort you to the hall" he stated not caring about her weak protests, The Rep starts to drag her to the hall causing panic.

(Time skip)

Right now Kuro was in the hall full of party animals and her classmates, music was on full blast causing her ears to ring and it was too crowded for her, but she had to stay calm, you see Kuro has serious Anxiety from crowds and people, she may seem confident, but in reality she was extremely insecure and has a lot of anxiety.

Kuro felt her anxiety go up, her stomach was twisting into a painful knot almost making her feel like she was going throw up, her ears ring slightly at the noise, but mostly in pain from everyone chatting, her fingers go sweaty, a slimy and gooey sensation is forming, the once clean clothes began to stick to her skin as her body goes overdrive.

Her breathing fastens as more people join in the hall, shaking slightly she tries to calm herself down but, alas it didn't work it just made matters worse as her breathing gets worse and worse right now she felt like she is dying slowly sinking in a hole that was slowly forming in the ground and in her stomach her throat constricts causing her to cough.

Kuro ran into the toilets, hoping no one was there, and luckily no one was there, Kuro leaned on the wall as her breathing gets worse, slowly sinking to the floor, her breathing goes to the extreme as she hyperventilates, she couldn't do this at all her eyes watered as she sinks more into the ground.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think at all, her mind was currently going to dark places, her eyes blurred more, she hoped it would stop, but no it became a panic attack or an anxiety attack, she hated them so much it hurt too much and all she could feel is worry, stress scared of what other people will see.

She sobs and chokes on her own saliva that's when a person bashes in, it was Naru? What was he doing in the girl's toilets?, He kneels down to her level and he stayed back as he didn't want to touch Kuro without permission, he had a concerned expression she would laugh if she wasn't currently on the floor having a panic attack.

She felt extremely embarrassed, Naru opened his mouth and spoke softly "Kuro can you hear me?" Kuro's blurred eyes could barely see anything but nodded nonetheless Naru softly pulls his hand towards her " Can I touch you?" She nodded again very shakily, Naru pulled her against him "follow my breathing okay?" Kuro and Naru spend a couple of moment's breath in and out.

"stay here," Naru demanded softly as he walked out of the toilets, after a couple of minutes Naru came in with a teacher "She had a panic attack" Naru stated coldly to the teacher, She nodded before descending to Kuro who was still shaking "I am going to take you to the infirmary okay" the teacher softly spoke this as she softly grabs Kuro's shaking body

(Time Skip)

Kuro eyes open softly, she sat up abruptly and she sees a white room "The infirmary?" Kuro questions to herself, but the young nurse looks at her "I see you woke up dear, you poor thing do you remember what happened" Kuro took a moment but then realizes that she just had an awful panic attack.

Kuro nodded at the nurse staying quiet as her throat was sore, the nurse gave her a glass a water, in which Kuro gulped it down "do you have these often dear?" The nurse asked softly Kuro winced as she opened her mouth "I've always had pr-problems with Anxiety" Kuro says honestly, she hated to admitting It but there was no use to hide it, the nurse looks at her for a moment before saying "Akamia-san have you ever thought of going to a therapist?" she questions hesitantly.

Kuro sighs, knowing this was coming "actually I already have a therapist for Anxiety and other mental issues" The Women looked at her with sympathy " ill be going out for a moment will you be alright by yourself?" Kuro just nodded, not using her voice to speak.

Kuro sighed to herself and laid her head back on the pillow, she wasn't lying when she said she had a therapist for about 4 years and she still goes therapy, you see she was diagnosed with a lot of Mental problems and let me tell you she had a whole a lot of problems, that she didn't want anyone to know about.

Kuro abruptly blushed as she was feeling humiliated that Naru had to see her in such a state, why did he have to find her, she wished it was someone else she didn't want to be Vulnerable in front of him, why couldn't she handle it this time Stupid Anxiety, Now she felt ashamed and extremely tired I guess she couldn't blame her body for being tired.

Right now she just wanted to go home and sink into the corner of her room, that's how ashamed she felt for being so weak, A knock was heard "Kuro" A husky voice is heard behind the door, Kuro recognised quickly it was Naru, right now Kuro did not want to see him but at the same time she wanted to say thank you for helping her.

She knew she had to say something so she opened her plump lips croaking " Ka-Kazuya?" Kazuya or Naru sighed in relief for a moment before simply asking "Can I come in?" He stated coldly but Kuro knew better as there was worry in his voice "of co-course you can" Kuro winces at her meek voice she felt incredibly ashamed of her weak state.

The door opens softly showing, Naru form in the doorway carefully, he walks to her bed and grabs a chair moving it to the side of her bed, he looked at her just for a moment noticing her shameful expression Naru paused she must feel extremely embarrassed being seen like that " Kuro? What happened" He questioned well more like demanded, trying to pry why she had a panic attack.

Kuro flinches slightly as his icy tone, maybe she made him mad Kuro did not want that to happen right now as she was too exhausted to annoy him "I had an Anxiety attack Kazuya" she bluntly stated, not really understanding what he was asking, Naru exhaled a long breath "I meant why did you have one in the first place what triggered it? Dummy"

Kuro pouted at the end of his sentence, but quickly looked to the side away from Naru's eyes that were currently staring at her, as though he can see her soul "I-I have problems with An-anxiety shocker right? You would th-think that I wouldn't have such a thing as I am shown to be confident, But in reality, I am…" Kuro stopped talking as she did not want to admit it but Naru adds "You're insecure?"

Kuro shook her head, but then proceed to talk " Yeah… people and Crowds cause me the most anxiety, mainly crowds, I get overwhelmed sometimes... okay, maybe most times, but I get really anxious I have better control with it nowadays… However, I get anxiety attacks or panic attacks, whichever you prefer happens when I can't handle the strain."

Naru nodded and looked at her, he would of ever thought she had this problem, he normally sees her headstrong confident and intelligent, but now that he saw what had happened he realizes that she is the most insecure person compared to others, Naru would have chuckled as it was kind of ironic that she was the most confident and intellectual person, but also the most insecure.

"Thank you Aein for helping me, I have a question ho-however" Kuro voice cracks, causing her to wince in pain Naru swiftly replies "What is it? Better not be a stupid question, Also Aein?" The pronunciation was off, causing Kuro to cough at it Naru raised his eyebrow at this.

"Well, firstly why were you in the girl bathroom?" Kuro stated in an exhausted tone, Naru rolled his eyes at her question " I was trying to find you, I thought I told you to go base? But since I could not find you, I heard there was a Leavers party and since you are a third year I came to the conclusion that you were there" Naru takes a breath.

" So I went to the party and managed to get in, and asked if anyone saw you, in which someone said that they saw you running to the girl's bathroom, so I went by the toilets and heard loud sobbing at first I thought I should leave but I heard hyperventilating so I went in… does that answers your question" Kuro nodded tenderly.

"You haven't answered my question" Naru stated waiting for his answer to his question, Kuro face flusters to a reddish Pink, Naru quirks his eyebrow up Kuro sighed before replying "Aein is a nickname for you, I guess… its Korean for something" Naru crosses his arms "What does It mean?" Kuro scratches her cheek nervously before smirking " Ah well its means… nah I am not telling" Kuro sticks her tongue out childishly before adding "figure it yourself Aein since you're a smart ass? So I am sure it's a walk in the park for you" Naru eye twitches clearly annoyed at her childish behaviour "What's the spelling?" Naru asked curiously, but clearly so he can search it up, but Kuro gave him a lob sided smile.

"Figure it yourself Aein, I know that you're going to search it up when I give you the spelling so no I will not help you at all since I know a narcissist such as yourself would be able to figure it out since you're so smart… "Kuro gave him a wink, catching him off guard slightly, his mouth twitches in both irritation and amusement, his mouth curves upwards slightly.

Naru stood up swiftly "Get yourself some rest we have a lot to do, Understood Kuro?" Kuro nodded "See you Aein" He swiftly shakes his head and heads out leaving Kuro to be alone.

"I am in deep shit if he finds out what it means" Kuro chuckled humorously to herself.

 **Another Author Note- The word Aein is a proper word from Korea, it has three meanings, Kuro uses this word as a Pet name/Nickname**

 **To save you some trouble from researching it up here are the meanings of Aein-Sweetheart, Lover and couple, Kuro uses it as sweetheart so in other words she is calling Naru/Kazuya sweetheart Thank you for reading this chapter and this story.**

 **Also I had a little hiccup with fanfic, as its being weird and keep changing my words into code/ or something is hell annoying sorry for it being inconvenient for you guys.**


	25. Hyponotisim Experiment?

Hyponotisim Experiment?

Waking up, Kuro opens her eyes her vision blurs just a moment but became clear, Kuro sat up seeing the white walls of the Infirmary once again she was told to stay over for the night to keep anything happening again, honestly it was weird for her to sleep in a different room Kuro sighed softly to herself and looks around she sees no one.

Kuro felt completely alone, like back then when she had no friends it seemed that she was meant to be alone but honestly she was glad to have at least a small group of them she doesn't want to be popular she just wanted someone to understand her.

That's when a knock is heard echoing through the walls of the room and heard a female voice who she presumed was the nurse "Akamia-san there is a person here to see you want me to let them in?" She questions through the door, Kuro blinked at first but replied "Let them in" The nurse opened the door, only to see her brunette friend who had a big grin on her face.

"Mai-chan" Kuro's voice cracks once again causing her to wince at her voice Mai looks at her with a concerned expression However Kuro noticed she was carrying a big backpack it looked full this caused Kuro raised her eyebrows at this "What the hell did you bring the whole house?" Kuro questions bluntly.

Mai sniggers slightly at her blunt nature and begins to walk to were the bed was which was in the middle of the room, Mai placed the backpack on the bedside table which caused a small thud, Kuro was confused as to why she brought her backpack here, Mai smiles "I heard from Naru-chan that you had a bad experience yesterday, since you were going to stay the night I decided to bring you a set of clothes"

Mai opened the zip of the bag and pulls out several sets of clothing accessories and more, Mai took a breath and nervously says " I didn't know what to bring you, for clothing wise I hope you don't mind what I chose" Kuro eyed the clothing for a couple of seconds " Its fine Mai-chan, you actually sound smart today what happened did you wake up with a brain finally" Kuro teased jokingly.

Mai glared at her while pouting "Stop bullying me Kuro-san aren't you going to say something?" Mai loudly speaks causing Kuro ears to twitch Kuro rolled her eyes " Yes Yes Thank you Mai-chan" Mai puffed up her cheeks causing her to look like a chipmunk who had nuts stuffed into her mouth, this causes Kuro to giggles finding it amusing.

"You're welcome Kuro-san, gah I missed you so much you have no idea how worried I was"Mai's eyes started to leak tears as she pounced on Kuro giving her a massive hug, Kuro gasps as she was suddenly surprised by Mai , Kuro chokes on her breath as she wasn't used to be hugged " Mai-chan" Kuro softly spoke.

She was having a hard time knowing where to place her hands, as her arms were in the air awkwardly so Kuro placed her hands on Mai's back-patting it "I am okay Mai-chan" Mai pulled away swiftly and wiped her eyes before giving her a grin "I will leave you to get dressed Kuro-san, I am glad you feel better now oh yeah, Naru-chan wanted you to meet him outside of the principles office"

Mai hoped out of the room causing Kuro to sweet drop, it was like a bomb exploded in the room as her clothes were everywhere now that Mai the Bomb dropped by, Kuro sighed to herself as she looked at the clothes that were placed onto her.

Kuro grabbed a white Vintage button up shirt that had a bow in the middle of the collar, Kuro quickly got up and started to take all of her clothes off, and began to put the new ones that Mai just passed to her a couple of moments ago, Kuro was now wearing a simple button up shirt with a frilly bow on the neck, she was also wearing black trousers and leather boots Kuro smiled to herself after all she looked quite dashing.

(Timeskip)

Kuro finally got to the Principles office, she saw Naru standing there who looked quite annoyed maybe because she took to much time getting here, Kuro shrugged her shoulders and walks to Naru in confidence " Hey Aein" Naru mouth twitches slightly and faces her " Finally, you are here it took you some time, I want to talk about the next plan of business"

Kuro rolled her eyes " Its good to see you too Aein so what the next plan?" She asked with a slight bitterness Naru ignored this " I just wanted to tell you to stay out of the room while I am conducting the experiment, you will spoil it" Kuro looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she was confused why would she spoil it?

Naru sighed noticing Kuro's confused expression Kuro swiftly looks down and sees him holding a globe like thing, it was strange " so why can I not join in the 'experiment' " She asked sternly she was a little irritated as well, Naru pinched his nose before answering " You will complicate it and make a mess with it that's why I need you to stay out here" Kuro pouted "Why?"

Kuro asked again, on purpose to annoy him which was working as he had a slight look of frustration on his face " Seriously I'm still going in, I don't know what weird thing you're going to do with my Mai-chan" Naru sweatdrops at this " Fine… but don't get Hypnotized" Kuro's mouth curled up as she just won another argument.

Both Naru and Kuro head in the principal's office the principle looks at them both before asking " So who are we waiting on Shibuya-san?" He asks sternly while sitting in his comfy chair, "Everyone else you hired to investigate should be arriving shortly" Naru replied in his frosty tone, He had arranged a time for them to arrive as he doesn't want to be kept waiting.

Naru sighed to himself and added " Ah I would also appreciate it if you would call Two students out of their respected classes after everyone has arrived sir" The principle quirks his eyebrow at this but nodded " What two students?" He questions curiously Kuro spoke up softly "Taniyama Mai and Kuroda Naoka I believe sir"

The principal gave Kuro and Naru a small nod in agreement.

(Time skip)

Excuse us…" Mai called out politely as she opened the door and entered, followed by Kuroda, Mai jumped up in surprise when she sees Naru and Kuro inside the room as well but not only that Masako and everyone else was inside the room this caused Mai to freak was she in trouble? Kuro watched Mai face turn into a horrified expression of confusion and anxiety.

"Please, sit down." The principal told the two girls, indicating the two empty chairs that were waiting for them, Kuro sees Mai shake a little obviously nervous before Mai could sit down Kuro pats her shoulder before quietly saying " Don't worry you're not in trouble just relax" Kuro cooed softly to her calming her nerves speedily.

Mai sat down with Kuroda as they waited, "Now everyone who was involved in the incident is here." Naru stated. "I just need a moment of your time." He added lastly to them Kuro gave Mai a reassuring smile that's when Naru gave Kuro a look signalling Kuro to switch off the lights, Kuro walked to the switch and flickers it off she then closed all the curtains to make sure it was pitch black.

He waited for her to finish before turning on the odd-looking device that he had carried in his hands before, it was a large, round red bulb glowed red, it slowly faded in and out almost like breathing inhaling and exhaling as a person does, Mai was aboustly confused this almost caused Kuro to laugh at her weird expression but she kept her mouth shut.

"Please focus on the light," Naru instructed everyone who was seated in the chairs around the light, They were around the principle desk circling around it, Kuro had a theory on what he is doing and so she knew she better not get hypnotized by it but it was very relaxing she couldn't deny that.

in soft, hypnotic voice Naru continued "Please match your breathing to the light. Slowly now… relax your shoulders…" he then paused for a short moment as he looked to the side where Kuro was standing, he noted that she wasn't looking at their direction seemingly trying to not get hypnotized with the rest of the group.

He was glad that she was at least following his instruction to a certain extent, Naru began to speak again "Can you hear yourself breathing? Inside your mind, please count your breaths." Naru softly spoke this causing Kuro to look at his direction and everyone else's, Everyone's eyes dropped softly as they slowly are more drawn to the peaceful red lamp.

"Tonight, the chair on the 2nd floor of the old schoolhouse will move. Tonight, in the laboratory, in the old schoolhouse, is going to move…" Naru looked at Kuro before pinching her arm causing her to jump up, she glared at him but understood that she had to open the curtains, roughly she snaps the curtains open causing everyone to jump up in alarm.

"Very good," Naru said. This part of the experiment was over. "Thank you very much, everyone." Kuro almost gasped he said Thank you the end was coming to the end, Kuro snickered at this thought but she was glad that was over somewhat anyways "That sure is bright." Monk commented with a yawn, rubbing his eyes softly trying to get the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Ayako asked, shielding her eyes from the sun, wondering why she felt so sleepy, While the others all stretched an yawned, Naru packed up quietly left the office with Kuro who was following him she was honestly feeling tired herself for a different reason of course, That's when Mai sprang out of the office before saying " Hey wait for you guys!"

Kuro winced at her loud voice before sharply moving facing Mai forward " I was wondering where you went Naru-chan" Naru looked at her sharply "Here and there." Naru replied cryptically causing both Kuro and Mai to sweatdrop at his behaviour, " Mai-chan shouldn't you be in class now?" Kuro questioned softly to her dear friend

"Never mind about that." Mai said carelessly, Kuro shook her head at her friend's actions she wanted Mai to have a good education so she was a little worried when she carelessly says it does not matter Naru seemed to have some sort of the same idea as Kuro "Huh. I see. You want to be stupid." He commented with the hint of a smirk, His smirk caused Kuro to slightly blush what, he is attractive.

Mai reared back incredulously with a vein throbbing on her forehead, Kuro cheeks puffed up softly trying to stop her giggling " Pft, hey Aein I told you only I could call Mai-chan stupid" Mai eyes twitches at this both Naru and Kuro were picking on her and it caused her to be a little irritated more so at Naru.

She used to Kuro teasing her merciless when it comes to her grades she knew she was joking about it and didn't actually mean it but Naru he probably meant it, Kuro patted Mai's head " I got to go Mai-chan I see you after school okay?" Mai pouted at this and swiftly hug Kuro out of nowhere " Okay Kuro-san ill see you later!"

 **Hey, Guys Author here finally I got a chapter done, sorry for not writing so long I've had writers blocks for a little bit, I managed to finally write chapter 24 though so I'm glad, honestly, I'm sorry for waiting so long to write this hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I was upset at myself for not being able to write for a bit, But anyways Thank you for the people who are following me.**


	26. Banter and Secrets

Banter and Secrets

Kuro and Naru were walking outside together "Hey Aein what is next to do on the list?" Kuro asked curiously Naru paused for a moment, "Actually I want you to do something for me," Kuro tilts her head in confusion as he brings out a notebook, He opens the notebook and rips out a page passing it to Kurobara, swiftly Kuro grabs it and groans loudly "let me guess you want me to go get every single thing on this list"

Naru smirks at her "yes, I want you to get these as soon as possible" Kuro expression shifts into an annoyed expression, she was exhausted and a little fed up "What am I? A fucking Lackey seriously…Ugh" Naru just looked at her with a cold frosty expression, Kuro realises a sigh " Fine, I got some things here at home, Toolbox and nails"

Naru rolls his eyes at her "Just do it quickly, you took too long last time" Kuro's forehead grows a vein showing her irritation clear on her face " Well then why don't you do it if I took so long? God, you piss me off sometimes" Naru watches Kuro's face shift quickly in anger, it amused him he thought she looked kinda cute not that he will say it.

"Has your parents never taught you manner's you have such a vulgar mouth" Kuro eye twitches at what Naru just said she was getting really irritated at his blabbering mouth " Shut up Egomaniac Twat" Kuro sighs and takes a breath before realising a sigh, Naru's mouth twitches up for a small moment.

(Timeskip)

Kuro had got everything earlier and had brought it to Naru both Naru and Kuro were standing by each other listening through recordings while they wait for John and Mai to arrive, Naru had a plan though he did not tell Kuro what it was only for her to wait, it annoyed Kuro quite a lot but she had a sneaking suspicion that he does it a lot.

Mai strides in seeing Kuro with headphone on, her eyes shift to the side seeing Naru right by the side of her, she almost squealed as Mai shipped them, she thought they were perfect together and to be honest she wanted Kuro to find someone, Kuro once said that she never had a relationship before which did shock her quite a lot as Kuro was extremely attractive almost a female version of Naru in a way.

Mai walked up to them both "Hey guys" Kuro looked at her for a moment and gave her a smile a proud smile on her face, Mai was curious why she was looking at her like that Kurobara patted Mai's head and softly smiled at her, Naru interrupted both of their moment "Were you the one who set up the mike on the 2nd floor last night?" Mai looked at Naru for a second "Ah, yeah. I actually wanted to set up the video too, but I couldn't figure it out…" She explained nervously.

Kuro sniggers at Mai but smiles straight away "It was a pretty good job, for you." Naru said. "It picked up some fairly interesting sounds." Kuro hugged Mai "My child is growing up" Fake tears come to her eyes causing Mai to sweat drop "Ah, that's right! You know those shoe cubbies, the ones that fell over? They were warm!"

Mai looked at herself in a proud fashion causing Kuro to giggle softly, Mai was indeed cute and Kuro couldn't deny that Kuro was proud of Mai though as she was learning " I am impressed Mai-chan your brain is finally working" Mai glared at Kuro's teasing " Your so mean to me" Kuro snickers " Yes, Yes I am"

Mai gasped suddenly causing Kuro and Naru to look at Mai weirdly " What is it Mai-chan" Mai smiled at her best friend " I just realized I have not congratulated you" Kuro looked at Mai confusedly but then rolls her eyes "Ah about my test scores right, I got the score's I wanted all A*'s" Kuro proudly smiles at herself, Mai was slightly envious of her friends scores but she was amazed at how smart she is, you could consider her a genius Kuro's smile turn into a grinning cat " Without studying"

Mai gasps, eye widens in awe " Ah your so smart Kuro-san" Naru rolled his beautiful eyes at Kuro and Mai's conversation though he was extremely impressed at Kuro's scores, "Oh, Mai-san's here, too." John said as he arrived, surprised to see both girls, Kuro lets a tiny smile lit up her face and begins to stroke Mai's head " Of course she is here"

"All right," Naru said. Everyone was they needed was there. "Shall we get started?"

(Timeskip)

"Hmm…" Mai said thoughtfully, watching as John finished drawing a circle around the chair Naru had placed in the middle of the room with white chalk, Naru looked at Kuro "Kuro set up the infrared camera" Kuro rolled her eyes at his demanding tone and went to the corner of the room, she grabs a tripod and began to set the camera on their.

Right now she was accurately placing the camera in the right angle, Mai was confused extremely confused what are they doing? It seemed like some kind of satanic ritual all they need is a pentagon, Mai loudly voices her confusion " What are you guys doing, I don't understand" Kuro sighs realising a small breath through her mouth.

Naru ignored her making Mai twitch in irritation " Excuse me! I said something you narcissist" Kuro sniggers to herself as Mai was stomping loudly against the floor causing a small disruption through the ground, Mai pauses when she sees something weird "Naru-chan, what's that?" Naru replied quickly "Radar" Mai still looking confused.

"You mean that thing that's on aeroplanes and stuff?" Mai asked. "What are we using it for?" Naru pinches his nose in annoyance "If I told you it wouldn't work" Kuro chortles softly still setting up the camera Mai stomps her foot like a child and responds " Hah how come you tell Kuro-san? That's not fair"

"I'll let you know tomorrow, but you can't ask me until then." He said sternly, Mai looks at Kuro and grins " Kuro-san what's going on?" Kuro shook her head to side to side " Don't even Try Mai-chan… Naru told me to not say anything sorry" Mai pouted at Kuro's words she felt slightly upset, But Kuro patted Mai's head cheering her up a little.

Naru picked up a hammer, causing Mai to flinch slightly, Kuro finishes her job and looks at Naru raising her eyebrow "two of you take that plywood over there, and board up all the windows and doors in this room for me" Kuro sighs to herself before dragging Mai with her as they both started to work.

for the next 30 minutes, Mai, John, and Kurobara worked together to hammer the plywood over all the windows and doors to seal the room shut, inside and out, Mai was still very confused what was happening she asked Kuro many times but her friend didn't give in it seems like Kuro was stubborn on not saying anything.

"All finished…" Mai said, sounding worn out she looked at her hands and notice some roughness to it she sighed she felt really tired she looked to Kuro seeing if she was as tired as she was but she seemed pale looking sickly actually, Mai began to worry before she could say anything to Kuro Naru hastily forces a marker in both Kuro and Mai's face.

"Now I want the three of you to sign all of those boards." He said. Mai and John exchanged a confused glance, Kuro lets a tiny smile slip through her mouth and began to grip the pen that Naru gave to her, more like forced to her but nonetheless she did what she was told for now at least, she was a little fed up as it is.

Kuro was the first one to write, she wrote in her fancy handwriting showing her unique writing style once again, Mai and John did the same, Mai announces this to Naru watching him through their eyes "All right, then sign here too." Naru said as he finished taping a piece of paper over the boards covering the room's doors. "You can go home when you're done."

"what's the meaning of all this?" Mai asked softly in a curious manner, Naru sighs clearly getting annoyed at Mai's constant questions, "You'll find out tomorrow." Naru said to her as he walked away Kuro sighs she was really getting a headache from this "Hold on, Naru!" Mai called after him, furrowing her brow in annoyance.

Kuro rubs her templates on her forehead, Mai's voice really travels causing more of a headache for Kuro, she may need to get some pain relief after today is done she couldn't wait to have a relaxing bath and to go bed, not only that she has to sort college out, she has a idea where she wants to go but she needs to do some proper research.

"I'm sure Shibuya-san has something planned," John said calmly. "Why don't we just wait for tomorrow?" Kurobara looks at Mai and John " Are you two done?" Kuro questions in annoyance she wanted to go home as soon as possible Mai sweat drops at Kuro's face and nodded to her as she watches Kuro's face morph into relief.

"Mai-chan you won't be able to come to my house tonight, I am feeling a little iffy right now, and I need to sort some stuff out so I will be pretty busy, sorry" Mai smile turns into a frown but replies instantly " Okay Kuro-san make sure you get plenty of sleep" Kuro strode out quite fast.

(50 minutes later)

Kuro smiles as she relaxes in the bath " finally some time to myself" Kuro's neck rolled at the end of the tub relaxing fully, her arms slightly floating above the water, the bubbles coat her hiding her most precious parts of her body, not only that it was hiding her flaws in the crevious of her skin that was dug deep into her flawless skin.

"tomorrow morning I need to start finding a college for myself" Kuro said to herself reminding that she had to do some work tomorrow before she helps the gang, tomorrow was her final day with them she guessed, Naru was probably going to end the case tomorrow, she hoped anyways not that she didn't enjoy the experience but she needs to stop putting the applying for colleges.

Her future was riding on this, she really wanted to do astronomy she really loved space planets and what's out there, she wanted to find new worlds and somewhat feel free as she never got to decide her education she was always forced to do something her parents wanted and now that she has that freedom she wanted to use it well.

"I kind of going to miss Naru-chan" Kuro couldn't deny that she was going to miss her banter with the high esteemed guy he was kind of fun to tease and cute too, but she wouldn't know if she would ever see him again maybe but who could say for certain if they will see each other again, Kuro grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her drenched hair.

Kuro tries to stop thinking as her body tenses, she was making herself slightly stressed and anxious honestly who could blame her as she was going to decide what she wants to do for the first time, College was also worrying her mind as well like what is college like are the people nice, she hoped for no bullying she was sick of her fellow students picking on her it did actually hurt after all.

"I can do this"

 **Chapter 25 is now written and done woooooooo yay finally also im sorry for my mistakes**


	27. Conclusion and Accusations

**Conclusion and Accusations**

Mai grumbled as she trudged to school early the next morning with dark bags beneath her eyes, Kuro was with her she was tired as much as Mai was, Kuro had to do a lot this morning she was constantly researching colleges trying to find the one that suits her, so of course she was up earlier then she should.

Kuro rolled her eyes at Mai as she keeps grumbling to herself she would find it amusing right now but she was tired, she rounded the corner and realized that the second of the two figures over by the SPR van was taller than Naru and leaning on a crutch.

Kuro looks at Lin then at Mai thinking that it was going to be awkward as Mai was the one who got Lin injured, "You're awfully early today." Naru commented to mainly Mai due to the fact she's normally late, Naru looked to the side of Mai, looking at Kuro's figure he has his eyes brows raised as Kuro normally looks so professional or at least neat.

Kuro right now was wearing casual hoodie with the words "Fairy Tail" on it, Naru was a little confused why the word Tail was spelt wrong, shouldn't it be Tale, but more so Kuro's hair was slightly messy but wasn't too untidy, Kuro was wearing some casual sweats and some sneakers as well.

In fact, Kuro looked worn out, Kuro sighs getting his attention on her face she was about to say something but Mai beat her to it as she replied to Naru's previous comment "Well, I can't stop thinking about that thing we set up yesterday." Mai said, bowing nervously to Lin, who seemed keen on ignoring her.

"Wait a little while longer," Naru said. "Everyone will be here soon." Mai looked at him in surprise before asking " Everyone? You mean, Miko-san and the others? Why do you need them?" She questions hesitantly but Naru ignored her making her slightly irritated at his lack of communication, She then noticed Lin looking at her "A-Are you feeling better now?" She asked with a nervous smile. Her question was met with an even more intense silence

Kuro snickers and decides to make a conversation with the silent male that was glaring at her friend as he seemed really grumpy "hēi, lín I see you finally got out of the hospital, I'm glad I was starting to get worried do you know when you would be off crutches?" Lin looked at Kuro for a moment before answering softly " Ah Akamia-san I am okay thank you for driving me to the hospital, there is no need to be worried and to answer your final question the doctor said 2 to 3 days depending on my leg"

Mai narrowed her eyes at Lin, why wouldn't he answer her when he would answer her friend, she didn't mean to hurt him it was an accident after all "Didn't I tell you to call me Kuro? But I am glad to see you getting better" Naru looked at them both as they chatted he was surprised at how well they were getting along, honestly he felt slightly jealous.

Mai was also feeling quite annoyed mainly because she was a little upset at being ignored and it also felt quite awkward

(Timeskip)

"So then, what are you going to show us today?" Monk asked once everyone had arrived, Naru had them all to gather in front of the boarded up classroom on the 2nd floor, Kuroda was also here who had a small glare still a little grumpy with Naru's decision last time Lin was watching everyone while holding a camera in one hand and the other hand grabbing his crutch, he was currently leaning against it.

"Shouldn't you give it up now, before you embarrass yourself?" Ayako asked snarkily trying to get on Naru's nerves it was working not on Naru but on Kuro as she was getting sick of her attitude as she was a hypocrite since she failed to do an exorcism, "I just need you to be witnesses to the experiment." Naru replied smoothly easily responding to Ayako's judgmental words.

"Mai, John, and Kuro confirm that the paper you signed yesterday hasn't been damaged in any way." Naru demanded to the three he mentioned, Kuro was first and began to sigh as she moved her body to see the paper she wrote on, her handwriting was still there and there were no scratches " Nope nothing has tempered with my paper what about you Mai-chan?"

Mai took a moment to look at her paper and began to shake her head " Same as Kuro-san it looks the same as yesterday" John also nodded his head agreeing with both Mai and Kuro as his hasn't been touched either, "All right." Naru said, taking the crowbar in his hand. Without any further explanation, he wedged it into the seam between the boards over the doors and used to rip the first panel off in one fluid motion. Mai's and John's eyes widened in surprise, Kuro smirked at his show of strength she couldn't deny that he was quite strong for the way he looks.

Naru kept going without even the slightest pause between boards until he had finished uncovering door enough to open it, "What's going on!?" Mai wondered aloud Mai was a little confused at this wondering what's happening "See for yourself." Naru said, stepping aside so they could get a better look Mai went first this time as she tried to take a better look, Kuro followed soon after and smirked at what she saw.

"well isn't this interesting" Kuro stated with a small smirk, The chalk circle was empty; the chair was now all the way on the other side of the room, it confirmed both Naru's and Kuro's suspicions Mai eyes widened with amazement and currently gaping at what she saw, "Shibuya-san! The chair… The chair has moved!" John exclaimed.

Kuro gave Naru a side glance, "Yes, it has." Naru stated calmly as he entered the room and hooked his laptop up to the camera, Kuro gave him a side smile causing him to briefly to look at her his cheek twitched for a moment suggesting that he was trying to smile right back at her, "H-Hang on, what does this mean?" Ayako asked, sweat-dropping as she was clueless what was it suggesting.

"Hey, Naru-chan…!" Monk said, also wanting an answer, Kuro sniggered at this as she watched Naru ignoring their questioning eyes and words "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be leaving sometime today." Naru stated abruptly, causing everyone else to be confused "You're not saying that you've solved the case, are you!?" Ayako questioned out loud.

"Land subsidence?" Mai asked softly to Naru wondering almost the same as everyone else, Kuro sighs feeling slightly tired at the moment "Yes, I believe that explains everything about the case that the principal hired me for." Kuro looked at the chair at the moment then at Kuroda, she must be the one causing it to move.

"Ha! So how do you explain the disturbance the day before yesterday?" Monk asked confusedly, Kuro replied instead of Naru "That was poltergeisting." She softly spoke causing everyone to look at her instead of Naru, "If you know that, then how—" Monk was the interrupted "What else could he do?" Ayako said, cutting the monk off. "He's incapable of driving the spirits out, right?"

"In my opinion, there is no need to exorcise." Naru told them. "Would you like to have a look?" Naru rewound the footage on his laptop for them and turned the volume up, Kuro watches everyone as they stretched their necks to see what Naru was showing them, That's when Everyone began to gasp as the chair was wobbling and shaking inside the circle before sliding back across the room, as if being dragged by an invisible person.

"Hahh!" Mai gasped, instinctively clinging to Monk, as they watched the chair hit the wall and fall over, landing in the position they had found it in upon entering the room. "W-Was that…?" She asked nervously, Kuro patted Mai's head as she was slightly scared and nervous at what they had just seen.

That's full-fledged poltergeisting, isn't it?" Monk exclaimed, Kuro rolled her eyes " Well no shit" Kuro lipped sarcasm in her words causing Monk to give her a playful glare, "Humans are to blames for half of all poltergeist phenomena." Naru stated ignoring Kuro and Monk's previous comments "You mean like pranks?" Mai asked. "But no one could get in here."

Kuro then responded " Exactly Mai-chan we sealed up the entrances to the room on purpose, the reason why we sighed our signatures on the pieces of paper, so we would know if someone had forced their way in, that means even if someone to break the planks of wood we set up they couldn't duplicate our handwriting as it would be really hard to do"

"That more than proves that it was the work of spirits!" Kuroda said excitedly when Kuroda says this it causes Kuro to sigh and to faceplant smacking her face at her words "I placed a suggestion yesterday with everyone who is here, that in the evening, this chair would move." Naru revealed to everyone else, Kuro already knew this so she kept silent.

"In the principal's office…" Mai said Kuro replied, " Yes in the principles office Mai-chan…" Mai still looked confused "But no was able to get into this room." Mai reminded everyone including Kuro, Kuro looked at Mai before opening her lips to speak "Poltergeisting can be caused by a type of psychic energy Mai-chan they don't have to be there to use it, most of the time it happens unconsciously"

Kuro paused for a moment to catch her breath " For example, say someone is stressed out. He or she strongly desires to be noticed, or wants attention from others, and is unconsciously building up energy, In such cases, with autosuggestion, a situation like this can occur." Kuro looked at Kuroda " As in this case Kuroda-san"

"Who… me?" Kuroda asked nervously when she realized everyone else was staring at her. "Are you… trying to say that I did it!?" Kuro sighs as her voice gets loud in defence to what she had just said: "More than anyone else in this room, it makes the most sense to assume it was you." Naru told her. He wasn't accusing her as he was just stating facts

"From the start, I felt like you were trying to draw my attention. For example, you mentioned that you saw the spirits of wartime victims and nurses. However, there is nothing to substantiate that this area was attacked, or even that the school was used as a hospital. Not even that there was ever a hospital here at all. That would mean that you were either mistaken or intentionally lying." His blunt words caused Kuroda to get nervous.

"I wasn't lying!" Kuroda protested to everyone trying to defend herself from the brunt of Naru's words "I thought you were just pretending to be spiritually sensitive at first," Naru continued, "so when phenomena occurred that could only be considered poltergeisting, I was honestly at a loss. This happened despite the fact that my instruments clearly indicated there were no spirits, and Hara-san concluded the same thing. So, the cause had to be human. Poltergeisting is generally caused by children in their early teens"

"They do it unconsciously when extreme stress builds up. The underlying currents are: 'please, look at me' or 'notice that I'm here'. Subsequently, the person who is causing the activity is likely to become a victim of the activity… to get people's attention, an unconscious desire to be the centre of attention. If this were happening in a household, the suspect would usually be one of the inhabitants, but in this particular case, no one lives here. So who would most likely end up the centre of attention? That would be Kuroda-san… or Mai."

Kuro choked on her saliva and began to laugh at Mai's face "Meee!?" Mai shouted incredulously, clearly shocked as her mouth was gaping, this caused Kuro to laugh even more she was enjoying this too much but Naru decided to also put Kuro on the spot " it also could have been easily Kurobara-san"

Mai turned to Kuro giving her a smirk and sticking her tongue out to her causing Kuro's eyes to Narrow at both Naru and Mai " Excuse me, unlike everyone else I am the only one who doesn't like attention here so, of course, its not me Now Mai-chan dose" Kuro pouted at Naru's accusing tone Mai once again gaped at Kuro and yelled at her playfully " What's that supposed to mean!"

Naru ignored there playful banter "If you compare the three I just had talked about the obvious choice would be Kuroda-san who would have more to gain. You were famous for being spiritually sensitive, ever since middle school." Naru continued "You said there were spirits in the old schoolhouse. But… what would happen if there were no such thing in the building? And if all of the events that were believed to be spirit-related happened as a result of land subsidence?"

Kuro paused at him and replied straight away " Well for one they would doubt the powers that they said they had but also mock them for lying but most of all she would lose people's trust in her which would be bad" Kuro looked at Naru and nodded at her in agreement "Exactly. She would lose her status, Kuroda-san would be terrified." Naru Stated "You felt great pressure from your intense apprehension, and unconsciously, you thought to yourself, 'No, that can't be. There have to be spirits here. They can't be here. There has to be poltergeisting going on here. It has to happen.' And then.." He stopped when Kuroda began to tremble and looked like she was about to cry

Kuro looked at Naru telling him not to say anything else, Kuro normally wasn't one to comfort people other than Mai as she was special but she felt a pain in her chest as she can understand Kuroda in to some degree " Kuroda-san it's okay, don't cry" Kuro went to her and placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder " I understand now, no one blames you at all"

Mai looked at her friend in surprise as she was not one to go out her way to be kind or comforting she couldn't help grinning as Kuro was starting to get out of her shell a little more "The unconscious mind acts on its own. Hm…" Monk said thoughtfully. Mai raised her hand to show she had a question.

"Before exams, I always wish the entire school would collapse… but it never happens." She said, causing Kuro to snort at the comment "That's just a difference in talents" Naru told her as he looked at Kuro who had a small smile on her face "Kuroda is basically a latent **Psychic** right Aein?" Kuro responded and looked at Naru with an amused expression "Saikikku?" Mai asked with poor pronunciation causing both Naru and Kuro to flinch at her words.

"One who has supernatural abilities." He explained before turning back to Kuroda. "You might not be aware of it, but you probably even have some level PK." Kuroda seems to perk up a little upon hearing that. "I'll just say this for Mai's sake, but PK stands for psychokinesis." Kuro giggles at the end comment that came from Naru's mouth.

"Well, thank you for your kindness." Mai remarked sarcastically, Kuro watched Mai's face switch causing her to snort at her friend "For Kuroda-san, it was necessary that there be evil spirits present, in order to obtain attention from others for herself. In order for her to be who she was." Naru concluded calmly a little too calmly in Kuro's opinion.

"Wow… I can kind of understand how that would feel." Mai said as she looked at Kuroda-sans figure, Kuroda was confused at this Kuro interrupted "Everyone wants to be someone unique and special, we always have a need to be different and to show that to other people, because everyone wants someone special and to be accepted in some form for whatever reason. It doesn't matter what it is, they just want some special talent that sets them apart from others, its common among people am I right Mai-chan?"

Mai nodded smiling a Kuro's kind words before adding in " For Kuroda-san, I'm sure it must've been you spiritual abilities, huh?" Kuroda blushed as she glanced between the two girls, "Does that satisfy everyone?" Naru asked the others. "Not yet," Ayako said, stepping forward. "By that explanation, her elevated stress came about after you gave your theory for subsidence, right? Then what about me being shut up inside that classroom and the video being erased?"

Kuro sighed, seriously she just wanted this day to be done she was far too tired right now, but she did understand where Kuroda and Mai were coming from, everyone wants to be special in some form no one wants to be just ordinary, "Should I explain?" Naru asked Kuroda. She nodded timidly. "Ayako-san, in your case, it's because this was stuck into the door's groove." He said, holding up a nail.

Kuro sniggered at this "I noticed it right away, but didn't think it was worth mentioning." Naru said, "You mean, someone did it on purpose!?" Ayako asked incredulously as her eyes widened slightly in realization, rounding on Kuroda. "It was you!?" Kuro tried not to laugh it was pretty funny in a way "I'm sure it was just meant to be a small prank." Naru said dismissively.

Kuro nodded "Right, and let's not forget Ayako-san you were the one who was causing Kuroda-san a hard time so its to be expected" Kuro replied without hesitation "Then what about the video?" Ayako questioned abruptly "That was intentionally erased." Naru stated, Ayako eyebrow twitched ta this getting quite frustrated "Did she do that too?" accusingly pointing her finger at Kuroda.

"By the time Mai and Kuro arrived at the base that day, Kuroda-san was already there. So, most likely, yes." Naru straightforwardly answered "Unbelievable…" Ayako grumbled, Kuroda looked at herself shamefully "I'm sorry" Mai gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and smiled to let her know her apology was accepted.

"So, what do we do?" Monk asked. "The principal hired us to make this place ready for demolition" Kuro wondered at this too what they were going to say to the principle, "I plan to report this to the principal: the old schoolhouse was haunted by those who died in the war. They have been exorcised, so you may go ahead with demolition. Is that okay with you, Kuroda-san?" Naru asked. Kuroda nodded.

Kuro let a small smile slip through her mouth, Naru was a jerk with a gold heart, "How very kind of you. But are you sure you shouldn't tell him the truth?" Masako asked Kuroda flinches at this hoping that Naru wouldn't change his mind, "Kuroda-san is keeping herself suppressed enough, even now. I don't think it's necessary to run her down any further.

Kuro smiled so did Mai as they were slightly happy at the outcome that when both of them flinched when Ayako began to move closer to Naru "Hmm… Naru, you're quite the feminist, aren't you? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked coyly, Kuro faced palmed at this she couldn't be seriously flirting here right now, "I'm not sure I understand the point of your question." Naru stated dryly with an extremely unimpressed look on his face, Kuro rolls her beautiful mismatched eyes.

"I wouldn't mind putting up with you, younger though you are." Ayako said, giving him a 'come hither' stare, Kuro coughed to herself trying not to laugh at this ridicules conversation "I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately, I can't, there isn't enough room here with my mirror" Naru said with the hint of a smirk, Kuro couldn't take it anymore after that comment as she started to laugh.

"So, who exactly are we going to say performed the exorcism!?" Ayako demanded quickly to change the subject, blushing furiously out of embarrassment as everyone began to laugh, except Lin of course " Why don't we just say that everyone worked together to do it, it wouldn't be fair otherwise" Kuro replied with an amused expression. "Nobody minds that, do they?" Naru asked the others. They all exchanged a glance before smiling and nodding in agreement, "Lin, let's start putting everything up"

Kurobara and Mai helped to carry the infrared camera and its tripod back to the van since Lin was still on crutches and already had his free hand full with the small, hand-held camera he had been using to record their witness accounts.

Mai and Kuro watched as everyone began to leave, "Shouldn't you be getting back to class?" Naru asked Mai as he took the tripod from her to load it into the van, "Oh, I was going to see you off. After all, it may not have been for very long, but you were my boss." She said with a smile.

"No need." He said as he turned his back to her. "Why don't you hurry back to class? If you get any dumber, it will be beyond anyone's control." Kuro sniggered at this as she watched them both bickering "Oh, is that right!?" Mai demanded hotly. "Very well! I'll work as hard as I can to smarten up! Goodbye, then!" She declared in a huff as she dashed back to class.

Kuro was now alone with Naru and Lin as Mai was gone, " Well are you going to at least say goodbye to me, I did help you quite a lot Aein, or are you too shy?" Kuro questioned playfully as she watched Naru, "Feel free to leave anytime." Naru told her bluntly Kuro sighed "Wow you just proved my point Naru-chan"

Lin was amused at this as she was currently poking a grumpy bear at the moment, Kurobara held out of her arm to shake Naru's hand "Well it was nice meeting you, it's been fun solving this case with you" Kuro said respectably, Naru looked at her hand and sighed as he grabbed her soft palm and shook it.

Kuro then turned around to Lin gave him a smile " Same with you Lin-san, hěn gāo xìng jiàn dào nǐ, wǒ xī wàng nǐ néng hǎo qǐ lái" Lin gave her a small smile, he watched as Kuro headed off to go home, Lin looked at Naru " You should of asked her to work with us, she was quite interesting"

 **Hello guys KiraLawliet here just wanted to say that I hope everyone had a great Christmas, I know I did sorry for taking long to write, Anyways this is the conclusion of case 1 of the serious, 26 chapters it took holy moly, I got a lot to write, anyways I'm glad to finish this case.**

 **Love you guys xxx**


	28. Persuasion and New Case

**Persuasion and New Case**

It's been a couple of days since meeting the ghost hunters at Kuro's old school, Kuro has been focusing on getting into a college so she hasn't really been paying attention, Kuro was currently right now writing notes and looking at leaflets she had collected, each one was a different college explaining what courses they are doing.

Of course she has a vague idea on what college she was going to do but she was still keeping an open mind, Kuro sighs that's when her door was knocked on causing her to jump up slightly, she got up from the comfy chair of her desk and headed to her door, Kuro opened her door and sees her brunette friend Mai who had a grin on her face.

"Kuro-san!" Mai shouted while jumping to her to hug Kuro, tightly Mai seemed to have really missed Kuro especially since she left school and was alone, she was upset that she had to go but she couldn't do anything about it as Kuro was older than her, Kuro chuckled and hugged her back before saying "Hey Mai-chan not that I mind but why are you here" Kuro questions softly

Mai pouted at her sudden questioning but lets go of Kuro and replies " well I have something to announce and also I thought we could go out to a café today, since after SPR went you've been pretty busy" Mai sighs sadly to herself feeling quite lonely, Kuro rolls her eyes " Alright lets go out, there is a small cute café around here"

Mai smiles as Kuro gets out swiftly grabbing a coat before walking off with Mai to a café it was silent as they walked to the café it didn't take long and opened the café door a bell rang out, as an employee head to them both " Kurobara-san you here again so soon? Here there is a table down there in the corner"

Mai and Kuro follow the instructions and began to sit at the table Mai smiled pleasantly at the cute atmosphere, Kuro opens her mouth " so what is the announcement?" Kuro asked calmly, while they wait for a waiter, Mai looked at Kuro with a happy grin before saying "I have a job now! Isn't that great" Kuro looked at her in surprise before asking "Oh? A job huh, well what is your new job then?"

Mai grins for a moment before quickly speaking "Well you know those Ghost Hunters were helped, Naru-chan gave me a job as a Assistant" Kuro nodded and gave her a small smile " I see, well I am happy for you" Kuro replied nonchalant, Mai pouted at her uninterested tone " and theres more" Mai added to her last comment.

Kuro rolls her eyes before asking " and what is that?" she asked softly to Mai who had a big grin stretched across her face, Mai couldn't wait to tell Kuro, she hoped Kuro would agree, if not she was going to persuade her if she has to "Well Naru-chan wanted me to ask if you wanted to work with them as well?" Mai says softly to her friend this caused Kuro eyes to widen in surprise

Kuro swiftly replies " No" Mai pouted at this, she was hoping she would say yes, but alas she didn't so it made things more difficult, Mai sighed at herself before loudly saying " Oh come on, please? We will be able to work together" Kuro stubbornly looks at her and shakes her head causing Mai to pout again " Why? Didn't you enjoy last time, plus I want my ship to go canon" Mai says with a cheeky grin.

Kuro blushes slightly at that, Mai was being troublesome and was slightly annoying her but she didn't say anything and replied calmly " because I have to sort my college out and unlike you I can't miss days off from college, I do have a life too you know" Mai frowns at Kuro she really wanted her friend to work at the same job she had.

"Aww… please? Cant, you just talk to the college you are going to and explain things" Mai replied with a disheartening tone, Kuro exhaled another breath knowing Mai wouldn't give up "Mai-chan… what am I meant to say?" Kuro asked calmly but also frowning at Mai, Mai went into a thinking position thinking on what Kuro could say Mai's eyes lit up having an idea " Well you could say that you have no parents to help you, and you need to work for rent, like me?" Mai told Kuro.

Kuro exhaled a breath, giving Mai a silent stare, Mai may have a point she would probably get the same treatment as Mai, but Kuro didn't want pity either " Mai you know I don't like pity, and also I have enough money to live? I don't like lying" Mai rolled her eyes softly at her friend " well it's not really lying in a way, your living on your own right? So you're stretching the truth, Please Kuro-san?"

"fine? I'll see what I can do" Kuro sighed giving into to Mai her best friend , Mai smiled happily at herself for being able to persuade her friend, "Kuro-san let's go and tell Naru-chan" Kuro nods softly at her giving her the okay.

(Timeskip)

"Naru-chan me and Kuro-san are here" Mai loudly announces that they were here, Naru opened the door of his office and sees Mai holding Kurobara's hand, it was obvious that Mai dragged Kuro with her, Naru was somewhat glad to see Kuro, he knew that she had abilities despite her denying its existence.

"your late" Naru stated to Mai mostly, Kuro sniggers at Mai as her face changed to an expression of annoyance, "Well I am sorry you stupid narcissist" Mai shouted or rather yelled at Naru their boss, Naru looked at her with amusement before replying back sharply " Stupid? I think you're the stupid one Mai I am surprised you even know what a Narcissist is" Kuro snorted at their bickering.

Naru walks back to his office and stated "Mai tea!" Mai's eyes twitch, annoyed at his demanding tone, she was also annoyed that he didn't say please "Are you being freaking serious first you call me stupid and then you want tea?" Mai groans at her boss, why did he have to make her suffer, Mai then turns to an amused Kuro.

"Kuro-san please help me, I'm going to go nuts if I have to spend time with him alone" Kuro sniggered at this shaking her head at Mai's whining tone " you're the one who accepted the Job Mai-Chan, I'll make the tea since you and Naru are going to fight like cat and mouse" Kuro commented going into their makeshift kitchen.

Kuro started to make the tea, her way making sure everything is done properly while Mai-chan watches her, Mai was brought out of her daze "Hey Mai-chan can you ask Lin-san if he wants tea?" Kuro asked Mai softly while brewing tea for Naru, Mai sighs not really wanting to speak to the silent male who seemed to have a grudge on her.

"About that Lin-san doesn't exactly like me…" Mai pouted slightly upset that Lin ignoring her, Kuro chuckled and sighed at the same time " I wonder why Mai-chan, don't worry I'm sure he will get over it, accidents happen if he doesn't suck it up in a few days I will make sure he has a reason to have a grudge on me"

Mai pales at this, Kuro was not one to say empty threats and she didn't want a whole scene of Kuro snaping Lins neck " eh… Kuro-san I don't think that's a good idea, I can handle it myself you know" Kuro chuckles while pouring tea into a white plain cup, Kuro headed to the Naru's office for only it to open " Mai, Kuro we have a case pack up the equipment" Naru stated.

Kuro eyes twitch "are you being fucking serious, I just made this perfectly created tea and now it's going to be wasted " Kuro says to herself in annoyance Mai nervously chuckles at her friend as she glares at the spot where Their boss had just been, Mai was hoping that Kuro wouldn't do anything to him like strangling him.

(A hour later)

Summer was in full swing, as it was quite hot but at least the birds were chirping softly humming their little tunes as Kuro parked the van she had just driven, Mai Naru and Lin get out of the van as Kuro shifts the handbrake on, Kuro gets out softly dropping her feet onto the floor Mai was glad that she finally got out of the van.

Mainly because both Naru and Kuro were in the front of the car arguing, it was quite funny watching Naru getting riled up but for an hour they were arguing, and the fact that Mai had to sit by the silent male who seemed to not like her because of the accident, it was extremely awkward for Mai anyway.

Mai noticed Kuro was holding something her hands, a travel mug that was stainless steel and had the words Raven claw carved into it, Mai was wondering why the hell Kuro brought a travel mug " Umm Kuro-san why do you have that?" Mai questions stupidly, Kuro looks down at what she was holding blinking softly before answering simply "What do you think I have it for Mai-chan since Naru wasn't going to drink the tea I made flawlessly, I decided not to waste good tea and bring it with me to drink"

Mai sweat drops as Kuro smiles at her travel mug weirdly, she was tea crazy she was a serious tea addict I guess no one can come in-between her and her tea, except Naru as he grabbed her travel mug and began to drink her tea that she had made earlier, Kuro eyes widen in shock her mouth was slightly opened.

Mai sweat drops yet again as Kuro stomps her leg downwards in a childish fit "excuse me that's my tea!" Kuro shouted at Naru in a very irritated voice, Naru looked at her in amusement as he drank from her travel mug she had brought with her "and?" Naru affirmed in a straightforward tone not caring the fact there was an angry Kuro.

"And? Did you just say and? Are fucking serious, I'm going to fucking twat you one and pummel you down into the ground " Mai grabs Kuro's arms stopping her from doing her threat that she had just mentioned, Naru sighs as he passed Mai her mug before walking to Lin telling him to help bring the equipment in.

Mai, let go of Kuro as she calmed down, though she was still stomping her foot on the ground, still upset at what Naru had just done, Mai finally looks at the house they were going to investigate, "Wow, what an amazing house!" Mai exclaimed when she turned around and saw the huge Western-style house. It was practically a mansion, Naru walked to the house as Mai and Kuro followed him to the door, where they were greeted by the client, Morishita Noriko-san, and led inside.

Apparently before Kuro and Mai worked for Naru, he had gained his clients who had headed to his office prior three days ago, he decided that he would take it, letting the client and everyone else know, Naru had explained that Noriko had said that the furniture would suddenly start to rattle and that she would hear someone banging on the walls when there's no one in the room, and doors would open and close on their own.

"I'm so sorry to have to drag you out all this way. This is my sister-in-law, Kana, and my niece, Ayami." She said, introducing them to the other two residents of the house. Mai, Naru and Kuro respectfully returned their bows in greeting as she continued. "My brother is on a business trip overseas right now, and it's just us in the house, so I'm feeling uneasy… It's just been very creepy."

Kuro nodded showing that she was listening to her as she spoke, Kuro did feel queasy indicating that there were many apparitions here, she was not looking forward to this at all.

 **Kiralawliet here, this is chapter 27 finally finish writiting it, just wanted to apologise if my writing isnt very good, im not a great writer but i hope to improve while i am doing this, their will be mistakes and i am sorry i will be refixing things later on.**

 **I know my older chapters have alot of mistakes on which i will also be fixing soon, but anyways here is chapter 27, we finally head to the doll house arc.**


	29. Disagreement and Dolls

**Disagreement and Dolls**

Currently, Mai, Kuro and Naru were talking to the new clients of their new case, "Who's in charge here?" Kana asked abruptly making Mai jump ever so slightly, Kuro looked at Naru knowing its going to shock them that the manager is actually a young teenager, "I am the manager, Shibuya Kazuya." Naru said, stepping forward.

Kuro watched their clients in interest as there face morphed into surprise, "You…" She said, surprised to learn that the one in charge of the company her sister-in-law had hired was still in his teens. "Well, all right." She said, quickly recovering. "Is it really the work of, you know, ghosts?" Kuro suddenly felt herself pale again

She was feeling faint, a little ill here as it just hit her again "It's our job to investigate that." Naru replied neutrally. He couldn't make any assumptions one way or the other just yet, Mai looked to the side of her seeing Kurobara wincing slightly Kuro looked like she was in slight pain and has paled quite suddenly.

(Timeskip)

"What is the equipment status in each room?" Naru asked once they had finished setting up base, Kuro was currently sitting on a couch, getting her bearings she felt a lot of ghosts here and its started to take their toll on her body she wished that she could switch off her sense but she couldn't, Mai looked at her friend with a worried expression.

Mai watched Kuro for a moment before asking "are you okay?" Kuro nodded softly not wanting Mai to worry, Mai didn't seem to be convinced but she seemed to drop the topic as she turned around to spot Naru talking to Lin, "All of the monitors are connected and working now." Lin reported after running a systems check. "Each one is operating normally."

"Based on what Noriko-san said… I wonder if it's a poltergeist?" Mai said thoughtfully, Kuro definitely thought that something is here she could sense numerous spirits here but she didn't say anything not to give out her abilities, "It does certainly sounds like it, Noriko-san has given us some information regarding what's going on here, It sounded like they already had three out of nine of Tisane's list of criteria going on, though we have to be sure we can't assume it straight away without a proper investigation"

Kuro winced at herself as her head started to throb slightly if this keeps up, she was most likely going to have a bad nose bleed and that's not good, Mai nodded at what Kuro had just said but was keeping an eye on her friend as Kuro looked rather pale, "Oh, you sound like you're starting to get the hang of the job, part-timers." Takigawa teased playfully.

Kuro rolled her eyes at Monk, she crossed her arms at his teasing, "Monk!" Mai said as they glanced over to see the monk and priestess standing in the open doorway. They must have just arrived. Neither of them was officially members of SPR, but they would call them in to help with exorcisms, Kuro winced at Mai's loud voice.

This is going to be a long day for her, "Yo!" He greeted them with a smile, Kuro nodded at his presence "Hello" Kuro stated softly, Monk gave her a grin and pats her head making Kuro jump slightly, she glares at him not liking his casual touch, "Overdoing things, as usual, I see, with this mountain of equipment." Ayako commented, "Let me see." She said, crossing the room to get a closer look at the images on the monitors. "I'd say this is the work of a chirei (land spirit) or something." She stated confidently.

Kuro sighed, this is definitely going to be a long day she was dreading spending the next couple days with Ayako who seemed to get on her nerves the most "Really? How is that so we haven't even started investigating at all, so how did you get that 'data' for your assumption?" Kuro raised her eyebrow and showed Ayako a cocky grin.

Ayako eyes twitch at her "why you" Ayako shouted to Kuro, not liking her attitude at all, Kuro just gave her a smug smile "got nothing to say huh?, Nothing to back up your claim, you should really start taking this seriously Ayako-san" Kuro replied swiftly with a smug smirk, challenging the red-haired priestess.

Mai sweat drops at watching Kuro and Ayako argue, Mai decided to add her input here as she starts to stand confidently "I think it's the work of humans." Mai stated confidently, crossing her arms, Kuro left eyebrow quirks up at Mai's sudden confidence, "My, listen to you!" Ayako remarked Mai gave her a smile, one that was self-confident.

"Now, now, just listen," Mai said, waving her finger. "Statistics show that humans are the culprits in half of all poltergeisting, right? And many of them are cases of women under stress, and if you're looking for any likely women in this household, it'd most likely be someone who can't get along with their sister-in-law." Kuro coughed into her hand trying not to snort.

Kuro put her hand on her chin before saying " Ah Mai-Chan I'm proud of you standing your ground, it's a good theory or assumption but I would have to disagree with you, No offence but in my opinion I think it's a work of spirits, of course, that's just a theory so I don't know if it is, but we can't get rid of the possibility of it being a spirit either Mai-Chan I agree with some of your words but you said its half right, what's the probability of it being a spirit?"

Kuro asked politely adding in her words, everyone else seemed shocked at her sudden politeness, Mai pouts " 50/50" Mai answered Kuro softly, Ayako seemed to agree with Mai to some degree " Mai-Chan you think its Noriko-san?" Ayako questioned, Kuro sweat drops didn't anyone hear what she just said.

Mai confident smile comes back on "Kuro-san Maybe right but I that's what I think anyways" Ayako paused "I see." Ayako said, hitting her hand in her palm. "Kana-san does seem like she could be a bit difficult to deal with." Kuro sighs, yep they were ignoring her, Kuro coughed into her hand getting everyone's attention.

"Well for one, It didn't seem that they were awkward with each and seemed quite close, Personally, I don't think Kana is bad at all. She accepted Kazuya readily enough, didn't she? Not everyone was able to reconcile themselves with the idea of hiring a company run by a teenager Most people would think it's a scam. So I doubt it and you forgot that cases of poltergeisting where a human is the culprit, it's usually a young teen—an adolescent child, and doubt Noriko is a teenager"

Kuro explained, Mai pouted again she seemed a little upset that Kuro didn't agree with her, but at least she was honest with what she just said, Naru watched Kuro as she was explained that, he was surprised at her clear levelled thinking " I agree with Kurobara, its shallow thinking and very Amateurish" Naru stated bluntly causing everyone else to turn to him.

"As Kuro has just stated, in cases of poltergeisting where a human is the culprit, it's usually a young teen—an adolescent child. Noriko-san is 20, too grown-up to be called an adolescent, But Kuro did forget it can be true that women with strong psychic powers can sometimes cause poltergeists though unlikely to be an adult, I will be conducting an experiment regarding that tonight"

Mai seemed to frown, slightly fuming at Naru's blunt words, but was also amazed at Kuro's words and the fact that she got Naru to agree with her words, Mai walked out dejectedly Kuro was worried that she upset her so Kuro followed Mai out " You're not upset at me are you?" Kuro softly spoke, causing Mai to look her way.

Mai giggled at Kuro's worried expression "No I am not upset at you, more at myself and that stupid narcissist, you at least were more kind with your words" Kuro chuckled before kindly speaking her mind " Mai-chan I didn't say that I fully disagree with you, I was really proud of you your learnt so fast and was surprised you came out with that, it shows your learning, ignore Naru he just got a stick up his ass"

Mai blushed and giggled at her words before she could speak she was interrupted "Ah, Mai-chan, and Kuro-san" Noriko said when she spotted them standing in the hallway, "Perfect timing. It's time for Ayami's snack. Care to tag along?" She asked kindly with a smile to both Kuro and Mai, Mai smiled nodding softly to Noriko, Kuro decided to come with them both.

"Does she look more like her father?" Mai asked Noriko as they followed her up the stairs, Kuro was silently watching them as they began to make way upstairs, "Mm-mm, her mother." She answered Mai, looked surprised "But she doesn't look all that much like Kana-san…" Mai said thoughtfully slightly confused.

"Oh, my sister-in-law is my brother's second wife. Ayami is his previous wife's daughter." Noriko-san explained to both Kuro and Mai, Kuro nodded softly at her explanation, "Oh, I'm sorry." Mai said, hoping she hadn't offended her, "Don't worry about it." Noriko said with a smile, knocking softly on her niece's door before opening it. "Ayami? Snack time. Mai-chan and Kuro-san are here, too."

"Hello, there~!" Mai sang cheerfully as she popped her smiling face in over Noriko's shoulder, Kuro sweat drops at Mai, "Can I come in?" Mai asked politely with a happy grin, Kuro followed Mai in and announced her presence "Hello" Kuro bluntly says Mai sighs at Kuro but also snorts at her blunt way of saying hi.

That's when Kuro and Mai saw a beautiful little girl sitting in the middle of the room. Both of them watched as Ayami stood up and carried her doll over to meet them, Kuro let out a smile out, she thought that Ayami was cute and reminded of her little sister that she missed, it made her slightly homesick, not that she misses her Parents but her younger brothers and sisters.

"Hello." Ayami said, holding her doll's hand out for a proper greeting, Mai's eyes begin to glow at the cuteness of the child, Kuro smiled pleasantly as she watched Mai give a greeting to the doll, The doll slightly caused Kuro to shiver she felt something from that doll but didn't say anything "Hello, what's your name?" Mai asked pleasantly, shaking the doll's hand.

"Minnie!" Ayami said happily, Kuro kneeled down to Ayami's level so she didn't scare her " Well its nice to meet you Minnie" This time Kuro was the one shaking the little dollies hand, smiling pleasantly, Mai couldn't help to grin at Kuro's sweet side coming out, "My, Ayami, were you reading that book?" Noriko-san asked when she noticed the open book on the floor.

"!" Ayami gasped and suddenly looked uneasy, staying silent, as she tightened her grip on her doll. Mai Noriko and Kurobara exchanged a confused glance. That didn't seem right… Why did her mood change all of a sudden?

Kuro wondered what's going on with Ayami, she was pretty sure that Noriko didn't seem anything out of the ordinary, "Come on, let's have a snack." Noriko said, trying to cheer her niece up, Kuro watched as Ayami nervously shook her head, "… A-Ayami doesn't want any." Ayami said nervously, turning away from them.

Kuro was getting slightly worried, she could see Mai was worried too, both of them wondering what's wrong, she then felt a sudden pain on her back, it hurt quite a lot, so forcing a smile she announced " I am going back to base I feel slightly ill Mai-Chan will you be okay to stay here" Mai nodded but began to worry.

Kuro headed back to base, and came in where Ayako and Monk were chatting, Kuro laid down on her back on the couch, she winced as her back began to burn, she would check it out later she has a hunch, Naru looked at Kuro who seemed to be worried, though he wasn't showing it.

 **KiraLawliet here, chapter 28 is now finished, I don't know how to feel about this chapter, I hope its okay at least, thank you for reading and for following my story it means a lot, I've recently fell out with my bestfriend and it was tough since we are not friends anymore…**

 **But things happen I guess, sorry if it seems my writing lacklustre, but thank you anyways.**


	30. Ghost Phenomenon And Aura's

**Ghost Phenomenon And Aura's**

Right now Kurobara was laid down on the lounge, she was feeling a little queasy, as well as that her back seemed to keep scorching her, Ayako looked at her for a moment, in boredom "Hey Kuro-san you seem pale are you okay?" Ayako enquiries concerned for the younger women, Kurobara nodded "I am fine Ayako-san don't worry" Kuro tenderly spoke.

But in reality she could feel so many spirits around this house and what's more she thinks she has been attacked by one as her back was still burning, she wasn't scared per say, just feeling to some extent overwhelmed and that doll seems dangerous, her intuiting is telling her to not even go near the thing.

Kuro would have said something to Naru and the other ghost hunters but, she didn't want her abilities to be known she doesn't want to be classed as a medium as she didn't want any attention at all she already had enough in high school, Kuro sighed out loud causing Naru to look at her, Kuro seemed to be in deep thought and wondered what she was thinking.

She turned to the side looking at the monitors checking up on Mai's wellbeing, she felt bad that she just left her like that and hoped nothing could do anything to her, if needed she would use her protective charm she had brought for Mai eailer, once she found out she was going to be working with ghost she decided to get her a charm to keep her safe.

She hasn't given her it yet, she didn't have any time.

(Timeskip)

Kurobara had just finished setting up the special light for the autosuggestion experiment they were going to conduct in the drawing room, when Naru came in with the assembled Morishita, Ayami looked at her for a moment before tugging her trousers, it seemed that Ayami ran to her with a big grin "Onee-chan" Ayami says trying to get her attention.

Kuro got down to her knees going to Ayami level and replies softly to her, "What is it Ayami-chan?" Kuro questioned in a very soft voice surprising everyone, mainly you wouldn't think Kuro would be so patient and well nice, Ayami replied in her childish voice "I just wanted to say that I want to be as pretty as you!" Kuro eye widens in surprise.

Kuro blushed slightly, smiling at the young adolescent "why thank you Ayami, but you already pretty even prettier than me" Ayami blushes smiling at Kuro with the sweetest smile she has ever seen, Kuro eyes almost got to love hearts at how cute the young girl was, definitely reminding her of her little sister back at home.

Kurobara watches as Ayami smiles "you really think so?" Ayami questions softly to the tall figure who was, of course, Kuro, Kuro nodded, giving her a sweet smile right back at her "of course, you're a very pretty young lady, you should go to your mother now darling" Ayami nodded running off to her stepmother Kana.

Mai smiled at Kuro pleasantly "Wow Kuro I didn't know you were good with kids" Mai says with a big grin on her face, Kuro rolls her eyes that's when Ayako added her input "Yeah, who would have thought a girl like you would be nice to children" Kuro eye twitch at Ayako's snarky comment, Kuro did not find that funny at all.

"Girl like me? What are you trying to say Ayako-san?" Kuro responded quickly in an agitated voice, it annoyed her a lot, Ayako seemed to like picking on her no idea why, maybe because she was jealous of her, or maybe because of her constant outshining her Kuro was getting really pissed off with all of her snarky comments to her.

Ayako seemed to ignore her comment and walked off slightly, Naru However was currently getting everyone gathered on the couch getting ready for the 'experiment' that they did In the last case they did, it took a couple of minutes, After a while Kuro began to switch off the lights, "Breathe with the light, slowly…" He began in a soft, hypnotizing voice, carefully leading all three of them into a trance before placing the suggestion. "Tonight, a vase will move. A small, glass vase. It will be on the table in this room tonight." Once he was finished, Naru nodded for Kurobara to turn the lights back on.

There was a clicking noise, causing everyone to blinks as the light flooded the room again, and they came out of the trance, "We're done." Naru informed them. "Please spend the rest of the evening as you normally would. Morishita-san, could I have the key to this room?" He asked, addressing Kana, "Oh, sure." She said a bit hesitantly as she moved to stand up and hand it to him, stopping when she noticed the small, glass vase that Naru was now holding in his hand. In facts, all three of the Morishita were staring at it, proving the autosuggestion had been successfully planted. Once everyone else had left, Naru placed the vase on the coffee table.

Naru looked at Kurobara "You know what do to do Kuro" he stated this with a matter-of-fact tone, Kurobara rolled her beautiful eyes at him and grabbed the chalk that was placed onto the table, Kuro sighed as she drew a flawless circle around the vase, Naru was silently watching Kuro it was almost creepy to Kuro but said nothing to him.

"you're welcome by the way" Kuro spoke in a sassy tone as she finished her perfect circle Naru just pinched his nose in annoyance as Kuro walked out of the room, Naru then locked the doors behind them. The room was now sealed.

(Timeskip)

Kuro and Mai were currently making tea for the gang of ghost hunters, Kuro had her bag with her for some strange reason, and Mai seemed to think it was weird that Kuro brought her bag with her "Hey Kuro-san why did you bring your bag here?" Mai questions to Kuro who was holding her brightly coloured bag, Kuro gave Mai a mischievous expression and opens the zipper of her bag.

"Because…" Kuro says with a smirk and then brings out a medium sized box of Tea leaves "TEA!" Kuro then grinned, causing Mai to sweatdrop, Mai should have known that Kuro would bring her special tea leaves with her but giggled nevertheless, Kurobara also brought out her travel mug, to refill it with tea.

Mai watched Kuro as she made her tea, Kuro took her time making it as she wanted it to be the tastiest tea she ever made, after 6 minutes, Kuro poured the tea into several cups as well as she poured tea into her Travel mug to the brim after everything was done Kuro gave Mai a small grin and grabbed the cups into her hands.

"Well let's get back to base Mai-chan" Kuro tenderly smiles as both Kuro and Mai grab all the cups of tea and began to head to base.

(20 minutes later)

"Any movement?" Naru asked to Lin making sure they get everything "None." Lin replied, just as Mai and Kuro returned with more tea, Kuro and Mai begin passing the cups of tea to everyone, However before Kuro could pass it to Naru, Kana-san burst into the room, startling everyone, she looked slightly scared.

"Come, quickly!" She said urgently, panting from running, Kuro eyebrow rasises up wondering what the hell happened to cause such a distressed Kana, "What happened?" Naru asked calmly thinking about the exact same thing as Kuro, "Just follow me!" Kana insisted shortly before rushing off to the stairs, Lin remained behind to keep an eye on the monitors while everyone else quickly followed Kana up to Ayami's room.

"I came to tuck Ayami-chan into bed when I saw this!" Kuro eyes widen " Holy shoot," Kuro says almost swearing in front of a child, She was surprised when she reached the room and saw what was wrong. Every single object in the room had been turned on a diagonal. Despite the strangeness of it all, Ayami, who was standing in the middle of it all, seemed to be taking the new furniture arrangement much better than her stepmother.

"What's going on? Aren't you here to prevent this kind of thing from happening!?" Kana demanded angrily, Kuro was looking around to see what everyone was doing, she was going to do something risky but she needed to confirm her suspicion's Kuro quickly closed her eyes then reopened them her eyes were faintly glowing, both eyes turned blue for a small amount of time, their bits of orange outlining her eyes.

The room goes dark only things being touched by a spirit could be seen, it seemed that almost every object was glowing a strong blue the doll that was in the room was red and blue, Kuro quickly switched her ability off hoping no one saw her eyes, luckily no one saw it as they were in a state of shock.

"Are you sure Ayami didn't do it?" Ayako commented making everyone turn to her, Kuro shook her head, Kuro didn't think a young girl could accomplish this, and because she used her ability only for a short moment she saw Blue aura suggesting that's it's a spirit, generally blue aura suggest Spirits while Green suggest Psychic or Espers are at fault, Red suggest anger intent.

It's pretty cool ability but is not normally useful and sometimes Kuro forgets that she could even do that, so she hardly uses it but at the matter of hand Ayami clearly did not do it as there were no green aura 's, Mai, however, looked appalled at Ayako "How could a little girl do this!?" She asked indignantly.

"Even I couldn't have done it." Monk agreed with Mai "Or could you have done it?" He asked Ayako, to her chagrin. If she was capable of something like that, she'd be less like a woman and more like a mountain gorilla, "May I inspect the room?" Naru asked Kana with his normal tone of voice, Kuro wondered what Naru was thinking and what he thinks.

"Go ahead!" She huffed, taking Ayami by the hand. "We'll be downstairs. Let's go, Ayami-chan." Ayami looked really upset, her smile was a frown and its hurt Kuro to see Ayami so unhappy, and Kuro has a weak spot for small children and animals, "It… wasn't Ayami." Ayami said timidly, clearly upset by Ayako's unjust accusation.

"Uh-huh, it sure wasn't." Mai agreed, petting her gently on the head, Kuro softly smiled at Ayami and gave her a pat just like Mai did and replied " I know it wasn't Ayami-chan Don't worry no one blames you for this" Kuro said tenderly like a mother to a child, Ayami frown come up into a small smile clearly taking a liking to Kuro and Mai, Kuro the turn to her boss "What do you think, Naru?" she asked.

Naru glanced at her "If there were a person capable of doing this, I'd sure like to meet them." He remarked as he kneeled down to examine the furniture and carpet more closely. "There's no trace of anything. It's impossible for a human to have done this." Kuro nodded agreeing with wholeheartedly, "Kyaaaah!" A sudden shrill scream came from downstairs

"That sounded like Noriko-san!" Kuro said, furrowing her brow slightly, as they all ran back downstairs," What's wrong!?" Mai started to ask when she saw Noriko standing in the open doorway to the living room, stopping short when she saw what was going on. This time, everything was upside down! "Naru… the carpet… it's upside down too… with the furniture still on it!" She exclaimed as the others caught up.

Kuro was surprised at the strength of the spirits in this house, "dam. This is definitely a poltergeist." Monk said, sweat-dropping slightly and the pure strength shown here, Kuro was slightly surprised too,

 **Author Note- Man sorry for it being so late Guys here is chapter 29 I added more information about Kuro in this chapter, About her abilities, Kuro hardly uses her abilities due to not liking attention sometimes she forgets even having them in the first place.**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter hope you have a happy new year.**


	31. Increesed chance and Handprints

**Increesed chance and Handprints**

"That's obvious. The question is who did it, right? I'm sure it was a chirei! I'll have it driven out as early as tomorrow, just you watch." Ayako declared confidently as she turned to leave the room. "Good night." Kuro sighs at Ayako as she walks out of the room confidently, Ayako is almost as bad as Naru with how confident she is anyways.

"Where does she get that much confidence?" Mai wondered aloud as they watched her go, sweat-dropping, Kuro chuckled giving her a pat " Well some people just have an endless amount of confidence, I wouldn't try to understand that." She said softly while looking at the room in its current state.

Mai took a moment to look at her friend, seemingly getting surprised by her wise nature at times she wonders where she gets this nature from. honestly, she saw how Kuro communicated with Ayami so well but one thing did bother her was the faraway look in her eyes it was happy but sad at the same time, she wanted to ask but she knew she was still privet about things despite telling her vague information about her family.

Kuro hardly spoke about her family, she would often avoid the topic or be vague with her answers Mai knew she was being nosey but she could not help it she was her best friend for goodness sake what's so wrong on wanting to get to know her, Mai didn't say much however scared that she would lose her best friend and sister.

Kuro looked at Mai with an arched brow slightly worried with Mai's expression that was concerned and curious she didn't say anything though she deduced that Mai was wondering about her that may seem narcissist of her but what she meant is that her friend has been wanting answers to her questions.

She promised her cute friend that she would tell her almost everything one day not promising her when but promising her she will tell her, which she was dreading to do but she can't take back her words and isn't willing to break that promise, she always keeps her promises despite hating those said promises.

Kuro gave a sigh while looking back at the messy room, "What's the matter?" Monk asked Naru when he noticed their fearless leader was still staring at the furniture. "You look like you're deep in thought. Is something bothering you?" Kuro looked at Naru, he sure does look like he was thinking hard about something.

"Don't you think this response happened too quickly?" Naru questioned back. Kuro narrowed her eyes at his question thinking for just a moment wondering what he was talking about, "Huh?" Monk said out loud wondering what the hell he was talking about it Kuro eyes light up now understanding what he was getting at.

"hmmm… Kazuya is right it is a bit weird" Kuro says tenderly speaking in a soft tone while in a thinking position smilier like Nary, Mai was confused, what the hell are they talking about? It wasn't making any sense to her "Huh? Weird? Why?" Mai asked out loudly glancing at Kuro clearly indicating that she was asking Kuro.

Kuro looked at Mai and paused her thought process " Well when people who are not connected to the house at all will temporally stop the paranormal phenomena, you could typically say that Ghosts are normally shy to newcomers" Mai face lit up with recognition now understanding what they are talking about.

"oh… now I understand" Mai says while glancing at everyone who seemed to be thinking about how weird the spirits were acting, "Right." Monk said, jumping in. "Or, you end up getting a weaker response. For example, you're told there's a rapping sound, but when you get there, the noise is just a squeak. When you get an opposite type of reaction to that, perhaps it means… repulsion."

Kuro nodded having the same thought " Yes that's plausible… you could say the House is angry at us for being here" Naru nodded at both Kuro's and Monks idea thinking the same "You think so too" Naru asked confirming everyone's ideas and suspicions Kuro tilted her head slightly giving only a small nod.

Mai was becoming a little confused. House angry? What does that mean why are they making it out like a living thing Mai was slightly confused at Kuro's wording, "Yeah. The house has realized that we're here, and now it's angry. What's more, if it's showing us these bold moves right off the bat, it means that this is no run-of-the-mill poltergeist." Monk spoke in a calm voice.

"We might have a hard time with this." Naru agreed stoically, Mai was glancing between everyone " hold on… why would the 'house' be angry that doesn't make sense, a house isn't living right?" Mai says stupidly, Kuro gave a soft sigh patting her soft brown hair once again " well Mai the house isn't living as per say but the things in the house are, we are talking about the spirits that are currently living here, and to answer why they would be angry is simple; territory. Ghosts or spirits can be very territorial with things."

Mai paused at her words now understanding what they mean and lets out the nervous breath that she was holding on slightly terrified at the notion of a house being sentient, Kuro headed off to the bathroom, she wanted to see what that was burning feeling she had earlier, she knew what it may be but she didn't know for sure.

Kuro was now in the bathroom she locked the door and looked at the mirror for a moment suddenly she three her T-shirt off, showing off her pale fragile skin, turning around facing her back on the mirror, it showed two small handprints and a couple of red marks on her skin, it was hard to see at first due to her many scars on her back.

But she saw them, it looked like it was going to bruise as it was already turning an ugly purple on her skin, Kuro winced at looking at those mark " I don't think the Ghosts like me at all, this is going to be a long case" she muttered softly to herself, quickly she grabbed her t-shirt that was on the floor, and put it back on covering all her ugly scars.

Kuro headed outside of the bathroom and headed back to everyone, her skin was prickling up causing her Goosebumps she hoped this case was not dangerous, for her friend's sake.

(Next day)

The next morning, the vase that was in the drawing room had not moved one bit. Naru Mai and Kuro watched Ayako performing an exorcism on Ayami's bedroom, Lin was currently digging up information that may help the investigation, "I reverently pray for thy presence. Deign to ensconce thyself in this unhallowed place, I ask that my humble plea may be heard, that peace and serenity may be granted unto this place." Ayako said solemnly, waving her harai-Gushi as she brought the prayer to an end.

"The case is as good as solved now." Ayako declared proudly with a little laugh as she left the room, closing the door behind her, Kuro looked at the doll, it just felt wrong there was something dangerous about the doll " I hate it, The doll I mean" Kuro said out loud causing Mai to jump, Monk joined in the conversation "You afraid of dolls?" Monk spoke in a teasing voice, Mai's eyes open wide abruptly before saying " Eh when did you get here Monk-san" he looked towards Mai giving her a grin " Just now actually"

Kuro eyes twitched slightly, she was annoyed at Monks previous statement "Who would have thought a headstrong girl be afraid of dolls" Kuro gave Monk an annoyed look. "wow Kuro-san, you are afraid of dolls?" Mai asked genuinely wondering if Monk was right, Kuro was getting slightly embarrassed, but nonetheless replied in a straightforward tone " No I am not afraid of dolls, Takagawa-san please don't make false claims"

Monk just chuckled at her, noticing that he got under her skin quite easily meanwhile Naru was getting slightly annoyed at their bickering, but he did find it slightly amusing especially at the fact that he was seeing Kuro being teased so relentlessly, " enough of your bickering, Kuro tell me… why do you hate the doll?" Naru questions wondering if she is getting a vibe from the doll.

Kuro sighs before answering " Well, it's feels like it's watching me for one I am not being paranoid but I swear I see it watching me and everyone else, observing us so to speak another thing I would like to add is that I got red flags ever since I met the doll it felt wrong and off" Kuro stated honestly, Naru nodded softly taking her words in.

" I see," Naru blankly says, Monks mouth was twitching " are sure your not paranoid Kuro-san, or is it because you're scared of dolls?" Monk says playfully watching Kuro fume slightly at his teasing " how many times do I have to tell you that I am not afraid of stupid dolls Takagawa-san?" she says irritated at his annoying teasing.

(Time skip)

It now was night time when ghost are more active, Kuro was making tea instead of Mai because she was doing room temperature measures, so Kuro decided to swap job roles with Mai due to her friend being annoyed at his demanding voice she was a little nervous how the case was going to unfold she hoped no one will get hurt.

Kuro headed back to base with a pot of tea she was glad to go back to base she felt in danger of being alone she can protect herself by any means but she was slightly anxious, that's when she sees Naru standing in the middle of base looking at the high tech monitors Kuro sighed out in relief as she settled the teapot down on the table.

Kuro then sees Mai walk in with a tired expression causing her to chuckle at her expression, Mai has always headed the best reactions to things it was one of the most unique things about Mai, "Here you go, Naru. I checked the temperature in each room." Mai said, handing the chart back to him now that she was done.

Kuro was standing next to Naru and looked at the chart that he was holding, her head was almost on his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly when her hair tickles his cheek, Kuro didn't notice at all as she was focused on the chart that Mai made that's when she saw Ayami's rooms temperature "aein look at this…" Kuro says softly pointing at the clip board.

Naru glanced at where she was pointing "interesting…" he says in his famous stotic voice, Mai was wondering what they were talking about, what was so 'interesting' " Huh? What's wrong?" Mai affirmed in a worried voice "Ayami's room is the lowest temperature on the chart" she looks at Mai showing her the clipboard snatching it out of Naru's hands for a moment.

Naru glared at her as she showed Mai what they saw, Mai shook slightly getting really worried as Kuro and Naru explained to her that when spirits are present in the room the temperature drops suddenly, Kuro then places the clipboard into Naru's hands again giving it to him back ignoring his icy stare.

Naru sighed "There is no warping or deformation to the house itself, and the floors are pretty much flat." Naru said, reviewing all the data they had collected earlier "There's also no sign of any loss of subterranean water, so it's not subsidence." Mai was silently freaking out inside hoping that Naru wasn't suggesting that a spirit is really here.

"Does that mean the culprit really is a spirit?" Mai asked a little nervously, "The possibility of that is starting to increase." Naru stated calmly "Ah!" Mai gasped she was now really pale she really was, starting to get scared.

 **Kiralawliet here I wanted to say that I finally hit 30 chapters, I hope to head into the 50s anyway wanted to tank everyone's reviews favourites and followers for this story and in all thank you for reading this, it means a lot.**

 **Anyways I am proud of hitting chapter 30 so I feel slightly good about this fanfic I am writing ( yes I know I am not a great writer) Oh yeah this is the first chapter to be out in 2019 woo! I hoped everyone had a great Christmas and new year.**


	32. Someone got Burned

**Someone got burned**

"Kyaaaah!"

"What's that!?" Naru demanded, practically shooting out of his chair when he the scream. It sounded like it had come from the kitchen, Kuro was worried and suddenly ran out of the base to the kitchen, Kurobara saw Kana looking at the stove in shock, Naru came in followed by Mai who had a concerned expression.

That's when the Flames from the stove erupted even more flames aiming at Kana, Kuro ran in front of kana grabbing her body suddenly moving it out of the way, however just before Kuro could get away herself she was burned on her arm sending a stinging sensation as Kuro hit the ground banging her head on the floor.

"Kuro! Kana-san!" Mai yelled, alarmed, Mai was tearing up as she saw her best friend on the floor, Kuro was there on the floor her hair tangled. They saw her on the floor heaving slightly almost as though she was having a panic attack Mai was about to bolt to her friend but Naru said otherwise " Mai go check on Kana-san ill check on Kuro"

Mai's eyes narrowed at Naru glaring at him before she could say anything Naru demanded in a strict voice " Are you dumb? Go to Kana-san" Mai bit her lip as she looked at her friend who was heaving badly, she goes to Kana checking up on her.

Naru walked towards Kuro who was slightly panicking at what just happened, she wasn't scared of the fire but the pain it came with it reminded her painful memories. Naru kneels down in front of her face " Are you alright?" He said in a soft tone letting his eyes wrap around her form, She was holding her arm that was burnt by the fire.

Both Mai and Naru heard Kana say "Th-The flames just suddenly started shooting up!" Kana exclaimed, shaking with fear, unfortunately, the fire was still going Naru took charge as always while still looking over Kuro who had been hit by the fire barely escaping. "Everyone, please stay back," Naru said firmly when Noriko and the others arrived on the scene. "Get a fire extinguisher!"

Monk grabbed the fire extinguisher, getting rid of the fire quickly however it took a couple of minutes to die down. Everyone except Naru sighs out of relief however as they let that out they saw Kuro still laying down shaking slightly, Monk an everyone else looked at her in concern Naru spoke once again to the silent girl.

" Kurobara let me look at your arm" Gently proding her to let her arm go from her grasp, Kuro winced as her head started to throb badly. She opened her hand and let go of her arm that she was hiding, Naru tenderly grabbed her arm looking at the wound it looked very painful, there were small bubbles on her skin and really red.

Naru assumed that she got a second-degree burn from the way her skin was acting up, However, that was just mere speculation Softly but surely he lifted her up in his arms. Naru knew that she hit her head hard and is in a lot of pain suggesting she won't be able to walk very well.

Back in the kitchen, Mai sighed with relief as she slumped against the wall. Everyone looked tired. The fight to put out the stove had been short but exhausting.

"Huh?" Mai suddenly tensed when she realized someone was looking at her through the window behind the kitchen sink. "Naru! Someone's there!" Naru rushed over to the window and check, but whoever it was had disappeared.

There's no one there." He said, while holding Kuro in his arms surprisingly he was strong enough to hold her through his arms started to ache just barely, However Mai wasn't done "There was!" Mai insisted. "Someone was looking inside! A child…" they all turned to look at Noriko.

"But…" She said as a bead of nervous sweat ran down the side of her face and a cold chill ran up her spine. "Ayami should already be in bed in my room…"

(Timeskip)

Before they went and checked on Ayami, Naru placed Kuro on the couch sitting her up as she was still conscious, Kuro was still silent but watched Naru as he checked for any other injuries, she had a small Burn mark on her cheek it wasn't bad as her arm was. Ayako sat next to Kuro and grabbed her arm softly, checking her arm.

After a while of checking Ayako sighed to herself, she could see by Kuro's expression that she was in pain. Mai worriedly looked at Ayako " Is Kuro going to be okay, It's not serious right?" She spoke anxiously worried about her best friend.

"She has a Second Degree Burn, quite a large one she needs to run her arm under a tap full of cooling water for 15 Minutes or Longer, It will help to get rid of the swelling you also will need to get some antibiotic cream after cooling her arm down it will help with the blisters on her skin the faster we get rid of the blisters"

Mai eyes widen in worry "How long will she have the burn for?" Ayako stood up while softly asking Kuro to get up, instead of Ayako answering Mai's question Kuro took the chance to speak " I would say Three weeks I am assuming… Right Ayako-san?" Kuro gritted her teeth as her arm was burning and was really painful.

(Another Timeskip)

Very carefully, they silently opened the door to Noriko's room just enough to be able to peek into the dark room without Ayami being aware of their presence, Kuro was surprising with them despite being injured don't get her wrong she was much in pain but after Ayako treating her injuries she felt a little less pain.

Doesn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch Kuro couldn't move her arm without gaining sudden pains and boy did it hurt so Kuro was being careful not to move her arm much. That's when they hear Ayami the young girl say something "Minnie, I'm going to tuck you in now, okay?" The little girl told her doll, covering her with a handkerchief for a blanket, obviously in the middle of a game.

Ayami stopped when her aunt turned the light on, alerting her to their presence "Ayami…" Noriko said hesitantly before rushing over to the child. "Ayami, were you just looking in the kitchen window?" Ayami looked at her aunt in surprise "No." Ayami replied honestly, wondering why her aunt looked so upset.

"But Mai-chan said she saw a child," Noriko said insistently, getting upset. "You were really peeking in from out in the yard, right?" Kuro and the rest of the gang watched as they interacted with each other "No, I wasn't." Ayami says slightly hurt that she didn't believe her Kuro could see she was really getting very upset frustrated even.

"Ayami!" Noriko says almost yelling her name out, causing the little girl flinched at her tone "No!" Ayami shouted, frustrated that Noriko wouldn't believe her. "It wasn't Ayami!" Suddenly there was banging noises, causing everyone to widen their eyes as everything shakes "Wh-What the—" Mai said, startled when there was a loud knocking on the walls.

BANG! BANG!

"It wasn't Ayami." She yelled out, causing the banging to be more agitated as though as the house was alive angry at out interrupting it course Another sharp bang was heard before hearing something shaking, Kuro eye showed alarm in them as she looked to where Noriko was Kuro could see The shelf on the wall behind Noriko-san shaking vibrating silently.

"It wasn't!"

BANG!

"Noriko-san!" Mai shouted in alarm when the shelf started to fall, Kuro eyes widen as the shelf started to fall.

"Onee-chan!" Ayami gasped.

"Noriko-san!"

CRASH!

(Timeskip)

"You failed again." Monk said bluntly once they had returned to base, causing Ayako to flinch guiltily and blush furiously out of embarrassment, "Excuse me! I guess I'm just useless!" She huffed indignantly, stomping out of the room Kuro tried not to giggle but feeling like she owes Ayako so she spoke up.

"Now now Monk-san lets not forget that Ayako actually did some work for once that wasn't useless, She helped with my injuries so we should let it go don't you think? " Kuro gave Monk an amused smile it was but a small smile but it causes Mai to brighten because after what happened to Kuro she became silent.

Monk raised his eyebrow at this surprised at the fact that they are defending Ayako after all they did fight and argue a lot over the course of the two cases so it was surprising " Oh so now you're on Ayako-san side? Interesting" Kuro rolled her eyes at Monks tone " shh you" Monk sniggered as he watched Kuro's face morph into a playful expression.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day." Kurobara said, plopping herself down on the couch with a tired sigh only to gasp in pain as she just bumped her burnt arm her eyes twitch in pain as she suddenly shouted **" FUCK, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER"** Mai looked at Kuro in alarm once again she was slightly confused what Kuro was saying.

However Naru and Monk seemed to understand as Monk was coughing a little appalled by her language, Naru, however, was amused at Kuro sudden language change to English he will not admit it but he thought it was slightly cute though he was slightly concerned since she seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Kuro stops cursing after the pain slightly goes but it went back to really uncomfortable throbbing, she had enough with this case already she was sick of being attacked and injured by spirits it was genuinely pissing her off "Dummy, should have been more careful" Naru had said causing Kuro's eyes to twitch in irritation at his obvious claim.

"You don't say! Ugh Fuck you" Kuro sarcastically says, cursing at him as her armed throbbed Naru rolled his eyes however he was even more so amused but annoyed at the same time " No thanks, I will not do such a thing" he stated calmly as he gave a sexy smirk Kuro face flushes slightly getting embarrassed at his clear teasing of her.

Kuro suppressed her blush as Monk was giggling like a schoolgirl he was clearly entertained, coughing slightly to get rid of her flustered expression " Ooh la la, seems someone's embarrassed" Monk remarked. Kuro whipped her head to his figure giving him a really drawn out glare monk however sniggered back.

"By the way…" Takigawa said, suppressing a laugh, but suddenly his face went serious "It almost seemed like that poltergeist was responding to Ayami-chan's shouting." Monk said thoughtfully. "It could be tied to the child Mai said she saw in the kitchen window." Kuro blinked for a moment before nodding.

"it does seem like that" they commented agreeing with Monk but also she couldn't help be thinking about the doll, Maybe the doll has something has to do with this, "You think Ayami-chan is the culprit?" Naru asked to both of us Kuro was the first to respond " No I don't think its Ayami-chan as we already know the culprit isn't human by the suggestion experiment"

"How confident are you in the results of that test?" Monk asked Kuro watched silently as she was wondering what Naru was going to say "One-hundred per cent." Naru stated with absolute confidence, Is it possible that the autosuggestion failed?" The monk asked Kuro shook her head she knew that it won't be possible.

Plus by her psychic power, she knew straight away that the culprit was a spirit "None." Naru said, unshakeable, Monk got peeved by this as he was about to yell at him "How can you say—" "Naru," Lin said, interrupting before it turned into an argument. "the temperature in Ayami-chan's room is starting to drop."

 **Kiralawliet here sorry for not updating awhile, honestly I have been feeling down with things especially my writing but I feel a little better now so I had to get back into the groove of writing, I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter I believe its chapter 31 but I don't know honestly I think I have miscalculated the number of chapters but meh.**

 **So anyways thank you for following this story and being patient, I got some pointers from my sister by the way… she told me some tips on how to help with my story and tbh I hope I can add these in my story.**

 **However, it will take me time so... yeah.**

 **Also bold is in English so you don't forget.**


	33. Minnie and Poison Cookies

**Minnie and Poison cookies**

"Lin, the speaker!" Naru said urgently, not wanting to miss anything. As Lin turned the volume up, they could hear what sounded like the furniture shaking and rapping sounds. Kurobara was watching the temperature it was decreasing at an extreme rate, "But… there's no one in Ayami-chan's room…" Mai said nervously. The monitor hooked up to the camera they put in that room showed that plainly enough.

Kurobara made sure she was next to Mai in case of anything, she knew her friend got quite scared easily not saying she is weak by no means. Mai is amazingly brave she has the ability to face her fears head on almost like herself "Incredible..." Naru said, causing everyone to glance over and see that he was looking at something on his laptop. It was the video for the thermal camera.

Kurobara took a closer look at the temperature, it was surprising how cold it gotten in Ayami's room. Mai, however, was slightly confused but frightened at what's happening "What?" Mai asked, getting up to move closer, Kurobara took a breath "The room is now in extreme cold, in other words… the culprit behind the poltergeist couldn't possibly be Ayami-Chan doing" Kuro's voice caused Mai to shiver.

"It's most definitely a spirit, it's impossible for a human to do this."

(Next day)

Kurobara walked into the base with a slightly droopy face, her arm was still in pain and was really hard to sleep with. Barely keeping a yawn she sat down on the couch stretching her arms only to grit in pain **"Fuck"** Kuro winced at her arm, Monk raised his eyebrow at the young female " Is that a habit of yours?" she glanced at Monk wondering what he is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Kuro gave him a pointed stare while holding her injured arm tenderly, Monk sighed at her flashing her an amused expression "Do you have a habit of cursing in English? Actually, know that I think about it your English speaking skills are good for someone so Japanese" Kuro raised her eyebrow at this.

"Hmm, I don't really know if it's a habit per say, also are you implying something Takagawa-san? I assure you I am Japanese I just learnt English at a young age so I have been speaking it for a long time, my… Family are… strict with languages." Kuro winced at the word family, Monk seemed surprised, however, " I see, I was defiantly surprised when you spoke English fluently. So How's your arm Kiddo any better?"

Naru couldn't help glance at Kuro, he knew she was hiding soothing but what? Well, he had no idea when she winced at the word Family he couldn't help to take note at the flash of pain that went through her eyes. He had his suspicions, He knew she had some psychic power but for some reason she denies it.

Kurobara looked at Naru wondering why he was staring at her but shrugged her shoulders, deciding to ignore his blatant stare she tore her eyes down to her burnt arm. It was red and slightly shiny unfortunately there were painful small blisters on her skin Ayako told her that it will take slightly more time because of that fact.

"Well its painful monk-san it's not going to get better overnight it will take more time to heal because it went through more than just my top layer of skin, unfourtently sleeping with it is almost near impossible for me because of the throbbing and the pain but it doesn't make a difference since I hardly sleep anyway" Kuro claimed as she looked at Monk.

Monk gave her a worried expression "Hardly sleep? Why?" he says questioning wondering why Kuro had said what she had said, Naru was also wondering the same but was silently glad for Monk asking that question, she seemed to freeze at herself before giving him a small smile " Ah… Don't worry about that, there is no need a better question where is Mai? I noticed she isn't here"

"She's probably with Noriko-san and Ayami-chan." Naru calmly stated while looking at the monitors "Eh? Is that all right?" Monk asked, glancing at Naru out the corner of his eye, wondering how much trouble she was going to be in later, Kuro stood up so suddenly causing both Naru and Monk to look at her.

"Seriously alone? That's the most stupid thing you have ever done Aein, don't you think it's a bit dangerous Kazuya?" she said with cold eyes filled with worry Naru exhaled a breath before speaking "Most of the activity is at Night Kurobara she will be fine." Kuro bit her mouth before replying "I am going to Mai-chan to make sure nothing happens to her anything can happen when spirits are involved"

(Timeskip)

Kuro saw Mai just ahead " Ah thank god I found you Mai-chan" Mai jumped up at the voice and looked behind her seeing her beautiful friend standing there with a small smile " you okay?" she looked at Kuro in confusion before giving her a big grin back. " I am great thanks, why wouldn't I be?" Kuro sighed before responding to Mai " I was worried that something will happen to you, knowing you Mai-chan you would probably get hurt on air"

Mai pouted childishly " You are so mean to me!" she then huffs before sticking her tongue out causing Kuro to giggle at her behaviour it never fails to cheer her up Mai was one hell of an optimist. After a while, both Kuro and Mai were watching Ayami playing "Ayami-chan sure is well-behaved." Mai commented to Noriko-san while they watched her play quietly with Minnie, carefully brushing the doll's hair.

"Until recently she was more playful and talkative, but she's been this way ever since my brother remarried and we moved into this house," Noriko explained quietly, Kuro gave her a nod while keeping her eye on Ayami and that… doll it causes several shivers down Kuro's spine "I see…" Mai said.

That's when a knock was heard causing them to turn to the door "Ayami-chan, I've brought you a snack." Kana said pleasantly as she entered the room, carrying a tray with juice and cookies. "It's nice to have someone to play with, huh? What are you doing?" She asked, setting down the snack tray as she took a seat next to Ayami.

Kuro watched the scene before her, Ayami was being creepily quite "I really wish you would talk to me." Kana persisted, trying to be friendly. "Would you like a cookie?" However, Ayami continued to be quite causing a slight worry to pass to Kuro she was wondering how a young girl could change so much by Noriko words she was classed as a very cheery girl.

"You don't want it?" Kana asked, Ayami finally responded with a nod, Kana looked at the young girl slightly disheartened "I see…" Kana said, furrowing her brow in frustration "Suit yourself, then!" She said sternly as she left in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Both Kuro and Mai sweat drop at Kana's short temper.

"Oh, Ayami…" Noriko sighed. She could tell Kana was trying, trying really hard, Kuro couldn't help feel sorry for her as it was a shame the two of them as they seemed to not really get along well. She felt for Kana she must be feeling really down because of the constant rejection Noriko took a breath before saying "If you don't want them, then Onee-chan will eat them, okay?" She said, reaching out to take a cookie.

"No! There's poison in them!" Ayami yelled, startling them. "Minnie told me so. She said there's poison in the snacks. She said that woman is an evil witch, and she made dad her slave with her magic." Kuro looked at the doll then at Mai both of them seemed to be thinking the same, Minnie the doll told this… to Ayami.

It was creepy and very concerning to Kuro but then she decided to show Ayami that there is nothing to worry about, Kuro walked to the table causing Mai Noriko and Ayami to look at her "Noriko-san do you mind if I have a cookie? Noriko blinked at her before nodding "sure you can" Kurobara smiled pleasantly at her while picking up a white chocolate cookie up.

Ayami looked at her worried at her, scared that she was going to get poisoned "Didn't you hear what Minnie said" Ayami announce to Kuro hoping to change Kuro's mind from eating it but nonetheless Kuro took a big gulping bite out of the soft cookie " hmmm this is delicious, Kana-san can sure cook" she then took another bite eating the whole of it.

"See I am still here Ayami-chan you should try them they really are delicious, Kana-san took a lot of time to cook these don't you think you should try them? " she bent down again grabbing another one only to hold it out to the young child who seemed quite shocked " here try it" Softly kneeling to the child placing it in her small adolescent hands.

Ayami hesitantly looked at the cookie before taking a bite, after that one bite Ayami eyes glowed " its really good" Noriko sighed softly thankful that she finally ate something. Noriko looked at her and mouthed the words thank you, that's when Kuro gave her a wink as to say you're welcome.

(Anther Timeskip)

"Minnie told her so?" Naru said thoughtfully after Mai and Kuro finished telling him about what had happened. " Yes she really did, it was really startling don't you think" Kuro asserted while peering at Naru wondering what he may think "Mm-hmm," Mai said, nodding. "Isn't that strange?" Kurobara sighed it was strange indeed.

" It is strange, Noriko-san had said before that Ayami-chan was a lot happier being in the other house that they lived in, it could easily because they change environments or because of a stepparent. Most children would often think that having a step parent is bad because of the stereotype in books like **Cinderella** "

Mai glanced at their friend " So you're saying that they might be different because of the sudden change?" Mai asked wondering if her friend was saying that Ayami change because of the environment " Hmm, not quite Mai-Chan I wasn't finished as I was saying it could easily be the sudden environment change new scenery or because the sudden appearance of a new mother However I doubt this because I know for a fact that dolls and spirits can be connected."

Taking a breath she gave Naru a stare "what do you think Aein?" Naru glanced at her giving her a thoughtful stare, the doll was obviously doing something to the young girl "I think I want to have another look at that doll." He stated, heading for the door before that he gave Kuro a small smirk causing her to cough into her palm.

Mai arched her small eyebrow before squealing like a fangirl, her friend looked at her with narrowed eyes wondering why she was suddenly squealing "You like him! Oh my god, my OTP" Kuro pale face turns a pinkish red causing Mai to giggle " what no… please stop saying that it's getting annoying."

Mai sniggers "are you getting annoyed because you know that I am right?" The brunette started to smirk at her friend who was glaring at her with a furious stare at the moment Mai would have scurried away but she was too happy to run away. " you two would be so cute together!" Kuro growled at her friend that's when she ran after her friend who was giggling.

" I am going to kill you!" Mai kept running as she heard these words, it was funny as they were running around the couch like they were playing tag with each other, Kuro was smiling, however.

 **KiraLawliet here completed yet another chapter I wanted to thank you guy yet again, I know it's getting quite annoying but like it means a lot to me.**

 **MCRDanime thank you for your recent review, I will add a translation to the Chinese bits later, and will make sure to add the translation for the newer chapters. Anyways thank you for reading**

 **Also, guys, I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes, I have problems with my writing and currently trying to get better at it. I even asked my sister for advice and tips I don't really ask my sister because she normally says no but this time she had taken the time to teach me some things.**


	34. Doll Troubles and More Burns

**Doll troubles and More burns **

"This is Minnie… My brother gave it to Ayami-chan as a gift right before we moved into this house." Noriko-san explained, handing over the doll so Naru could examine it. "Did Ayami-chan's behaviour change before or after that?" He inquired, Kuro looked at the doll. It was starting to really creep her out she kept feeling negative energies coming from it.

Naru took a glance at his… assistant? Friend? He didn't know what to really call her at the moment but He noticed she had a faraway look in her eyes, he moved his eyes back at the doll Awaiting for Noriko's Response. "After, I think," Noriko says causing everyone to look at her.

Kuro wanted to see what would happen if she touches the doll herself, she had a hunch that the doll didn't like her very much for some uncanny reason. It was a risk if something did happen, it could give Naru a clue to her having some psychic ability, but she was curious; at the same time unnerved at the doll that claimed to be called Minnie.

"Kazuya… can I take a look at the doll for a moment?" Kuro says cautiously. Naru looked at Kurobara's face he wondered if something was wrong, by the face she was pulling and the tone of voice, something is defiantly wrong or so he thought "Is something wrong?" Naru queried to them. Kurobara shook her head "hmm… No, I just want to take a look at the doll for a second"

Naru handed the doll over and watched as her pale smooth finger danced to the doll, They seemed to be very cautious of the doll which he wondered often why she would look at the doll as though it's going to hurt her. Kuro finally grabbed the doll, softly and firmly it did nothing at first so she kept looking at it.

Suddenly…

The doll burned her hands just by touch it… scalding her skin slightly she bit her lip as the pain seeped through her whole body, to everyone else it just looked like Kuro was weirdly staring at the doll. Kuro quickly gave Naru the doll hiding the palms of her hands "while looking at it, I get a feeling of danger for some weird reason it's very… unpleasant to hold. Other dolls I have touched were different but this one…"

"Eh?" Norkio-san said, taken aback. "What do you—?" Naru grabbed the doll, Looking at his young Assistant he looked at her hands but for some reason, she seemed keen to hide them from sight Suddenly a voice is heard "Give her back!" Ayami-chan shouted anxiously as she swiftly burst into the room. "Give Minnie back to me! Don't touch her!" She shrieked, snatching her doll out of Naru's hands.

"Ayami-Chan, I understand you can talk with Minnie?" Naru tried to ask, but Ayami was already bolting back out of the room. "No one touches her!" Kuro looked at the door she ran out of and felt sympathy for the young girl. "Ayami!" Noriko exclaimed, shocked by her niece's behaviour from the way Noriko looked Kuro took a hint that she wasn't normally so… Possessive.

(Later in the evening)

Naru watched Kuro as she paced around the room seem to be in thought, he swiftly went to her causing her to jump slightly "Aein…? Uh I mean Kazuya is something wrong?" Kuro blinked while saying this. "Kuro why did you hid your hands after giving me the doll?" Naru questioned inspecting her face that morphed to worry.

Kuro felt cold sweat run down her smooth pale face " ah… I just felt like it…" Kuro says stupidly trying to act like it was nothing but Naru rolled his eyes before grabbing her uninjured arm he turned her hand overseeing a new burn on the inside of her hand. "The doll scalded you, am I correct? it was suspicious when you suddenly hid your hands away from sight. Better yet why didn't you tell me straight away?"

Kuro nervously laughs, she's been caught red-handed…dam she thought as she glanced up at Naru's handsome face. His Blue piercing eyes follow her, clearly observing her; Kuro took a big gulping breath "Well… I didn't want to worry anyone so I thought that I should keep it to myself, its nothing to bad Narcissus"

Naru slapped her head softly almost playfully, Kuro growled slightly "Dummy don't keep information like that away again, I would like to know if you are injured or have been hurt." Kuro slightly blushed but gave him a cocky smile " oh is little Naru-chan concerned about me?" She slyly says. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I am only worried because you are my assistant I don't want you injured it will be troublesome" Naru utters frankly, Kurobara pouted at his words. She was a little upset at his words but she still brought out her playful smile " uhuh… I am sure you only saying that because your shy at admitting that you're worried about me..."

Naru sighs at her behaviour and rolls his eyes at her.

(Timeskip)

"So, that's Minnie, huh?" Monk remarked as he stared at the monitor showing the image of the doll sitting on the bed in Ayami's room. "I'm surprised that little one let you borrow it." Kuro gave him a guarded smile "I had to take the doll from her while she was asleep, I kind of feel bad about taking it from Ayami-chan."

"It seems kind of creepy, huh?" Mai asked. Kuro was not one to be scared of dolls but she couldn't deny that the doll caused some unwanted feeling to arise in Kuro " I guess its creepy, Dolls were originally made for the purpose of containing spirits. Dolls are easily possessed because they have no soul and are empty, Therefor spirits will be drawn into it as its that simple to take over the doll."

Monk nodded giving her an impressed expression " Didn't think you would know that Kiddio I am surprised at how much you know." Kuro gave him a small glare " don't call me kiddo" Monk chuckled slightly.

Before any more could be said Naru's chair rattled when he abruptly shot up out of his chair. Kurobara followed his gaze back to the monitor only for Kurobara's eyes to widen in surprise when she saw what had caught his attention. Mai was confused "What's wrong… Naru? Kurobara-san?" Mai started to ask, but then she gasped when she saw it too. Minnie was lying face down on the bed. "No way!" Mai exclaimed. "She was sitting just a minute ago!"

The air was thick with tension as they all watched the doll slowly slide further down the bed, as if being dragged by an invisible hand. Kuro was unnerved as she was watched the doll being heaved across the bed, Mai frightened expression was clear as day. Kuro made sure to by Mai's side trying to comfort her, telling her that she is safe with her.

Mai gulped when Minnie's head disengaged from the rest of her body. It trundled off the bed and onto the floor, round and round, until it bumped into the camera lens. The image flared and blinked out. All of the screens went dark.

" Naru the screens… what happened is there a problem?" Kuro says thickly while keeping her eye on her best friend Mai, Naru looked at the static screens "It's a malfunction." Naru stated calmly as Takagawa rotated and ran from the room. "Monk-san!" Mai exclaimed, rushing off after him, Kuro watched as Mai ran out following the esteemed Monk " Mai-chan!" she shouted while running out to her friend " That idiot… " Kuro finally caught up to them both and what they saw was...

Surprising, "Ah!" Monk gasped in surprised "What's going on?" Mai asked as they stared at the fully intact doll, confused. It was sitting right there, just how they had left it, Kuro shivered "Let's get back to Kazuya" she stated eerily calm. All of them got back to base "Aein have you looked at the footage?"

Naru glanced at her for a moment " No not yet, I am busy rebooting the monitors" Kuro nodded while taking charge of looking back at the footage, after a couple of silent minutes Kuro found… abosustly nothing she could sworn they recorded it " Naru, Lin-san its blank, there is no video it's just. Blank."

Naru rebooted the monitors, "No reading of movement on the other instruments either." Lin added, she gave him a small nod, after everyone calmed down Naru looked at Kurobara Mai and Monk " What did you three find?"

"Nothing," Takagawa said with a sigh. "Minnie's head wasn't off. It was just sitting there like nothing had happened." Kuro nodded confirming what Monk had just said, Naru paused " I see, well it's not uncommon, Spirits don't get along well with mechanical devices."

(next day)

Mai looked at the stairs, she was slightly anxious at what transpired yesterday, she headed up the stairs while thinking about what had emerged the previous evening. Kuro crossed her arms, as she watched Mai " and where do you think you are going Mai-chan?" Mai looked behind her swiftly.

Kuro was standing there in casual clothes crossing her arms sternly, Mai nervously looked at her friend "Oh, I, was going upstairs to… I wanted to check on Ayami-chan. I just… I just get the feeling that Minnie shouldn't be around her" Kuro walked up to Mai

" I understand… after what happened yesterday I also feel like Minnie is going to be a danger to Ayami-chan" Kuro watched her friend's face change rapidly to relief " However… please don't go alone, it's really dangerous to be alone in a haunted house. And let's not forget that you're accident prone."

Mai sighed, Kuro was always overprotective of her. She knew that Kuro wanted nothing bad to happen but she didn't want to burden her friend " Kuro-san… I didn't want to burden you" Kurobara looked at her dumbfounded at first but she then slapped Mai's shoulder " You are a big idiot, Mai don't ever say you're a burden I am always willing to be here with you and to help you out no matter how stupid it is."

"Let's go check up on Ayami together okay Mai-chan, no going alone." after a while, The two girls finished climbing the stairs together and made their way to Noriko-san's room. Mai raised her hand to knock on the door, but froze when they heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"There are nothing but evil witches in this house. Don't worry, I'll get rid of them all." Mai and Kurobara exchanged a quick glance. That wasn't Ayami-chan's voice. Kuro could already tell that something is wrong, the tone of the voice sounded like a children's voice but darker; "Onee-chan, Mai-Chan, and Kurobara-san too?" Ayami asked.

"Of course."

"But I want to keep Onee-chan," Ayami said. The voice paused before it took a darker tone "No, no. I'll make sure to dispose of them for you especially Kurobara she is a bad influence to you, trust me you will be a lot better without them so, in return, you have to do what I tell you." Kurobara eyes twitched slightly, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Both Mai and Kuro had enough listening to this insane conversation they were hearing. They grabbed the door roughly, hearing a rough BANG coming from the door as it slammed shut after they walked through. The only ones in there that they could see were Ayami-chan and Minnie.

"Were you just talking to someone?" Mai stated looking at the small girl who was sitting in front of her doll, Kuro opened her mouth " actually who were you talking with?" Ayami paused as both of their questions were said out loud "Minnie." Ayami-chan replied, pointing to her doll.

 **KiraLawliet here again here is chapter 34? Maybe I dunno I lost count tbh XD anyways thank you for the following my story it really makes me happy and keeps me motivated to continue this story, I'm sorry for you having to keep reading Thank you and sorry through my author notes but…**

 **Honestly, I am very thankful to anyone who reads follows and favourites my story and also sorry for my lack of skill in writing but I will improve.**

 **On to unimportant matters I am so so Excited for Resident Evil 2 Remake guys, I can not wait for it to release on the 25** **th** **, 5 days a believe! My favourite boy in the game will be their Leon!**

 **If you can't tell… I love Resident Evil.**


	35. More Child Spirits and Anger

**More child Spirits and Anger **

"Just Minnie?" Kurobara says as she looked around the young child's bedroom, feeling slightly paranoid. "There's someone else too," Ayami said, pointing behind them. Both girls whipped their heads around but saw nothing between them and the open door. "Huh? He's gone." Ayami said.

Kuro was getting more and more worried for the child's sake, she would know… Kuro had dealt with spirits when she was at a very young age. Manipulation, illusion's, hypnotism, There are a lot of things that spirits can do.

"Oh, is that so?" Mai asked wryly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess he doesn't like us. Was it one of your classmates?" Kuro chuckled at Mai's statement, Ayami looked at them both giving them a short answer by nodding. Kuro deciding to be productive for the investigation says " well, If I may ask, How long has he been coming to visit you?"

"I don't know," Ayami uttered, looking a little relieved that they seemed to believe her even though they hadn't seen him, Kuro gave her a smile to reassure her more. Kuro didn't want to offend the small child, especially since she is seeing something that is new to her. It was quite scary for her when she was younger.

Seeing dead people… was almost traumatic for her as a child, she knew if no one would believe her when she was a child she would feel… Dismissed and well rejected. "Is he one of Minnie's friends Ayami-chan?" Ayami nodded her small head "Minnie brought him here." Ayami replied.

They need to go and tell the others, Kuro gave Mai a short glance Mai-Chan her brunette friend jumped up from her skin, forgetting that Kuro is… Psychic? An Esper? Whatever it was called. She looked at her with confusion.

We need to go and tell the rest of the gang, about what we had just found out Kuro says telepathically. Mai gave her a smile.

(Timeskip)

"What's with this house?" Ayako asked. "Is it famous around the neighborhood for being haunted?" Kuro rolled her eyes at her statement. "Or rather, it has something to do with Minnie, doesn't it?" Takagawa said, glancing at Kurobara and Mai. Kuro nodded "she did say that Minnie brought the other child spirit here, what more is that were heard an unknown voice which I assume is Minnie, talking to Ayami-chan."

"What do you think, Naru-chan?" Monk asked. "Could a spirit have possessed Minnie and is pretending to be her?" Kurobara would have thought it would be obvious, but why. Why does she feel like there is more to it if only she could freely use her psychic abilities if she did… this case could be over on the first day.

"It could be something along those lines," Naru said thoughtfully. "Do you want to try to remove it, Takagawa-San," Monk gave Naru and Kuro a smirk "You bet." The monk said confidently. "Finally, it's my turn."

(Another Timeskip)

While they watched Monk perform his exorcism on Minnie in Ayami-chan's room, Ayako ended up staying with Ayami-chan. Mai seemed to be on edge, Kuro could tell right away with her younger friend " are you alright Mai-chan?" She asserted with concern. Mai jumped up for the second time today "I am just worried about Ayami-chan and Ayako-San"

Kuro patted Mai's soft brown hair "They will be agave her alright, have faith" After saying that she gave her a soft smile, trying to help her calm Mai's nerves. "Kyaaah!" A voice was heard "What was that!?" Mai asked, jumping. Kuro could have sworn it sounded like… " Noriko-San! It was Noriko-sans voice"

Both Mai and Kuro went ahead to check up on Noriko, both as worried as each other, although Mai looked more concerned by her expression of fear and anxiety. "Lin, please wait here," Naru said before following them, Lin looked at him with annoyance they were leaving him again, he was always the one to be left behind.

"Noriko-San, what happened!?" Mai asked when they found her lying on the floor of the hallway, "M-My foot…" She said, wincing in pain. Kuro bent down to Noriko's Leg "I am going to take a closer look" she stated as she softly touched the leg being very cautious, Kuro saw a hand print. A child clearly did it as the hand was incredibly small.

"I've taken enough First Aid classes to know that its disscolated, we should ask Ayako-san for some medical help, for now, we should give her ice to put on her joint" Kuro avoided talking about the handprint that was bruising her skin as to not scare her too much "Someone… suddenly pulled on my leg with incredible force…" Noriko-san explained, sounding like she was in a lot of pain.

Kuro felt bad for Noriko, she's been injured three or four times by spirits. Kurobara's arm still hurts like a bitch, but she was able to push through the pain "let's get you to a hospital instead, Ayako is busy… we need to get you a doctor. Kana-san please take Noriko to a hospital as quickly as you can"

Kana nodded.

While Kana-san took Noriko-san to the hospital to have her ankle treated, Naru had Kurobara and Mai wake Ayami-chan up so he could question her. "Where is Minnie!?" Ayami asked the moment she realised her doll was missing, Kuro winced at her small voice it was already trembling, "I'm going to keep her for a while." Naru stated calmly.

"Give her back!" Ayami shouted Kuro winced at the sound she hoped that Naru would be nice enough to a child. "How long has Minnie been talking?" Naru asked, not bothered by Ayami's shouting and yelling. "How long has Minnie been talking?" Naru asked. "Giver her back! She's my friend—" Ayami gulped when she saw the cold look in Naru's eyes as he stared down at her.

"Ayami-chan. Noriko-san is hurt." He said sternly as she started to tremble. "Minnie did this to her, didn't she? We're all in danger, is that what you wanted?" He demanded, raising his voice. Ayami eyes began to leak water, tears to be exact. Sobbing loudly as she clung to the bed sheets, Kurobara couldn't handle it anymore, so she grabbed Ayami bringing her on her knee.

Rocking her slightly "Shh shh, it's going to be okay," Kuro says this in her best calming voice, trying to help the child calm down. While doing this she gave Naru the coldest glare she could muster at the moment, Mai shivered hoping that her friend wasn't going to kill their boss if looks could kill… well, Naru would be dead by now.

Kuro covered Ayami's ears "are you out of your fucking mind? How soulless are you Kazuya? She's a fucking child, you don't talk to children like that especially when they are terrified…" Naru didn't back down, he was almost surprised at the amount of anger in her facial expression "That's not the issue at the moment,"

Kuro gritted her teeth in anger, grabbing Ayami softly, she gave her to Mai "what are you~" Kuro stomped to Naru's face grabbing his collar palling his face to hers "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, DON'T SPOUT SUCH CRAP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE, BEING A CHILD WHO HAS NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON. You… Do you know what's it like being a child able to see dead people, and being harassed by Ghosts and Humans"

Naru was taken aback by Kuro's sheer anger, "I-I'm sorr… I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Ayami sobbed, hiccupping. "Minnie said… I couldn't tell a-anyone… She said if I'm friends with someone else, she'd hurt me… so…" Kuro looked behind her, the anger replaced with worry.

Kuro slipped her hand out of his collar and sat next to Ayami and Mai, Naru However sighed internally and closed his eyes. Naru decides its best to take a different approach "When did Minnie start talking?" He asked again in a gentler tone, having been properly chastised. "… Since we moved into this house." Ayami answered quietly.

Kuro began to tenderly stroke Ayami's hair, giving her some comfort. The poor child has suffered too much "In the beginning, what did she say?" Naru asserted tenderly. "That my mommy is a witch and my daddy is her servant, and that they're going to kill me. She said my Onee-chan's on her side too. Minnie told me she'd protect Ayami only if I don't become friends with anyone else. When Ayami would forget her promise and play with Onee-chan, Minnie would hide things and make my room messy… She says that's my punishment!"

Mai looked horrified, meanwhile, Kuro was frowning "And then, Minnie started bringing other friends over?" Naru asked. "Mm-hmm." Ayami nodded. "There are lots of them, children like Ayami. They're all Minnie's servants." Kuro gave her a sad smile, patting her head gently.

(Timeskip)

"So, Minnie is the cause of it all," Monk said once they returned to base and recounted what they had learned from Ayami. "I wonder if the previous owner died and then possessed the doll?" Kuro nodded "Probably" She retorted as she inhaled a breath, her throat was burning, she's strained her vocal box too much.

"Ugh, how gross," Ayako said with a shudder. "This is why I can't stand dolls…!" Kuro thought dolls were cool, she had wanted them when she was a child but was never allowed one "I don't think it's Minnie." Naru said thoughtfully, causing everyone to look at him in surprise "Hey, you're saying that after all of this?" Takagawa asked.

"The doll is just being manipulated by the spirits trapped in this house," Naru explained. "We need to figure out who they are. Until we discover that, Ayami-chan is in danger." Kuro sighed sadly, poor Ayami-chan she sees her younger sister in her.

"Mai-chan. Mai-chan, please come here!" An urgent cry came from the hall. "Noriko-san?" Mai asked when she opened the door and saw Noriko, with a freshly bandaged ankle, and Kana standing there, surprised. "When did you come home…?"

"Look!" Noriko said, pointing at the wall next to the door they had just come out of. There was something scrawled on the wall in childish handwriting:

 _Bad kids will be punished._

"By 'bad kids', they mean Ayami-Chan don't they?" Kurobara inquired, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kuro hoped that Ayami would not get hurt she had a soft spot for kids and animals, she doesn't wish for any kids or animals to be hurt. "Ayami-chan gave us information that she was warned not to tell." Naru said. "Minnie thinks she has betrayed her. Mai, Kuro. I want at least one of you to be with Ayami-chan at all times. Don't leave her alone."

(Next day)

Ayami-chan was humming happily as she played in the yard with Noriko Mai, and Kuro watching over her, Kuro was standing behind them both keeping a close eye on the young child "Monk and all the others are going to clean the graffiti, so Ayami-chan won't see"

"Thank you," Noriko-san said. "I'm sorry about this." Kuro shook her head before she could say anything Mai beat her to it "Not at all!" Mai said. "Noriko-san, this has been hardest on you. You got hurt, and now Kana-san has left…" Kana had disappeared while they were sleeping, leaving behind a note about how she couldn't stay in such a creepy house any longer.

"What can you do?" Noriko-san said. That's life. It must have been difficult for Kana-san too. "Onee-chan, does your ankle hurt?" Ayami asked as she came back to check on them, Kuro looked at Noriko-san wondering what she was going to say to the young girl. "its fine," Noriko told her with a smile. "Once Ayami started being friends with me again, the pain went away."

"That's good," Ayami said, relieved. "Ayami's going to go pick some flowers for you. Kuro-san and Mai-chan, let's go."

 **Chapter 35? Is done it think, I hope this chapter was okay to you guys. Thank you for reading my story however also I am pretty sure there are some mistakes in this chapter.**

 **I am glad that this story is going well, for me anyways.**


	36. Drowning and Jealousy

**Drowning and Jealousy**

"Sure!" Mai responded cheerfully, winding up her arm, as she followed Ayami over to one of the flowerbeds. "Which ones should we get?" Kuro was kneeling down looking at the flowers, they were really beautiful. All of the flowers. Kuro saw Mai smiling, she couldn't help to smile as well seeing her friend happy made her fill with warmth.

"The prettiest ones!" Ayami leaned over and reached in to pick a white one she liked. "Ah!" She gasped, suddenly going pale.

Kuro eyes narrowed as she heard her gasp " Ayami-chan… what's wrong?" Kuro says softly but in a very worried voice, Mai was as worried as Kurobara "Ayami-chan?" Mai asked, concerned. Ayami was getting even paler causing their worries to double in strength "… I can't pull my hands out!" Ayami-chan cried, trembling with fear.

"Hold on!" Mai told her, frantically ripping up the flowers around her little hands before grabbing them and pulling them free. Kuro looked at the spot where her hands were stuck but there was nothing there which worried Kuro greatly " there's nothing their Mai…" Kuro says in worrisome voice.

"what that can not…I… I am pretty sure that I felt some resistance when pulling on Ayami-chans hands" Mai whispered in disbelief "Waaaah!" Ayami cried as she ran away.

"Ayami-chan!" Both Mai and Kuro shouted anxiously as Ayami ran away "Mai-chan Kuro-san, stop her!" Noriko shouted anxiously from the porch. "There's a pond over that way!" Kuro stood up quickly and went to the direction where Ayami ran.

(With Monk)

"Oi, oi, you're kidding me…" Monk uttered out loud as he gawked down at the remains of the fire after it had finished burning out, stunned. "That's impossible… the box burned clean up. So, how did you come out unscathed… Minnie?" He asked the doll, which didn't even have so much as a soot mark on it as it stared back at him with those green glass eyes.

(back to Kuro and Mai)

"Minnie! I'm sorry!" Ayami blubbered as she continued to run with both Mai and Kurobara chasing after her. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad!" Kuro winced at her burn. It started to really burn again she wondered if she knocked it on accident, however, she really needed to keep going.

Or Ayami will be in danger…

"Please don't be mean to me!" Ayami-chan begged as she backed up towards the pond. "I'm sor—Kyaah!" Ayami cried out as she slipped and fell into the pond. Kuro screamed " Ayami-chan!". Kuro got there just before Mai did so with no choice she jumped in without a thought " Ayami where are you?" she says panicking.

" Ayami-Chan!... please… " Kuro says gasping out. "Kurobara! She's there!" Mai screamed, pointing where Ayami-chan resurfaced but only for a small moment. Mai instantaneously understanding the danger of the situation when the little girl abruptly went under again. Ayami could drown...

Kuro saw where Mai had pointed, Taking a big heaping gulp of the air around. She went under, going to the place Mai had pointing, it was hard to see under the water but she knew if she didn't act fast she will drown. Kuro finally finding Ayami grasps onto her, clutching her tightly as she went back to the surface.

Kurobara headed to the edge of the pond placing Ayami on the soft ground before she could get up onto the ground as she was still in the pond she felt something on her leg. Kuro eyes snap open in alarm. That's when a massive pull of her leg, made her go under the water dragging her "KUROBARA!" Mai screamed seeing Kuro being pulled under the water.

"what's going on!" a voice said. It was Naru who seemed concerned at all the loud noise, Mai shook wailing loudly "Ku Kuro-you need to get Kuro! Shes.. being pulled underwater" Mai says with tears in her eyes; Naru eyes widen in alarm he takes off his jacket and jumps into the water.

Naru managed to find her struggling helplessly against the water and another force pulling her leg, Naru grabbed her. Pulling her from the grasp of the unknown force, Naru quickly swam to the ground lifting Kuro and himself upon the ground. Kuro chocked out on the water that was in her mouth.

Kuro shook as she coughed out more water from her mouth. Naru was about to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away " don't… don't touch me…" Kuro says in a very shaky voice. "Ayami!" Noriko cried desperately as she hobbled over, that's when she saw Kuro in a bad state, Ayami was almost as paralyzed as Kuro.

"Oh my god…" Noriko said in shock, she went over to Ayami-chan who flinched " is Kuro-san… ok-okay" Ayami said her teeth were clacking against each other. Noriko turned her head to look at Kurobara but saw Naru grabbing his jacket that he took off before and placed it on Kuros shoulders softly " she will be alright…let's get you inside okay.."

Meanwhile, Naru was worriedly looking at Kuro. Her hair was covering her eyes and was shaking " Kurobara we should get inside, you will get a cold wearing soaked clothing" Naru said as he carefully grabbed her, making her learn on his shoulder as they walked back to the house.

(Timeskip)

Kuro was sitting down with tea that Naru made, it surprised her when she saw his concerned expression it would have made her blush but she was too emotionally drained from what had happened, who could really blame her she almost drowned, so of course, she was going to be a little traumatized.

Ayami-chan was too tired from the earlier ordeal almost like herself but she won't be able to sleep from what just happened to her "… I'm going to call my brother." Noriko informed them while sitting on her bed after tucking her niece in."We'll probably have to move out of here." Noriko said softly, she really didn't want anything to happen to her niece.

"That might be best," Mai said. Kuro sighed, she was feeling slightly better now that she had some new clothes on; she still had Naru's jacket on though he insisted to keep it on her which she was slightly confused about but didn't say anything about it "There are some poltergeists that will follow you, even if you move." Kurobara said quietly but everyone heard.

Naru nodded, he was about to say the same thing to both Mai and Noriko "Oh, no… Then, what should I do!?" Noriko asked, starting to panic. "Please stay calm." He told her. "I did some research on the previous homeowners. Your family moved into this house ten months ago. Before you, the Watanabe family lived here for three years. They sold the house due to a job relocation."

" did anything strange occur Naru-chan" Kuro questioned softly, she couldn't really talk loudly because Ayami was asleep and the water made Kuro's throat sore. "No. Before that, it was the Nogi family." Naru continued. "Their nine-year-old girl died of an illness while in this house. Before the Nogi family, it was the Onuma family. They had three children die here within half a year."

"All three!?" Mai exclaimed as the rest of them all gasped, horrified. Kuro was more shocked at the fact that all of the children had died, it was saddening and sicking.

"They were 10, 8, and 7 years old," Naru said. "Two boys and one girl. Each one either by accident or illness. Before that, there was the Murakami family, who had a fifteen-year-old girl, but nothing happened to her. Before the Murakamis, it was the Taniguchi family. Their three teenaged children were all fine, but… one of their cousins, a ten-year-old boy, died while visiting. Before them, it was the Ikedas. They lost their youngest daughter, a seven-year-old, but it was shortly after moving to a new house. And finally, the original builders of the house, the Tachibana family. Their eight-year-old daughter also passed away here. That's everyone."

"meaning that children are under attack and its dangerous for a child to live here," Kuro said tenderly, Naru nodded softly at her. "What should I do…!?" Noriko cried, cradling her face in her hands. Even though one of the affected families moved, they still ended up losing a child.

Kuro stood up slowly and carefully, she softly patted Noriko on her shoulder trying to comfort her, she kind of understood Noriko a little bit because of her need to protect her niece. Kuro wanted to protect her younger siblings but she knew that she couldn't do much but be there for them when she needed her.

"Let me call in some specialists in this field," Naru said. "If you're going to leave the house, then please at least wait until they come."

(Another Timeskip)

"There's definitely something up with this doll!" Takagawa declared firmly once they had returned to base. "I've dealt with a similar case before. The girl died and possessed her doll after her death. Then her spirit made the doll walk around the house!" Kuro eyebrows quirked up at that small story that Monk had talked about.

"The doll itself is not the problem here. A site-bound spirit in the house is only possessing Minnie." Naru stated. "Yeah, but listen…" Bou-san started again, when the doorbell rang, Kuro looked at Naru. She wondered who he brought, the only two people she could think of were…

"Well, our guests are here Naru-chan" Kuro pronounced as got up to go see who it is "Eh? Who's here?" Mai asked, following her, Kuro thought for a moment; she had a suspicion on who it was "Naru-chan said he was calling some more 'specialists' in, right?" Kurobara prompted her as they reach the front door, and she began to open it. "So, it can only be…"

"John! Masako!" Mai said, pleasantly surprised when she saw the two familiar faces that were waiting to be let in. "It's been too long." John greeted them with a smile, Kuro gave him a small smile " yeah it sure has" Kuro stated Masako seemed slightly pale "… What's going on here…?" Masako asked, looking uneasy, as she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

Kuro coked her eyebrow for a moment but she realized what she could be talking about. Kurobara was a medium to meaning that both Masako and Kuro had the same feeling of uneasiness "This is terrible…" Masako said. "I've never seen a haunted house this intense…" Kuro nodded softly, understanding the feeling too well.

We're at our base now… Are you okay?" Mai queried as she led Masako in, supporting her, while Kurobara held the door open for them. "Masako?" Ayako asked, rushing over. "Oh my, what's the matter?" The medium looked like she was going to be physically ill from whatever effect the house was having on her.

Kurobara didn't really feel sick but more alarmed by the sheer amount of spiritual activity here, it was horrible but its nothing compared to where she's been in the past; Masako looked up, saw Naru, and very slyly threw herself at him, pretending to stumble and be almost on the verge of fainting.

Mai sweatdrops at this, but she turned to look at Kuro; Mai had a suspicion that Kuro had a slight crush on the boss. Anyone would by his looks alone but Mai saw the way Kuro and Naru talked to each other, Mai noted that Kurobara's mouth was twitching in annoyance.

Mai's hip bumped into her friend, they looked at Mai as they did she saw Mai smirking at her " someones Jealous" Mai whispered to her making sure she could only be the one that could hear her, Kuro glared at Mai clearly not amused by her small comment " I don't know what your talking about Mai-chan" Kuro spoke quietly.

Mai sniggered "sure you don't…" she says sarcastically, Kuro growled under her breath. Kuro wasn't jealous, what was Mai talking about, she was a little irritated that's all. Okay, that was a lie, she was extremely annoyed at Masako but it wasn't jealousy.

 **KiraLawliet is back, sorry for taking such a long break. My depression took over as it always does… but anyways I'm sorry for not updating for a while, this chapter probably has some mistakes in it so yea sorry but hey at least I finally got this done.**

 **But hey thank you for being patient, I know it must suck waiting for more chapters; I know how it feels I am currently reading this good fanfic and it still ongoing but I have to wait for more chapters.**

 **This isn't really relevant but like Resident Evil 2 Remake was so amazing, I haven't played Claires yet though but I will soon.**


	37. Lullabies and Flames

**Lullabies and Flames**

Kurobara sighed in annoyance, she was annoyed actually that was an understatement on how she was feeling, it was hard to explain. Kuro hated the way Masako just threw herself on him like that, she had no idea why but she just felt a burning feeling through her heart, despite Mai's edging on about her being jealous she denied It.

Kurobara kept a straight face. Or was trying to anyways, she could feel herself feeling slightly lost and confused, Mai, of course, was worried about her since Mai's face was showing a hint of worry. Kurobara sighed slightly while looking at Masako with indifference.

"What's wrong with this house…?" Masako asked weakly. "This is worse than a cemetery… It feels like a nest for evil spirits." Mai's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. "There are the spirits of children everywhere… They're all suffering terribly. They're crying, saying that they want to go back to their mothers. What's more… this house is collecting spirits… and they're all children's spirits..." She said, staggering and falling backwards away from Naru as she finished.

"Hara-san!" John gasped, as he and the girls cried out in alarm, rushing forward to catch her. This time, Masako really had fainted. Kurobara managed to catch her in time and brought her up in her arms being very careful to not hurt her on accident. "Masako!" Mai worriedly says as she looked at Masako that was in her friend's arms.

Kurobara shakes her head "She's out cold Mai-chan she won't be waking up anytime soon. Masako will feel better after some rest" Kurobara says softly, despite feeling irritated at Masako earlier she softly laid her on the couch.

(Timeskip)

Noriko was having some difficulty of getting her niece to sleep, Kurobara could see the slight annoyance in Naru's eyes. John was currently outside the door awaiting the okay to come in and do what he needs to do. Kurobara inhaled softly. She walked up to Ayami's bed and sat down next to her " why don't I sing you a lullaby Ayami-chan" She said tenderly to the young child.

Noriko's eyes widen at Kurobara. Ayami eyes lit up at the mention of being sung to "you can sing?" Ayami says excitedly, Kazuya seemed slightly perplexed at the new find. Kuro chuckled softly, giving her a playful wink "you will be the judge of that Ayami-chan" Kurobara shuffled trying to get comfortable.

Kuro couldn't deny that she was in fact anxious. I mean she was going to be singing in front of three people, so she took a sharp intake of breath before she began.

Softly she opened her mouth and started to sing in a soft hoarse voice;

 _Hush now, my Storeen_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling, rolling_

 _Rolling, rolling_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

Kurobara paused her singing and looked down at Ayami as she slept soundly. They couldn't help be breathless at her singing, it was slightly rough but it was almost perfect in pitch and volume. Naru felt his lips twitch. He has never felt so relaxed before, before his lips became a smile he stopped it and went to the door to bring in John.

Kurobara stood up swiftly and moved over to where Naru was. John finally coming in sat on the bed like Kuro had just done moments ago and started to do his work. John placed a cross around Ayami's neck while she slept, being careful not to wake her, and said some prayers over her. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." He finished, closing his prayer book. "For the time being, I've offered a prayer, so I believe she'll be a little better off for now," John explained to Noriko-san.

Kuro sighed in relief. Hearing that made her slightly happy to know that the young child will be safe from any harm, Noriko was the same of course but she couldn't help but to bow earnestly "thank you so much. Both of you." She says in gratitude.

"Now then, "John said, turning to Naru, "Shibuya-san, as for the doll—" Kurobara sharply turned to the door as Monk burst through the door "Naru!" Takagawa said anxiously, "Minnie has disappeared! I left it sitting in our base, and while we weren't paying attention…" Naru sighed in annoyance.

"She's run away, has she?" Naru remarked, narrowing his eyes indigo eyes slightly. "She'll turn up soon. I'm sure of it" Kurobara chuckled slightly as they went out of Ayami's room, The monk and John were in front of them as they walked to the base. Meanwhile, Kuro and Naru were in the back with complete silence enveloping them.

Naru surprisingly was the one to cut the silence "I didn't know you could sing" He stated in a seemingly uninterested voice, Kurobara cocked her eyebrow up and gave a small chuckle " well I wouldn't say that I can sing." Kurobara pronounced softly as she looked at the walls of the building. Naru glanced at her as the soft moonlight lit up her pale face, he would not admit it but she was quite attractive.

"You know, That lullaby. I use to sing it to my younger siblings when they had trouble sleeping" Kurobara said quietly to him with a small sad smile, it was almost bittersweet. Bittersweet because as soon as she sung that song flashes of her younger siblings protruded her mind. Kuro really missed them.

" I can't see you as an older sister type" Naru commented. She chuckled at his statement " How rude, I am the perfect sisterly type." Naru rolled his eyes " You really need to fix your personality" he said dryly, Kuro laughed quietly " I think you are the one who needs your personality fixed. You are the one who is the narcissist"

Naru became quite so, did she. But Kurobara wanted to ask him something, she was curious maybe she was too curious " Hey Naru." She said quietly. Naru hummed slightly showing that he was listening to her " do you have any Siblings of your own?" Kuro suddenly questions causing Naru to pause in his tracks.

Naru eyes narrowed "its none of your business," he said with a frosty tone, he seemed quite angry as he started to walking leaving Kuro behind a small bit, making Kuro catch up. " Kazuya…" Kuro felt slightly sad, did she do something wrong, her anxiety sparked up suddenly. She went quite completely as her anxiety crept up onto her back.

Kazuya sighed " I have a brother." Kuro eyes lit up, hearing that. Does that mean he wasn't mad? She had no idea but she gave him a response anyways " really?" before any more could be said they were now at base.

(Next day)

It was completely silent apart from the sound of the clock ticking away while they all sat in base, keeping watch over the monitors, waiting to see what would happen. Well, everyone except Ayako, who was sitting up with Noriko-san, keeping an eye on Ayami-chan.

"Naru! We're picking up something on the mike!" Kurobara said when she heard knocking sounds from the headphones over her small ears. "Patch it in." He ordered Lin, who did so immediately and turned up the volume so everyone could hear. "Those are children's voices… There are a lot of them." John said. There were so many, their voices were overlapping. It was incredibly unnerving. "How many are there?"

Kurobara felt slightly sad for the child spirits there"They sound like they're calling for Ayami-chan…" Mai said worriedly, Kurobara went next to Mai to keep her anxieties at bay. "I guess what John did had some effect," Takagawa remarked. "Which means a kekkai barrier might be of some use." Mai looked at Monk with confusion.

"Kekkai?" Mai asked. Kurobara glanced at Mai under her lashes " It's a barrier of sorts to keep out evil spirits." Mai nodded thankfully. Mai was lucky that Kurobara was there to help her understand the terminology they were using.

The children's cries suddenly fell silent.

"What happened?" Mai asked. Why did they suddenly stop, Kurobara wondered the same Mai turned to Kuro to see if she knew. Kuro gave a shrug not really knowing herself "Naru, look at this!" Ayako yelled, bursting into the room with something bundled up in her arms. Mai and the others gasped when Ayako handed the bundle over to Naru, and he unwrapped it enough to reveal Minnie's face.

"I noticed that there was a bulge at the foot of Ayami-chan's bed, and when I turned it out, there she was," Ayako explained, Kurobara felt herself becoming more alarmed as the Dolls eyes glared at her with those glass emerald eyes. " Is Ayami-chan okay? Minnie didn't do anything to her right?" Kurobara questioned worriedly.

Ayako turned to the worried raven-haired girl " she is fine, Minnie hasn't done anything to her" Kuro exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. 'The screaming stopped… because they found Ayami-chan…!' Mai realized, swallowing nervously, Kurobara seemed to hear Mai's thought and gave her a comforting smile.

(Timeskip)

Later that morning, John performed another exorcism on Minnie.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, I pray thee, God, to have pity on us, and bless us. I pray thee will shine thy heavenly upon us." John prayed, placing a small cross on the doll's forehead. "No!" Mai yelped, grabbing onto Takagawa when Minnie's eyes suddenly shot open, as he flinched in surprise. Kurobara stepped closer to Naru with a frown, Minnie felt incredibly angry and it was making her feel sick.

"In the beginning was the Word," John continued, sprinkling some holy water, "and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." Minnie began to tremble and shake. "The light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not." A Minnie's forehead began to sizzle, and the cross fell off, revealing that scorch mark in its shape had been burned into the doll's head.

The exorcism was finished. "I believe the spirit has been removed." John pronounced. "But that does not mean it has been destroyed. I think it would be best to burn the doll, so the spirits can't possess it again." This time, Minnie burned up easily and turned completely into ashes. Kurobara sighed in relief as she watched the doll turned into ashes she was almost bewitched to go close to flames but stood backwards and walked away. She was glad that the doll was finally gone but she knew that this was just the beginning in the investigation and it was far from being complete.

Kurobara hoped that there wasn't going to be any more injuries, her arm still felt like it was on fire and she didn't want any more pain. Don't take her wrong she can definitely take pain but it was slightly annoying.

 **Kiralawliet here, here's chapter 37? I am not sure XD anyways thank you for reading this chapter. I can't help but to say thank you so much for 29 followers and 29 favourites it lets me know that people are actually enjoying my story so thank you, everyone!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to write the chapter. I wish I could do daily updates but I am not very good at that kind of thing so yeah. But anyway Thank you.**

 **Also, that lullaby was aboustly beautiful to listen to its called Song Of The Sea Lullaby I don't know who the singer is but I am in love with the voice, you can listen to the song while you reading this if you want to.**


	38. Screw up

**Screw up**

"I think Minnie's true identity was the spirit trapped in this house." John declared after they returned to base while Mai and Kurobara made a short detour to check on Masako. "… Could it have been one of the children who died here?"

"Most likely." Takagawa said thoughtfully. "Their spirits are so lonely that when a child comes into this house, they try to take it away with them to be their friend. And then, those children also become site bound spirits." Naru paused slightly "But why would they only want children?" Naru asked.

"Huh?" Takagawa enquired. "If they're so lonely, then someone like Noriko-san, Kurobara, or Mai, someone who could be a substitute mother, would be better. Why would Minnie want to get rid of the adults…?" Naru remarked in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ah, good point." Takagawa said, sweat-dropping.

He hadn't really thought of that.

At that moment, Mai and Kurobara returned. Kurobara was however looking at her burnt arm that kept throbbing. It was agitated and was really annoying her, at least it wasn't as annoying as before but still. "How is Hara-san doing?" Naru asked them.

Kurobara blinked. Now out of her thoughts she answered swiftly " She still doesn't feel well, The sheer amount of spirits have certainly made her feel ill. Masako is presently resting" there was a short pause before he spoke "I see." Naru said, taking a moment to flip through his notes.

"Try driving the spirits out, Takagawa-san" Naru says to the Monk who stood there in surprise, "Me?" Takagawa asked. "The first child to die in this house was Tachibana Yuki. Here are the years of her birth and death, and her Kaimyo." Naru said, handing him a sheet of paper that had the dates and the little girl's posthumous Buddhist name written on it.

Kurobara watched as they talked while taking a sip out of her Harry Potter travel mug, she was, well distressing herself. A lot had happened over the past days. I mean look at her arm that has yet to heal, she had to wait Two or three weeks to heal which kind of pissed her off.

"She belonged to the Jodo sect of Buddhism." Naru told them, he took a glance at Kurobara who had a relaxed expression for some reason. "This information dates back 70 years." Monk remarked upon reading it. "I'm impressed how well you researched it."

"It was easy." Naru said, brushing it off as if it were nothing, as he crossed the room to have a word with Lin.

Kurobara chuckled softly at that and mumbled "Narcissist" Mai was still surprised however, mainly because Naru was so certain of himself; Mai should not really be surprised at that fact but still she could not help but to sweat drop on how overconfident he was.

"oh yeah, I heard from a little birdie that you could sing" Takagawa teased to the Raven-haired women. Kuro rolled her eyes "and?" Kuro says not really being bothered to deny it. "I am just surprised that's all. Who would have thought someone who is as aggressive as you can sing," Takagawa told her with a modest smirk.

Kuro's eyes twitched at his statement "I have no idea what you are talking about? I am not aggressive" she said with a slight pout. "Sure you aren't" Mai says while sniggering, she looks at her friend and gave her a small glare.

"I am not aggressive!"

(Timeskip)

"Are you sure that just by going to a hotel, we'll really be safe?" Noriko-san asked nervously when they all gathered by the front door to see her and Ayami off, just to make sure. "It should be better than being in this house." Naru replied calmly, handing her some o-fuda talismans. "These charms should protect you. And just to be on the safe side, Matsuzaki-san and John will be staying with you."

"Thank you." Noriko said, accepting the paper charms. Kurobara gave her a small smile, hoping silently that they would be safe. "Mai-chan and Kuro-san aren't coming?" Ayami asked, looking disappointed. Kurobara shifted her feet and gave her a pat, she was going to miss the youngster but Ayami was going to be in a safer place than here.

"Sorry Ayami-chan. We won't be coming with you, but… we will see each other again I am sure," Kurobara said softly while stroking the young child's head "Now you behave for Noriko-san okay?" Ayami shook her head up and down.

"Hara-san, anything?" Naru asked after their taxi had gone. "The spirits haven't noticed yet." Masako said after taking a moment to glance around. "The charms seem to be working."

"So then, shall we get to work?" Takagawa suggested.

(Later that day)

"Takagawa -san, are you ready?" Naru asked once everyone was in place. Monk was going to be performing the exorcism in Ayami's room while Naru, Mai, Kurobara, and Lin monitored his progress from base.

"Anytime, okay." Monk said, giving the camera a thumbs up.

"Kurobara keep a watchful eye on him. We don't want anything bad to happen" Naru told her, Kuro sighed and gave him a playful salute "Aye Sir" she said softly. "The temperature is already starting to drop, particularly around the bed." Lin reported. "It's already down to 2°C."

"And the mike?" Naru asked. "Nothing unusual at the moment, though there is an odd absence of static." Lin replied. "A rapping sound has started." He reported a moment later. "There's also knocking." Kurobara watched the screen with a determined expression. "Naru, the living room!" Mai exclaimed suddenly.

Kurobara kept her eyes on the Monk while Naru quickly looked to see what had startled Mai. An odd sort of vapour was rising up from the living room floor, one of the signs of a rapid shift in temperature. "Lin, what's the temperature of the living room?" He asked.

"Currently, negative two degrees." Kurobara eyes narrowed meanwhile Mai shook at the readings, Kuro knew that something or someone was coming. "Below freezing!?" Naru asked, furrowing his brow, as he quickly picked up the mike to communicate with the monk.

"Takagawa-san, it's not that room! Apparently, the centre is in the living room!"

"The living room!?" Monk asked, in surprise. "Naru!" Mai shouted, Kurobara and everyone else felt their eyes glance at what alarmed the brunette. Kurobara felt her heart rate accelerate so much so that she could hear the throbbing of her heart beat in her ears, Kuro took a deep breath trying to calm her heart down.

What she saw was unpleasant.

The ghastly faces of countless children filled the living room, twisted in torment. They were all crying and wailing with misery. Kurobara felt awful, watching those children cry helplessly it reminded her of her younger siblings; it was almost causing her to wince at the small memories.

"Whoa! What the heck's going on!?" Monk exclaimed when he arrived on the scene, and the spirits started swarming around him. "Shoo! Shoo!" He said, trying to disperse them. "Naumari saba tataki ya tei biyari," he began reciting the mantra again, "Saraba mottei biyari, saraba ta… Taraku!"

Kurobara felt her head pound. The screams were almost too much to hear, their agonized cries caused her eyes to water. "Look!" Kurobara said with wide eyes, pointing to the space behind the Monk, where a shadowy silhouette was slowly taking form. "Tomiko…" A deep, feminine voice rattled. "Tomiko… my… child…"

"Takagawa-san, behind you!" Naru said urgently into the mike.

"What!?" Monk said, spinning around. "Hey, there's nothing there!" Kurobara eyes widened, he couldn't see her. The women. "Darn. He can't see it…" Naru said, clenching his jaw. This was bad…

"Mai!" Kurobara yelled when the younger girl suddenly bolted from the room. Kuro felt herself grow anxious, she couldn't let Mai go there by herself otherwise she would get hurt. She would not allow that but… she might have to show off her abilities.

This is seriously bad but what choice does she have…

Taking a deep breath, she ran to the door causing Kazuya and Lin to look at her in alarm. "What do you think you are doing Kurobara?!" Naru shouted to the girl by the door, swiftly she turned around softly.

Panic was written on her face and guilt… for what? Naru inquired in his mind. Why is she looking at them like that?

"I am sorry" Kuro remarks to them. Her eyes changed into a glowing pair of blue eyes with a sunset orange in her optics, that's when she ran out of the room leaving a shocked Lin and Naru. "Naru, look!" Lin said, drawing his attention back to the monitors.

"Monk-san!" Mai yelled as she burst into the living room. "Idiot! Don't come in here!" Monk snapped sternly, concerned for her safety. "Eh? She's not there! But she showed up on the camera!" Mai said, shocked when she realized she could no longer see the ominous silhouette they had seen behind Monk.

"Don't just stand there babbling, get out!" Monk shouted. Mai had no idea how dangerous it was for her to be in the Living room, "You too, Monk-san Hurry and get out!" Mai said anxiously, reaching out to him.

Mai's eyes widened in fear when she felt something cold pass straight through her. Pass straight through her. "I won't forgive… those who get in my way…" The woman's voice hissed in her ear. Kurobara slid into the room causing Mai and Takagawa to look at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Takagawa says getting frustrated at their novice decisions, Kuro quickly ran to where Mai was and place her arm up, showing the palm of the hand as a barrier surrounded them. It was a large neon blue barrier. The spirit grew even angrier as it tried to attack them only for the barrier to block the women's attack.

The spirit cried in pain, as the barrier change an angry red, scalding the spirit. "Don't you fucking dare hurt my best friend!" Kuro shrieked at the spirit with an angry expression on her face, what was most frightening was her eyes blinking in and out with the colour red. Kuro looked at Monk who was in a state of shock at what he had witnessed.

Kuro couldn't blame him, but she had a duty on protecting the people she loves. Taking a deep breath and adds another barrier, only this one was on the Monk. Now safe she gracefully moved her hands as she spun on her foot, this caused the surrounding barrier to spin swiftly with her pushing the sprit back tremendously.

The women hissed "I will come back" as she disappeared into a vapour.

Kurobara sighed out in relief as she dangled her arms down to her side, Mai stood there. "Let's get out of here. She weakened but she will come back to haunt us especially since I pissed her off" Kuro said softly as the barrier faded into the background.

"Yeah, right!" Monk-san agreed as he looked at Kuro with an awed expression, but he was also very confused at her display of power. Shaking his head, he started leading Mai back out of the room.

They all gasped, surprised, when part of the floor suddenly cracked and collapsed, creating a hole.

(Timeskip)

Kurobara was sitting down on the couch and looked down at her lap. She was going to be in trouble she knew that, but she felt sick. She felt sick to her stomach, using her Esper abilities caused bad memories to resurface; she had no choice Mai could have gotten seriously hurt and well she panicked.

But now she felt ashamed for using her 'powers' she hated using them it was painful. The memories, she never wanted to have these abilities. After all she despised them, they caused too much trouble; Kuro was not lucky at all but maybe she should feel a little better.

Because of her powers she managed to protect Two people from getting injured, nonetheless she felt the guilt crawl up inside her head as she anxiously looked at her hands that had helped her control of the barrier. Kuro jumped up slightly as soon as Mai sat next to her and softly grabbed her hand.

"So, care to explain what just happened?" Naru asked furiously.

Kazuya cold Blue eyes shifted on her face and watched every movement of Kurobara's body, she could not help but flinch at his frosty tone and eyes.

Yep, she was in trouble.

An overdue explanation was in order.

 **Well she was screwed…**

 **Kiralawliet is back from the dead once again. Man it's good to be back, sorry for my break, I did not have any motivation to write anything so I apologise. There are probably a lot of mistakes, so I am sorry XD.**

 **Anyways I have a question, do you think I have well gotton a little better at writing from Chapter 1 to chapter 38? I do hope so. Man thank you to everyone who has followed me and waited patiently for the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	39. Brief Explanation and The Abyiss

**Brief Explanation and falling into the abyss **

"So, care to explain what just happened?" Naru asked furiously.

Kurobara winced at his clear disappointment in her, it made her anxiety spike upwards in a spiral. Everyone was looking at her expecting her to answer, Mai however stayed by Kuro's side to give her some comfort as she was the only one who knew that she was a psychic. "Well? I demand an answer" Naru remarked coldly.

Kuro kept silent. What could she say? She didn't want to explain but she knew she had to, she was so screwed. Kurobara tried to stay calm, but she could feel her body reacting poorly. As her body shook she took small deep breaths to calm down her heartbeat. "I-i… I am sorry." She managed out through her shaky lips.

Mai glanced worriedly at her best friend. Naru looks at her with his icy cold blue eyes, he was getting really impatient "I did not ask for an apology. I asked for an explanation" he told her with a frustrated tone.

"Don't be so cold! Kurobara has a reason to hide it from you, have you ever thought that maybe she is uncomfortable! She could barely tell me about it when I found out" Mai yelled.

Kurobara watched her friend as she stood up clearly trying to help her out. "You knew?" Naru questioned coldly, Mai rolled her eyes at his question. Mai was about to retort to his blatant question however Kuro spoke before she could have said anything "Don't be mad at Mai. I made her promise to not tell anyone about it."

Kazuya eyes moved to her face before sighing out "I had a suspicion that you are a psychic however you kept denying it. I want an explanation." Kuro's eyes move downwards at that. "I wanted to be normal for once… I kept it hidden because the trouble it caused me in the past."

Mai sat back down and grabbed her friend's hand to comfort her. "My ESP powers have only ever caused me misfortune" Kuro stated sadly, Naru took a moment to digest what she had said. It is true that Mediums and Psychics are prone to be bullied and be abused by other people so it's hard not deduce that she was bullied.

"I didn't tell anyone because it brought back unwanted memories"

Kazuya pinched his nose, he was slightly annoyed at being lied to but he did feel some sympathy for her. "Alright. I let it go for now but you will tell me more later" he told her. She was uncomfortable that much he could see, if it was someone else he would have not stopped pushing but since it was Kuro…

"So what was that Barrier? It was pretty awesome to see" Monk asked, he was wondering what that was as he never saw anything like it. "Oh that. I manipulated my Aura into a 360-degree circle and surrounded myself with it, it is mainly for defence but I can change some attributes of my barrier to make it Hot"

"That is so cool" Mai loudly shouted, causing everyone to wince but Monk had to agree it was amazing it must have taken ages to be able to control something like that. "Is it okay to use something like that?" he enquired.

Kuro took a moment to answer, she was tired she could not deny that. She did use two barriers to protect them from harm "I should be fine. I admit that I am feeling quite tired but I will be okay to continue working."

(Timeskip)

Later that day, once the spirits had calmed down, and the coast was clear again, everyone gathered around the hole in the floor to examine it, and found that it wasn't just any old hole. The floor had been concealing an old well beneath it.

"This just reminds me of the ring" Kurobara remarked causing Takagawa to chuckle. "The Ring?" Mai asked confusedly, both Monk and Kuro looked at her with a shocked expression. "You haven't seen The Ring?" they responded with astonishment.

"This has nothing to do with the investigation. Now quit you chit chat" Naru stated coldly.

"This is a pretty old well by the look of it" Monk said. Kuro felt a chill coming from the well, her skin was prickling with small goosebumps "Kurobara. Can you sense spirits at all?" Kazuya asked. Wondering if she had the ability to sense the paranormal.

"Yes I have some Medium skills why? Want me to find out if there are any spirits? As I said before I am not really comfortable on using my Psychic abilities" Kuro affirmed cautiously. Kazuya glared at her "tell me what you sense" he told her not really caring if she felt uncomfortable, this seemed to cause her to twitch.

"I told you! I don't like using my skills" Kuro yelled.

Everybody watched them, as they rubbed each other the wrong way. Naru feeling really annoyed already stated rather coldly "did I stutter? I told you to do it and you do it. I am your superior" Kurobara growled under her breath, she was getting pretty fed up with his behaviour "Fine!" She said holding back her anger.

They took a deep breath as she shifted on the balls of her feet, eyes drooping down softly. Now that her eyes were closed she focused her senses on the Old well, feeling a small tug of her own aura she abruptly snapped her eyes opened. Her eye colour now a pale blue she fixated her gaze on the well, it seemed everyone else was watching her as she worked her 'magic.'

Everything was dark except the well. Everyone else has faded into the abyss, it was pitch black however the well was lit up like a plasma ball. Not all of it was lit up only when her eyes moved to the bottom of the well could she see the Aura, It was a darkish blue with red and… black specs.

Kurobara deactivated her abilities and looked Naru "there are defiantly spirits down there. When I first looked at the well it was pitch black but as soon as my eyes drifted downwards I saw a bright Aura. It's lit up like a plasma ball, it's that bright"

"Anything else?" Naru questioned. "Well it seems there is a lot of anger and pain by the colour of spirits Aura that's about it" Kuro told him honestly, Kazuya then switched his eyes to Masako who seemed to be glaring at her for some reason. "And you, Hara-san?" Naru asked next, making sure that Kurobara was right.

To me, it seems this well goes deep into the earth, and at the very bottom, the children are unable to leave." Masako said, holding up the sleeve of her kimono to cover her mouth. "Lurking deep inside, the spirit of a woman is trapped here… and she is calling out for more spirits of children, pretending to be their mother… The children want to return home, but they are lost and cannot find their way out."

"Then, Minnie is here too?" Mai asked.

"Minnie… who is actually Tachibana Yuki-san, is the leader of the children." Masako replied. "But the truth is, her spirit is in so much pain and agony, that she just wants to stop this go home." Kurobara would have done the same thing as Masako but she was already too tired at the moment so she could not go to the level of Masako.

"Who is 'Tomiko'?" Naru asked. Kuro looked at him with a blank face "isn't it obvious? It's the woman's child. She obviously looking for her daughter I assume that she is gathering the child spirits for the hopes of finding her child. Sad really" Kurobara said with a matter of fact tone, meanwhile Masako was childishly glaring at her.

"I see…" Naru said thoughtfully.

"Aein? Where the hell are you going?" Kuro asked when he turned and started heading for the door. Naru paused in his tracks before replying to her question "I'm stepping out." He replied calmly. "I'm not sure when I'll be back. Take care of things here."

"H-Hold on, Naru!" Mai shouted as the door slammed behind him. Kurobara roughly sighed "That's Naru for you. Not giving a shit to tell us anything" She spoke out loud as they looked to the door he went out of. "Geez! Take care of things? What does that even mean?" Mai asked, annoyed that he would just leave like that. "What's he expect us to do!?"

Kurobara shrugged not really knowing what to say "do your own thing I suppose?"

(Timeskip)

"Should we drive the spirits out until Naru gets back?" Monk questioned out loud. "Good idea." Mai said. They turned to face Ayako and John. "This time, the two of you are up." Kurobara said with a smirk.

"Which one of you is up for the challenge?" Monk asked. "I'm warning you, it's intense." Kuro sniggered watching Ayako pale considered ably "Um…" John said, glancing at the priestess. Ayako sweat-dropped, meanwhile Kurobara sniggered at them as they looked at each other; none of them seemed to want to do it.

"Fine, I'll do it!" She said. "Takagawa-san and John, you stay with Ayami-chan."

"Right."

(Later that night)

"May the heart of this house be cleansed as they interim dwelling place, that Thou may enshrine thyself here…" Ayako prayed as she kneeled in the living room, dressed in her Miko garb, a safe distance from the well.

Both Kurobara and Mai sweat dropped as Ayako was purposely standing way closer to the door obviously suggesting that she was afraid. The Miko had told them both that it was so that she could have a clearer view, Kuro called bullshit on that. They both called her buff out but that seemed to annoy the redhead.

Mai shivered when she felt a chill. Cold air was starting to waft out of the well and fill the room. Kurobara rubbed her arms for warmth as she kept two watchful eyes out for any movement, she felt the room temperature drop to below freezing.

"May the kami of this world, and Empress Oyamatomeko Sumera, ruler of the Eight Islands—" Ayako stopped when the room trembled, and knocking sounds began. It sounded like someone was running around upstairs… and down…"Can you see them!?" Ayako asked anxiously.

Kurobara huffed slightly. Now that everyone knew that she had abilities everyone expected her to use them, shaking her head as she kept her focus on the spirits. There was no ill intent. None of the spirits has done anything alarming as of yet "Keep going Ayako-san everything is fine" she told her trying to keep her from panicking.

"Ah… I know!" Ayako said, turning back to face the well. She needed to finish this in order to get rid of them. "Ah!" She gasped when one of the children's spirits reached out and touched her sleeve. "Ayako!?" Mai asked wondering what's wrong, Kuro was currently shifting closer to her friend as to keep an eye on her.

"Someone just touched me!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Keep going Ayako, don't let them distract you! They are trying to stop you from finishing your chant" Kurobara says calmly that's when she froze, feeling a hand on her foot. Mai looked at her worriedly as Kurobara was as pale as a sheet.

"What's wrong" Mai asked

"Someone has their hand on my foot" Kuro says shakily, trying to stay calm; Mai however panicked when she heard this.

Suddenly…

Their foot was yanked in the direction of the well, Kurobara head banged against the floor causing a loud groan to come out. Mai quickly grabbing Kuro's hand that was stretched out however instead of it helping it pulled both of them "Akamia! Taniyama!" a voice shouted.

It was Lin who looked at them with a panicked expression, His eyes widened when he saw that both girls were now being dragged. "Let go Mai!" Kurobara screamed scared of her friend getting hurt, But Mai only tightened on her arm "no! I am not letting you go!" she yelled back. Lin tried to grab them both however…

It was too late as they both were swallowed up by the well "Mai!" Kuro screamed as both of them fell down into the abyss of the well.

They both fell unconscious the last thing they heard was a scream. "AKAMIA, TANIYAMA-SAN!"

Kurobara may have felt screwed before but now they were fucked. Not just herself but Mai as well.

 **KiraLawliet here Chapter 39? Is now done, I am almost to 40 chapters guys! 11 more till I reach my 50 chapter goal! I am so excited.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took some time to write. I am getting my groove back to write.**


	40. Dreams and Anger

**Dream and Anger **

Kurobara opened her eyes, it was bright. "What's going on" she said out loud, turning around she saw that she was in a room. It was an old-style Japanese house. Her eyes turn to the side noticing a figure on the floor, it was Mai. Running to her "Mai!" She yelled out in alarm, she kneeled down to her body and begun to shake her.

"Please wake up" Kurobara said. She began to panic, only for Mai to shift her head to the side. "Kurobara?" Mai said while opening her eyes. Kurobara sighed out in relief, she thought Mai was… shaking her head. "Thank god. I am so glad that you are okay" she stated as she helped her friend up from the floor.

Mai looked around "where are we?" she questioned. Mai saw her friend shrug "I haven't got the faintest of clues on where we are, but it seems to me that we are in an old-style Japanese house." She replied with her hand on her chin. "We should take a look around Mai"

Mai nodded at her friend word as both of them went to look around, Kurobara paused stopping both of them. "What's wrong?" Mai asked not knowing why they suddenly stopped. Kuro pointed outside, a wide door was opened showing the outside.

Mai looked where Kuro was pointed and saw a young girl. She didn't look anything like Ayami however. A young short haired girl was seen, bouncing a ball onto the ground. "That's not Ayami…" Mai said stating the obvious. Kuro would have rolled her eyes but right now she had no idea what's happening.

"Well that's obvious don't you think, I think we should be asking who that girl is instead of commenting who it isn't." Kuro said bluntly. Mai ignored that comment, she was to wrapped up on who that young girl could be.

A guy suddenly appeared causing both Kuro and her friend Mai to gasp. Kuro had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling, she may also have a vague idea on where she is and why. Kurobara was surprised however, as Mai was with her. The man had a hat and a long coat on. There was no colouration on them.

They are black, black shadows. It was suggesting to Kuro that this is in fact a dream of some sort, Mai and Kuro watched as the man held out his hand to the young girl. "No… get away from him" Mai whispered to herself, Kurobara did not like what was being seen. Suddenly Mai reached her hand out and yelled "stop!"

The young girl and the man walked off as Mai yelled to them to stop. Kuro winced, she had an idea what this was and what may have had happened to the young child. Still it was not pleasant to watch. The scene changed. Both of them heard a woman's voice call out " Tomiko" The pleading Women caused Kuro to flinch.

Kuro did not want to watch anymore nor did her friend Mai. It was horrifying to watch. The women in the Japanese kimono began to scream as soon as she saw a ball in the middle of the lake "No!" they heard as the scene changed to an even more morbid scene. Mother of the young girl was now by the well with her head pointing downward.

Mai screamed as she saw what the woman was planning, before she could have run to the Women a figure stopped her. It was Naru. Kuro eyes narrowed at the figure, why was he here? Kuro had no recollection of Naru falling with them.

"Naru?" Mai questioned.

'Naru' closed his eyes and shook his head softly at Mai. Meanwhile Kuro was staring right at him with confusion, Mai sighed softly and turned her eyes back at the women. "Tomiko" she cried as she got ready to jump, Mai and Kurobara could not bear to watch as the young women threw herself down into the depths of the well.

Suddenly Mai wakes up.

She was the first one to wake up into the well. "Mai Kuro. Are you hurt" Ayako says as she looked over the edge of the well. Kuro was not yet awake. "Ayako?" Mai inquired still feeling a little loopy after the dream they had "Oh thank god you are alright. What about Kurobara is she okay?" Ayako asked shortly after finding out that Mai was okay.

Mai looked to the left side of her. Kuro was laying there. "She's unconscious"

Ayako glanced at Kurobara's lying body with a worried expression "We will get you out of here. Lin is bringing some rope"

(Timeskip)

Shortly after they were taken out of the well, Kuro woke up. She was not pleased as her already injured arm had small scratches on her skin, her burnt arm was even more damaged. "Huh? A kidnapper?" Ayako asked after Mai had finished recounting the dream she had while they were unconscious in the well.

Mai had told them about how this place had been a traditional Japanese house before, and a little girl had been taken away by a strange man, leaving her mother in so much despair that she committed suicide. Kurobara however did not say anything, causing everyone to worry about her health.

"I think so…" Mai said. "The girls were probably kidnapped by that man, and never came back. So then, she threw herself down the well. Hey, do you think our dream meant anything?" She asked them.

"Hmph. You're not even a psychic, so why would your dream have any meaning?" Ayako asked as she applied a Band-Aid to Mai's scraped knee, giving it a little smack. Kurobara glared at the women "Did you forget that I had the same exact dream as Mai-Chan? And let's not forget that I am actually psychic" Kuro told them.

Ayako huffed at her as she moved onto Kurobara's injuries. "Surprisingly enough, they may have hit the mark." Lin said thoughtfully. Kuro winced as Ayako's hand grabbed her arm, she was currently checking her burn mark that seemed to burn even more. "Huh? You think so?" Mai asked, getting excited.

"We don't know if it's true or false, though." Lin reminded her, bursting her bubble. Mai let out a sigh and flopped back onto the couch. Kurobara would have chuckled if she wasn't in pain, she wished her arm would heal.

"Well, what should we do now?" Ayako asked as Mai drifted off to sleep. "It's impossible for me to exorcise her."

"Oh no we are not doing that again. I am not getting thrown back into that godforsaken well, it was horrible enough to have that morbid dream. Let's wait for our almighty boss to arrive, it's the best course of action." Kuro remarked in an annoyed tone. "I think that would probably be best." Lin agreed. He'd rather not have to rescue anyone else for a while.

(Later that day)

"Are we really going to be okay, Naru-chan!?" Monk demanded loudly, waking Mai, who looked extremely surprised upon noticing that Naru was in the room. Kuro groaned at the loud noise. She had a headache from what had happened earlier, twice has she bumped her head today so it isn't unexpected that she had a headache.

"Lin, play back everything that's been recorded so far." Naru said, taking off his jacket." Oh you are awake? Egotistical jerk is back." Kurobara stated as she glanced at her friend with a playful smile. That smile was soon erased as the pain began to throb in both her head and arm, Mai looked alarmed at this and shot of the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked.

She blinked at her question and forced a smile "I am okay, do not worry Mai" Kuro stated as she concealed her pain. Mai seemed to have forgotten that Naru was back. "Naru your back!" She loudly proclaimed causing Kuro to wince.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" He replied with a touch of sarcasm, obviously wondering if she had hit her head while he was gone. Mai grimaced and clenched her fist. Kurobara sniggered at Naru's tone, she was glad though that he was back she kind of missed him… not that she will admit it to him.

"Ah. Huh!?" Mai said, taken aback when she realized everyone else had returned as well. "Sup." Takagawa greeted her with a small wave. "What do you mean 'Sup'? What are you doing here?" Mai asked. "What about Ayami-chan and Noriko-san!?" Weren't he and John supposed to be with them?

"We left them at the hotel." He replied. "That's what Naru told us to do."

"Will they be safe there!?" Mai asked, rounding on Naru. Kurobara slapped Mai's head softly trying to calm her down "They will okay Mai. Naru knows what he is doing. Am I right Aein?" she says while moving to look at Naru. "Of course I know what I am doing. As Kuro says Mai-Chan they will be fine" Naru answered calmly. "We're going to close this case tonight."

"Are you serious!?" Mai asked excitedly.

"I take it you've found something?" Kurobara asked. "Of course." He said coolly. "What did you think I was doing while I was gone? All of you were here, but you've only made matters worse." Kuro eyes began to twitch at this. She didn't get hurt so that she could get insulted "Maybe if you weren't so _careless_ we wouldn't have been thrown into a fucking well!" she retorted angrily.

Naru bit his lip "Maybe if you were smarter then you wouldn't have got into that situation in the first place, you should have known that it was too dangerous to have tried to get rid of the spirits" He says coldly. Kurobara stood right up in his face and yelled heatedly "Oh shut up you fucking Twat don't blame us for your fucking _mistake_. Your own stupid ego caused me and Mai to get _injured_. If you didn't leave us with instructions we could have prevented it from happening."

Kurobara grabbed her head. Her yelling caused her head to only to hurt more, she was getting stressed. "That's right! Give us a break!" Ayako huffed indignantly. "You don't know what we've been through. This spirit is unbelievably difficult to deal with!"

"That's pretty obvious judging by how intense this poltergeist has been." Naru retorted. "The root of the problem is very clear. The mother is looking for her child. She just wants her daughter back." Kurobara took several breaths. At this rate she was going to end up putting him in the hospital. "Even I knew that!" Ayako snapped with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"So, we need to unite them." Naru continued, ignoring her. "But of course, it would be impossible to bring Tomiko back to life, and meaningless to do so anyway. Tomiko would be an adult now, and her mother wouldn't understand."

"Hara-san, what are the spirits doing?" Naru asked. Masako closed her eyes and focused on sensing their presence. "They're all in the living room." She said. "They still haven't tried to leave for the hotel yet."

"Hey… Shouldn't we be worrying about our own safety too?" Ayako asked, still feeling uneasy after seeing Mai and Kuro got dragged into that well. "You can't mean you're going to abandon Ayami-chan!" Mai said, shocked. "…But if we botch this, we could end up being turned into site bound spirits ourselves." Monk said tentatively, scratching his head.

"It's okay, Mai, Kurobara." Naru said. "You guys can feel free to leave any time." He told the others. "I don't need you if that's the calibre or spiritualists you are." Kurobara ignored him she was already annoyed, what the point on saying anything anyways, He won't listen to them. "Do you really think it's possible to win?" Takagawa asked.

"You either believe in yourself, or you don't." Naru replied coolly. Ayako and Monk exchanged a glance.

 **KiraLawliet: I have finished yet another chapter! And it's Chapter 40! I believe. I cannot believe that I have reached 40 chapters, I am surprised that I have not given up on writing. I am pretty proud of myself which is a first.**

 **Thank you for following me guys. It means a lot, it helps me to become motivated. I would have given up otherwise.**

 **Edit: So guys i made a misatake. I am very confused, like extreamly confused. as i was counting the chapters on the site and well its 39 chapters... but in my folder on my computer there are 40 chapters so im very confused. I dont know whether this Chapter is 40 or The next one is 40.**

 **Sorry for the confustion. This is why i failed Maths so meny times XD**


	41. Author Note 3

**Hello everyone, you must be wondering why i haven't added any new chapters. I do not normally write author notes unless it's improtant (I normally write them at the end of chapters anyways) So I lost a chapter and well my laptop fucking gliched and my chapter is gone.**

 **I am very angry and upset at this so now i have re written a whole chapter. 3000+ words of work urgh. i will update as soon as possiable. oh yeah before i forget i have rewritten chapter 1. some things have been tweaked etc. sorry for not updating.**

 **Hope you understand.**

 **Kiralawliet.**


	42. Belief and Hope

**Belief and Hope **

"You either believe in yourself, or you don't," Naru replied coolly. Ayako and Monk exchanged a glance. Kurobara sighed watching everyone interact, she decided to stay quiet "Okay, maybe I'll trust Naru and stick around." Monk said, sweat-dropping, He felt a little ashamed for having almost given up so easily. "But I hope I don't die from being overworked."

"If you do, I'll be sure to pick up your bones at your funeral." Ayako commented, Kuro sweat drops at them. Both of them seriously do not want to do it, she could tell by their nervous behaviour. "Being Buddhist, I wouldn't be able to rest in peace if you had a Shinto style funeral for me." Monk retorted.

After everyone finally changed their minds Both Mai and Kuro felt slightly relieved, they were finally going to put this case to rest. Kuro hoped that this was the case, she kind of felt really irritated, she had the worst time of it all. "At any rate, she has too many children spirits working for her for us to block. And she's the heart of the problem." Naru said, now that that was settled.

Kurobara sighed. She hoped that she didn't have to use her abilities, knowing her luck she would have to, she hated using them. It caused deep-seated trauma to come back up into her head and body. "Unless we can lure her out of the well, it's futile."

"Yeah? Then what are we going to do?" Monk enquired. "We have to disperse the child spirits." Naru replied. "Matsuzaki-san? Please make some charms against evil spirits and hang them on all the walls in the house." Kurobara looked at them with a bored expression. She was getting increasingly annoyed by each second she stays here.

"The same charms we put in their hotel room?" She asked. "The spirits will break through them sooner or later." Ayako says with a matter of fact tone "No problem." Naru said. "We'll set up a kekkai inside the house. Our main goal isn't preventing the spirits from going near Ayami-chan. It's to lock them up inside the house. Then we'll open up a kimon."

"What's a kimon?" Mai asked. Kurobara turned her face to Mai and proceeded to explain "He's referring to the north-eastern quarter. It's the easiest direction for a spirit to go" Kurobara told her with a small smile. "Correct Kurobara. If it's difficult for them to pass through everywhere else, then they'll pass through the kimon."

Kurobara turned her attention to Naru "do I get any house points?" Everyone turns to her "House points?" Mai asked with a confused expression on her face. "Yes do I get any house points to my house Raven claw? Like 10 points to Raven claw" everyone else realized she was talking about Harry Potter again.

Naru felt like facepalming "We do not have time for you charade" Naru stated coldly. Kurobara pouted, however "Say It and I will stop," Kuro says with a small smirk. Naru rolled his eyes at her " I do not have time for this" Kuro frowned " Please. Say it!"

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose " 10 points to Raven claw. There are you happy" Kurobara snickered at his tone, it made it a lot funnier. Naru turned back his attention to Ayako and Takagawa. "Monk-san and Matsuzaki-san, I want you to wait for the spirits to come out of the kimon."

"Then we disperse them, huh?" Monk asked,"Yes. That's all you'll have to do." Naru confirmed. "But won't they just go right back into the kimon?" Ayako said with a questioning tone. "They only need to be dispersed for a short while. If we can reduce the number of spirits around the woman spirit, it should work." Naru said. "John, you stay in the living room and disperse the spirits there."

"Sure." John said. Kurobara looked at Naru, who was going to be doing the Exorcism? Was Naru going to be doing it? "Aein if I may ask. Are you going exorcise the women? Since everyone else is busy" Kurobara asked causing everyone to look at Naru with a shocked expression.

Naru didn't say anything but smirk, that sexy smirk always caused her heart to race faster. It was getting really annoying now. What is going on with her lately, was Mai right? No, she refuses to accept that.

But what if it was happening…

(Timeskip)

As Naru said, everyone placed their charms up throughout the house and moved into position. Ayako and Takagawa were in the kimon, with John in the living room with Naru. Masako, Mai, and Kurobara were also in the living room in case the woman appeared and was only visible on camera again.

Lin remained at base to monitor the entire process and to make sure everything was recorded properly. "Let's get started," Naru said, signalling for John to begin. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed by thy name." He prayed, gently splashing some holy water. Kurobara felt Masako shift slightly and watched as she clung to both Kuro and Mai.

Mai was surprised, as she felt Masako's hand squeeze her. Kurobara watched Masako as she became paler "Masako. You're looking a little pale there, should we take you to base? You look like you need it. I am sure Kazuya won't mind" It must be hard for the young medium she could relate to her, She had her fair share of side effects In the past.

It must be really difficult "No… I'm fine." Masako insisted, even though she looked really sick. "There are two ways to exorcise spirits." Masako said. "Jorei and jourei. Jourei means to talk to the spirit and help them through issues they have from a past life. It's a kind of purification to break their hold on this world. But that's something only a psychic medium can do. Naru is not a medium. He intends to exorcise the spirit by using jorei."

Mai looked slightly confused "why is that so bad?" Kurobara sighed softly at this question "Because with a Jorei you are killing the spirit, instead of talking to it and giving it a chance to look to the other side. In a way Jourei is like ghost therapy, talk to them let them tell you about their feelings etc. It's kinder that way, unlike Jorei who kills them right off the bat."

Masako nodded surprised she knew so much, but then again she was a medium much like herself. Still, she had no idea that Kurobara was so talented she was feeling slightly envious of her. Kurobara felt really sorry for the spirit she kind of hoped that they could just talk but as Masako says Naru isn't a medium.

"I would prefer it if Naru didn't do jorei, at least not in front of me." Masako said with a faraway gaze, Kuro gave her a small nod "I can understand why, it's basically murder." Mai, however, looked at her with a slightly green face, she patted her head "do not worry Mai everything will be fine"

"Kya!" Cried out in alarm when she was suddenly yanked forwarded by the arm. Kurobara quickly grabbed her in alarm "are you alright Mai-chan, dam these spirits piss me off" Kuro said while taking a closer look at her arm. Masako also looked concerned for the young teen. "Want me to use my barrier?" Kuro asked them both.

Masako swayed her head back and forth "You have used so much this past week, you must be very tired it is very dangerous if you keep using it." Kurobara chuckled "Yes I know… I knew the dangers of it since I was found out to be … Psychic."

"In the beginning, there was the Word, and the Word was God." John continued to pray. From Mai's point of view, a strange vapour seemed to be rising from the well. "Hara-san, Kurobara, how is it going?" Naru asked. Masako was the first to respond "They're trying to escape." Masako said, following the fleeing child spirits with her eyes. "There seems to be fewer of them now."

"They are confused, and crying in agony. They don't know what's going on nor do they know where to go" Kuro told them with a frown. "can't you exorcise them using jourei?" Mai asked both Masako and Kurobara. "As long as the woman's spirit is around, that would be impossible." Masako replied, wishing she could do more for them…

Kurobara felt a stinging sensation, she was coming. The women were coming up from the almost bottomless well. Masako gasped, while Kurobara's Guard has risen. Hoping to protect her best friend Mai and her other friend Masako.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Mai-chan… The women is coming out of the well, keep you're Guard up" Kurobara said warning her. They all watched as a single drop of water flew up from the well and hit an invisible barrier. "Tomiko…" The woman spirit moaned as she slowly rose up from the depths of the well. "

"Tomiko-san is not here!" Masako said urgently, making a desperate attempt at a jourei before Naru exorcised her. "No matter how hard you look, she isn't here. Those other children are not Tomiko-san, so please set them free! They all want to return to their own mothers, so please!" Masako gasped, covering her mouth, as a small hand crept over the edge of the well, followed by more.

Kurobara winced as she saw small hands beginning to creep at them, Mai cried in alarm as she saw them coming after them, She had no choice. Kuro had to protect them. Her eyes turn back to a glowing pair of blue eyes with a sunset orange tinge, Kurobara took a breath before slamming her palms on the ground causing a blue aura to circle them on the floor.

Moving her arms up, cause the Blue aura to manifest a barrier, it surrounded Masako, Mai and herself. The hands try to attack but the barrier turned red and burnt them causing both Masako and Kurobara to wince at the sound of them wailing. She hated that she had to do this but they leave her no choice.

John was thrown across the wall, Kuro winced. She didn't think to put a barrier on John "John-san!" Mai and Masako shouted. The women glared daggers at Kuro, still pissed at her for what had happened earlier the women sent more children to attack the barrier. Kuro twisted herself and span the barrier stunning the children.

It was at this point that Naru stepped forward. The woman's eyes left her as the spirit turned its attention on him. Kurobara growled under her breath, does he have a death wish or something. She gritted her teeth as the women turned to Naru, Kurobara placed a secondary barrier on Naru and winced.

Her breathing became slightly unstable as she felt herself go faint. Masako was right when saying that she shouldn't use them so much but with how things are going she needed to use them. "Naru, please don't!" Masako pleaded earnestly as he advanced towards the spirit in the well. "Wait a minute!"

"Naru for fuck sake stay back!" Kurobara shouted while feeling blood pour out of her nose, Mai and Masako looked at her with concern "Kuro-san!" Kuro winced and told them to shush. Naru then stopped several feet from the well.

"Drop the barrier's Kuro" Naru stated, more like he demanded her to do it. Kuro winced about to retort to him back but he swayed his head "Just Do It!" Kurobara finally dropped the two barriers and laid herself down.

"Your child is right here." Naru told the woman's spirit as he raised his hand, holding up a thin piece of wood in the shape of a stylized human figure. "Take the children you've gathered… and go home." He said, tossing the wooden figure into the air.

 **So I finally complete a chapter, for you guys sorry for the mix-ups and the errors. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot longer but I decided to split it up in another chapter. Thank you for staying patient.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has followed and favourite my story, sorry for the long wait and also sorry for my mistakes!**


	43. Case Closed

**Case Closed.**

"Your child is right here," Naru told the woman's spirit as he raised his hand, holding up a thin piece of wood in the shape of a stylized human figure. "Take the children you've gathered… and go home." He said, tossing the wooden figure into the air.

Kurobara's eyes expand, her eyes could not help but to follow the human-shaped doll, it had a soft white glow to it. It kept getting bigger and bigger, in till it lit the whole room up. It was shaped like a little girl who was grinning with childhood wonder. The Light was warm and gentle like a mother and daughters love.

Something she wished to have, Kurobara eyes began to leak tears. If that's what a mother love looks like then she really wished she had that back home. Maybe things would be different. The woman spirit's eyes widened with hope as she reached out to hold the tiny hand of her happy daughter. A blindingly bright light filled the room as she held her long lost child.

Kurobara could not help but to let a tender smile at this scene it was beautiful to watch. Masako was also smiling, they were glad. They didn't have to hurt them after all, she should have known that Naru would be so sneaky.

"Mai, Kurobara, look." Masako said, also smiling, as the light began to spread to the children's spirits, and their tormented faces became happy smiling ones as they flew about the room, gathering around the reunited mother and child. The rising sun began to shine through the windows as the spirits peacefully departed.

Kurobara took a breath and leaned her head against the wood of the floor. Her eyes went slightly blurry from using abilities too much. It hurt, but she could bear with it for now. After laying down for a couple of minutes she felt a breeze. She looked up and saw Naru standing there with his pure blue eyes.

Naru sighed and took out his hand out. Kurobara weekly smiled as she grabbed hold of his hand, pulling herself up with his help. "You're using your abilities too much" He stated with a cold tone, their hands still laced together. "Is Naru the Narcissist concern about little old me?" Naru rolled his eyes at her.

"Stop using your abilities so much, it's dangerous" Ignoring her previous comment. Kurobara chuckled "I'll be fine. Aein, I know what I am doing. Plus I had to protect you and Mai. Of course Masako too." Kurobara said with a sweet smile. He ruffles his throat, causing Kurobara to arch her eyebrow.

"I don't need protecting." He says a little coldly

"Uhuh. Yeah sure. You really worried me" Kurobara admitted to him with a shy smile, Naru blinked a couple of times "Worried about me?" Naru raised his eyebrow upwards. " Yeah, I care about you I do not want you to get hurt, Hey wait get that stupid arrogant smirk off your face before I punch it off," She says with a flushed face.

Kazuya gave her small smirk, his mouth twitched briefly. Kuro gave him an unamused expression "You really annoy me… By the way thank you, for not hurting any of the child spirits and the women. It was a really beautiful sight." She told him while getting closer to him. His posture goes a little stiff.

Kurobara took a breath before letting go of his hand and pulled him into a hug. This caused Naru to stiffen even more. Obviously not used to being touched by other people, her head leaned on his shoulder and whispered a Thank you. Kurobara's face was as red as a cherry. They kept still for a couple of minutes.

Neither of them wanted to untangle from each other. Naru would not admit it but he felt his heart beat race faster. Both of their hearts were erratic so much so that they could feel it in their ears. A cough was heard. Kurobara abruptly moved away from Naru with a flustered expression. It was Lin who was Smirking.

"I hate to interrupt you're Loving embrace but we have something's to discuss with the others." Kurobara flushed "It was just a hug. A friendly hug do not get the wrong idea Lin-san…" She says with a small frown. Lin quirked his eyebrow, not believing her words. Kuro moved away, even more, to put more distance between herself and Naru.

Meanwhile, Masako was glaring at Kuro. She was stiff and didn't really appreciate Kuro's closeness to Naru, it really annoyed her. Masako was well… jealous, she wished she was in Kuro's place. "They're all gone." Masako reported a little stiffly "There are no more evil spirits in this house." Kuro headed to Mai.

Mai gave her a small smirk, obviously seeing what had happened between her and Naru. Kuro ignored her stupid little grin and helped Mai up. "What made them all leave?" Ayako asked. She and Takagawa had missed the main attraction being stuck back in another part of the house. "She got what she wanted," Naru replied as if it should have been obvious. "She got her daughter back."

"Huh?" Ayako asked, sweat-dropping. Not really understanding anything Naru had told them. "You mean that piece of wood?" Mai asked. "What was that all about?" Kurobara chuckled softly. "Exactly what you saw." He replied. "A hitogata." Mai sweat drops, having no idea what a Hitogata is.

"It is a type of doll, whose name can also be written as katashiro. Before Japanese dolls were known as Ningyō, they were more known by two different names 'Hina' and 'Hitogata'" Kurobara says proceeding to explain. "They are the two types of dolls. By the names, you could guess what they do, for example, Hitogata. Hitogata is written with characters Human and shape the one that Naru had just used. They also could be called Katashiro"

Kuro took a breath, as everyone's eyes were on her "Katashiro means replacement shape. These types of dolls were used as a replacement for the human body in ceremonial rites. After that, they changed it to Ningyō in the Muromachi Era. Fun fact Ningyo also has the same characters as a Hitogata"

"They're also the archetype for the straw effigy dolls used for cursing." Ayako added. "You take a piece of paulownia wood and carve it into the shape of the person upon whom you want to cast a spell. But I thought that would be to put someone under a curse, since a hitogata is similar to Wara Ningyō"

"Spellcasting always has both a light and a dark side," Naru explained patiently. "A white spell is used for a good cause, and a black spell is used to harm people. The same type of spell often has both light and dark combined and can be used to achieve both results." Kurobara nodded "That is true. "

Right." Monk said. "In esoteric Buddhism, the methods of confounding one's enemies can be used either way as well." Kurobara looked at her friend and saw her face twist even more in confusion

"I see. But why would a hitogata be useful in jourei?" Mai asked. "Hitogatas are a yorishiro for the spirits." Naru replied, Mai, looked at Naru with even more confusion "What's a Yorishiro" Kurobara looked at Mai "it's a container for spirits to go in, I told you before that dolls can be possessed by Spirits. It's easy for them since the dolls are empty and have no souls." Kuro says softly.

Kazuya nodded softly at her "If I were to pattern a hitogata after you, that hitogata would become your double." He told her. "If I were to do harm to your hitogata, you would actually be harmed as well." Mai flinched just imagining it. "That's how close a hitogata becomes to the real person. That Hitogata represented Tomiko. The woman spirit thought of it as her own daughter, as if she were reuniting with her own child. That's why she left to rest in peace."

"Exactly like **Voodoo dolls** " Kuro commented softly. "I'm impressed you made that hitogata." Takagawa told Naru. "Is that why you had to leave for a while?" Naru nodded "Yes. And I needed to learn more about her past life."

"Huh… And?"

"The woman's name is Hiro Oshima. This house was built where her house used to stand. Tomiko was her only child. But one day Tomiko disappeared… and six months later Tomiko's dead body was found in their pond." Naru firmly states. "Had Tomiko been kidnapped?" Lin asked. "Possibly." Naru replied. "The woman then…"

"… Committed suicide by throwing herself down the well." Ayako finished. Naru's eyes widened very slightly in surprise. "I'm not positive about that part." Naru told her. "But anyway, I just needed Tomiko's date of birth to properly make the hitogata."

"It's too early to relax." Naru said strictly. "Our job isn't quite finished yet. The spirits may be gone, but we still have to submit our report to the client and break base." He reminded them as he left the room, followed by Lin.

Wow." Monk remarked as he stood up and brushed himself off. "But still, who would have thought that Naru was an onmyouji?" Kuro shook her head slightly. It couldn't be possibly Naru. Kuro decided to walk off to Naru who was packing the equipment. "Hey, Naru when we get back to the office there is something that we should discuss."

Naru turned around to meet her mixed eyes "You can tell me now" Kurobara sighed "I think the office is a better setting to talk. In private"

(Timeskip)

After a saying there goodbyes to the family they went home except Kurobara and Naru. Naru sitting in his office glancing at Kurobara wondering what she wanted. Kurobara smiled softly "You said you have a brother right?" Naru flinched slightly. "How is this important" she just chuckled "Just answer the question"

"Yes… I had a brother"

"Had? You say it in the past tense. He's… not among the living is he."

Naru tense up, giving the answer she needed "I see. Guessing by your reaction I am right. It confirms my suspicions" Naru eyes took on a colder appearance "Are you done…" He says with a hiss, trying to keep his emotions under control. "I think I met him shortly after you told me about him. He looks just like you, but he had a slightly different Aura and his eye colour was a bit darker than yours"

Naru looked at her in surprise "you're twin brothers am I right. No wonder why you look the same, I met him in a dream I believe me and Mai were Astroprojecting." Naru sighed ruffling his black hair. "What is his name?" Kuro questioned softly.

"… Gene" Kurobara looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. Gene, it was obviously not his name probably a nickname given by Naru. Why wasn't he giving his name out? "Gene huh. I guess it's a nickname. I am sorry for your loss" Naru sighed softly at her expression, he didn't know whether to tell her about his identity.

It could help him find his brothers body but could he trust her. Kuro has been a great help with the two cases she worked on with him. With her help, she could help him to find Gene quicker. It's a risk he will admit. Kurobara sighed watching Naru battle himself she wonders what is wrong but now that she thought about it she probably brought some unwanted memories.

She felt bad for it, but she needed to know. Maybe she should come back another day and apologize she felt her eyes drift downward's before proceeding to get up from her chair. Taking a breath "I better go home. " Kuro goes to the door softly and begun to open but Naru seemed keen on not letting her leave.

"Can you keep a secret Kurobara?" Naru says with a cold tone.

 **KiraLawliet is here. This chapter is finally done, I did a lot of research for this chapter. Pretty interesting stuff. Hitogata and Hina were actually fun to learn about, I don't really like researching things but I did it anyway. So anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Oh yeah hoped you enjoyed the fluff between Kuro and Naru. We all deserved some cuteness am I right? I am sorry if Naru is out of character I try my best to keep it under wraps but it's very hard you know? Anyways thank you for reading my story and following me.**


	44. Secrets and Identity?

**Secrets and Identity?**

"Can you keep a secret Kurobara?" Naru says with a frosty tone. She turned around to Naru with an arched eyebrow "Of course I can… What type of question is that? Aein" she stated while rolling her mismatched eyes. He sighed out softly before instructing her to sit back down in her seat.

She of course obeyed and sat down with a slightly confused expression, eyebrows were cocked into a certain angle her mouth was paused into a small pout. Kurobara was wondering, what this was about, what did he want to talk about? He gazed at her with uncertainty and something else. Sorrow?

"Are you going to tell me a secret of yours? If so my interest is peaked but… only if you are comfortable Naru" she told him tilting her head ever so slightly. It became silent, almost unbearable for Kuro but she didn't say anything. She respected him enough to let him come to terms of what he is going to say.

"I'll have to ask you to keep this a secret between us," Naru told her with his icy eyes watching her every move. She shivered at that, his cold eyes were trying to pin her down so to speak. "I promise to keep your secret Kazuya. You have my word" She affirmed politely. "So… what is it? " She hesitantly askes.

"I have come to Japan for a reason. My brother Eugene Davis was… murdered in Japan, I came from England to find his body and to put him to rest" Naru says bluntly with a frown. Her eyes widened at his words. Did she just hear the words 'murdered' and 'Eugene Davis' in the same sentence? She was slightly shocked. "Eugene Davis? Wait you're… Oliver Davis."

Kuro bluntly spoke. She then opened her mouth once more "You said he was murdered if you were in England at the time of the murder how do you know he was dead. Better yet how do you know that he died in Japan?"

She questioned Kazuya with a semi-surprised expression. Kurobara already knew that he was from England from hints and confirmation from Naru. But she didn't think that he was 'The Oliver Davis'. He was famous due to his books and profound knowledge. Her family told had told her about him. They forced her to read his books.

"Yes, I am… Oliver Davis. I am not a medium but I do have a Type of ESP. I am a Psychometrist." He replied looking a little lost in himself. "I had a vision where I experienced his death." Naru later added. Kuro winced at his wording. He experienced it? That is horrible if so.

Kurobara felt guilt consume her mind, feeling bad. Bad about bringing up his brother in casual conversation. She had no idea… looking downward at her lap before looking back upwards. Gazing into his eyes. "Experienced? Not just saw. So… you"

Naru closed his beautiful eyes for a moment "yes I experienced it" He calmly replied, Kurobara was horrified on his behalf. There was an ominous silence developing around them.

How could he be so calm about this?

She decided to cut the unbearable silence "How… did it happen… Only if you're comfortable" His mouth creased into a frown, glancing at Kuro's face. A sad expression was all it took to make his heartache. He went quiet, eyes following her. Watching her.

"He was about halfway through his trip around Japan." Naru answered. "When I borrowed one of his shirts, I unexpectedly saw it. First, I saw a mountain in the middle of an afternoon and a road. Walking down the road, I heard a car start to approach. When I turned around, the car made a turn and came straight at me. There was an impact, and I fell. A person walked out of the car. It was a woman. I could only see from her knees down, though. She looked confused, screamed, and went back to the car. Then I heard the sound of the car again, and it started approaching…"

Kurobara couldn't help but to feel sick to her stomach. Hearing this made her feel nauseous, it was really horrible, hearing this from Him. She had no idea how much suffering was laced into his cold exterior. No wonder he wore black all the time, he was in a process of grieving. It's even worse to think that they haven't been able to locate his body and place him to rest.

Kurobara wanted so desperately to just hug him, she had considered him a close friend and someone close to her heart despite not knowing him long. He paused seeing Kuro's face. Maybe he should stop? He hated seeing those pain-filled eyes that crossed her irises. His heart ached, seeing the way her face morphed in sorrow.

Suddenly Kurobara stood up with her fringe covering up her eyes. Naru was surprised "what are you…" She ignored his words and went around his desk and suddenly grabbed him. She gripped him into a Hug. A soft embrace. Naru flinched at her grip, he was not used to physical contact from other people. He had a faint red coating his cheeks.

"Kurobara what are you doing?" He said with a tight voice, she shook her head softly and kept her grip on him despite her back aching at the angle of her embrace. "Oliver…" Kurobara muttered pulling him closer to her body. Hearing his name from her lips caused a spark to light in him. He liked the way she had said his name.

"Hmm?" he hummed out softly slightly distracted by her scent. Kurobara pulled out of her embrace slightly letting him see her unique eyes she was graced with "I'm sorry, for mentioning your brother I had no idea…" she spoke so softly but with so much sorrow that it cracked his cold hear. "I do not need your pity Kuro" He spoke in his infamous cold tone.

Seriously? He thought that she was pitying him? She wasn't the type of person to do such a thing. Sympathy yes but pity no.

Kurobara glared at him slightly "I am not pitying you, I am showing you sympathy, you Idiot." She says while sighing out loud, Naru gave her a small glare at hearing the word 'Idiot' "Did you just call me an Idiot?" He stated with an eyebrow arched. Kurobara just sniggered at that "Yes, Yes I did" She stated proudly.

He sighed softly "I should continue with my story." When she heard this her frown came back on her face. Kuro didn't want to stop hugging him, he felt so warm but she decides to head back to her seat so she could concentrate on what he was going to say. "As I was saying… a green explosion happened in the vision. It's usual for when the body dies. He was dragged on the ground, put into the trunk, wrapped up in a yellow sheet, and thrown off a boat into a lake."

She nodded tenderly "Explains why you go on long trips on cases," she remarked ever so softly. He nodded at that, as she crossed her arms seemingly in thought. "Was the… women arrested?" Kuro asked cautiously, hoping by some miracle that she was, but she had a vague idea that she wasn't. He shook his head slightly "No she was not. The main thing I want to focus on is getting Gene's body."

"Yes, of course, but don't you want to find the perpetrator who killed your brother?" She asked softly. Even though she hadn't known Gene she felt anger towards the women who did such a crime, Naru deserved justice for his brother.

"I do… But she is long gone and as I said before she threw Gene's body in the lake. Any evidence he had on him before would be washed away. Therefore we will not be able to find the women responsible." Naru had a point, it would be increasingly difficult to find Evidence on his body. It pissed her off however, that bitch was going get away with it. It irked her to no end " **Damn it…** " She muttered angrily.

She couldn't help but slam her hands on the desk **"That bitch will get away with murder. We need to do something."** She bit her cheek when she said this.

Kurobara was fuming she knew it wasn't his fault but the fact of the matter was that she was going to get away with it. She wanted to help him find justice but she didn't know how to help him. The cup on the desk started to shake slightly at Kuro's anger. Naru breathed out loud " **Calm down Kurobara. There is no need to get so angry"**

She heard him speak in his natural language and blinked, slowly calming down by his words alone. Kuro took a deep breath causing the cup of tea to stop shaking, softly she looked upwards to Naru **"I understand it now…"** she spoke while giving him a sad smile. **"Understand what?"** Naru asked.

 **"I understand why you hid your identity and changed your name. It would have been worse if this was public and on the media. It would cause an outroar by the populace, Your pretty famous so it isn't surprising if they did. It would be dangerous for you as well, if your face was on the media right now she might target you to keep your mouth shut. Why didn't you bring someone here with you to help with your investigation?"**

Kurobara told him with a sigh **"Why do you think Lin Koujo is here Kuro? He is here to protect me as a bodyguard by my father. Also, I am the only one who could tell what Lake Gene is in, I do not know where it's exact location, however."** Naru tells her with a calm expression.

 **"Japan has a lot of lakes… It's going to take a long time to find the lake you are looking for Oliver."** She said this dryly, it might take years to find the lake he is looking for. Naru rolled his eyes slightly at her comment **"Yes, I know. I'm not stupid like someone** …" Kuro rolled her eyes at his grouchy statement.

 **"Better not be talking about me, Oliver. "**

 **"What if I was Kurobara? What are you going to do about it?"** He asked crossing his arms with an amused expression on his face.

 **"Oh, I don't know?"** Kurobara says with a small mischievous smile, she placed her arms on the desk bending down to his level with a sly smirk **"But what I know is if you keep up that attitude I will do something that you may not like"**

Kazuya raised his eyebrow at that, his mouth twitched upwards. Almost smiling at her. **"Oh, I doubt that very much Kurobara. I think I might enjoy it."** She shook her head at that and moved out of the way. Kazuya glanced at her and sighed softly.

 **"Kurobara Will you help me find my brother"** Naru later stated. Quickly turning around to Naru. Her eyes were expanded in surprised, not expecting him to ask her for help. Kuro's mouth twitched into a smirk. **"Who would have thought that Naru the Narcissist was capable of asking for help."** She teased chuckling softly.

He rolled his eyes at her childish words and articulated his cold eyes on her form **"Don't make me ask again Kurobara… Well what is your answer is that a yes or no"**

Kurobara sighed at his sudden grumpiness **"I don't have a choice anyways the only reason you decided to tell me was that you wanted some help am I right Oliver?"** she remarked crossing her arms while watching his expressions. Naru smirked for a moment before replying **"Glad you see that. Do not under any circumstance tell anyone. Only Lin, you and I can talk about this. Got it? If I hear a small peep out of your-"**

 **"Yes, Yes I got it. Not to say a word about any of this or I'll get fired or some Bullshit. I am curious does this mean I can call you Oliver from now on in private"** she asks wondering. Wondering if she was allowed to call him Oliver when they were alone. Kazuya coldly stares at her **"You can call me what you want in private just don't call me Oliver in front of the others"** he proclaimed in his natural cold tone of his.

" **Oh, Anything? So I can call you Olly boy?** " After she said this Naru flinched slightly at the name " **Don't call me that-"** he was interrupted as soon as he spoke those words **"Olly boy it is then."** She said with a chuckle **"Well I am going to go home now, I promise to keep your secret"**

Before she could back away to her home, Kazuya opened his mouth **"Don't think I have forgotten Kuro. You're also hiding something from me."** She paused and flinched softly, she knew what he was talking about. **"I have no idea what you're talking about"** She commented, trying her best to stay calm.

His cold eyes bore into her back, making her shiver. She didn't dare to turn herself around, She wasn't scared of him but she was scared of her him seeing her expression. **"Really? I can't help but think that you are lying. You lied about not being a medium of some kind. Do you really think I am easily fooled? You think I don't notice when you flinch when your family is uttered in conservations"**

Kurobara's eyes tighten at that. She really didn't want to go into this conversation at this moment. She was trying her best to forget not to have it brought up. Especially when her family is concerned **"So I ask again what are you hiding? Enlighten me"**

She shook her head slightly, biting her fleshy lips. Naru had suffered a lot and was able to tell her about his situation. Maybe she should say something, to ease him a bit. But she also wanted to keep it to herself. Not because she was selfish but because she couldn't speak about it without trembling at the mere thought.

She was pathetic.

Forcing herself to look at him, she gave a mixed expression. Between calmness and Sadness. " **Look, Oliver. Yes, I have by your words 'hiding' something but I really do not feel comfortable going in specifics on my secrets and my past. I'll tell you when I am ready and only then will I say anything regarding my past. I've been through rough patches throughout my life and I do not want to open my wounds back up yet I am not ready."**

Kurobara paused looking down at herself **" One day, I will tell you, I promise you. I don't go back on my words"** After she told him that she walked out leaving him to his own devices and headed home.

(Timeskip)

After 30 minutes or so she had headed back to her nice house, she couldn't wait to go into a nice bath and to get rid of all the stressful feelings she had felt earlier. As she crept closer to her house she saw a figure in front of her house. A familiar figure that she hadn't seen for years.

A black haired guy with glasses looked up from his phone and saw Kurobara standing there with slight shock. His lips formed a soft smile **"Hello my dear friend It's been awhile"** she shivered slightly as the wind picked up.

 **"Alan… Is that you?**

 **Author note:**

 **Hello, it's Kiralawliet back again to give you another chapter, I know I am back from the dead and the confinements of my Procrastinating mind. How has everyone been by the way? I hope you guys had a good Easter.**

 **Sorry, this was updated so late, Truthyly my motivation to write for this story dropped due to my depressive episodes I experience. But I feel a little better and was ready to begin writing again for this story. My writing has gotten a little rusty so I am sorry in advance for spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc.**

 **I've also got into a couple of new things. I rekindle my love for Hunter X Hunter and I also am now a big fan of Detroit: Become Human. Which is fucking amazing guys, I have fallen in love with Connor so badly.**

 **Anyways back on the subject, I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you and I was confused about what I should do. Should Naru tell her about his identity or not but I decided Naru to tell my character about his grief he is dealing with. It's great to be back though so thank you for being patient and waiting for the next chapter.**

 **I am now obsessed with 4 things.**

 **Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis**

 **Connor Rk800**

 **Kurapika Kurta**

 **And L Lawliet.**

 **I am going to hell one day XD. Anyways thank you for following me and reading my story. Also when the writing is bold when a character is speaking it means they speaking in English hope that helps.**

 **EDIT:**

 **Holy shiz I finally remade this mess of a chapter, sorry for all the mistakes. I added a couple of new things as a small gift of some kind. My sister let me use her laptop for a bit so I was able to write a little.**

 **My Laptop is still as dead as me XD so going to have to wait for a while to be fixed anyways. I hoped you enjoyed the added bits, some casual flirting. (If you can call it that) changed some things.**

 **Anywho, Thank you**

 **(Crying because of my laptop. RIP Laptop2019)**


	45. Author Note Again!

**Hey guys! its ya girl Kiralawiet how have you all been? good? i hope so. so sorry for adding another author note.**

 **Trust me i know how frustrating it is to come across these. but it is needed to update you on things.**

 **So you're probably wondering why i haven't uploading any chapters. So here is the blunt answer.**

 **My laptop is broken.**

 **I cannot write chapters without it. since i need it i cant bring out new chapters and do my remaking of older chapters. (I'll be remaking every chapter btw)**

 **So i am gathering Money to repair my laptop hopefully soon. And then i can finally write a new chapter!**

 **Anywho. I wanted to thank you all for being patient and reading this. of course i am really grateful for all comments, Followers and Favourites.**

 **It really helps me to stay more motivated to write. tbh i was never really going to upload thos story anywhere due my crippling anxiety that attacks me all the time.**

 **so thank you. thank you so much and I apologise for not updating you sooner.**

 **when my laptop is repaired and fixed ill be writing the next chapter and alos fixing the mess of the last chapter XD (man so meny mistakes sorry guys i didnt sleep that time.)**

 **anyways thats it. otherwise i am going to start rambling on how awesome Detroit become Human is and how awesome and underrated Ghost Hunt is.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **and as always. Thank you**


	46. Old Friends and Banter

**Old Friends and Banter**

" **Alan is that you?"**

She uttered out of her shaky lips. She was surprised, more than surprised. Shocked. Seeing such a familiar face. Alan grinned out a toothy grin as he walked to her who stood there like a statue. He tilted his head.

" **You alright?"** He asked with concern **"You look like you've seen a ghost"** He chuckled out softly. Kuro sighed before rolling her unique eyes. **" Yeah, Well I was not expecting to see you. So obviously I would be in a state of shock Alan."**

She told him, huffing slightly. Crossing her arms while giving him a pointed stare. She closed her eyes and sighed out for the hundredth time **. "Can't say I am not happy about it though"** She started opening her eyes back up. **"I missed you idiot"** she added, whispering at the end. He snorted at this, amusement laced in his green Irises.

" **You're such a Tsundere** " He stated snickering.

" **How many times have we had this conversation, Alan? I am not a fucking Tsundere"** Kurobara argued angrily, flustering slightly. Alan bursts out into childlike laughter. Finding it humorous.

" **That's what a Tsundere would say** "

" **Urgh, you're so annoying. Why did I ever become friends with you?"** She muttered pouting at his words. He shook his head, sniggering at her. **"Because you love me, obviously… Tsundere"** Alan told her. His mouth was stretched into a grin.

" **Man How delusional are you. You've been watching too much Anime again"**

" **I am as delusional as you. Also, Anime is the best thing in the world, Have you seen Boku No Hero Academia. Katsuki is bae"**

" **Seriously? This is the first time we've seen each other for years and you want to talk about Anime?"**

" **Yup."**

" **I hate you"**

" **What you actually meant was that you love me right?"** Alan remarked, Making Kuro groan out loudly. She looked around sighing out. "Let's go inside. It's cold and I want to have some Tea" She commented walking to the door unlocking it. **"I see you're still a tea addict "** He proclaimed sniggering.

" **I see you're still an annoying asshole"**

(Inside Kuro's House)

Kuro and Alan were now in the house, Her friend seemed to have brought something with him. She didn't know what it was but she shrugged it off. As she was about to go to the kitchen to make her tea Alan called out. **"Oi Tea Bitch get me some too** " He announced laughing shortly afterword's **.**

" **Calling me Tea bitch will not make me want to make you some"**

" **What are you doing now then?"**

" **Making Tea"**

" **Exactly so make me Tea"**

Kuro gave him a glare and groaned out loudly, he always likes to piss her off. It's always been this way between them. She was happy that he is here but she couldn't admit it. **"Fine I'll make you some stupid tea"**

" **See I knew you were Smart"**

" **Smarter than you"**

" **No one can be smarter than me Bitch. I am the most intelligent human being in the world."**

" **More like Dumbest Human being in the world,"** Kuro commented rolling her eyes. She took to the kitchen making tea in a very peculiar way. While Alan watched her with a smile **" So… you haven't answered my question"** He proclaimed. She paused in her movements and glanced at him " **What Question?"**

" **The question where I asked if you watched Boku No Hero Academia"**

" **Fucking-A… Yes, Alan, I have watched it. Now stop asking me stupid questions"**

" **Did you enjoy it?"**

" **Alan…"** She growled out as she finished making the tea. Kuro walked to the dining table where Alan was sat and placed his cup down, while she sat down with hers. **"So why are you here Anyways?"** She asked arching her eyebrow. Alan gave her a small smile **"Wanted to see you of course. That and…"**

Kurobara narrowed her eyes. **"That and?"** she repeated, glancing at his facial expression. He glanced downwards before bringing a… Newspaper in his grasp and placing it down to the table. He slid it to her so she could see it. **"They are still trying to find you, they will not stop until they got you back into their grasps."**

She clenched her eyes for a moment before sighing **"That is to be expected, I had hoped that they would have stopped looking for me but it seems that was naïve thinking"** Kurobara says muttering angrily. Alan gave her a sad smile and placed his hand on hers. Trying to comfort her as best as he could.

" **I won't let them, you know that"**

" **I know, I just… don't want to go back to that toxic place again."**

" **Kuro…"** He uttered out sadly, watching her face morphed into pain. " **I've made a life for myself, finally I can be free to do what I wanted without getting punished or used. I am so fucking scared that they will take that away again."** She sobbed out, crying into her hands

" **I will do my best to protect you. You will get through this"** He told her giving her a soft smile stroking her hand.

(Timeskip)

Alan and Kuro were laughing watching an Anime together **" So what have you been doing anything new"** He asked wondering what type of things she has been up to. She shrugged her shoulders before answering his question **"Gone to school like a promise, which I hated by the way. Though Mai made it easier for me. I also got to meet someone that interests me"**

" **Mai? Who Is Mai"**

" **My Best friend, of course, She's a clumsy Idiot but she is very kind hearted and her reactions are the best. We've been friends for a couple of years now. "**

" **I thought I was your Best friend!"** He pouted, crossing his arms like a little rolled her eyes at him and sighed at his behaviour **"She's my Girl Best Friend… Idiot."** Alan eyes lit up slightly, **"So who is this person that interests you that you mentioned?"**

Kurobara looked at him in thought, she knew to keep it to herself that she is actually friends with Oliver Davis, which is shocking but the more she thought about it. It made sense. Everything she has learned about Him made aboustly sense. Even his Egocentricpersonality.

" **When I was still a third-year I was told to aide a couple of Ghost Hunters. Apparently, the old school building was haunting which it wasn't by the way. They were just stupid rumours made up by some people in school. I met a guy called Kazuya Shibuya, who was quite handsome and had a cool air around him."**

" **Seems like you got a crush"**

" **Shut up and let me speak! Urgh… Anyways Kazuya and I met, and well… he is a Narcissist, He literally loves himself. So I thought it would be fun to just tease him. God was it hilarious to watch Naru's face switch to annoyance. After solving the case he asked Mai and I to work for him. I dejected it at first but Mai persuaded me and so now I work with him. In a strange sense, we are good friends"**

Alan watched as Kurobara's face Morphed into a happy expression. Her cheeks had a faint blush on them. She was crushing on this guy. That much was clear. So clear that he couldn't help but smile. It was cute. The way she spoke about him, sparked his interest on what he was like **"Sounds interesting. So you work with paranormal researchers, never thought you would go back to that sort of thing. Since… you know what. "** He commented swiftly.

" **Would like to meet this guy you're in love with"**

" **What the fuck, I do not Love him or have a crush on him. People need to really shut up about that. I see him as a friend."**

" **Lies. Your eyes lit up with pure joy when talking about him"** Alan says was clearly denying it to herself, it was obvious to him. Kurobara seemed to reject that she had those types of feelings, it was to be expected with the way she was brought up. Reserved, made to be perfect and to fit in.

The times they've known each other, Kuro has never acted out on her feelings for anyone. In other words. She never confessed or accepted her feelings for anyone, scared of opening up her closed walls she brought up around her.

She seemed to have ignored his previous statement, not really looking at him. Alan decided not to push her in admitting her feelings, she was stubborn after all. **"Since I am going to be here for a couple of weeks, do you think I can meet your friends"**

" **Sure, just don't be a complete idiot. I have enough of that from Mai. Of course, people think I am Japanese and not English so you're going to have to lose the English name for a bit."**

" **No."**

" **No?"**

" **No, It wouldn't work since I have almost to none communication skills here. The only Japanese I know is from Anime."**

" **You're joking, right? Please tell me you are joking"**

" **Nope"**

" **Fucking…Great. Well… I'll just say that you're my English Best friend, and we met on a social media group. Sadly to say that Not all of my friends know English. I think that 3 or 4 people may now English"**

" **Looks like you're going to be my Little Translator and My Tea Bitch."**

" **You make me want to cry you know that right?"**

" **I know. It's hilarious"**

" **I'm glad you think that my pain is entertainment,"** Kurobara says dryly, adding bits of sarcasm in her sentencing. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Alan just sniggered at this before giving a soft smile. **"I best get going, I had a rough day trying to find this place. Love Japan, beautiful place but confusing for a foreigner"**

" **Well maybe if you Learned Japanese it would have been easier."**

" **Not everyone can learn Languages"**

" **Bullshit…Anyone can Learn a language if they try."**

" **Too much effort. I have more important things to do"**

" **Like what?"**

" **Looking at my husband Katsuki and watching Anime. Far more important"**

"… **You seriously annoy me."**

" **Like you can say anything since you would be the same with Harry Potter. You use to watch the movies non-stop"**

" **Well… Harry Potter is amazing"**

" **Told you so… Hypocrite"**

" **Shut up Alan."**

Alan rolled his green eyes and stood up, taking a couple of breaths through his nose. He headed to the door, as did Kuro. Walking him out. The door was opened so he could get out of the house before he began to walk to his hotel he brought her into a friendly embrace. She hugged back smiling into Alan.

" **Keep yourself safe Florence… I know what you are like. You always somehow get into dangerous situations, don't think I didn't notice your arm. You've been wincing a lot, I take it is from a previous case you been on. Please be more careful, I don't want to lose you"**

He let go of her carefully, giving her a worried expression. Alan knew that messing around with paranormal stuff was… well, hazardous. When finding out she was working in the paranormal field, he was concerned but happy for her. He hoped that she would be cautious around spirits and demons (If there was such a thing)

Meanwhile, Kurobara flinched at her old name being thrown back at her face. Giving a slight glare before taking a breath **"I can't promise that I'll be safe from injury but I promise that I will be more careful on what I am doing Alan. "** She uttered out, giving him a soft smile. He nodded at that, before walking away from her.

He let out a playful smile **"See you later Tea bitch!"** He shouted at her. Running off, scared that she would run after him and chase him down.

She gritted her teeth at that.

" **You're so dead…"**

She headed inside her house and saw the newspaper still on her dining table. Kuro picked it up once more and threw it to the side.

 **(Newspaper)**

 **Date: xx xxxx xxxx**

 **The xxxxxx xxxxxxxx Family, Is still on the lookout for their missing daughter, Reports says that she was last seen in March xxxx. She would have been aged 14 at the time of her disappearance. Locals and Policing communities believed she was kidnapped. The Family of xxxxxxxxxxxxxx still hopes for her return.**

 **Despite The xxxxxxxx Family hoping that she was alive, the police officers think that she may be dead. Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor Anderson are the first ones to admit their reservations on her being alive.**

 **If you've seen Florence xxxxxxxx or have any information on her whereabouts Please call the number down below. Any Information would be helpful for this case.**

 **Phone Number: xxxxxx**

 **Author Note:**

 **Kiralawliet here. I've finally been able to write a chapter for you guys. I am sorry if you didn't enjoy it. I am not the best at story writing so… I am sorry!**

 **Anyways, my sister let me borrow her laptop again so I was able to update and write a chapter for you guys. Bless you Sister for helping me. Hoped you like the amusing banter between old friends. You can tell they are good friends, can't you.**

 **Also, I added some references in there from different things because why not XD.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, honestly, I had a bit of writing block on this chapter, but I pulled through so Imma give myself a pat on my back.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading this and following it. It makes me feel like you actually enjoy this story (Fanfiction)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, grammar or punctuation errors. I am still learning to write better and hopefully, I'll get better each time I write.**


	47. Cowboy Monk and New Case?

**Cowboy Monk and New Case?**

Kurobara and Mai were currently at SPR. Naru being in his office for the time being while Mai and herself were sitting down on one of the sofas. Mai frowned before sighing. Kuro seems quieter than normal, she was concerned for her best friend.

She looked rather depressed today. But with Kurobara it was hard to tell, she was good at masking herself. She wished her raven-haired friend would talk to her. Mai hoped that one day Kuro would confide in her… does she not see fit to do so?

As Mai mind swirled with worry, Naru came out of his cave as Kuro called it. "Are you taking a break, Naru?" She asked as he sat down on one of the black leather couches. Kurobara gave a quick glance to Kazuya. Peering her heterochromia eyes on him. "Would you like a cup of tea?" her brunette friend asked.

"Sure." He said, opening one of his books to read. Before Mai got up Kurobara stopped her "I'll make it instead you sit here" she responded, her friend was about to protest but she went to the medium size kitchen and began to make some earl grey tea for both Naru and herself.

Mai pouted lightly, wanting to do something for a change. "Oh yeah," Mai says glancing at him, Kuro came out with two fresh cups of earl grey tea. "Hey, Naru, something's been bothering me."

Kurobara listened, as she sat down. Placing both cups down. One in front of her and the other being in front of Naru. He nodded a thanks to her before responding "So?" his voice was blank and did not change in tone. It was as if he was bored. Mai blankly stared at him. Annoyed at his lack of response.

Kuro peered her eyes on the two of them. Amusement crosses her eyes. Feeling some sort of banter was about to arise within two of her close friends. Slowly she took a sip. Keeping her eyes trained on them.

"Just 'so'?" Mai inquired annoyance clear in her tone. She sweat dropped, a forced twitch of her lips caused Kurobara to snigger. Finding the whole scene amusing. "Shouldn't we normally ask 'What's the matter?' or something like that?" She added.

Naru blankly looked at her "Unfortunately unless it's something work-related, I really don't have time for it." He replied coldly. Kuro sighed, rolling her eyes at his typical of responses. Mai fumed, multiple of veins formed on her face. "Ignore him, Mai. He is not worth it. After All he only an egotistical moran"

Kurobara maintained, smirking as she took a sip of her lovely tea. Sniggering ever so slightly, finding her own entertainment with her words. Her best friend gaped at her words. Mai should not be surprised at her bold words. It Kuro after all. She was brave and bold. Something that is really admirable and… somewhat problematic.

Kazuya glared at her furiously and quite coldly as well. "What did you just say" He hissed out. Causing Mai to flinch. Meanwhile, she just smirked. "So not only are you a moron you are also deaf?" she replied shortly afterwards. Naru gritted his teeth still glaring at her. His shoulders were tense.

Mai sweat dropped at the atmosphere that changed once again. "Relax… jeez, I am merely teasing you… don't have to take everything seriously." Kurobara told him, snorting. Still casually drinking her tea. "Let us go back to the topic of hand… Mai what were you saying?" she questioned.

Her eyes were nor trained on her best friend. Her friend just blinked rapidly then opened her mouth to speak. "Do you guys remember the story of a high school student that told us about her classmate being possessed by a fox spirit?" Mai responded. Looking at the two of them.

"Yes. More clearly than you two idiots" Naru told them. Kurobara eyebrows and mouth twitches. Did he just call her a fucking idiot? Oh, that's it! She thought. Gritting her teeth angrily. The atmosphere grew colder. Tense. "Excuse me? Did you just call me an Idiot? I think you're the fucking idiot for being so goddam rude to her. Telling her to piss off to a psychiatric hospital? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want me to tear you a new one?"

Kurobara snapped angrily. As though she was a crocodile snapping her jaws at him. Her eyes burned in anger. Mai flinched backwards. Wincing at her words. Naru gave her his infamous cold glares "I gave her the recommendation I did because it sounded like something that should be seen by a doctor."

"Oh yeah… Kazuya. Why don't we send a girl who is distraught and upset off… only to comfort her with words of endearment of telling her friend needs to go get her brain checked out... how comforting…" sarcasm dripping in every word she spoke. Eyes rolling furiously. Naru rolled his eyes at her behaviour. Finding it childish.

"I think you need your brain cells checked." Remarked snarkily. Naru sipped his drink, amusement and annoyance lacing into his beautiful blue pupils. "Oh… I think you're the one who needs your brain cells checked." Retaliated Kuro. Before anyone can speak the small bell rang.

" 'Sup~" A familiar voice rang out, greeting them cheerfully as the door to the office swung open, revealing a sunglasses-wearing cowboy in a purple shirt and a long leather jacket with a case for a bass guitar strung over his shoulder.

Mai looked dumbfounded, meanwhile, Kuro blankly stared at him.

"Man, Shibuya is no place to come on a Sunday. The city's filled to capacity with people all bumping into each other." The cowboy continued as he made himself at home without further invitation, plopping himself down on the sofa across from Naru's. "Oh, Mai-chan or Kuro-san whichever ... make me, an ice-coffee, please." He said, removing his cowboy hat and glasses so they could finally recognize him.

Kurobara almost snorted. He looked absolutely ridiculous to her. He looked like he went to a thrift store and bought a cheap cowboy outfit."Monk? What's with the outfit?" Mai asked, sweat-dropping. The tense atmosphere went normal again. While Kurobara was sniggering at her thoughts.

"Oh, this? I had a live show today." He explained, grinning. "I'm always performing in basement studios, so it feels nice to be in front of people after all this time." He told them, Kuro gave the case a look and smiled amusedly. Must be a bass guitarist thought Kurobara.

"E—Ehhh!? Bou-san, you were in a band!?" Mai loudly exclaimed, shocked. She winced at her loud friend. Sweat Dropping at her sudden burst. "Urh… Mai… he just says he's in a band not were in a band…you just used past tense" she says dumbfounded at her friend's stupidity.

Monk snorted, "Kuro-san is correct. I am in a band" He responded chuckling lightly. "I guess I haven't gotten around to telling everyone this yet, but this is my real job. I'm a professional bassist."

"Th-Then being a monk is a part-time job? Huh? Didn't you tell me that you used to live on Mt. Koya?" She asked, starting to get confused. "I was. It's my family's temple, and my pop wanted me to be a monk. But you can't bring CDs and stuff up on the mountain, so I left." Monk maintained.

Mai looked even more confused than before, not understanding what he was saying. Kurobara snorted at this. So predictable thought Kuro, with a small smile on her face."But you still work as a monk, right?" asked Mai. Kurobara sighed softly "No Mai, I believe what he is insinuating is that he is now an ex-monk"

"Correct again Kuro-san." Replied Takagawa.

"What is this… a game show?" Kurobara told him sarcastically. Takagawa playfully swatted her head, chuckling. Mai was still confused "I still don't understand." Mai commented. Both Takagawa and Kurobara looked at her blankly.

Monk sighed "Believe it or not, in this profession, there's a surprising number of curses and such. Being an ex-monk, whenever something comes up, I get called in. So I have a side business as a prayersmith, got it?"

Mai nodded " Ah… now I get it," she told him, smiling.

"So any of you play any instruments?" questioned Monk. Curious. Mai just shook her head, she could not play any musical instrument to save her life. "No how about you Kuro?" she inquired, smiling at the raven-haired girl beside her. Kurobara's mouth was paused, as though she was in her mind. Thinking of a response. "I was taught to play the Piano and Violin as a child," she told them. Sourly. She had a small frown on her face.

Naru glanced at her. Watching her. He was slightly surprised that she even played any instruments let alone two. "EHHH" Mai shouts causing everyone announces "Really? That is so cool!" Mai exclaimed smiling in awe. Monk grinned, surprised just as Naru was.

"So, what brought you here today?" Naru asked Monk-san, changing the subject. Wanting to get the needless chatter to go away. "Oh, yeah, I actually came here to talk about a job." Monk said, surprisingly.

"I need your expertise on something. One of the fans of my band is a local high school student, and according to her… there's a desk in her classroom that the students think is cursed. Everyone who's sat at that desk for the past three months or so has been in some kind of accident. There are four people that it's happened to so far… and all four of them have been in the same type of accident." He said seriously.

Kurobara looked on in surprise. Listening intently to what he just told them. "Didn't we have the highest number of accidents in Japan's history this year?" Naru reminded him. "I knew you were going to say that." Takagawa said. "Yes, but these weren't common accidents. All four victims were dragged by a train, all in the same manner, with their arms caught between the doors."

"What!?" Mai exclaimed.

Kuro's eyes widened at that. Surprised and interested. "Oh?" She uttered in interest wanting to know more about this. "Since September, this class has changed seats three times. Every student who sat at that desk has been in an accident. One of them got off with only light injuries, but the other three were severely injured. Luckily, none of them were killed, but… don't you find that very strange?" Monk asked.

"And that's not all. This girl's teacher used an art prep room for an office. He started saying that he was seeing a ghost in there, and soon after, he fainted and was admitted to the hospital. He's been coughing up blood, and his doctor still can't figure out what he's suffering from." He added looking at them all.

"That sounds strange!" Mai said nervously, feeling sorry for those affected. Kurobara nodded agreeing with Mai's statement "strange and unsettling" she commented. "Doesn't it? And I've heard many other horror stories about mysterious illnesses and incidents at her school. So, she came to me to see if there's anything I could do to solve the mystery." Monk says.

Kurobara had a thought or suspicion on where this was happening "Does this girl go to Yuasa High School?" she inquires, perking up her left eyebrow. Mai nodded thinking the same as Kuro.

Monk looked at them with surprise. "How did you know?" He exclaimed loudly. Kurobara winced sharply at the noise. Mai opened her mouth to answer. "Just today, we've had three people come to our office regarding Yuasa High cases!" Mai said, slapping her hand down on the three contact lists for significance.

"Naru turned them all down, but I was wondering if maybe you or John might want to help them out? So I took their contact information!" she carried on. "This… can't all be just a coincidence." Takagawa said. "So many incidents at one school in such a short period of time…?"

The bell suddenly rings for the second time. This time, the door opened to reveal a more elderly looking man in a suit and tie."Um, may I come in?" He asked tentatively."Ah, yes. Do you have an inquiry?" Mai asked, walking over to greet him. Followed by Kurobara who now stood next to her.

"This is who I am." He said politely, handing over a business card that read: _"Yuasa High School. School Principal, Mikami Noboru"_

"Lately there have been a lot of strange things happening at my school, and I was wondering if you could please help us out…?" The principal asked hopefully.

 **Kiralawliet here… wait… I mean Little Sunflower is here. Yes, I have changed my username. Apologies for any… confusion. So I finally did a Chapter. I am on a Semi-Hiatus due to not having a laptop(Using my sisters at the moment)**

 **Sorry for not uploading any chapters, it's been over a month so apologies. I haven't written much so I might be a bit rusty.**

 **Anyways there isn't much to really say about this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and sorry for any grammatical errors. Thank you for staying patient!.**


	48. Ghost Stories and Scaredy Cats

**Ghost Stories and Scaredy Cats**

"Thank you for coming." The principal told Naru, Kurobara, Monk and Mai when they arrived at Yuasa High the next morning. As per usual, Lin would be appearing much later with the equipment, but this time Mai Kurobara and Naru had hitched a ride with the Monk, since he had accepted the case too.

"This is Yoshino-sensei, a student advisor." The principal said, introducing them to their guide, a very tired looking man. "He'll give you a tour of our school. Please feel free to walk around and get familiar with the campus. It's our hope that you can solve the school's problems soon."

(Timeskip)

"You requested an empty room… There is a small conference room you may use." Yoshino-sensei announced as he led them through the school. I advised our students to come to see you there if they needed to consult you for anything… Ah, this is it." He said when they reached the room.

"So, this is going to be our base this time," Mai remarked, glancing around as they entered. Kurobara did the same. Scanning the area. They had virtually everything here, it was a good place to start she thought. Sighing for the hundredth time this day. She was not in a great mood today.

She was miserable in fact.

"Um… Are you the head of SPR?" Yoshino-sensei questioned Monk. Kurobara saw this and snorted. Finding it amusing. She shook her head, her long black hair followed her. "Oh, no. He's right there." Takagawa replied openly, pointing at Naru, who was already getting settled at the conference table.

"…" Yoshino-sensei gawked at Naru in surprise for a moment. Kuro felt her lips tug upwards, sniggering, before going back to being inexpressive again. "…Well, ah… actually, before the students come by, I have my own matter that I need to speak to you about…"

"I'm listening. Please, have a seat." Naru told him.

"Thank you." Yoshino-sensei replied, Taking a seat right next to him."Well, you see… at night, um… I hear someone knocking on my window. The noise won't stop. I opened the curtain, but then… I see a glowing, disembodied hand." Mai shuddered at the thought. Kuro placed her hand on her friends head comforting her.

"The hand disappears, and the knocking stops. But the next night, the same thing happens. If I just try to ignore it, the noise would continue until morning. I'm getting very little sleep these days…"

"Do you only hear a knocking sound?" Naru asked. Watching the man before him, scanning him so to speak.

"Yes." He replied simply. While he replied, Kurobara gave out a tired sigh. Mai noticed this and concernedly glanced at her. Kuro recognized that look in her eyes and tried to ignore it, but knowing her friend she would want to know why she looked so sullen today.

"Yes… but it doesn't seem to bother them as much."

"I see…" Naru remarked thoughtfully.

(Timeskip)

The first student to come in was someone they had met previously. Kurobara gave the girl a soft smile. She looked really shy.

"Ito Kiyomi-san, correct?" Naru said. The girl looked a little bewildered that he had actually remembered her. "When you stopped by my office, you came to inquire about your friend who you said had been 'possessed by a fox spirit'. Where is she today?"

"She hasn't come to school… for quite a while now." Kiyomi answered timidly. Poor girl thought Kuro and Mai. she must be really worried for her friend. Kurobara let another sigh. She was really tired today. She kind of wished that she stayed home.

"You mentioned that she jumped onto desks and ate sand."

"That's not all. One day, she jumped into the school pool with her uniform on… even though it was very cold that day."

"Has she ever hurt any of the other students?" Naru questioned, curiously.

"No… she hasn't."

"I would think that normally, when someone is in such a state, one would wonder if she didn't have some type of emotional illness. Why did you think she was possessed by a fox spirit?" Naru inquired.

"Because… she told me that she's a white fox, the servant to O-Inari-san. Also, she started acting very strange ever since we played Kokkuri-san."

"Paper… and what else do you use?" Naru asked. "A glass? A goblet? Either of those?"

Kurobara was now in a thinking pose. Her hand on her chin, head swirling with thoughts. 'Kokkuri-san? As in the game to speak to a spirit?" She thought, glancing at the young girl in front of Naru. she hummed softly to herself. 'If so then they are using something very close to an Oujia board

Actually, it's more safe to call it a Japanese Oujia board.

"No. Our version of Kokkuri-san is done by writing the entire hiragana alphabet and using a pencil on a sheet of paper. And we didn't have any issues like Kokkuri-san's spirit wouldn't return to his home, or making fun of Kokkuri-san, or anything like that. But then, as we were leaving, she said 'I feel like I've been possessed.' We told her that was ridiculous, but she said that her 'shoulders felt heavy'. The very next day is when she started acting strange."

Kurobara, Mai and Monk exchanged a glance while Naru took a moment to reflect everything he had just heard. Kazuya then glanced at Kuro. silently asking if she was thinking the same thing as he was.

She gave a small nod.

"And where did you perform Kokkuri-san?" Naru asked Ito-san.

"Classroom 1–3." She replied.

"… I see."

(Timeskip)

"There have been weird things happening in the track team locker room lately." One of its members reported.

"Sometimes, the lockers would be tipped over, and the equipment would be scattered all over the place. It started happening so frequently, that we thought someone was doing it to harass us, so we decided to see if we could catch them. We decided to spend the night there and wait to see if anyone came. But while we weren't paying attention, the shot puts, which were stored away in boxes, somehow got placed on the floor in one perfect line…"

(... Another Timeskip)

"The gym has a storage room that's usually locked, and we did a kimodameshi (Basically a test of courage) in there last month. We also played hyakumonogatari to see if a ghost would really appear. Ever since then, I've been seeing these weird silhouettes… um… I see a rope on the wall, and it's in the shape of a noose…" Another girl said. "Also, a friend of mine was hospitalized the other day. She was with us when we did the kimodameshi… I hear that ever since that night, ghosts have been appearing at her desk…"

"Her desk?" Naru asked. Glancing at her in curiosity.

"Yes, umm… right in the middle of class, she became paralyzed with fear. Then she felt like someone was touching her stomach, so she looked down to see what it was. She had a vision of a hand coming out of her desk, and it was kneading her stomach."

Mai paled, as did Monk which amused Kurobara. Watching them tremble at the mere thought of a disembodied hand. Seeing Monk scared was more amusing than seeing Mai, since she was… a typical scaredy-cat. "You two scared?" She whispered to Monk and Mai. her lips were tugged upwards into a devilish smirk.

Her lips twitching. Both Monk and Mai hear the cynical tone in her voice and scowled at her playfully. Takagawa whacked the top of her head. Meanwhile, with Naru, he was as cool as a snowman. He did not look fazed at all. However, he looked slightly annoyed at the three of them. Pratting about.

"Apparently she experienced it many times." The girl proceeded "Days after that, she discovered a hole in her stomach…"

Kurobara was mildly disturbed. While the two besides her looked like they were going to throw up to her amusement.

(So many… Time Skips!)

"Uhhh… I don't want to hear any more scary stories…" Mai said, sweat-dropping. It was almost like they were having their own ghost storytelling party. Something that Mai did quite often but not to this extent.

"I don't want to hear them anymore either…" Takagawa admitted, seconding that emotion.

Kurobara snorted at them both. "I quite liked hearing those stories from the students. It was entertaining, to say the least. Kind of wanted it to never end" She says jokingly, smirking ever so slightly. Mai swayed her head swiftly "Please no more" her brunette says painfully.

Monk rolled his eyes, silently agreeing with Mai on that. "Want to hear another ghost story" Replied the raven-haired girl. Her heterochromia irises glowing slightly. Making her look slightly demonic. "I have quite a few to share," She told them creepily, grinning. Showing off her iridescent white teeth.

"No thanks!" Both of them yelled. Greened face, not wanting to hear another word. She gave them a small pout. Wanting to have a little fun creeping them out. She sighed, wishing to have a cup of earl grey at this present moment.

As that thought crosses her head, a couple of knocks were heard causing them to peak upwards at the noise.

"Excuse me." A charming girl with short hair said as she opened the door. "Norio!" She spoke excitedly upon noticing Takagawa, looking very happy to see him. "I'm impressed, you really came."

"Of course." Monk said with a winning smile. "Let me introduce you. This good-looking guy over here is Shibuya, the president of Shibuya Psychic Research. And the young lady over there is his assistant, Taniyama Mai."

He then shifted to where Kurobara was, laying his hand on her shoulder. Smiling while she looked mildly annoyed at his sudden touch. Naru seemed as annoyed as she was for some weird reason. "Lastly. This beautiful young woman here is Akamia Kurobara. She is also his assistant"

"I'm Takahashi Yuko. Nice to meet you." Takagawa's fan introduced herself with a sunny smile. She glanced at Kurobara and awed at her unusual eyes "Woah… You have such beautiful and unique eyes" Yuko says now in front of her, causing Kuro to distant herself slightly.

She sweatdropped at the suddenness of the complement "...Thank you very much." She responded blankly. She appreciated it nonetheless.

"Hello." Mai said, returning her greeting. "So, what's with the 'Norio'?" She asked Monk."That's what they call me in the band." He said. "My real name is Houshou, right? So—"

"Getting right to it," Naru interrupted before they got too far off track, his tone of voice came out annoyed and downright rude. "Did any of you ever sit at the desk strange desk, and have an accident with the train?" He asked Yuko and the two girls who had come in with her.

"Ah, yes. I have." One of the other girls said, raising her hand. "I was the second one to get in an accident. When I was getting off a train, I started walking, but then it felt as if something pulled my arm back and got it stuck between the doors. Then the train began to move. I tried to keep up, but I fell down and got dragged along the platform form. Umm, I was pulled five meters before the train finally stopped. I had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. My casts were removed just last week."

"Did you see anyone near the train door at the time of the accident?" Naru inquired. Kuro winced at her description and words. Damn that must hurt getting dragged by a train…

"No, no one." She replied. "I know for sure because the train wasn't crowded that day, and I'd remember if anyone had been near me."

"Can you think of any reason why strange incidents would happen to students who would sit at that desk?" Naru asked.

"Not really, right?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah." Her friend agreed.

"… I'd like to see that desk." Naru said.

"Well, I can take you to it." Yuko volunteered.

Kurobara let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day she thought. Already exhausted and wanting to be done with this case. She could really use some tea or coffee.

 **Little Sunflower is back with another Chapter. Thank you for reading my Fanfiction, honestly, I never thought anyone would be interested in this. I am a very poor writer. I borrowed my sister's laptop once again to write this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Oh also… sorry for having so many Timeskips. It is quite annoying but it had to be done!**


	49. Denial and Aura

**Denial and Aura**

"It's that one right there." Yuko said, pointing to the desk in the back corner by the window of classroom 2–5. Naru walked over and placed his hand lightly on top of the desk. Kurobara who followed Behind Naru glanced at The desk. She hummed lightly. It looked vaguely normal.

"Does anyone sit here now?" He asked. Shifting his eyes on Yuko.

"Not anymore. The girl who was sitting here until recently is in the hospital now." She replied instantly.

Kurobara opened her mouth " Has anyone moved the desk at all?" asking softly. Yuko's body tilted to her, shaking her head "Nope. Haven't touched it."

"I also hear that your teacher has been acting strange." Naru commented.

"That's right! He alleges he saw ghosts in a prep room, so now he won't come back to school! He would never have believed in ghosts before! … Although, he's in a hospital now too. Apparently, he's been saying he even sees ghosts in his hospital room. I heard he acts as though he's suffering from neurosis."

While she spoke, Kuro's Heterochromia Eyes once more shifted to the 'Cursed Desk' quickly she closed her eyes, then opened them. Both of her eyes were now a Neon Blue with Sunset orange glowing in the middle of her optics. The Aura on the desk began to show. It was Three Different colours. Confusing her.

Blue, Red and Green aura's wisping at the Desk.

Confusion was laced into her face as her eyes reconstructed back to normal. Kazuya had his eyes placed onto her form, his eyebrows were cocked at the sudden show of her Psychic abilities. She shrugged. Not giving anything away.

(Time skip)

"… Hey, I wonder if this is contagious…" Mai said cautiously as they wandered back to their base room. Kurobara snorted. Coughing at her suggestion. Lips were tugged upwards into a small smile. Amusement crossed her eyes. Oliver or Kazuya was annoyed at Mai's stupidity.

"Geez. How can you say such a thing?" Takagawa asked, sweat-dropping. "You mean ghost stories are contagious throughout the school?"

"But, you know…" Mai said a little defensively. Kurobara swayed her head, placing her hand on her shoulder. Mouth was twitching as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Mai… You are such a Dumb Idiot" She says letting out chuckles. Her brunette friend scowled at her, "Why are you being mean I was just saying…" Replied Mai.

Mai's mouth formed a small pout. "Mai… It can not be contagious at all. There is nothing to worry about. An epidemic would not happen by Ghost stories" She said, giving her a small grin.

"Hey, Kuro" Monk says, peering his eyes on her form. "Yes?" She hummed out, her eyes now on him. "Why were you staring at the desk so intently?"

"Why do you think? I was trying to see if I can categorise what we are dealing with?" her voice came out snarky. "Oh right… you were doing the Aura thingy?" Kurobara sweat-dropped at his terminology " Yes, I was doing the 'Aura thingy' Its **Aura Manipulation** by the way. Idiot."

Mai glanced at her "I am curious Kuro… what can you do? What is it like? Does everyone have an Aura?" She asked rapidly, skipping. Curiosity and Excitement lit into her eyes. Grinning like an unbearable child "Mai, please stop asking so many questions? It's annoying" She bluntly told her.

"But... " Mai started, pouting like a child.

Kurobara sighed, rubbing her forehead " **Aura Manipulation** Or **Aurakinesis** is manipulating of one's aura or Lifeforce. Obviously. With Aura Manipulation I can do a variety of things. Commonly I use them to Categorise or find Spirits or other spiritual or supernatural peculiarities"

She paused, noticing not only Mai and Monks eyes as well as Olivers. He attempted to look like he wasn't interested but she could see right through his facade. "How do you do that?" Monk asked Interest peaked. " Well… Firstly everyone has Aura. Even Humans without any Esp type abilities. I don't really look for them since there is no point." said Kuro.

She sighed once again. Not wanting to get into the topic of her… cursed abilities. She felt uncomfortable and tired. "Aura's are coloured. For each type of being" She added.

"Are you not going to tell us?" Monk says crossing his arms.

"Nope," Kurobara says drawing out the word "It would take too long to explain all the colours and the types, let's not forget that there are mixed Auras" She gave out a long sigh. Huffing out slightly. "It gets moderately intricate, I'll explain it to you one day" She added

It went quiet for a bit. Mai seemed to be pouting which made her shook her head. "So, what are we going to do, Naru-chan?" Takagawa urged, deciding to cut the tense atmosphere around them. "Do you think we should…"

The door opened with a clank. "Ah." A male teacher said when they opened the door. He and his collaborator had already seated themselves at the conference table. They had been waiting for them. "Um, can we speak with you…?"

After hearing the Male teacher speak about his story, Witnesses came pouring in. One after another, It was like traffic. It didn't let up until school formally concluded its day.

"What the heck is happening at this school!?"Monk bellowed. "Who's going to get rid of this many evil spirits? Who? Is it going to be me? Let me cry right here!" Kurobara snorted at his waling. Finding amusement and irritation cross her eyes. A glare came out from Monk. It did not phase her at all.

"Sorry, I'm just a part-timer here…" Mai answered with an apprehensive laugh as she made him a cup of tea, feeling sorry for the monk.

"What about you? You have that Aura stuff can't you do something?" Monk wailed out, looking at Kuro with hope in his eyes. Silently praying for her to be able to do something. He did not want to do all the work. She gave him a pointed look, annoyance flashed one again. She was too tired for this.

Kuro let out a long-drawn-out sigh. Glancing at the cup in her hand that Mai had gracefully made for her. She took a sip, eyeing the sobbing monk. She would have snorted if he wasn't so annoying. "Firstly It's **Aura Manipulation.** Secondly, I can not exorcise nor do anything of that sort of work. I can stun Spirits, put barriers up to keep people safe and categorise the sort of spirits we are dealing with. Extra."

She bluntly told him. Her voice coming out tired and irritated.

"Don't you have any other abilities to use? Anything" Monk pleaded, annoying her further than before. She gritted her teeth. "Even if I did have any other abilities, I would not be able to do the type of work you are talking about... Do you not listen at all?"

Monk was about to say something but her eyes began to glow. Aura began to form. A blue ethereal light began to take place. Her right hand opened up. Her palm was flat. Wisps of golden and blue aura formed. It got bigger until it shaped itself into a weapon. A long blue spear stood out.

Mai's mouth opened up. Gaping at what she just saw. "Let me explain this once again. This Spear. Is made of Aura. It can damage and stun the being I am targeting. Not destroy it completely. I cannot kill something that is already dead." She told them "Nor can I purify them"

Her hand moved gracefully. "Now that we got that straight, let's stop talking about the specifications of my abilities," She says while the spear deforms. Mai's face was still gaping in awe. Suddenly she grabbed her hand, jumping up and down like a little kid "Kuro that was… so awesome!" She yelled.

Both Kazuya and Kurobara wince at her loud voice. Feeling sorry for their bleeding ears. Mai kept bouncing up childishly asking her questions. While Kazuya eyes were drawn on Kuro's form. Impressive he thought. Not that he would admit it to her. He hasn't seen many who can manipulate Aura that skilfully. He wondered what else she can possibly do. His interest sparked upwards like a flame.

"Mai! Please shut up!" Kuro shouted at her constant questions.

After a while, things began to calm down for Kurobara anyways. She was glad she was far too tired for this. She hadn't had much sleep again. "This is unusual…" Naru said thoughtfully as he stared out the window at the setting sun. She glanced at him, confused for a moment before realizing he was talking about the case they were working on.

"Huh?" Mai and Monk asked confused.

"I don't feel that each incident is that severe, however, having this many of them is abnormal, don't you think?" Naru asked them. "This many cases, at the same location, at the same time… Assuming they're all true… there definitely has to be something causing it."

"Aein, I think it is fairly safe to say that someone or something is steering all the incidents. They all must have something in common, we just go to look for it. "She told him. Her arms crossed, standing next to him.

"Kuro," Naru says, shifting his beautiful blue eyes on her face. For some reason it made her feel nervous for the first time. Her cheeks fluster. A very faint pink was coated on her soft cheeks. His attention alone made her feel so weird. Panic began to set in.

Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit… her internal thoughts whirl slightly. "Yes Aein" She spoke. It sounded confident but in reality, she was a mess. Mai's eyes were on her, smirking in the background, giggling. She kept muttering "I ship it" Like a Mantra. Monk sweat drops at her behaviour.

"Did you see any Aura on the desk, when you looked at it?" He questions, not noticing the sudden difference in her body language. Kurobara hummed, calming her nerves. "Yes, there was Aura… It's a little confusing but… what I gathered by the colours is that we might be dealing with either an Angry Esper or psychic or an Angry Spirit"

"I see…" He replied, thoughtfully.

Monk and Mai seemed to be speaking, Annoyance flash in Naru's eyes. As Mai laughed at the Monk beside her. Kurobara felt a small weight on her shoulder, a hand was on her. "Good work…" Kazuya says awkwardly. Eyes widened at his words, she sharply turned her head.

"You too Oliver" She whispered back, making sure he can hear her only. His posture stiffened at the suddenness of his name. His posture began to lessen up as he moved his hand off her shoulder. His head was tilted both of their eyes connect. A small smile tugged on his lips causing Kuro's breath to hitch.

Kazuya expression changed back to his normal one. "You two, stop your Idiocy, we have work to do" He coldly stated. Annoyance and coldness were amongst his tone of voice, eyes were now on them as his arms were crossed. He was glaring at them as usual.

Meanwhile, Kurobara just stood there. Flustered. Shocked and in disbelief. What was wrong with her. This is really bad. She thought, eyes glazed over. Her throat constricted in itself. Making her feel thirsty. Confusion settled in. her thoughts were racing, trying to find the answer to her question.

What is wrong with her? Why was she feeling this?

It took a couple of minutes, realization and dread began to creep up onto her face. Her heart raced. Her throat constricted once more. She was absolutely screwed.

She was falling for Kazuya Shibuya, otherwise known as Oliver Davis… No, it can't be it. She wasn't one for those kinds of things, but that was the only thing that made sense. Doubt and denial settle in her system. She felt a suddenness of nausea as her head became clouded.

There must be some other plausible answer.

 **Author Note**

 **Little Sunflower here, with a brand new Chapter. Party!**

 **Yeah, I finally did another chapter, though I don't know what to think of this chapter, it might be a little too cliche or dramatic. I try my best to with my current writing skills (Which I have almost none) to write to the best of my ability.**

 **So yeah. My little Kuro is in both Denial of her feelings. Kurobara is a character that would do anything in her power to stop herself from potential hurt. Especially in the emotional and mental aspect.**

 **She doesn't fall in Love easily and almost never acts on it.**

 **She can be very dense sometimes, but despite this, she isn't as stupid or dense as people may think. She was going to come to find out about her own feelings sooner or later. However just because her feelings are slowly drawing on her doesn't mean she accepts them wholeheartedly.**

 **She is a character who hides her feelings or tried to.**

 **Honestly, though I am sorry if this is to cliche or too much OCC. I try my best and I hope this chapter was a good one.**

 **This chapter took really long to write though, Mainly since I was making a colour coded Aura sheet. It took so long. I decided to put more information up for her Main ability as well. It also took a long time because I needed my sister's laptop and that I was procrastinating and watching Avengers and Marvel films for the first time.**

 **It's safe to say I am a fan of Marvel and also I am a massive fan of Loki!**

 **Anyways Thank you all for reading, following, Favoriting and commenting on my story, I really appreciate it.**


	50. Sinking Feelings and Frustration

**Sinking Feelings and Frustration**

It was the next day, Kazuya had called others in to help. Those being Ayako, John, and Masako much to Kurobara's annoyance. Lin was also here, setting the equipment as they speak.

"We won't be able to spend much time researching each individual case, as there are too many of them," Naru explained now that everyone was here. All were standing by watching him as he spoke to them. Kuro, Looked disinterested, almost cold looking.

"We'll just have to try to get rid of as many spirits as possible. And if that doesn't work, we'll just have to come up with an alternate plan. Hara-san, please look around the school. Start with the desk that the ghost supposedly came out of, and then the art prep room. Then, the desk that's supposedly possessed by spirits, and the track team's locker room."

"I wouldn't mind at all if you were just to call me Masako," Masako told him with a bold, ladylike smile, covering her mouth with her fancy kimono's sleeve.

'So, Bold!?' Mai thought, Glancing to the side of her, now looking at her best friend Kurobara, who looked angry — suspecting that her Raven-Haired friend had a 'Crush' on there boss.

What Mai didn't know was her 'Crush' was more than a crush. Something Kurobara was dreading and denying.

Kurobara didn't understand why her body was acting this way, trying to deny everything her logical and emotional side was telling her. Her jaw was clenched very sharply, mouth twitching in anger and jealousy. Eyes were darkening and glaring at Masako with sharp annoyance.

Her body and facial reactions were taut and unresponsive to her demanding mind to stop. She didn't want to feel this and from a simple comment? She wasn't petty to be jealous at a simple remark, but here she is feeling bubbling jealousy and anger. Kurobara needed to get this under control.

She kept asking herself why was this happening? But deep down, inside that golden heart she has, she knew she was undeniably fucked. She had feelings for him, and she didn't want that.

They gave a soft sigh, un tensing her body language, trying to put her mask back onto her face. She felt a stare on her back, so turning her head to see Mai looking a little smug of herself, mouth pulled into a teasing smirk. Kurobara shook her head rolling her eyes, trying to shake it off like nothing happened.

Like she wasn't jealous at all? I mean she wasn't… (Yeah Keep lying to yourself, You're totally jealous…)

"Matsuzaki-san, would you please accompany Hara-san?" Naru proceeded as if he hadn't heard her."And if you see any spirits, please exorcise them." Not noticing Kurobara's outlandish behaviour.

"Oh? Aren't you going to say anything to Masako?" Ayako challenged with an astute grin as if she had discovered some sort of weakness. "If it were someone else, you would have given them a hard time."

Kuro tensed upwards again, gritting her teeth. Mai moved next to her to show her support to her. Bumping into her before grabbing her hand, unexpectedly causing her to flinch before glancing down. Her brunette friend gave her a friendly but playful smile, finding amusement in the suffering of her raven-haired friend.

"If you have time to go on about such extraneous matters, why don't you try using it to prove your talent for an exorcism? I would love to see you succeed for once." Naru replied sardonically.

Ugh…!" Ayako grumbled as she turned away, humiliated. Kurobara biting her lip, holding her laughter. Body shaking at Naru's comment.

"Why do you even challenge him when you know you're going to lose anyway?" Monk asked quietly, sweat-dropping. Kurobara being the only one to challenge him without him being hard on her. Something she was quite proud to think about, she was known to be slightly stubborn, so winning an argument would be very hard.

"At any rate," Naru said, picking up where he had left off, "There isn't enough equipment to cover all the cases. I'll need to rely on everyone's spiritual sensitivity. As you patrol around the grounds, please wear these." He said, gesturing to the headsets Lin had prepared so they could keep in touch.

"MaI, Kuro You two stay here, on standby and wait for everyone to contact you"

"Of course Aein, ready when you all are" Kurobara spoke up, catching everyone's eyes on her from. "Anything for you" She blurted out, keeping her mask on display. Mai snorted before looking at Naru "What about you, Naru?"

"Lin and I will continue our research."

(Timeskip)

Mai sat there in silence at the base while everyone else was out investigating, waiting for them to call. 'Here, I end up being the only one left out…' She thought. 'Well…' she glanced at a pacing Kuro who looked alarmed or a little frustrated. 'At least Kuro-san was here, but she looked a little… angry' She sweatdropped.

That reminds her, why didn't Naru send her out with Masako? Kurobara had psychic abilities that can help to find spirits, so why didn't he…" Nee Kuro-san?" Mai started, trying to get her attention, but her raven-haired friend kept bouncing forward and back. "Kuro-san?!" Mai raised her voice slightly, snapping them out of there… pacing.

"Hm? Oh sorry Mai-chan" They spoke out sighing at herself from her erratic behavior, she noticed that her friend was looking at her with concern " Are you okay Kuro-san you have been pacing around the room for some time." Kurobara gave a sigh, forcing a small smile on her face " I am alright, don't worry your small brain about it."

Mai gave her a playful glare, amusing her so very much. "Excuse me I have a normal-sized brain! Sorry for being worried about you!" She pouted, causing them to snigger "I appreciate your concern, I was merely joking Mai-chan."

Mai huffed. "Anyways, I have a question," She responded.

"You always have questions," Kuro sighed out, her tone coming out playful, eyes shining playfully at her friend. Arms were crossed as she straightened her posture.

Mai glared at her, making her snort, shaking her head "Go on tell me you're question."

"How come Naru didn't tell you to go with Masako to investigate the spirits? You have powers like her. I would have thought you would be with her" Mai asked, curiously. Her face pulling a confused expression as she didn't understand why Kuro was here with her on stand by.

They hummed standing in a thinking position hand on her chin before looking at her. "Well, That's simple… Kazuya knows me that is why I'm here instead of with Masako-san" at the end of her words her tone became bitter.

"I don't get it…"

"Of course you don't" Kurobara spoke jokingly, making her friend glare for the fifth time today. "He knows how headstrong I am and how close I am to you. I would simply argue with him and challenge his 'authority' to stay here with you. I'm here because I want to protect you."

She gave Mai a soft smile, eyes with affection for her friend, showing her tender side only to her. Her brunette friend felt a grin forming onto her lips, happy that she had told her that. Having the chance to see her caring side. To see the real Kurobara Akamia.

"Awww, so kind"

"That and your accident-prone and very clumsy. I bet you'll trip on-air" Kurobara remarked sniggering, smugly smirking at Mai's flushed face and glare.

"I take my words back your the meanest person I ever met!"

Kurobara couldn't help but laugh, finding it so endearing. She felt much better about her circumstances, forgetting all about her sinking feelings.

"So you and Naru… I saw the way you reacted." Mai snorted, having an evil smirk on her face, trying to tease Kuro as she had always done to her. Kurobara suddenly tensed, blushing slightly knowing her friend had caught her… annoyance.

"You saw nothing Mai-chan... " She calmly told her, almost groaning at herself for not being careful. Mai shook her head sniggering with a self-righteous smile "I know what I saw, and it was so adorable… You were so jealous."

"Mai… please" They spoke, getting a little upset and embarrassed

"Don't worry I won't tell Naru, but I can't help to ship you two, even more, You two were cute before but now your just perfect for each other. You have my total support; I'll be cheering you on!" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai please stop" She groaned, blushing. Shaking her head in her hands.

"I even made ship names for you two!"

"..."

Mai looked at her excitedly, getting a notebook from her pocket. Giggling like she was the one with a crush. " Okay, there's Kazmia!" She said, smiling cutely at the name, glancing at Kuro's expression, which seemed like she was disturbed.

"Or Kakamia"

"..."

"What about Kazia?"

"Mai will you just listen to me… It isn't going to happen. Please get it through your head that Kazuya and I will not be together. It can't happen" Kurobara says raising her voice slightly, head throbbing. Eyes narrowed, her fingernails digging into her skin.

"Why can't it? You two have a thing for each other" Mai pouted, looking at her full-on, not backing down, not understanding why it was not going to happen. She wanted Kurobara to have someone.

"Because…"

"Because of what? Kuro-san."

"Because I'm too broken!... I am too broken for someone to love me, that is why Mai… no one would love me because I have so much fucking baggage that it fucked me up. No one would want a broken tool." They almost yelled out, tearing up at her words. Frustration, anger and sadness enveloped her tone. Voice cracking, like her heart.

As she calmed down the door opened, making Mai jump up while Kuro flinches, turning to a familiar figure. Takahashi Yuko was here glancing at the both of them.

"A-Ah… You scared me…" Mai said, wilting as she exhaled a sigh of relief. Thanking Kami-sama that it wasn't Kazuya or he would have heard everything.

"Sorry, Sorry. I thought Norio might be here." Yuko apologized with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck, as she approached the conference desk and took a seat across from Mai. "What are you two doing?"

Kurobara sighed, walking around to where her friend was, forcing a small smile. "We are holding the fort, so to speak. Takagawa-san is currently out, patrolling the school under the command of our egotistical twat of a boss."

Mai sniggered at her raven-haired friend, finding her words comical, but she had a feeling that Naru would not like it.

"Wow. Are all those cases that have happened just in this school?" Yuko asked when she noticed the vast stack of case notes sitting out on the table.

"That's right," Mai answered sweat-dropping.

Kurobara sighed tiredly, looking at the case notes caused her a headache, knowing how much they had to do. She kind of just wanted to go to sleep.

"Honestly, I wonder what's going on here," Yuko spoke with a sigh. "Curses, ghosts, and preternatural powers…" Both Mai and Kurobara's eyes widened at her words, glancing at each other in alarm. "What's next, a UFO?"

'What did she mean by Preternatural Powers' Thought Mai, while Kurobara eyes narrowed thinking a similar thought.

'Did she just say Preternatural Powers? If so then…"

"Excuse me Takahashi-san but did you just say 'Preternatural powers' What precisely do you mean by that? Is there someone with… theses powers? If so, I am intrigued." She asked, trying to gain information for their investigation of this school. She might have an idea of what's causing the spirits.

Yuko glanced at them "Do you not know?" She questions looking confused, thinking they already knew. Both Kuro and Mai shook their heads "Know what? What are you talking about?" They questioned.

"I thought you knew, I am surprised no one told you guys yet" Yuko looked very confused, while Kuro got irritated.

"Just tell us"

 **Author Note**

 **Hey Guys! It's me, Little Sunflower, finally I have been able to write a new chapter, still haven't gotten my new Laptop but I am waiting patiently. My sister gave me some time on her Laptop, so I was able to finish this today.**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently for this new chapter and hoped you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing Mai and Kurobara, interacting with each other. Mai being excited about Kurobara's feelings while she dreads it.**

 **Anyways Thank you for following my work, favouriting, reading and commenting. This story wouldn't have been possible without you guys who gave me the motivation to keep this story ongoing.**

 **While I have been unable to write on a laptop, I was able to keep practising on my phone, Ironically I have 78 chapters of a story I made on the phone. Not going to upload it as it's… not great XD.**


	51. Kasai Panic and Bending Spoons

**Kasai Panic and Bending Spoons **

"Kasai Panic?" Kazuya directed.

Kurobara standing right next to Mai, with a cocky, smug face. Eyes are drawn on Yuko to explain.

"Right. There's a senior at our school name Kasai Chiaki. She can bend a spoon with her preternatural power." Yuko revealed.

"I believe it was right after the summer break that she showed it to us for the first time. Since then she's become famous at school because of her power. Bending spoons became a 'cool trend' among some of the students, but while some students believed in her power, others didn't believe at all. Because the news of Kasai-san's power became such a big deal, she was asked to stand on stage in front of everyone during a morning gathering. One of the teachers held up a key and said 'If it's true, then bend this for me right now. Can't do it, huh? You can't do it, can you?' Then she bent it."

"She did _!_?" Mai urged eagerly.

Kuro's arms crossed, with a pensive expression. "Bending spoons? Interesting." They commented, humming slightly to herself. Bending spoons was something that amateur psychics could do to show off, It was also an indication for ESP like abilities.

She could not help but let out a tiny smirk. Kasai undoubtedly proved their teacher wrong. Kuro could not help but love people proving other people wrong, maybe she was Sadistic. That could explain why she liked being a jerk to people who do her friends wrong.

Kurobara loved Karma.

"That was the end of it." Yuko maintained. "The teacher started attacking her! Kasai-san eventually got fed up and said to the teacher 'I'll curse you to death!' And ever since then all these strange things started happening. Now everyone's saying that maybe this is the curse of Kasai-san. I think that's why lately, Kasai-san hasn't even come to class, and she spends all her time holed up in the biology prep room."

Mai looked alarmed while Kurobara had a raised eyebrow, with a slight smile, finding it somewhat amusing when she shouldn't. Cursing someone to death is a little extreme, then again, people can become toxic fast.

(Timeskip- WOOP)

Naru tapped on the door of the biology prep lab. There was a moment of silence before someone finally answered.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me," Naru said as opened the door and entered the room, with Kurobara besides him, with an apathetic expression on hand. Mai peeking behind her raven-haired friend. "Is Kasai-san here?"

"How can we help you?" A good-looking female teacher-directed with a polite smile as a student with long hair quickly turned away so they couldn't see her face.

"My name is Shibuya, and I'm with Shibuya Psychic Research." Naru introduced himself. "I would like to speak with Kasai-san."

Kuro narrowed her eyes on the teacher having a bad feeling about the teacher. It felt like a cold chill. Mai noticed her behaviour, glancing at her with a concerned expression. Kurobara eyes moved to the side, looking at the guy she may or may not have fallen in love with. Concern and adoriation in her expression for a split second.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" The teacher asked.

'Is she deaf? He just said his name...' Thought the raven-haired woman. Eyes cast onto the teacher as she spoke, suspicion and a sinking feeling erupted her being.

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya."

"Ah. I'd heard from the principal that someone was coming to investigate, so you're him." She said. "Please, come in. I'm Ubusuna Kei, the biology teacher."

Kuro's eyebrows perked up at her name; it sounded familiar to her for some reason. Where has she heard that name from? She shook her head softly, giving Oliver a small glance. Naru caught her eyes for a moment.

"Ubusuna? That's an uncommon name." Naru remarked. Ubusuna-sensei beamed. Kurobara could not help but roll her eyes, Mai sniggered perking up her eyebrows and wiggling them slightly, thinking that she was jealous. "Are you okay? You looking a little green there" Mai whispered.

Kurobara gave her a sharp glare, a little fed up. Still trying to deny her feelings for their egotistical boss. Mai flinched slightly.

"You need to speak with Kasai-san? You must be here to talk regarding the incident that happened in September, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" The antisocial student shouted, indicating that she was indeed Kasai Chiaki. Mai perked up at that voice while Kurobara frowned. She understood why they wouldn't want to speak, considering that people didn't believe her and are bullying her for no good reason.

This is why she didn't show off the fact that she was a Psychic/Esper people just think they are illusionist or tricksters or even frauds. It's difficult for them; she knows that are a lot of mediums and psychics had lost their lives because of the pressure from the media.

"You'd better tell them exactly what happened, to avoid any misunderstandings," Ubusuna-sensei advised her calmly.

"No!" Kasai-san refused adamantly. "They won't believe what I say anyway."

"But didn't you hear them? They investigate psychic phenomena. I don't think they would deny what you have to tell them for no reason."

Kurobara decided to open her mouth "I will believe you," She commented, causing them to look at her. She stood there, confidently. Inside her, were burning anxiety forming in her stomach. "Let us decide to believe you or not; we need the full story to really understand the full picture." She calmly spoke up.

Showing a kind smile, having a little sympathy on her expression.

"…" Kasai-san looked a little surprised at her wording. She stayed quiet, sitting there, sulking for a few more minutes before finally turning her head to look at them. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked more calmly.

"Ah," Mai said, a little surprised when she saw Kasai-san's face. She wasn't nearly as scary as she had thought she would be. Kuro glanced at her brunette friend with amusement, mouth tugged upward into an angle establishing a sly smirk.

' _ **What? Did you think she was going to look like the grudge? Black long hair slimy skin in a white ripped dress?'**_

Mai squeaked, hearing a voice in her head. It was Kuro's voice, she shouldn't be surprised since she had done it before, a while ago but she could not help it. Her voice echoed and buzzed.

'Very Funny Kuro…' Mai thought, playfully glaring at her, while she amusedly smiled, sniggering.

 _ **`I know I am, don't have to tell me twice... Idiot'**_

Mai tensed up at that, still silently glaring at her raven-haired friend.

"They're not just rumours. It's true. But I bet you don't believe it, do you?" Kasai said cynically.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm also able to bend a spoon." Naru revealed, surprising almost everyone in the room, particularly Mai. It wasn't surprising to her, he was the famous Oliver Davis.

'What now?' Mai thought, staring at him in open disbelief. This from the guy who always insisted he _wasn't_ a psychic?

Kurobara was thinking about if she should speak out about the fact that she could also do it. ' _ **Trying to be a show-off Ollie boy'**_ She smirked as she saw Naru's body tense. His mouth twitched upward. ' Telepathy? Interesting another thing you were hiding from me'

' _ **Oh come on admit it, Narcissist, you're Impressed.'**_ Her tone turning slightly flirtatious without her knowing it. Naru almost rolled his eyes. 'The only impressive thing about you is how much you can hide from me.'

' _ **Ouch… Aein thats a little mean…'**_

"I also can bend a spoon" Admitted Kurobara, winking subtly at Naru. Kazuya mouth twitched into a small smile, finding it cute. Cute? Since when did he find his assistant cute.

Mai watched the small exchange between them, Excited for them. She thought they looked adorable together, not understanding why Kuro would deny her feelings for him.

"… You can?" Kasai-san asked both of them. Shock in her voice.

"I can," Naru stated matter-of-factly. "There aren't any psychic researchers that don't believe in PK." Kasai Chiaki stared at him for a moment before grabbing a spoon from container sitting out on the table.

' _ **Why did he have to be so handsome?'**_

'You think I'm handsome' Naru flashed a smirk at Kuro. She accidently forgot to turn of telepathy. Blushing at her mistake, trying to act impassively. Facial expression tense at her own embarrassment and mistake.

"Prove it." She said, holding the spoon out, daring him to accept. Naru stared at the spoon. Kasai turned to Kuro as well, asking for her to do it as well. She let out a tired sigh. It sure is a long day for her. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything about being able to bend spoons.

They hate to admit it, but for some reason, she could not help but show off to Kazuya. Before she could stop herself, she blurted it out; then she had given Naru a flirtatious wink. Her body, her feelings, and the way she spoke felt like it was being controlled. While her brain screamed for her body and emotions to stop.

"I guess it can't be helped." He said with a sigh, accepting. Naru concentrated on the spoon in his hand. Then he raised the other, and effortlessly bent the bowl forward and down, away from himself, using only a light touch from the tip of his index finger.

" _!_?" Mai gasped, stunned that he had actually managed to pull it off. She and the others all watched in awe as the bowl of the spoon broke off at the shoulder and fell to the ground.

It clanged against the floor making an obnoxious sound…

The room was completely silent. Naru handed the stem of the spoon back to Kasai-san so she could examine it for herself. A bead of sweat rolled down Kasai-san's face as she stared at the broken spoon. He really was the real deal…

Kasai turned to Kuro, whom looked amused at her egotistical boss, who seemed so pleased with himself. Which isn't surprising since he was a Narcissist. She felt Kasai's stare on her knowing she was asking her to do the same.

"I think we need another spoon," They commented, eyes drawn on the broken piece on the floor. Snorting softly as her voice came out comically. Finding funny that Naru just broke the spoon, but the way he had turned the spoon, he could have easily broken it without any ESP.

Kuro smoothly walked to a counter and grabbed a spoon, eyes following her as she began to move back where she was. She hates using her Psychic abilities, but since she kind of forced it upon herself, she had to use them.

She was essentially showing off. Something Kuro rarely does since she finds it somewhat rude to rub it into other people's faces. That and having psychic abilities was like a curse to her. It practically ruined her life and her family. She held it with the tips of her fingers.

Though showing off in front of Oliver sounded fun, maybe she could impress him. A smirk formed onto her expression, finding it exciting to be able to impress him. As quickly as her smirk formed, it changed to a sharp frown. Why were they bothered about showing off in front of him?

Why did she feel so… elated and good about it. Kurobara's body tense at her inner thoughts as anger, doubt, and continuing denial formed into the pit of her stomach. Mai looked at her with such concern that she realized that she kept them waiting.

Once again, her body became confidant, as did her smirk that had reformed. Her eyes began to illuminate, only slightly. Her fingers were on the bottom, hands softly glowing a faint hue of blue and gold. The spoon began to bend and twist.

It looked like it was melting, It cracked and snapped, flying to the floor like Naru's, only for it to be more broken and twisted than his.

The silence enveloped the lab, her smirk twisted into a smug, arrogant smile. Head tilted, eyes piercing onto Oliver and Kasai. "Now that's what I call spoon-bending," She commented, widely smirking. Eyes still faintly glowing.

Mai only gaped at her, shock written on her face as though she was a novel. Maybe Kurobara did like to show off a little. Only when Kazuya was here. Which undoubtedly made her concerned about her emotions.

Why did it matter so much more when Oliver was watching?

 **Author Note**

 **Hello Guys! The Little Sunflower is back with an Update!? So let's party! I finally wrote a chapter that and I have a new Laptop so updating will be easier. I can finally add a new chapter to my story.**

 **Thank goodness I have finally a Laptop to write. Boy am I happy!**

 **By the way, I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I also hope that everyone would have a good New years! You know what amazing though, this story is 1 Year old and I am completely shocked by this.**

 **That and Shocked that people like my story, I want to thank you all for this year and helping me to stay motivated to write this story. I never thought I would have made it this far.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, having a little flirting here and there. While my child still denies her feelings, poor Kuro...I hope she finally realized what an idiot she is for not accepting it. Maybe Mai should beat some sense into her?! What do you think?**

 **So yeah, Thank you all! For sticking to me even if I make tons of mistakes in my writing. So thank you for Following, favoriting and commenting on my story and of course thank you for reading it as well.**

 **By the way if a sentence looks like this** _ **'Kurobara Akamia'**_ **It means she is speaking in telepathy. I actually need to change the earlier chapters as the Telepathy were a bit messy so yeah.**

 **LittleSunflower-Thank you!**


	52. Bullying and Belief

**Warning;** **It has mentions of bullying.**

 **Bullying and Belief**

The atmosphere was silent; everyone in the room except Kazuya looked at Kurobara with a gawking expression. Shocked by her amazing abilities. Oliver had a raised eyebrow as she turned to him with a tilted head, with a cocky expression. There, her blue and red eyes had an orange tinge to them; her red-eye turned a faint blue.

Her smirk was transformed into a smug smile. "Now that's what I call spoon bending," She arrogantly spoke, a chill erupted the room. Mai gaping, eyes wide with amazement, but honestly, the only reaction Kurobara wanted was Olivers.

Kurobara knew that Mai caught onto her outlandish behavior, knowing she wasn't one to show off. She knew it was wrong… she knew what she was doing was not her at all but her body, her heart moved at will. Her mind fought the urge, but as soon as she looked over Oliver, all she could think about was that he was standing there.

She may have looked confident, but in all honesty, she was anxious. She was scared, feelings of dread filling her sense up. Why was it… that she couldn't get him out of her head. Why did she feel so warm around him? So… nervous around him. She knew the logical answer to what she was feeling.

Kuro's throat went dry, as her brain flashed bright red warning words at her… A four-letter word, she dreaded.

 **LOVE…**

 **LOVE…**

 **LOVE…**

 **LOVE…**

It flashed four times; heart beat thumping. Kurobara quietly moved away to Mai and Kazuya, putting a bit of distance between Kazuya and Kuro. Mai looked on in concern, noticing her sudden quiet behaviour.

Kurobara's mind screamed at her, telling her what she didn't want to know. An internal struggle, a battle formed into her mind. 'No' She cried out in her mind, 'I'm not in love with him!' She screamed out, trying to trick her body into agreeing with her but alas… It didn't stop what she was feeling.

She opened her mouth, which was dry. "Since we established that we could Bend spoons, would you mind telling us what we want to know" She spoke confidently. Mask covering her insecurities. However, her voice cracks while speaking, making her flinch. Mai and Kazuya picked on it quickly.

Kasai sighed out in defeat, still holding onto Naru's broken spoon.

"During the summer break, I was watching a TV show late at night and saw someone bending a spoon. I tried to imitate it, and I actually started being able to bend it." Kasai explained as she fiddled with the two halves of the spoon Naru had broken, using a little PK to fuse them back together.

Mai gasped in astonishment, while Kurobara sighed softly. She was impressed she had to admit, but right now she was just glad that she had a distraction from her… mind.

"After trying to do it a few times, it started getting easier to do. Although, I can't break it off completely like the both of you."

"Huh?" Mai said, confused. Not understanding what they were talking about. Noticing a faint red dancing on her friend's cheek. 'Is Kuro... blushing.'

Kurobara was about to open her mouth to try and explain it, but she was beaten to it. "Years ago, there was a phenomenon where many people experienced psychic awakening after seeing Uri Geller's performance on TV. Those people were called the 'Gellerini'." Ubusuna-sensei explained kindly.

"You know it very well." Naru remarked before turning his attention back to Kasai-san. Kuro knowing what he was about to ask, sighed softly. Eyes are drawn onto her form "Do you mind me asking if you can still bend a spoon? It has been… Three months since the last time you did it." she asked politely, giving a soft smile.

"Of course I can!" Kasai snapped defensively, grabbing a new spoon to demonstrate. Mai, Naru and Kuro watched as she concentrated and held the spoon just as he had done before "Nn…" She gripped the spoon tightly as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, and she began to bend over until the spoon was almost touching the seat of the chair she was sitting on.

Kurobara's eyes widened at what she was doing… That was disappointing. She has seen people do that before, and it wasn't right. She glanced over to Kazuya with a frown on her face. "Don't do that." Naru said strictly, surprising her. Kasai-san stopped and looked up at him. "If you did that, you would be making the same mistake some of the Gellerini had made."

"?" Mai said, not understanding what was going on. Hadn't he wanted her to bend the spoon?

Kuro shook her head at Mai's expression, "It's a trick." She whispered to Mai, who seemed confused about what she was watching.

"I know that trick. As soon as the spoon got in your shadow, you tried to bend it by pushing it against the edge of the chair. Most of the Gellerini's preternatural powers didn't last very long. In order to cover that up, they resorted to using various tricks." Naru explained, looking over to her.

"Unfortunately, some of these tricks were dug up and revealed to the media and the public...This caused an on slaughter of mediums and Psychics being called fakes and frauds. It is one of the reasons people don't believe in us." Kurobara interrupted sighing, having being bullied because of some rumors.

They were glad they didn't go to school anymore; it was a pain in the ass that, and it really sucked that people judge her so harshly. "I mean, look at me" She spoke out with a dry smile. Hands crossed, overlapping each other. " I was bullied all my life because I had Psychic abilities," She commented.

Mai frowned, "Kuro-san…" She spoke sadly, knowing she had been bullied, but she had never heard her admit it before. It hurt her to hear. The fact that it wasn't just school but her entire life. Mediums and Psychics had it hard…

Kazuya raised his eyebrow, looking at her. His gaze became soft; his heart ached for some reason. It made him admire her even more, not that he would admit it to anyone. Otherwise, Gene and Lin would most definitely tease him.

She coughed lightly. "Anyways The trick Kasai-san just tried to use is one of the tricks the Gellerini used to use." She pointed out, wishing she really hadn't spoken about her past bullying. But it was a fact that Mediums, Psychic, Esper, or even researchers had it difficult, simply because people didn't want to believe in them.

It's hard to swallow but it was the truth…

"But, I really have bent spoons successfully before!" Kasai shouted defensively. She was angry, thinking that both were accusing her that she was a fake. Kuro shook her head slightly; she wasn't accusing her at all. Did she not understand what they were saying. One mistake is all it takes. To ruin what they built…

"It only takes one mistake to lose your credibility," Naru told her.

"One Mistake…" She spoke sadly, tone coming out with sympathy. Eyes drawn on Kasai narrowed onto her form. "Is all it takes."

Kasai's eyes widened in realization.

"Any researcher is aware that the Gellerini's power can be unpredictable." He continued calmly. "When you can't do it, it's okay to just say so. If someone were to doubt your ability still, they probably didn't believe you from the start anyway, so just ignore them."

"Aein is correct, ignore them. I believe you as does he, People are fickle, and when things are different and bizarre to them, they will attack. Like I had mentioned before, I was bullied very badly. I was named a freak, and no one wanted to be friends with me" She let out a sigh, here again talking about issues she had to deal with.

"They would write on my desk with horrible insults, telling me to kill myself even going so far as placing a flower on my desk. You know what I did?" She tenderly spoke, not looking at Naru or Mai, having their eyes on Kasai.

"I ignored them." A soft smile, one with adoration, came onto her face."One day you will find someone who will believe in you and what you do, Trust me, I found Mai. When you do treasure them."

"One person makes the difference"

Mai's eyes teared up at her words, feeling warm. 'Kurobara…' she thought tenderly watching the exchanged. Kasai flushed as she lowered her head. It was the first time anyone had believed in her this much other than Kei-sensei.

What Kurobara had spoken... Meant so much to her. Those words struck a chord in her…She wished she had met them earlier.

"I taught her that trick." Ubusuna-sensei confessed. "Other teachers wouldn't believe her, and she was put in a situation where she had no choice but to bend a spoon to prove she really did have preternatural power."

"But I haven't been able to bend one lately…" Kasai said meekly. "When I talked to Kei-sensei, she taught me that trick. At that morning gathering, I talked back to the teacher who was giving me a hard time, and that only made things worse. Than the other teachers started questioning Kei-sensei, saying things like 'What in the world is the biology club studying these days?' Some of the other club members even quit. I wonder why we have to put up with this kind of drama?"

"Is that why you made that comment?" Naru asked.

Kuro looked at Kasai waiting for her answer, but she could not help but think about cursing someone; she had admitted that she had thought about it in the past, but of course, her morals told her not to.

"Oh, you mean the one about killing that teacher with a curse?" Kasai asked. "I was really upset when I said it."

"Did you mean it?" Naru asked.

Kasai stared at him for a moment, taken aback. Was he serious? She looked over to the nice woman, wondering if he was actually asking a question like that, but Kuro just smiled, nodding her head gently.

"Oh, no. I may have said that, but I couldn't really curse someone to death, right?" She said, glancing at Ubusuna-sensei, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"… Is that so…" Naru said thoughtfully.

"I kind of feel sorry for Kasai-san." Mai said as they were walking back to base. "It sounds like they've had a lot to deal with. Just because she bent a spoon, it turned out to be a major at school."

Kuro sighed softly, "It's the fate of someone who has Esper like abilities" She spoke up. Sorrow came out of her tone, making Kazuya and Mai glance her way. "Kuro-san…" Mai started, nervously pausing in her tracks.

"Is that why you never spoke about your… Abilities." She asked, knowing that her friend was a person who always kept to herself — never saying anything about herself. They hummed at that, flinching at her question. She let out a tired, hollow sigh. Knowing that Kazuya and Mai were awaiting for her answer.

"It is… one of the reasons, bullying takes a toll on your mind" She shrugged, softly pointing at her mind. "It creates a hell inside your head," She added, dryly. Mouth pulled into a frown, losing her impassive mask. "People don't understand how toxic your mind can be, how isolating it is to be that target of torment."

"Of course I learned how to ignore what people say about me, I honestly don't give any fucks anymore," She said lightly, but in reality, she was lying. It still hurt, and it never stopped hurting, no matter what she did.

Kazuya was quiet, observing her. "Don't tell me you actually believed them" He spoke up, making her turn to him with an alarmed expression, tilting her head. Confusion replaced her expression after the realization about what he was talking about. He was talking about whether she believed what they had said about her.

She went quiet… not saying a thing. Naru took this as an answer before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your more idiotic than I thought." He remarked, coldly.

Kurobara's eyes narrowed in annoyance at what he just said: "I'm sorry, what did you just say?!" She growled out. "If you believed them, then you're an idiot." He added.

"I'm not an Idi-" She tried, voice raising slightly, but he interrupted her "because I believe in you," He said rather warmly, which surprised her and Mai. Kurobara's face erupted into a bright red flush. Cheeks hot like a furnace while Mai openly gaped before giggling like a schoolgirl.

Kuro's expression was one that Mai had never seen before. So flustered, red cheeks and red ears. She could not help but laugh at how adorable this was to her — muttering like a mantra at how cute this was.

Kazuya kept walking with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh My God My ship is becoming canon!" Exclaimed Mai, who jumped up and down, right next to a frozen Kuro. Who was having a complete break down at her own feelings? Of course, things became normal, both catching up to Kazuya.

"Mai...Kuro" Naru said,now in front of the closed door to base.

"Yeah?" Mai said, stopping as did her raven-haired friend.

"I need to ask you both a favour."

' _!_! _?'_ Mai exclaimed internally, wondering if the world was about to end.

"Oh My... I feel the ground shaking Mai-Chan... The world is ending" Kurobara faked a gasp holding onto Mai's arm shaking it as she teased Naru. "We're going to die!" Mai sniggered, puffing out her cheeks to stop herself from laughing at Kuro's behavior. Kazuya's mouth twitched as did his eyes. Annoyance at her teasing as he glared.

"You just saw me bend a spoon. Please don't tell anyone about it." He finally spoke, ignoring their childish behaviour.

"Why not? That was impressive." Mai asked.

"Please. Especially Lin."

'I-I really want to ask him why, but…' Mai thought, closing her eyes, as she fought hard to suppress her curiosity.

"I promise Aein," Kurobara spoke, tone coming out soft.

Finally, Mai had answered "Sure thing." She said with a smile. "I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Thanks." He said, keeping his gaze fixed on the door in front of him. Kurobara opened her mouth faking another gasp, shocked that he actually said thanks "Oh my god I feel another earthquake"

He gave another glare at her while Kuro and Mai snigger at him.

 **Author Note**

 **Little Sunflower here with another update… the first chapter of 2020 how bizarre. I hope you enjoyed it, I added a little fluff into this chapter because I thought we all deserved it. I'm sorry if Naru was OOC I am trying my best to keep him in character.**

 **We also learn more about Kuro's bullying that had happened to her, if remember far back to the first couple of chapters. (6 chapters are rewritten by the way)**

 **I myself have been bullied throughout out my life as well as Kuro so we have that in common. Anyways Thank you so much! Oh and I am reading all of your comments so don't worry I really appreciate them. Sorry for any mistake I have made in this chapter**

 **Thank you all.-Little Sunflower.**


	53. Frustration and Friendship?

**Frustration and Friendship?**

"There's no spirits anywhere?" Monk's voice boomed incredulously as Kazuya opened the door. "That's impossible, Masako-chan."

"I didn't see any." Masako repeated firmly as Kazuya, Mai and Kurobara entered the room "I searched the entire school campus but found nothing."

"There has to be at least one spirit at that desk." Monk insisted. "There have been four accidents so far relating to it!"

"I wonder if we're being deceived?" Masako said, refusing to back down.

"By the whole school _!_?" Monk asked incredulously. "Is that some kind of joke _!_?"

Kurobara sighed at this fruitless argument. Masako couldn't see any spirits, but for some reason, she could see aura that suggests as much? Something was clearly going on with the school. She didn't know what but she did not like it one bit.

Mai glanced at her worriedly, arguing was never a good thing. She gave her a small smile, telling her that everything was going to be okay, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Now, now…" John maintained steadily with a flustered smile, trying to calm them down before the argument became too explosive.

"This case is getting complicated." Kurobara commented dryly, her voice bringing everyone's attention to her. She was honestly too tired for this; the case was going to be a long one; she could feel it. Right now she wants to head home and spend her time alone, as much as she enjoyed spending time with Kazuya, Mai and everyone else, she needed a break.

"Kuro is right." Kazuya spoke up. Eyes moving away from her form. ""How many of those witnesses do you think were telling us the truth? Even if only some of them were, there were still quite a lot of submissions. There has to be some reason why so many people involved with this school are experiencing so many psychic phenomena. But that reason is still not apparent. We can only depend on your psychic power at this point, Hara-san, Kuro-san."

"There aren't any spirits here." Masako stated matter-of-factly. Even if it was Naru asking, she couldn't see what she couldn't see.

"I see." Naru said with a sigh. So much for that. Disappointment in his voice.

"Masako isn't always right, you know." Ayako pointed out.

Kurobara shook her head, knowing this was going to cause another argument. She was about to open her mouth and explain what she could see with her Aura manipulation skills. Unfortunately, she was interrupted.

"I'm correct more often than you are." Masako retorted coolly, holding up her kimono sleeve.

"I don't know about that!" Ayako snapped hotly. "There's no way there aren't any spirits here. I bet Kuro-san here could see them." She said pointedly, glancing at her while she awkwardly stood there, now being brought in the middle of it.

"Actually-" Kurobara started.

"No, she wouldn't be able too," Masako said. "Because there's nothing to see. In fact, Matsuzaki-san, I can't seem to ever remember a time when you were correct, can you?" She interrupted, giving her and Ayako a glare.

"Can I just-" Kuro tried, growling out.

Mai could see her friend's tense posture, she was getting angry, their mouth was twitching as were her eyes. Clenched fists. She knew how much she hated being interrupted.

"Well, I never! You may be able to see them, but you can't exorcise them!" Ayako retorted with a huff.

'Geez…' Mai thought, sweat-dropping as she watched their cat fight. Glancing back and forth between Ayako and Masako while keeping her eye on her friend. Who was getting more frustrated by the minute

Before any more could be said, Kurobara finally exploded. Both eyes turning blue with the faint orange wisps. "All of you shut the fuck up! You're acting like children." She said frustratedly, some of the equipment shook and floated up at her anger. Her teeth clinked together growling out.

Every single person became quiet at her sudden burst of anger. The objects that were shaking and floating stopped. Items thumped onto the desks and the floor. Realizing what she had just done, she sighed. " **For fucksake** ," She grumbled out in English. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Now can I actually talk without anyone interrupting me and getting into fights?" She asked rhetorically, having exhausted tone. While glancing at everyone. Kazuya seemed impressed by her display as was the rest of them.

"Right. I was going to say that; I could see Aura on that desk we went too. It was faint, but it was there. An indication that something is going on. Around the desk, I saw three different colours. Blue, Red, and Green. There is something here, but I do not know what it is. The colours suggest an angry spirit or an angry esper/psychic. Which I have said earlier, even though it contradicts what Masako-san was saying."

"At least we have something" Monk spoke up, while Ayako gave Masako a smirk. As Kurobara had gotten more information then she did.

"Good work Kuro" Kazuya articulated out, giving her a small nod. Flashing her a small smile, making her cheeks heated up, growling under her breathe at her behaviour. Masako gave her a glare. "Lin, let's get back to work."

"John, let's go take another lap around campus, ourselves," Monk said with a sigh.

"Sure." John said with a smile, relieved that everyone had stopped fighting.

"Hmph. Make sure you look closely this time." Ayako told Masako as they followed the boys out. "Like Kuro-san did"

"No matter how many times I look, it will still be the same." Masako retorted stubbornly as they shut the door behind them.

Leaving both of them alone.

"Good luck!" Mai called after them with a nervous laugh, sweat-dropping. She exhaled as she turned around to face the table and shuffled the papers for the inquiries again before sitting down.

Kurobara sighed, sitting in front of Mai with a tired worn-out expression. She learned her head onto her hand. Eyes closed. Seeing a black void. With mostly grey Aura surrounding the school.

Mai yawned, herself being tired. "No… no" She scolded herself, for falling asleep. Shaking her head as an attempt to wake herself up. "Just go to sleep Mai" Kuro spoke up, giving her a small smile.

"I'll keep a watch for you if our egomaniac boss comes back." She added, softly as she watched her friend's sleepy expression finding it adorable and entertaining. Mai relaxed as her eyes closed, now letting out a final breathe as she fell asleep.

"How adorable"

(The Next Day)

Mai sighed as she sat at the conference table in the base, once again left behind to wait on everyone else. The dream she had the previous evening was bothering her. She didn't think it particularly meant anything special, but it sure was eerie…

Kurobara wasn't here for some reason, she was late, which worried her since she was a person who was always punctually earlier. She was hardly late. She wished she was here right now. She hated being alone; Kuro was always by her side.

She missed her. She hasn't even sent her a text message. She let out a loud sigh. She couldn't help but feel nervous without her. Maybe she relied on her too much, but she was always there to protect her and to make her smile.

'I wish Kurobara was here'

There was a knock on the door, bringing her out of her thoughts about her friend and being lonely.

"Yes?" Mai called out.

"Mai, Kuro, can I come in?" Kasai Chiaki asked as she opened the door. What she didn't know was the fact that Mai's friend wasn't there.

"Kasai-san…" Mai said, surprised. "Ah, yes, of course." Kasai-san entered the room and took a seat across from Mai.

"…" Neither girl really seemed to know what to say. It was starting to get awkward.

"Where is your friend Kuro-san?" Kasai asked, surprised that she wasn't with her, feeling a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to speak to her.

Mai sighed softly "I don't know where she is… she should be here" Her voice coming out sad and lonesome. It went silent again, it was much more depressing than before.

"How about the exorcism, how is it going?" Kasai-san asked, breaking the silence once again.

"Eh… not very well, actually," Mai returned honestly. "A psychic medium is telling us there are no spirits here."

"No way!" Kasai asserted, taken aback, "There are way too many things happening for that to be true."

"I agree with you, but we don't have anyone else on our team who can see spirits," Mai said with a sigh. "Well, there is Kurobara-san, but she isn't here at the moment."

"You and Shibuya-san, Akamia-san, are psychic, too, aren't you?" Kasai asked.

"Ah… I'm not a psychic!" Mai explained hastily. " Na—I mean, Shibuya-san is a ghost hunter. Although, I think he may actually be an onmyouji. And Kuro-san is a psychic?, she is an Aura manipulator which in itself is amazing" She said with awe in her voice.

"An onmyouji? Aura Manipulator? Wow… I'm impressed." Kasai said.

"Oh, Kasai-san, can you see spirits?" Mai asked.

"Me? Oh, no. I don't have any **ESP** abilities." Kasai replied frankly.

" **ESP**?" Mai asked, sweat-dropping. What was that? She could have sworn that she's heard of it before, from Kuro; But she couldn't remember.

"You don't know what **ESP** is?" Kasai asked, surprised. "Some people believe that psychic power is a type of **ESP** (Basically A sixth sense. ) I only have **PK** …, and it's only a **PK-ST** ability." She explained.

"Wow… you know a lot about this stuff…" Mai said, amazed. What was **PK-ST**? She decided to ask Kurobara and Monk about it later. Still very confused about this sort of stuff.

"I learned all of this from Kei-sensei. She is very knowledgeable in **parapsychology**." Kasai said proudly. Puffing out her chest slightly.

"You mean Ubusuna-sensei?" Mai asked, to make sure she was thinking of the correct person.

"I feel bad for Kei-sensei… because she tried to support me, other teachers, and now even the PTA are against her. I've seen them completely ignore her. But lately, I think things have gotten a little better. People who used to say that ghosts or **ESP** didn't exist are now experiencing it themselves. I hear that some have secretly come to speak to Kei-sensei about their experiences." Kasai said with a small smile.

'Ah, she smiled…' Mai thought happily. Kasai-san really wasn't a bad girl. She reminded her of Kurobara."It sounds like Ubusuna-sensei is a good person."

"Yes," Kasai said, smiling. "Even when I felt like the whole school was against me, she was always there. I've never met anyone that supportive to a stranger. It's like Akamia-san had said before about having that one person to believe in you makes the difference. I'll definitely treasure her"

"I heard she graduated from this school."

"Really? Most of our female teachers graduated from here."

It went quiet once again. Kasai sighed softly. "I was kind of hoping that Akamia-san would be here" She spoke honestly, Mai glanced at her in surprise. "How come?"

"I was hoping to talk to her… She just seemed so understanding when she spoke to me last. I feel like she understands me in some form of level." Kasai tried to explain, moving her hand as she spoke.

"She spoke about being bullied, and I thought maybe… we could have been friends since we both went through similar things. If you know what I mean," She told her. Mai seemed happy at her confession; she was glad that someone else could see Kurobara as someone special. She was giving her a grin.

"Why don't you ask her to be friends with you?" she asked " I am sure Kuro would accept it. If you want, I can ask her myself? I am really good friends with her." She exclaimed happily. Kasai seemed elated with this.

"You would really ask her for me?"

"Of course!"

 **Author Note**

 **Little Sunflower here, here is a new chapter. It took a while, I am sorry if this has mistakes, i really tried. This chapter is a bit slow since it's about the case itself. So I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and want to thank you all for reading my story and writing. Unfortunately, my mental health fluctuates so writing this chapter took longer than expected.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had read, favourite, followed and commented on this story. I'll be sure to work on the next chapter soon. Chapter 7 has been updated by the way!**

 **Thank you-Little Sunflower.**


	54. Sleep Issues and Over Protectiveness

**Sleep Issues and Over Protectiveness **

"I see…" Ayako said after Mai told everyone about her talk with Kasai-san when they returned. "… But How much can we trust this Kasai girl?"

"What do you mean 'how much'?" Mai asked. "I did see her put a broken spoon back together."

"But, you know…" Ayako persisted.

"I'd say I believe her," Naru said.

"I don't know about that!" Ayako huffed stubbornly. "Bending spoons is just too fishy, you know? Wasn't everybody that did it assumed to be a cheater?"

"Are you serious?" Mai asked.

"That's right. Uri Geller originally started spoon-bending. It's believed that he's the best psychic of the 20th century. From **PK** to clairvoyant powers and prediction… he acted like nothing was impossible for him." John explained. "Geller then bent spoons at various places. Children who saw him started imitating it and started bending spoons themselves."

"Let's see… the Gellerini?" Mai said.

"Correct!" John said. "But the Gellerini's power was always unpredictable. Some Gellerini lost power… and some of them ended up relying on tricks. As a result, their dishonest act came to light. People started doubting the Gellerini had power. At the same time, people also began doubting Geller's power. At one time, even the Parapsychology Society of America officially announced that Geller's act was a hoax. Ever since most people now believe that spoon-bending is just a trick."

"I see…" Mai said. John sure knew a lot about this. "So what is the truth?"

"I'm not sure… but Geller is too showy for me..." John said with a weak smile.

"?" Mai said, wondering what he meant by that.

"There are two types of psychic power: **PK** and **ESP**. **ESP** stands for **Extrasensory Perception**. It's a special ability to perceive things that ordinary people can't. There are two types of **ESP** : Clairvoyant powers and telepathy. **PK** is **Psychokinesis**. It's the ability to move objects by using only your willpower." John explained. "Generally, a psychic can be classified as either **PK** or **ESP**. You'll occasionally find people who are a mixture of both, but most people can be clearly classified as one or the other."

"Right. Edgar Cayce and Jean Dixon are great clairvoyants, but I've never heard of either of them having ever bent a spoon." Monk added. "On the other hand, Nina Kulagina has amazing **PK** , but I've never heard of her having **ESP**."

"Geller is known for being the master of both **PK** and **ESP** , but actually, I'm not sure what to believe. Then there is the **Camilian** Family, Who both have **PK** and **ESP ''** John said.

"… I see…" Mai said thoughtfully. "Oh, by the way, Kasai-san mentioned **PK** … uhh… **ST**! What did she mean by that?"

"Excuse me for interrupting but Mai, there are three types of PK" A sly familiar voice spoke out, all of them turn to the doorway, seeing a familiar figure. It was Kurobara Akamia, she looked notably shaken up, but she still had that smile of hers. "Greetings." She said with a sigh.

"Kurobara!" Mai jumped up happy to see her friend well; she was so worried about why she wasn't here. She ran up to her and jumped onto her, making the raven-woman stumble clutching the door tightly.

"I was so worried about where you were," Mai exclaimed, having so much concern flashing into her chestnut, brown eyes. Kurobara looked at her in exhaustion and pain. Underneath her eyes were large bags under her eyes. "Are you okay?" John asked, seeing the way she looked, not like herself.

They let out a sigh from the confinements of her throat, she gulped. "Yes, I am fine; I have been having some issues going on in my personal life." She started; she hated feeling so weak in front of people. "I just have some sleeping issues, so not to worry." She added later, giving Mai and the rest of them a soft smile.

"Sleep issues?" Monk questioned, looking at her with even more concern, as was Kazuya, who had a frown on his face.

"Yes, are you deaf? I have some issues with my sleep sometimes. I wasn't able to come in this morning due to them, which I am deeply sorry for worrying all of you, especially to Mai." She spoke, annoyance, pain and tiredness in her voice as her hand moved upwards, ruffling Mai's brown hair.

Mai thought something bad happened, eyes began to water. Kurobara was never really late to anything, always so punctual. She was so glad nothing happened to her. Kuro's soft hand kept rubbing her hair, comforting her that she was all right. "As I was saying there are three types of **PK: PK-MT, PK-ST, and PK-LT"** She started looking at all of them as her voice cracked.

Her voice was hoarse, like she had been screaming or crying. The way she looked made it all the more worrisome. Did something happen to her this morning? She said she had sleep issues, right? This was the first time she was hearing it but… Kurobara never lied, not really anyways, she normally avoided talking about it or changing the subject.

"Bending a spoon is an example of PK-ST, It is basically the ability to influence a non-moving object; meanwhile PK-MT is the total opposite in that, It is the ability to control an object that is already in motion. It is a latent power that supposedly everyone has. For example, if you roll a die and wish for a two to come up, you may get a two."

Mai's eyes lit up at that. She had never known that It was so cool. "Really? Anyone? So then could I do it?!" She asked, almost jumping up and down like an excited child who wanted a toy. Kurobara sniggered, eyes flashing with adoration, her mouth angled up into a faintly amused smile.

"Presumably you could, It doesn't mean you can actually do it." She told her, Mai pouted at the wording. Mai suddenly pointed at her, eyes wide. "You cheated!? That's how you did it!" she suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at them both, most of them were gobsmacked at what was going on, but Kuro snorted, having a sly smirk on her face. "You caught on! I knew I kept you around for a reason," She joked, snorting as Mai gaped at her.

"Umm?" Monk spoke, questioning what was going on, Kurobara ignored their stares "Anyways, as I was saying, PK-LT is an ability to influence a living thing. Nina Kulagina is a good example. Just with a simple touch, she could cure illness, and she's also stopped a frog's heart," She added, still smiling amused at Mai's expression.

"Geh! Why do that _!_?" Mai asked, flinching in shock.

"Isn't it obvious, Mai? It was so she could prove a point. " Kurobara told her, looking at her. "It was an experiment to see how well she could control a heartbeat as morbid as that may be, she still felt guilty for the frob, but it was better than doing it to humans. It is also a known fact that she had PK-ST as well."

"You're so amazing Kuro!" Mai exclaimed in awe, "I wish I knew all of that." They turned to her, ruffling her hair "Well study then, You can't learn if you do not" She told her frankly, giving her some advice.

"And speaking of famous **PK** users…" Monk said. "There's also **Oliver Davis** from England, who's also a **PK-ST**. Most people only move small objects using **PK** , such as a box of matches or a spoon. But this guy was an exception. I heard that during an experiment several years ago, he moved a 50kg aluminium block and smashed it into a wall using only his **PK**." He finished with a grin.

"Is that really possible _!_?" Mai blurted, stunned. Masako looked away and raised her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth.

"Oh he did, did he? I got to say that is certainly Impressive" Kurobara spoke up, her voice came out honey-soaked, darting her blue and red heterochromia eyes on the raven-haired boy, smirking. The others don't see this small exchange between them. ' _ **I see you were a even more of a show-off back then'**_ She telepathically spoke, through his mind.

Kazuya gave her a small look, rolling his indigo eyes. His mouth twitched upwards as his nose crinkled at her voice inside his head.

"I think Dr Davis was more of a psychic researcher than a **PK** user," John said. "He doesn't appear in different media that much, either."

"I totally understand why he didn't, The media are quite annoying." Remarked Kurobara, who secretly glanced over to Kazuya.

"I don't believe that even someone like him can use **PK-LT**." Monk agreed, nodding.

"Let us not forget the **Camilian** Family; They have PK and ESP. They are considerably famous, Almost as famous as **Oliver Davis** , most notably the Middle child of the family." Monk added, making Kurobara eyes flinch, throat clenching up.

" **The Camilian Family** are too showy, they are also mainly Psychic researchers, as **Oliver Davis** is as well. They are remarkably skilled." She spoke up, hands shaking beside her form, making sure that no one notices.

"At any rate, the important thing is that Kasai-san believed in her own psychic ability," Naru stated. "She felt that the attacks on her from her teachers were unfair. As a result of that…"

"She'd kill them by putting a curse on them?" Ayako finished.

"Killed them?!" Kurobara scoffed out, not believing that for one second, knowing that Kasai was innocent. There was no way that it was her

"I wonder if she's capable of that? She'd have to be as strong a **PK-LT** user as Kulagina." Monk pointed out.

"That's true…" Naru mused. "Anyway, let's first do something about our current situation." He said, standing up. His eyes were on Kurobaras, opening his mouth as he pinched the bridge of his nose. " Kurobara, I want you to take another look around the school. Your ability is rare and vastly different than that of Hara-san's, you might be able to find other clues that she could not."

"Are you **fucking** kidding me, I am not going anywhere where Mai isn't" She cursed out, glaring intently at the person she was crushing on. She was not having it, he knew that she was stubborn enough that she would not leave her behind. She was that protective over Mai, her best friend.

Kazuya gave her a sharp cold, glare. "Your job is my assistant, when I ask you to do something you do it." He said coldly, making everyone except Kuro flinch. Kurobara's anger became prominent, eyes flashing dangerously at him. Mouth pulled into a furious snarl, baring her teeth like a wild animal would.

She acted like a protective animal, Mai looked at her in concern, knowing what she was like, you would think she was possessive, but she wasn't, she was one of her first friends here, she protective and that was understandable.

Let's not forget they were dealing with spirits that were very dangerous and could easily hurt someone. "I stay with Mai and you know that." Kurobara remarked, still growling out bitterly "If Mai wasn't here I wouldn't be here either, I only took this job was to protect Mai and to be there for Mai." She added, giving a cold glare that would cause shivers.

She put Kazuya's glare to shame, Mai looked between them, feeling anxious. Normally speaking they argue a lot, but more in a teasing way, but now this was, serious, their expressions showed anger or annoyance at each other.

"Kurobara it's an order you do what I tell you." Kazuya repeated, staring deeply into her eyes, watching her as she showed her fangs.

"Kuro, I'll be okay here, don't worry about me." Mai spoke, before things got out of hand, she gave her a soft smile, tapping her tall shoulder. They flinch, looking down at her, letting out a breath she was holding. "Are you sure Mai?" She asked, making sure that it was okay.

"I will be okay, I promise." Mai reaffirmed.

 **Author note:**

 **Hey, guys, it is the LittleSunflower back with a new chapter, I have to apologise once again for taking so long to write this chapter, I have been going through a lot of issues, recently so things have been a little hard for me to cope.**

 **While I have been dealing with these things I have been watching Anime, Tv shows and reading. Hoping my motivation would come back and finally It is back here. I want to thank all of you for everything and being patient with me.**

 **Thank you for all your comments, following, favouriting and even reading this fanfiction, It means a lot.**


	55. Touring Around & Freaky Eyes?

**Touring around & Freaky Eyes?**

Kurobara was not happy… not happy at all, she was exhausted having to deal with her sucky nightmares that plague her, and now she has to be apart from her best friend who she loves… in a sisterly way of course. Honestly, she did not have that much energy to deal with her arrogant crush.

Which made her all the more tense, she really wished her heart would stop accelerating when she was by Kazuya, or stop the ache when he isn't with her. Her feelings confused her, was she supposed to be happy about this or bitter? She let out a deep breath that she has been holding onto for a while.

She was feeling anxious for both herself and for her friend, not wanting her best friend to be in any danger. Everyone split up except her, Kazuya, Monk and Mai. Still at base due to her hesitation to leave Mai alone. It wasn't because she did not trust her friend to be alone, but she did not trust whatever was happening in this school.

Kurobara did not want her friend hurt; she would gladly take all the injuries, which showed a lot among the other cases she had participated in. Kazuya indigo blue eyes, her favourite colour, torn into hers. They were cold-looking, he was impatient with her, and she could tell by his mere faint expressions.

"We have no time for this Kuro; you are wasting my time." Kazuya bit into her, his voice and tone were bitter, almost as bitter as her heart. Monk winced at his sharp tone; he must not be in a great mood, especially with what she had said earlier. That being that she was only here for Mai and no one else.

Maybe that was why he was not happy with Kuro, because secretly he wished for her to be here for him as well as Mai? Perhaps that was laughable and selfish of Kazuya, but for some reason, it was there. He would often ignore these… Foreign and alien feelings and thoughts, but they were still there.

Kurobara bit her lip, scraping her fangs on her bottom lip. She growled lightly, squeezing her hands into tight knitted fists. Mai somehow could feel the very tense atmosphere, making her nervous and worried about her friend and their relationship with Naru. She really wanted them to get together. They were practically made for each other.

"Tch" Kuro let out, tired, feeling her heart clench painfully against her many ribs that made her chest. She touched her forehead in annoyance before glancing over to Mai, feeling her tense eyes soften at the sight of her worry. "Are you sure you will be okay here alone, Mai? You know how I am, I really wish" She grumbled "Wish that I could stay here with you but this… arrogant asshole wants me to go along with him." She gritted her teeth before sighing.

Mai let a small chuckle slip, feeling herself warm-up at how much Kuro cared about her wellbeing. People could say that she was overprotective, but in reality, she was just apprehensive. "Kurobara, I'll be fine honestly!" she spoke, showing a toothy grin, hoping to give her worry some comfort.

Kurobara blinked at her for a moment, her once tense body language changed, slacking more into a relaxed position. "Alright, if you say so, idiot." She replied rather bluntly, moving toward her for a moment before softly patting the brunette's hair, ruffling it slightly.

After she moved away from Mai, going to where Kazuya and Monk were, she inhaled a deep sharp breath. Her eyes moved over to her handsome boss, clenching her hand once again, feeling her chest and stomach flutter when seeing him, irritating her all the more then she was.

She was not In love… there was no way, no fucking way she was infatuated with him. They swallowed, trying not to betray her worrisome feelings on her face. She knew how intelligent and how observant he was; she did not want him to know. Not if she can help it.

"Let's get this over with; I am no means comfortable with this… arrangement but there is clearly nothing I could do." She sighed out, huffing lightly as they moved out of base, leaving Mai alone on standby.

Monk felt extremely uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere, switching looks between the two, as they walked with a blank face plastered on each of their faces. He felt honestly like running away from the two of them. It was getting hard to breath.

 _ **'So where are we going first on my tour? Narcissist'**_ Kurobara telepathically spoke to Kazuya, continuing to move as though she wasn't talking to him through his mind. His eyes moved over to her form, acknowledging what she had just said. _**'We are going back to the desk first; I want you to see if you find any changes or differences from last time. '**_

 _ **'I really doubt it...Ollie-boy.'**_

His nose and mouth twitched in annoyance at that nickname, finding it rather irritating and childish. He almost scoffed at her, giving them a sharp glare as she sent him a cheeky smirk on the corner of her lips. One thing she loved the most was getting on his nerves. It was entertaining.

 _ **'Do not call me that Kuro'**_ He told her rather coldly inside her head, she just smirked, rolling her eyes at his clear annoyance at his nickname, humming a tune as her eyes darted across his handsome face. _ **'Whatever you say Aein'**_

(Small Time skip)

"I do not see why I am back here?" Kurobara stated, annoyance lacing her tone. She really was not in the mood for this type of thing, and maybe she should have stayed home today.

Monk shrugged his shoulders "So no changes to the possessed desk?" He asked, looking at her for any information being the only who could even see anything remotely interesting. Kazuya just looked at her, raising her eyebrows as to say have a closer look. Huffing softly, she moved over to the desk.

"Fine~ I'll check, but after this, I am going to get myself some nice tea, and no I am not going to make you some" She almost glared, voice coming out flat. Her heart raced, feeling his eyes on her back.

She stood right in front of the desk, hand pressing against the rugged wooden desk. Her eyes closed softly, feeling that familiar pulling sensation, her eyes snapped open, showing her Iconic neon blue eyes with an orange that reminded her of the sun setting. They glazed over as she took another look at the Aura of the desk.

Her mouth pulled down into a frown, groaning in annoyance seeing the same Aura as last time, no change. It was a waste of time for her. Turning on the balls of her feet, now looking at Monk and Kazuya.

Monk flinches at her intense eyes, though he did find them rather fascinating. They were sure extraordinary, It made him feel like they could see through his soul, through him. It was strange.

"Well?" Kazuya asked, not even flinching at her eyes. His indigo blue eyes peered onto her face, seeing her nose crinkle. Her lips pulled up into a frown, placing her arms in front of her, overlapping into crossed arms. "Nothing remotely different Aein, The same wisps of Blue, Red and Green. Nothing has changed. I told you there was no need to come back here."

He rolled his eyes at her words "Let's go." He walked out, making her eyes twitch in annoyance, following after him as did Monk who noticed her eyes hadn't faded. _ **'Yes, your majesty'**_ She sarcastically spoke through Naru's head.

"Hey, Kuro…" Monk spoke up, now beside her. Kurobara blinked, side glancing as she let out a small hum showing that she had heard him. "Why do your eyes glow and change colour? It's kind of freaky."

As he said that, her eyes faded back to her standard colour. Her head tilted, moving so she could see his expression more clearly. "Freaky?" her mouth paused, pouting at his words. Monk sniggered at her face before nodding in amusement.

"Why do you chant?"

"Huh?" Monk asked not understanding her.

"Why do you chant? When you are doing your 'Monk duties' "

"It is part of the ritual, to draw power-"

"Exactly. When I am using my Aura, it is drawing power from my body and the things around me, My eyes are needed to be able to sense these things and categorize them to be able to use Aura, so automatically My eyes glow and change colour to a Neon blue, flecked with orange. I can not change it or switch it off. If I am using a spark of my power my eyes change. I guess, in other words, it is like a ritual or a Chant that I have to do."

"Hmmm, I guess I never thought of that," Monk told her, understanding her words straight away.

(Another Time Skip)

The next room they were headed to was the art preparation room. Where a teacher had claimed to them that they had seen a ghost here, as they came into the room, Kazuya ordered her to look around. She rolled her eyes, huffing as they closed their eyes, snapping them open.

She took a closer look around the room, noticing that both Monk and Kazuya were watching her circle around the room. Her head moved, making her long hair sway, eyes now on them both.

Her shoulder shook in amusement when she saw Monk flinch from the look of her eyes. Taking a quick second to wink at them both playfully she continued to investigate. Kazuya coughed softly at her small action.

While taking a couple of minutes looking around, her face twisted into confusion, eyes darting around the whole area with narrowed iris. Their eyebrows moved upwards-arching, having no clue.

"Well?" Kazuya asked, eyes watching her expression intently, judging by her facial expression she was lost and having no clue on what she was supposed to be seeing or lack thereof. She circled the room one last time, almost as though she was pacing like a wild animal.

"This… This does not make any sense" She finally said, eyes lighting up with apparent confusion as she faced them. Looking lost. Monk blinked at her "What doesn't make sense?" He asked, curious if she may have found something. "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head gently "No… nothing… There is nothing here." She paused, eyes looking around, still finding nothing. "No spirits. I do not see any Aura here that is applicable to Spirits or Psychics/Espers."

"The room is completely clean."

Kurobara hand moved over to her chin, thinking about what this could mean. Monk, who was now right next to her, glanced at them. "Do you think the teacher was just seeing things? hallucinations?" He asked, having a lot of faith in her skills.

She shook her head "I don't think so. I don't know what to even think of this" She told him, with honesty. She let out another hum "There is nothing to really say about this room, all I can suggest is that there is nothing abnormal in this particular room. If he is being haunted by some sort of entity it most probably followed him to the hospital. That can happen. "

Monk nodded at that, Kazuya took a final glance at her, opening his mouth "Are you sure you don't see anything" Kuro snapped her head over to him, eyes twitching in annoyance "Yes I am completely sure, Please have some faith in me Aein, I know what I am doing." She stated.

"Right? Let's go" He dictated, moving out of the room with an impassive facial expression. She shook her head at his narcissist behaviour. "I am far too tired for this shit " She loudly stated, while Monk snorted.

"Let's go follow the narcissist twat."

 **Author Note**

 **Hello guys, guess who's back. Little Sunflower.**

 **Yes, I am Alive.**

 **Yes I know I hadn't updated in a long time since February, right? I think, My Mental health issues have come back to haunt me again and again. A lot of things have been going on with my issues and so updating was really difficult.**

 **I finally updated so party!?**

 **I am really sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, lack of motivation and other things got in the way. Like I did half of this chapter a months ago and now this week I finished it. Finally took me long enough I suppose.**

 **I know this chapter isn't great. I really tried with this chapter so I hope you all like it and again sorry for not updating so much sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, Thank you all for being patient and waiting for me to actually add another chapter.**

 **Thank you for following, favouriting, commenting and reading my story it means A lot.**

 **Sorry for my mistakes or any grammar mistakes. I am still a rather beginner at writing so thank you for being patient for even reading this.**


	56. Time Wasted & Light Show?

**Time Wasted & Light Show?**

Kurobara was still touring around the School, much to her displeasure she was separated from her best friend, now here she is, looking at different rooms seeing if her ability to see and use Aura could find anything remotely useful. They wanted to go back to base and just have a cup of tea or something.

It doesn't help how tired she is, sleep as always is rough. They were heading to the School teams track locker room. "This better be the last room we go to" She hisses out in annoyance, feeling the thunder of her heart, seeing her crush standing right next to her, close enough to touch.

Her alien feelings were starting to really get on her nerves, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't control the pulse of her heart. Kazuya's indigo's eyes she loves so much narrow onto her form, "Stop complaining, your wasting time" His tone came out frosty with annoyance, yes she was being whiny in a way but how could she help it when she was exhausted and the fact that she may or may not be in love with this narcissistic arsshole.

She doesn't like having feelings of love, they were too much for people, they had so many problems if she can not accept herself, how can she accept someone else's in her life. She has so much hatred for herself that it's unbelievable. "I think you are wasting my time" She challenged, opening the door loudly while Monk looked between them two, feeling a cold tension shift in the air above them.

Monk really didn't want to get in between them. Were they always like this?

They headed in the locker room. Kuro glanced around for a moment, looking at the room intently before trying to find Aura that May be here. "Well, are you going to use those, freaky eyes of yours." Monk teased openly, making her roll their eyes. "I am just taking a look around, but yes i will be using my 'Freaky' eyes" She amusedly remarked.

It didn't offend her.

She was used to being called a freak, they knew he was just teasing her so it didn't bother as much. "Stop wasting time Kurobara" Kazuya called her out, watching her as she snapped her head toward him, "Is that all you can say?" They commented in annoyance, sick of hearing his cold voice to her.

" 'Stop wasting time Aien' " Kurobara mocked, lowering her tone, trying to impersonate him. The Monk snorted out, shoulders shaking at her behaviour. Their mouths curled up into a mocking smirk, finding Kazuya's expression amusing. Annoying him was one of the things she likes to do, people would think that she is crazy but who cares, she can defend herself if things go array.

"If you have enough time to mock then you have time to do this" He scowls, eyes flickering around her face. His mouth was pulled into a frown as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Kurobara merely rolled her eyes at him. Typical Kazuya. She thought, huffing lightly.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her nerves and annoyance inside. As much as she hated to admit it but Kazuya was right in telling her that. They needed to stop being so irritable, so after exhaling they closed their heterochromia eyes for a moment before snapping right open when feeling the sensation of pulling and tugging.

It warmed her body as her eyes turned back to her aura all-seeing orbs. She looked around, seeing the same three colours she saw when seeing that desk. It spread around her, the colours mixing. Wisps of different colours swirl around her. The Aura was spread evenly. It glowed as did their eyes, sparkling.

Kurobara glanced around in thought, whistling lightly. Kazuya blue orbs observed her, the way their eyes moved and the way it glowed underneath the shadows of the room. For some reason, his pulse quickened as a thought crossed his mind. A thought about her eyes. Monk may have found her eyes were freaky but Kazuya found them unique and beautiful. Not that he would admit it to her or to himself.

That thought disturbed him. Since when did he have such an interest?

"Well, anything?" Monk asked out loud, wondering if she had found anything or not. Kurobara turned on the balls of her feet, glancing at Kazuya and Monk. "Yes, I found something." She started, eyes still open wide with blue and orange orbs. "It is exactly like the desk." They spoke out with interest.

"What do you mean?" Monk asked, confused.

"Explain," Kazuya asked… more like demanded as per usual. Kurobara's mouth parts open, letting out a huff at her boss's demanding tone. Could he ask politely for once in his life? It wouldn't hurt well… Knowing who Naru is, it would probably hurt his ego. "You could ask nicely Aien, instead of being demanding."

"I won't ask again, your wasti-"

"Let me guess I am wasting time? Yeah, I gathered that." Kurobara snarkily replied, having a smug smirk on her lips as he glowered at her. Monk shook his head at the two, letting a loud cough as to bring her back to her job. They rolled their eyes once again before answering both of their previous questions.

"As I had mentioned, It is exactly like the desk, having the same aura colours; Blue, Red and Green. Usually Blue means Spirit or A Ghost. Red means Anger or something with malicious intent to an extent, Green means an Esper or Psychic. There are other Aura's of course but by the colours I am witnessing here in this school, there are three things I can safely say." She explained, eyes still tracing the Aura wisps around her.

"And those are?" Naru questioned.

Monk glanced at her with an impressed expression, Kazuya although hard to make out seemed more intrigued by her ability to use Aura and categorize it. "We are either dealing with an Angry Spirit or an Angry Esper/Psychic. Or…" She paused, moving her arm, having the palm of her hand grazing the skin of her chin.

"Or what?" Monk looked worriedly. He was hoping it wasn't anything bad, they already had a lot to do.

"Or we are dealing with both." Kurobara spoke, her aura seeing eyes darted across both Kazuya's and Monk's eyes. She was concerned that what they had just said might be true. If so, this case could be harder than she initially thought.

"Both" Monk exclaimed, making her wince at his loud booming voice. They deadpan at his expression "Yes both, it is plausible, not impossible."

"Kuro" Kazuya pronounced, indigo eyes having a questioning gleam to them. Kurobara merely let out a hum, showing she was listening to him. "The Aura in this room, is it spread evenly?" They asked.

"Yes, all around the room. No place is untouched."

Kazuya had everything he needed, They finally had something they could work with, all thanks to Kurobara's abilities to see Aura. She was incredibly useful. "Are we finally done here?" They asked, letting out an exhausted exhale. Kurobara was tired beyond belief, all she wanted to do was pass out.

Her colour changing orbs, changed back to her normal blue and red irises, Monk seemed to snigger at their tone of voice. "You know Kurobara." Making the ravenette turn around to his grin and amused expression "You should keep your eyes like that."

"Huh? I thought My eyes are freaky" She challenged, eyes narrowing on his form as her mouth curled up into a smirk. Wondering what Monk was trying to say, a questioning look gleamed and imbedded into her orbs.

"They are but your eyes are like a light show." mentioned casually by the monk.

Kurobara rapidly blinked at that, mouth stretching to an unamused expression. "Are you fucking kidding me" She snorted out "My eyes are not just freaky but are now a free light show?" The ravenette, eyebrows. Not knowing whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"Okay," Naru said, getting their attention. Voice strapped with irritation at the two's banter, eyes glaring them both down. The needless chatter annoyed him, but at least they now have a lead because of Kurobara. They know something is here and that is enough for them as of right now. "Let's try performing an exorcism."

Monk headed out the room first, agreeing with him. That leaves Kazuya and Kurobara to follow suit. "Well let's get this done, the sooner the better..." she said, sending Naru a worn-out small smile. As she was about to head out, Kazuya called out her name, making her pause. He was really close to her as he bent down to her ear.

Chills crawl along her back as she felt his breath suddenly on her ear **"Good Work"** His breathy voice came out. It was like he was trying to pass a secret to her, after that he walked out in his normal fashion while here she is feeling like she was about to have an anxiety attack at what just happened.

Kurobara's hands clenched onto the door frame, feeling her knees weaken. Their breathing became shaky as her eyes widened with shock. Her heart felt like it was on a racing track, speedily trying to across the finish line. It was so fast she could hear it throb inside her ears, pulsing.

The palm of her hand moved over to her chest, where her heart laid. Small long fingers grabbed hold of the fabric, clenching it roughly, trying to stop her heart beating so fast. They wanted it to stop, the beating of her heart. Why won't it stop pulsing so fast? Why did it beat so fast for him? And why won't it stop beating for him?

Her stomach clenched with butterflies and an unbearable warmth. Kurobara wanted this to stop, hell she wanted to rip out of her heart, hoping that it would stop the pleasant and bittersweet feelings she was not used to. No matter what she tried to do it seemed to never go away, no matter how much she denied it.

She was in love.

It infuriated her, the pleasant feeling she kept having around a certain someone. That being Kazuya Shibuya… She was trying her hardest to avoid what her heart wanted, trying to trick herself that she, the freak… the seemingly rebel could never fall for someone. Her mouth parted, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down herself and her heart.

She needed to think more clearly before she headed back to base; they needed to calm down their racing heart. Kurobara knew that she was In Love there was no denying it anymore, but she can't just accept it.

Why?

Well because she isn't one that deserves the concept of Love and relationships. Kurobara wasn't an open person for good reasons and has a tendency to push people away, she knows well what they are doing, they are hurting the people she is close to because of her closed-off persona she keeps up.

She hated herself for it, hurting the people close to her. Mai. She wished she could stop the need to pretend that everything is okay and that her problems are not needed to be known to others. They didn't like burdening people with the things that haunted her, it was bad enough that they know she has issues with sleep and Anxiety.

They needed to be strong, not weak. If people knew what she had been through… pity will be ensured and that is something she does not want or need. She doesn't deserve love… They hurt too many people, they have so many flaws and imperfections. Kurobara sees herself as a broken tool, a broken person.

Falling in love with Oliver just made her panic, hoping to drown out the feelings, or push them away as she has always done. They promised themselves that they will never go into a relationship. But her heart wants something else…

Kurobara Akamia was undeniably scared.

They could no longer deny it.

 **Author Note**

 **Little Sunflower is here! Hello, guys, I am back with another chapter. I finally had the motivation to actually write. I want to thank you all for being patient with me. I also realized that I hit 100 Followers, I am so surprised.**

 **I never thought people would actually like my story… my fanfiction. I have always had trouble with writing and English. (The subject) so it is definitely a surprise and I am really grateful and happy that people like this story enough to follow, favourite and comment.**

 **I also wanted to apologize about being so late, Mental Health issues came crawling back as per usual, it seems as though it is never going to go away. I do hope everyone is safe at this time. Take care of yourselves okay?**

 **Now onto the subject of Comments. I wanted to thank you all personally for taking the time to comment on my story.**

 **MoonyKunai;** **I've read the 55 chapters that are out right know and I have to say. I LOVE it! Kuro is someone who uses common sense when it comes to people, while yes it's the right thing to be polite it doesn't mean that a person can just walk over them because they are polite. Also Naru really need someone who won't let him get away with stuff all the time (his own spitfire) while Kuro does believe in Naru's abilities and his Intelligence it doesn't mean She'll let him walk all over people's feelings especially to those who don't deserve it. I also enjoy the Fluff and the flirting like Kuro said in the beginning while Naru is stoic on the outside doesn't mean he has no feelings. So far he doesn't Seem OOC(out of Character) as all of his feeling are internal(from what is depicted) and he doesn't show it to anyone. He shows maybe some to those he cares about and in private. The only time I can think of a character like Naru being OOC is if he externally shows his emotions in a public setting intentionally. Anyway I am saving this in my Follow story section of my profile because I really enjoy this story, I hope theirs more soon I've only watched the anime until after the Labyrinth Arc, If you ever get passed that point I'll continue watching it just because I like Kuro so much.**

 **Little Sunflower; Ahhhhhhh, Thank you so much. It means so much that you wrote this. It means a lot that you understand the character I have made. Also I am so glad I haven't gone out of character… I was really worried about that, to be honest, it is difficult to not go out of character but I am trying my best to keep him in character.**

 **I am glad you enjoy the fluff and Flirting, I am actually very bad at writing that type of stuff but I try. Oh, and I am glad you like my character. It took me a while to compose what type of character I wanted. I actually woke up to this comment and it made my day so thank you.**

 **CrystalVixen93;** **Love your story and can't wait to see what happens next so I hope you update again soon plz**

 **Little Sunflower; I am so glad you love my story, It makes me happy. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **SnowKi;** **more pleaz**

 **Little Sunflower; I am glad you want more XD here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **livfg;** **Yay! Thank you for the update! I loved it! I hope you're doing well**

 **Little Sunflower; Your welcome, I am glad you like the last update I did, I am feeling better now that I have the motivation to write again. I do hope you are okay too.**

 **scarlet rose white;** **I'm just glad that you are back i hope all is well and i look forward to seeing more romance xD**

 **Little Sunflower; Awww thank you, I am glad to be back, I saw all of your delightful comments and They always made me beam in joy. So Thank you for commenting and liking my story. And yeah I can not wait for the romance to kick in more, I am not great at writing romance but I will try my best.**

 **I hope you are well too.**

 **Hope you all like the new chapter, I will be rewriting Chapter 8 hopefully it'll be done today. Hopefully…**


End file.
